Tightrope
by kileela
Summary: Seperti berjalan di Tightrope, ketika Byun Baekhyun meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki demi bersama dengan Park Chanyeol, dan membangun dunia mereka sendiri. Tetapi hari itu tiba, dimana Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dan membangun dunia lainnya. ChanBaek / BaekYeol. Yaoi. Mature. MPREG. Kingdom AU. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Prologue

**Tightrope**

 **A Fanfiction By Kileela**

"But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own

Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope"

― _ **Michelle Williams, Tightrope (The Greatest Showman Ost)**_

 **Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Zhang Yixing

Suho Kim

Kang Subin

Kang Jisung

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _Alderth, May 6, 1854._

 _My Dear Husband, King Park Chanyeol_

 _Yang mulia, saya masih mengingat jelas hari itu dimana pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau menatapku dengan mata indahmu, terakhir kali sebelum mata itu terpejam dan membuatku panik. Seolah baru terjadi kemarin, saya juga mengingat hari dimana saya mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang saya tolong adalah Raja dari kerajaan tempat saya tinggal. Hanya butuh seminggu bagi anda untuk mengucapkan kata cinta kepada saya, perasaan sama dengan yang saya rasakan._

 _Sejak hari itu, saya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua yang saya memiliki, meninggalkannya jauh dibelakang saya untuk mengikuti langkah anda menuju dunia baru, dimana hanya ada kita berdua dan keluarga kecil kita, seperti yang mulia janjikan. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, aku masih belum menjadi seorang pendamping yang sempurna untukmu, hingga membuatmu lupa akan janji itu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia yang kita bangun Bersama. Untuk berpindah dan membuat dunia baru dengan orang lain. Maafkan saya yang mulia. Berbahagialah, hingga kita berjumpa lagi. Saya mencintai anda._

 _With Love, Once your Queen_

 _Byun Baekhyun_


	2. Chapter 1

" _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_ _  
_ _Tied with a ribbon_ _  
_ _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_ _  
_ _To follow what's written_ "

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Erith, January 2, 1850**_

Seorang lelaki mungil nampak sedang duduk sembari menatap ke gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Rambut cokelat terangnya berkibar seolah berdansa Bersama angin yang sedang berhembus. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang terkenal dengan wajah menawan dan suara indahnya. Hampir seluruh desa mengenal siapa dia. Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah desa di kaki gunung Zarf, bernama Erith. Erith terletak di paling ujung perbatasan akhir kerajaan Alderth. Erith merupakan desa kecil yang indah dengan total 304 penduduk yang ramah dan saling menyapa setiap pagi. Terletak tepat di samping hutan Anubis, membuat desa ini nampak menyeramkan bagi sebagian besar rakyat Alderth. Tetapi, selamanya rumor hanyalah rumor. Orang-orang yang pernah mengunjungi desa itulah yang tau seperti apa Erith.

Nenek Baekhyun merupakan pemilik satu-satunya toko bunga yang ada di Erith. Belle Bittersweet merupakan kebanggaan bagi Baekhyun dan neneknya. Menjadi satu-satunya toko bunga di desa, membuat Belle Bittersweet menjadi tempat pertama yang dikunjungi jika seseorang membutuhkan buket dan karangan bunga. Setiap pagi, Baekhyun melihat jari-jari keriput neneknya dengan lihai merangkai bermacam-macam bunga menjadi buket yang cantik. Bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah kebahagiannya. Melihat wajah cantik satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dikelilingi dengan hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini, Bunga. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun sudah dirawat oleh neneknya. Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib keluar Alderth di usia Baekhyun yang ke 1, kabar mereka tidak terdengar lagi sejak itu. Baekhyun kecil yang awalnya hanya membantu nenek menyiram bunga dan melihat tangan ahli itu merangkai bunga, tumbuh menjadi lelaki cantik dengan jari lentik yang mampu merangkai buket bunga terindah yang ada di Erith. Bakat itu menurun, kata orang. Dan hal ini benar adanya. Baekhyun resmi menggantikan neneknya ketika ia berusia 18 tahun. Neneknya yang sudah semakin renta tidak mampu lagi untuk berangkat pagi dan menghabiskan harinya di toko.

Setiap pagi, Baekhyun akan membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka sebelum ia berangkat ke toko dan memulai harinya. Di malam hari, ia akan menutup toko lalu pulang untuk membuatkan makan malam dan menemani neneknya, sekedar bebincang. Tidak lupa se buket bunga Krisan berwarna merah ia berikan pada neneknya setiap malam. Bunga krisan memiliki arti hidup panjang yang bahagia. Serta warna merah berarti cinta. Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan betapa ia menginginkan neneknya memiliki umur panjang dan betapa Baekhyun mencintainya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang _ia_ miliki, nenek adalah segalanya. Semua nya berjalan seperti itu selama beberapa tahun, hingga di usia yang ke 21 tahun, Baekhyun harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi secepat itu. Neneknya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak ada lagi tempat ia berbagi cerita, dan berbagi kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar sendiri.

Setiap harinya, kala senja menyambut, Baekhyun akan menutup toko lebih awal dan mengunjungi makam neneknya yang ada di bukit kecil di ujung desa. Dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan pemadangan indah pegunungan di sekeliling, lokasi ini tidak seperti pemakaman pada umumnya. Seperti hari ini, Baekhyun sedang terduduk sendiri setelah meletakkan buket bunga Krisan kesukaan neneknya diatas gundukan tanah yang tertutup rumput hijau. Hembusan angin menjadi satu-satunya teman Baekhyun. Sudah berlalu sebulan sejak neneknya meninggal, tetapi rasa kehilangan itu masih menekan Baekhyun. Seperti memojokkannya di ruangan gelap sempit dengan oksigen terbatas. Membuatnya sesak. Sama dengan hari-hari lain, air mata kembali menetes menuruni pipi putih mulus kemerahannya. Bibir mungil berwarna pink itu sedikit bergetar karena tangisannya yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni nya yang sebatas alis.

Satu kata yang dapat digunakan untuk menyimpulkannya, Baekhyun hancur.

Tetapi, sama seperti takdir-takdir lain yang terjadi di hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Ingin rasanya menyusul sang nenek, hanya saja ia kembali teringat janjinya pada nenek. Bahwa ia akan hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Ia akan merawat Belle Bittersweet dan menjadikan kebanggaan mereka berdua menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar, seperti mimpinya. Keinginannya untuk membuka cabang Belle Bittersweet di Ibukota Rissingshire adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan saat ini. Demi membanggakan sang nenek yang melihatnya dari atas sana.

"aku akan kembali besok nek", ujarnya pelan sambari mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan nama sang nenek.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan memutuskan beranjak dari area pemakaman itu. Ia melihat matahari mulai tenggelam di balik pegunungan, sudah waktunya ia kembali kerumah.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, January 2, 1850**_

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!", Sorak sorai ribuan orang yang ada di bawah Balkon Menara tertinggi istana Etuviel seolah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di penjuru kerajaan Alderth.

Seorang lelaki muda tampan dengan mahkota besar berkilauan tengah tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol Atau _King Edmund Danvers the 6_ _th_. Tampan, Jenius, dan berwibawa adalah definisi dari Park Chanyeol jika hanya dilihat secara mata telanjang. Dengan tubuh tinggi berotot yang pas, wajah tampan dengan proporsi sempurna, rambut hitam legam yang disisir rapi menampakkan keningnya, serta senyuman yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana, membuat Chanyeol menjadi raja baru yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ayahnya merupakan keturunan murni Alderth seorang bangsawan, sedangkan ibunya merupakan seorang wanita cantik perangkai bunga terkenal dari kerajaan Celnaer. Nama Park Chanyeol merupakan hadiah dari sang Kakek, ayah dari ibunya. Sedangkan Edmund Danvers adalah nama yang harus di bawanya sebagai seorang putera mahkota, dan sekarang seorang Raja. Hanya beberapa orang saja sebenarnya yang mengetahui Nama Park Chanyeol. Orang itu tentunya adalah orang penting atau dia merupakan orang yang sangat dekat dengan sang raja muda.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia resmi menjadi seorang raja. Ayahnya, _King Charlie Danvers the 5_ _th_ , meninggal 3 minggu lalu karena penyakit kronis yang dideritanya. Menjadikan Chanyeol yang masih berusia 21 tahun untuk naik tahta dan menjadi Raja. Setelah banyak melalui prosesi pengangkatan dari posisinya sebagai putera mahkota, akhirnya hari ini secara resmi ia diangkat menjadi raja dan untuk pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada rakyatnya. Acara ini menjadi acara ketiga dari total 5 acara yang harus dilalui oleh Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, semua prosesi dapat dijalani dengan mudah olehnya. Hanya saja, dua hari lagi adalah prosesi yang agaknya membahayakan, mereka menyebutnya _First Chasse_ yang artinya perburuan pertama. Sebagai seorang raja Baru, Chanyeol harus bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu, dan tangguh untuk memimpin kerajaan seluas dan sebesar Alderth. Ia diharuskan untuk berburu di hutan Anubis, hutan luas, gelap, dan menyeramkan yang terletak di ujung perbatasan kerajaan Alderth. Hutan itu dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk buas dan berbahaya yang tidak dapat di bayangkan oleh otak manusia. Bahkan muncul mitos bahwa siapapun yang melewati hutan Anubis sendirian dan berjalan kaki, ia tidak akan bisa selamat. Karenanya hutan tersebut dinamai Anubis, sama dengan nama Dewa Kematian dalam mitologi Yunani.

Selain berbahaya, Hutan Anubis juga menjadi satu-satunya jalur illegal untuk keluar dan masuk kerajaan Alderth. Budak illegal, penjualan organ tubuh illegal, barang-barang illegal, penjualan anak-anak, semuanya melalui hutan Anubis. Hanya saja pemerintah tidak dapat berbuat banyak, hutan itu terlalu bahaya. Ratusan pasukan kerajaan sudah gugur dalam hutan itu. Menjadikan pelajaran bagi raja-raja selanjutnya untuk berhenti mengorek dan memperketat keamanan disana. Satu-satunya fungsi hutan Anubis bagi kerajaan adalah untuk mengadakan acara _First Chasse_. Pada prosesi itu, raja baru diharuskan berburu hewan seorang diri yang nantinya hasil buruan akan disajikan dan disantap Bersama pada acara terakhir dari rangkaian prosesi pengangkatannya, yakni _Dîner de gala_. Dengan berhasilnya seorang raja baru membawa pulang hasil buruan, berarti kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang raja tidak dapat dibantah lagi oleh semua orang. Keberhasilan ini akan dirayakan secara besar-besaran pada malam terakhir prosesi. Kerajaan Alderth akan membuat pesta yang sangat megah dan meriah, mereka mengundang seluruh bangsawan dari berbagai kerajaan untuk menghadiri _Dîner de gala,_ menyambut seorang raja baru.

"Yang mulia, Jenderal Oh ingin bertemu setelah ini. Mendiskusikan beberapa pembaharuan system keamanan", Ujar seorang lelaki berkulit tan tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam.

Sang raja yang sedang sibuk melambaikan tangannya perlahan mengangguk, sebelum memberikan senyum tampan terakhir kali kepada rakyatnya dan berbalik masuk kedalam istana.

"Jongin, siapkan kamarku. Aku ingin beristirahat setelah bertemu dengan Jenderal Oh", Ujar sang raja muda dengan tegas sembari berjalan tegap menuju ke bagian utama istana. Jujur saja, meskipun ia masih muda, semua prosesi ini cukup melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Apalagi dua hari dari sekarang ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menuntaskan semua prosesi ini. Tidak ada salahnya bukan sedikit beristirahat?

* * *

 _ **Anubis Forest, January 4, 1850**_

Pasukan berkuda hitam telah berjajar rapi di depan hutan Anubis. Jillian, satu-satunya kuda putih yang berada disitu, berdiri dengan gagah di barisan paling depan. Jika Jillian sang kuda putih nampak menawan ketika surainya tertiup angin, penunggangnya dua kali lipat lebih menawan. Raja Chanyeol sedang menatap lurus kedalam hutan Anubis yang terhampar sejauh mata bulatnya memandang. Rambutnya disisir rapi keatas, menunjukkan kening menawan. Pakaian perang perpaduan warna emas dan merah melekat sempurna di tubuh tinggi berotot itu. Tangan kanan sang raja menggenggam erat pedang Justifier yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Ia nampak gugup.

Beberapa kali dahinya berkerut biarpun mata itu nampak tak goyah melihat kegelapan hutan dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi tahta dalam beberapa menit kedepan. Sungguh manusiawi jika raja tampan itu gugup.

"yang mulia, jika anda bertemu dengan _Aolez_ , segeralah memberi tanda dengan anak panah merah. Kami akan segera menyusul", Seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah tampan namun dingin itu perlahan menunggangi kuda hitamnya dan berhenti di samping sang raja. Matanya menatap khawatir pada lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Katakan Jenderal Oh, seperti apa _Aolez_ itu", alih-alih mengiyakan, sang raja malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol menurut sang Jenderal. Raja Chanyeol merupakan orang yang cerdas dengan ribuan buku yang mengisi perpustakaan pribadinya. Mana mungkin ia tidak tahu seperti apa rupa _Aolez_.

" _Aolez_ , persis seperti yang anda lihat dalam buku selama ini yang mulia. Hanya saja, lebih ganas jika ia melihat manusia", Jawab Jenderal tampan itu. Meskipun dalam hati ia masih merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sang junjungan.

"kau hebat Jenderal Oh, doakan aku bisa selamat dari _Aolez_ , sepertimu", Ujar sang Raja sambil tersenyum dan menatap sang Jenderal. Sebelum ia memberi sentakan pada Jillian untuk mulai berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Jillian berlari dengan cepat masuk kedalam hutan. Perlahan tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus leher kuda putih kesayangannya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua masuk kedalam hutan Anubis secara langsung. Ia hanya ingin Jillian tidak menyentak atau bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terluka.

Hutan Anubis nampaknya jauh lebih gelap dan menyeramkan dibanding yang di deskripsikan dalam buku yang pernah ia baca. Membuat sedikit demi sedikit kepercayaan dirinya terkikis. Dari jauh, terdengar sayup-sayup berbagai suara. Ada suara raungan, air bergemericik, suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh angin, bahkan langkah kaki. Benar-benar tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Kini sang raja muda mengerti kenapa hutan ini dinamai hutan Anubis.

Semakin dalam mereka masuk kedalam hutan, semakin pelan juga kecepatan Jillian. Seperti Chanyeol, nampaknya kuda putih itu mulai merasa terancam. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali ia mendengus keras dan melompat-lompatkan bagian tubuhnya dengan tempo tidak tentu. Lagi, tangan besar sang raja mengelus leher kuda kesayangannya dengan harapan dapat sedikit menenangkan Jillian.

"tenanglah kawan, ayo kita segera temukan hewan buruan kita dan keluar dari sini", ujar Sang Raja pelan. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher kuda putih itu dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Ikatan yang sudah terbentuk antara Sang Raja dan Jillian sejak Chanyeol remaja agaknya membuat Jillian mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh majikannya, dan mulai berjalan dengan tenang melewati pepohonan menuju bagian hutan yang semakin lama semakin gelap.

Pohon-pohon yang awalnya memiliki jarak berjauhan dengan daun yang tidak terlalu rimbun, kini menjadi semakin berdempetan jaraknya ketika sudah masuk ke bagian tengah hutan. Batang pohon yang ukurannya lima kali lebih lebar dari tubuh berotot sang raja dengan gerombolan daun yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Jika di awal terdengar suara-suara di kejauhan, di titik ini, Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Suasana di sekitarnya sangat sunyi. Membuat ia semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Berkali-kali raja muda itu menatap ke sekeliling, menajamkan pengelihatan. Ia harus segera menemukan hewan buruannya, dan jika beruntung ia dapat keluar dari sini tanpa bertemu dengan _Aolez_.

"krek", dengan cepat mata lebar sang raja berbalik. Suara ranting kering yang terinjak membuatnya sadar bahwa ada _'sesuatu'_ di dekatnya. Perlahan ia melompat dari punggung Jillian dan berjalan mendekat ke asal suara. Itu tidak mungkin _Aolez_ , makhluk itu tidak pernah mengendap-endap. Ia langsung menyerang. Begitu yang disebutkan dalam buku.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang yang ia bawa dan perlahan mengintip dari balik pohon jati besar yang ada di hadapannya. Seekor sapi hutan besar berwarna hitam sedang asik mengunyah rumput liar, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega dan berselebrasi dalam hatinya.

Perlahan ia berbalik dan memberi isyarat pada kuda putihnya untuk berjalan mendekat. Tangan cekatan Chanyeol langsung mengambil perlengkapan memanahnya yang terikat di sisian tubuh Jillian. Ia meninggalkan panah berwarna merah yang dilengkapi dengan alat peledak kecil yang menempel di sekitarnya. Sang raja muda mulai memposisikan dirinya di balik pohon, berusaha se tenang mungkin agar sapi hutan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Perlahan ia membidikkan anak panahnya. Raja Muda itu menahan nafas dan mengitung dalam hati untuk melesatkan benda tajam itu ke target dihadapannya. Ia harus berhasil.

1

2

3

Baru saja ia menarik panahnya, sapi hutan hitam itu mendongak kaget dan langsung berlari kencang kearah berlawanan. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget dan reflek keluar dari pohon persembunyiannya lalu mengumpat keras. Nyaris saja ia mendapatkan hewan buruannya. Raja muda itu bergeming sambil menatap sapi hutan yang berlari cepat hingga menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

"grrrr".

"oh bagus sekarang aku lapar", Ujar sang raja sambil memegang perutnya. Ia menghela nafas. Ternyata berburu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"grrrr", lagi suara itu terdengar. Kali ini semakin keras. Hingga membuat sang raja sadar itu bukanlah suara perutnya atau suara perut Jillian yang lapar.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Disana, ia melihat makhluk itu.

Makhluk tinggi besar, dengan tubuh berwarna merah darah, mata besarnya yang berwarna merah tidak kalah seram. Makhluk itu menggeram dan Chanyeol dapat melihat empat taring tajam di mulut besar makhluk itu. Salah satu taring itu masih menyisakan bekas darah entah makhluk apa yang baru saja dihabisinya. Surai berwarna kuning tebal membingkai wajah makhluk menyeramkan itu. Menyerupai singa.

Disana, dihadapan Chanyeol adalah makhluk yang ditakuti tidak hanya oleh warga Alderth, melainkan seluruh rakyat dari kerajaan lain. Makhluk yang awalnya hanya dianggap tahayul tapi memang nyata keberadaannya. Ia adalah _Aolez_. Makhluk dengan tubuh besar seperti beruang dan kepala singa. Pemakan daging paling ganas yang pernah ditemui oleh siapapun pemburu yang pernah melihatnya. Dan kini, nyawa Chanyeol terancam. Makhluk itu berdiri kurang dari 5 meter di hadapannya.

Chanyeol perlahan menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah Jillian yang melompat-lompat panik. Inilah saatnya berlari, ia tidak bisa mati mengenaskan di hutan ini di hari ketiganya menjadi raja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari dan melompat naik ke punggung Jillian. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung memacu cepat kudanya menjauh dari sana. Dari belakang ia dapat mendengar langkah berat makhluk menyeramkan itu yang mengejarnya diiringi dengan geraman yang seolah menusuk kedalam tubuh sang raja.

Tubuh besar makhluk itu seolah tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan berlarinya. Membuat sang raja semakin panik dan terus memacu Jillian agar berlari semakin cepat. Di tengah kebingungannya, sang raja melihat jalan setapak yang nampak bisa menjadi jalur penyelamat baginya. Ia mengarahkan Jillian berbelok dan semakin jauh ia berlari, suara geraman dan derap kaki Aolez tidak terdengar. Sang raja menoleh kebelakang, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega begitu matanya tidak menangkap sosok merah menyeramkan itu. Sepertinya ia berhasil kabur.

Tanpa menatap ke sekeliling, sang raja terus saja menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan apakah makhluk itu benar-benar sudah tidak mengikutinya. Tetapi, sepertinya hari itu adalah hari sial Chanyeol. Karena kepalanya yang terus menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak sadar dihadapannya terdapat dahan pohon besar yang rendah. Jillian yang meringkik memperingatkan bahkan tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

"BRUKK".

Ya, kini sepertinya raja muda itu menyadari bahwa ada dahan besar yang mengenai kepalanya dengan keras. Sang raja terpental jatuh dari kudanya. Ia merasakan punggungnya menghantam tanah. Membuatnya mengerang dan menidurkan tubuhnya di tanah untuk beberapa saat. Merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Sayangnya waktu menikmati rasa sakit itu hanya bisa berlalu sebentar karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Jillian sudah berlari semakin jauh darinya. Dan kesialan lainnya datang, ia mulai bisa mendengar langkah kaki Aolez dan auman yang memekakkan telinga semakin mendekat.

Dengan panik sang raja berusaha bangun, tetapi sayang pandangannya masih mengabur diakibatkan benturan tidak manusiawi yang dialaminya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengerang dan menimbang-nimbang apakah sekarang saatnya ia menyerah. Karena nampaknya ia tidak memiliki bala bantuan sama sekali. Anak panah merah itu masih tersimpan rapi di samping tubuh Jillian dan untuk bangunpun ia tak sanggup.

"ayah, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi", ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari menutup matanya. Bertubi-tubi kesialan yang terjadi padanya hari ini ternyata mengantarkan ia menuju kematian.

Waktu berlalu dan sang raja hanya terdiam pasrah di tanah tanpa mempedulikan nasibnya lagi. Semakin lama, ia semakin bisa mendengar geraman makhluk menyeramkan itu semakin mendekat. Sang raja muda masih saja memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang berdenyut sakit ditambah dahi nya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia akan mati dalam beberapa menit lagi. Dengan tragis tentu saja, berakhir didalam perut _Aolez_.

"Yatuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Hingga suara lembut namun sarat dengan kepanikan yang nyata, masuk ke indera pendengarnya.

Chanyeol merasakan kedua kakinya ditarik paksa dan beberapa kali ia merasakan tubuhnya terantuk batu-batu kecil yang ia lalui. Namun, raja muda itu masih saja setia membiarkan matanya terpejam. Luka di kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat, membuat kedua mata itu sulit terbuka. Setelah sepertinya berpuluh-puluh kali ia merasakan tubuhnya terkena batu-batu kecil itu, akhirnya tarikan pada kakinya berhenti. Tetapi kali ini sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan mendengar suara derap kaki dan geraman _Aolez_ melewati mereka dan semakin menjauh hingga tidak terdengar lagi.

Apakah makhluk itu sudah pergi? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Merupakan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya sejak tadi. Karena rasa penasaran yang lebih besar dibanding rasa sakit di kepalanya, Chanyeol perlahan berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Seperti dalam beberapa saat lagi kesadarannya akan menghilang.

"hey? Kau tidak papa?", ujar suara itu.

Ketika mata bulat sang raja terbuka, ia melihat cahaya yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya hingga perlahan sosok dari pemilik suara lembut itu mulai jelas. Seorang lelaki cantik dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda tengah menunduk dan menatapnya khawatir. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, mata kecilnya yang menawan, hidung kecilnya, dan bibir merah mudanya. Seolah menjadi pelengkap, semburat merah muda nampak di pipi mulusnya. Keningnya yang berkerut khawatir tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan parasnya. Ia sangat cantik, dan jika Chanyeol mengetahui kata yang mendeskripsikan sesuatu diatas cantik, tentu ia akan menggunakan kata-kata itu.

"apakah aku sudah mati? Dan bertemu bidadari", gumam Chanyeol pelan. Perlahan sang raja muda itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya lagi, hingga yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Jari-jari lentik itu dengan telaten menumbuk daun pegagan yang tumbuh di ladangnya. Baekhyun sedang sibuk memanen bunga aster merah ketika ia mendengar geraman menyeramkan Aolez yang mendekat kearah ladangnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun sudah sering melihat makhluk itu. Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah bolak-balik masuk ke hutan Anubis untuk memanen bunga nya. Dulu kakek Baekhyun membuat ladangnya di daerah tersubur di dalam hutan. Tentu saja sang kakek sudah membentengi area lahan itu dan jalan setapak akses mereka keluar masuk hutan, dengan tumbuhan berbentuk dedaunan lebar berwarna merah ke oranye-oranyean. Mereka menyebutnya _Scarlet Wall._ Kakek Baekhyun seperti membuat dinding yang terbuat dari tumbuhan ini, untuk melindungi siapapun yang melewati jalan setapak tersebut. _Scarlet Wall_ adalah satu-satunya perlindungan dari _Aolez_. Konon, jika kita bersembunyi dibalik tumbuhan tersebut, warna merah dari _Scarlet Wall_ akan mengecoh mata _Aolez_ hingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dan bau menyengat tanaman itu akan mengaburkan bau tubuh manusia.

Baekhyun sudah melihat makhluk itu di usianya yang ke 5 tahun, dan semakin lama dimata Baekhyun, Aolez tidak se menyeramkan ketika pertama ia melihatnya. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak hanya mendengar geraman makhluk berkepala singa itu, tetapi ia juga mendengar suara erangan kesakitan seorang lelaki. Ia memberanikan diri keluar dari perlindungan Scarlet Wall untuk melihat suara siapa itu. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki tampan tengah tergeletak mengenaskan dengan luka menganga di keningnya. Sebenarnya ia menimbang-nimbang harus menyelamatkan lelaki itu atau tidak. Tetapi hati kecil Baekhyun berteriak 'bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan lelaki setampan itu terbunuh mengenaskan ditangan makhluk jahanam itu?!'.

Hingga entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun berlari mendekat dan menarik kaki lelaki itu dengan susah payah. Yah jika dilihat dari tubuh tinggi dan besarnya tentu lelaki ini sangat berat. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik lelaki itu sembari berlari secepat kaki nya bisa melangkah. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, ia harus cepat sebelum makhluk itu menangkapnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tega jika harus menyeret lelaki itu seperti ini, tetapi menjadi satu-satunya pilihan karena mustahil tubuh kecilnya dapat mengangkat tubuh besar itu. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua malah menjadi makan malam _Aolez_.

Baekhyun mulai bernafas lega ketika ia melihat ladangnya sudah didepan mata. Tangan kecilnya langsung membekap bibir lelaki itu bersamaan dengan membekap bibirnya sendiri saat mereka sudah berlindung dibalik tumbuhan _Scarlet Wall_ , biarpun makhluk itu tidak bisa melihat dan mencium mereka, tetapi pendengaran makhluk itu sangat tajam hingga hembusan nafas saja dapat didengarnya dari kejauhan.

Tidak lama setelah keadaan aman, Baekhyun berusaha bertanya lagi kepada lelaki tampan yang nampaknya masih tidak sadar itu. Tetapi tanpa disangka, lelaki itu perlahan membuka mata bulatnya. Mata yang sempat membuat Baekhyun terpana selama beberapa detik. Jika dari kejauhan saja lelaki ini sudah tampan, jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, ketampanannya menjadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sayangnya hanya sebentar saja mata mereka bertemu dan lelaki itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"tuan! Bangun! Hey apakah kau mendengarku?!", ujar Baekhyun panik sembari mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu. Nihil, ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa. Perlahan ia mendekatkan telinganya ke dada bidang milik sang pria. Baekhyun sedikit tenang ketika ia masih bisa mendengar detak jantung dan merasakan hembusan nafas teratur pria dihadapannya. Lalu dengan cekatan Baekhyun mulai mengecek luka menganga yang ada di kening. Sepertinya, ia kehabisan banyak darah.

Dan begitulah akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan menumbuk daun pegagan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Neneknya menanam tumbuhan itu disini untuk mengobati tangan mereka yang biasanya terkena duri bunga-bunga ketika panen. Tumbuhan itu memang benar-benar membantu bahkan disaat genting seperti ini.

Setelah daun itu cukup lembut, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan membasuh luka menganga itu dengan air. Ketika darah mengering dan kotoran yang menempel disana dirasa bersih, ia membubuhkan tumbukan daun di kening lelaki itu. Berharap bisa membuatnya segera membaik.

Mata kecil Baekhyun menelusuri lekukan wajah lelaki itu dengan detail lalu turun ke pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Ia terlihat, mewah. Tetapi, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa orang seperti ini berkeliaran sendiri di hutan Anubis. Sangat mustahil jika tamu kerajaan berkunjung melalui hutan ini. Dan lagi, pada bagian dada pakaian perang yang dikenakan pria ini terdapat symbol kerajaan Alderth. Berarti dia adalah bangsawan Alderth. Dan fakta itu semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Meskipun penampilannya kotor karena tanah, pria ini tetap terlihat bersinar dimata Baekhyun. Ia teringat bagaimana mata hazel itu menatap kedalam matanya. Menimbulkan desiran aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Senyuman terkembang di bibir mungil Baekhyun, perlahan ia menuangkan air lagi ke kain kecil berwarna biru yang dibawanya. Dengan telaten ia mengelap wajah pria itu dari kotoran tanah dan sisa darah yang mengering. Berhati-hati, dia mengangkat sedikit kepala sang pria dan meletakkan tasnya disana sebagai bantalan sebelum tangannya berpindah mengelap rambut hitam legam makhluk tampan dihadapannya. Sedari tadi, mata Baekhyun tidak dapat berpaling dari wajah tampan itu. Suara dalam kepalanya berbisik menyuruhnya sedikit menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, mengingatkannya jika setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dan, itulah yang ia lakukan. Menuruti perintah suara itu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi pria itu dengan lembut. Lalu usapannya beralih ke alis dan kelopak mata yang sedang terpejam. Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun pindah menelusuri hidung mancung itu dengan sangat lembut dan jarinya berhenti beberapa senti diatas bibir tebal berwarna merah milik pria dihadapannya. Ia sedikit ragu-ragu, tetapi rasa penasaran seolah mendesak, hingga ia memberanikan diri mengelus bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lelaki ini, sangat sempurna dimata Baekhyun. Pertama kalinya ia melihat betapa sempurna pahatan karya tuhan yang sangat indah dan tanpa cela.

Sayang sekali, kegiatan itu harus berhenti ketika untuk kedua kalinya, mata bulat itu terbuka. Menandakan pemiliknya sudah sadar. Baekhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap takut-takut. Pria itu mengerang dan dengan perlahan mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, hingga mata itu akhirnya terfokus kepada Baekhyun. Tatapannya sungguh aneh, tidak dapat di deskripsikan oleh Baekhyun.

"aku dimana?", tanya nya.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara berat itu. Sungguh… menawan.

"a…anda berada di ladang bunga milik saya tuan", Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia sepertinya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berada disini.

"Scarlet Wall, pantas saja makhluk jahanam itu tidak melihat kita", Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan kearah Baekhyun. Desiran aneh dalam diri Baekhyun kembali lagi.

"y…ya, karenanya aku bisa keluar masuk ladang dengan aman selama ini tuan", Baekhyun berusaha membalas senyuman itu tetapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Ia terlalu gugup.

Mendengar kegugupan di suara manis itu, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan mendekat. Pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat indah seperti lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini. Sempat terselip perasaan bersalah karena tubuh mungil itu harus menyeretnya kesini. Pastilah sangat berat.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Namaku Park Chanyeol, siapa namamu?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang seolah membuat Baekhyun ingin pingsan.

"B…Byun Baekhyun, Tuan", Baiklah, Baekhyun harus berusaha tidak terlihat memalukan dengan terus berbicara gagap setelah ini.

"nama yang indah, seperti pemiliknya", Kekeh Chanyeol. "katakan Baekhyun, apakah kau bisa mengantarku keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat tanpa bertemu makhluk berkepala singa itu lagi?", Tambah Chanyeol sembari berdiri dengan perlahan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika berlama-lama berduaan dengan si cantik dihadapannya ini. Tetapi ia ingat, ia masih memiliki pasukan yang menantinya diluar sana.

"tentu saja, tuan. Ikuti saya", Ujar Baekhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyambunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena pujian Chanyeol tadi.

Bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena kaki panjangnya, ia dapat dengan mudah menyamai langkah kaki Baekhyun dan berjalan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu sangat mungil. Tingginya tidak mencapai telinga Chanyeol. Dan menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Senyuman tampan tercetak di bibir sang raja. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling jalan setapak yang tertutupi oleh tumbuhan _Scarlet Wall_. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya soal berburu kembali. Dan sial, dia belum mendapatkan hewan buruannya. Ia dianggap belum menyelesaikan prosesi _First Chasse_ jika ia keluar dengan tangan kosong.

Sang raja muda terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari lelaki mungil di sampingnya sudah berhenti di samping pohon besar untuk melepaskan ikatan tali yang memerangkap seekor sapi hitam besar yang menjadi target Chanyeol tadi. Tetapi, mata bulat itu langsung melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat begitu kesadaran menghampirinya.

Baekhyun sedang menuntun sapi itu sambil sesekali menariknya. Oh saat itu, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Baek, darimana kau dapat sapi itu?", tanya Chanyeol perlahan.

"oh? Aku menemukannya tadi dia sedang memakan rumput di daerah sini. Dia menurut saja ketika ku tali. Aku akan menjualnya ke pasar setelah ini", Ujar Baekhyun dibarengi senyuman menawannya.

Mendengar itu, diatas kepala Chanyeol seperti muncul Bohlam yang langsung menyala dibarengi dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampan itu.

"Tunggu Baek, aku memiliki penawaran untukmu. Sebenarnya, tujuanku kesini adalah untuk melakukan perburuan pertamaku. Aku sudah akan menangkap sapi ini ketika _Aolez_ menemukanku dan jika aku keluar dengan tangan kosong, aku dianggap tidak berhasil", Jelas Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Perburuan pertama? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah _First Chasse_? Berarti…

"Perburuan pertama? Bukankan itu adalah salah satu prosesi pengangkatan seorang raja baru?", Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"benar, First Chasse… sebenarnya…",

Belum selesai Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun langsung memekik. Ia teringat bahwa dua hari lalu, kerajaan Alderth baru saja mengangkat raja baru karena raja Charlie baru saja meninggal. Berarti, lelaki dihadapannya ini…

"yang mulia! Maafkan kelancangan hamba yang tidak memberi pengormatan dengan layak", pekik Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah. Tuhan dia sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan rajanya dengan sembarangan begitu. Sekarang semuanya masuk akal, kenapa bisa ada lelaki setampan, dan semewah ini bisa tersesat di hutan Anubis.

"hey hey, tidak perlu berlutut seperti itu Baek. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu", kekeh Chanyeol sembari perlahan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya kembali berdiri. Lelaki mungil itu sangat menggemaskan.

"j..jika yang mulia mau, yang mulia bisa membawa sapi ini. Hamba tidak keberatan yang mulia", Ujar Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik poni panjangnya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Baek", jawab sang raja dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu membuncah dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"dan benarkah aku boleh membawanya? Aku akan membayarnya Baek, seharusnya kau mendapatkan uang dari sapi ini", lanjut Chanyeol.

Tetapi, gelengan adalah jawaban Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan dengan gugup menatap wajah tampan sang raja.

"t…tidak yang muli… em maksudku Chanyeol. Anda yang melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi ini milik anda".

Chanyeol mendecak pelan. Otaknya mulai berpikir hingga matanya jatuh pada cincin merah dengan lambang Phoenix yang dihiasi berlian berwarna merah melingkar di jarinya. Cincin kebangsaannya sebagai seorang raja.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah tampan sang raja. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Sedikit kebesaran memang, tetapi masih pas di jari lentik itu.

"ini untukmu, karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan memberikanku sapi ini secara Cuma-Cuma", Ujar Sang raja dibarengi dengan usapan lembut ibu jarinya pada jemari lentik milik Baekhyun. Menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi mulus itu.

"tapi yang mulia…",

"aku memaksa", potong Chanyeol tegas.

Membuat Baekhyun menunduk dan menggumamkan terimakasih dengan pelan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggigit lelaki mungil ini saking gemasnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia masih waras sehingga pertahanan dirinya masih sangat tinggi. Dan itu menjadi akhir perdebatan mereka dengan Chanyeol yang menarik tali sapi besar itu sambil berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"kau tinggal dimana Baek?", tanya Chanyeol. Memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"saya tinggal di Erith yang mulia.", jawabnya pelan.

Kini semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Pantas saja Baekhyun memiliki ladang di Anubis, desanya berada dekat dengan hutan ini.

"kau memiliki ladang bunga yang besar Baekhyun. Bunga-bunganya sangat indah", puji Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian itu dan menunduk malu-malu.

"terimakasih yang mulia. Saya memiliki toko bunga kecil di Erith. Karenanya saya harus setiap hari kesini dan memanen bunga", jawab Baekhyun.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan bersuara, suara teriakan Jenderal Oh menginterupsi interaksi mereka. Chanyeol menoleh dan tanpa disadari ternyata mereka sudah keluar dari Hutan Anubis.

Jenderal Oh Sehun berlari cepat menghampiri sang raja dengan wajah khawatir. Chanyeol bisa melihat Jillian sudah berada di sana Bersama kuda-kuda lainnya. Ia bernafas dengan lega melihat kudanya selamat.

"Yang mulia! Saya sangat khawatir melihat Jillian keluar sendirian! Kami sudah menyusul anda tapi anda tidak ada dimana-mana", ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyerahkan tali sapi itu kepada salah satu pengawal yang meletakkan jubah beludru panjang di pundak Chanyeol.

"seseorang menyelamatkanku… perkenalkan ini…", nihil.

Baekhyun tidak ada disana ketika Chanyeol menoleh. Oh tuhan, lelaki cantik itu nyata kan?

"siapa yang mulia? Kami hanya melihat anda", Ujar Sehun bingung.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia akan mencari lelaki mungil itu dan menemukannya sampai dapat begitu semua prosesi ini selesai.

"lupakan Jenderal Oh, ingatlah. Erith dan toko bunga", Jawab Chanyeol sambil berlalu menghampiri Jillian.

Dengan lincah, sang raja lompat naik ke punggung kuda putih itu dan tersenyum ke Jenderalnya yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana Jenderal Oh? kita harus segera kembali ke Rissingshire dan memasak sapi itu", kekeh Chanyeol sebelum memacu Jillian menjauh dari area hutan Anubis.

'sampai bertemu lagi, penyelamatku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi saat itu', gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 2

" _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

 _To follow what's written"_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, January 15, 1850**_

Matahari yang bersinar cerah pagi itu menembus kedalam tebalnya jendela kaca berbingkai emas di kamar utama istana _Etuviel_. Sang pemilik kamar nampak sedang berdiri tegap di hadapan sebuah cermin besar. Ia membiarkan beberapa pelayan berpakaian hitam-putih menyisir rambut dan memasangkan jas bludru navy ke tubuh berototnya. Sepintas, lelaki itu seperti sedang mengecek penampilannya, memastikan apakah sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya atau belum. Tetapi, jauh didalam kepalanya, sedang terputar ulang adegan ketika ia bertemu dengan si mungil cantik yang menolongnya seminggu lalu. Ingatan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jika teringat akan pertemuan itu. Membuat Jongin, si penasihat dan sekertaris, berfikir apakah ia harus menjadwalkan sang junjungan untuk bertemu dengan tabib Zhang.

"yang mulia, ibu suri dan puteri Elissa sudah menunggu anda untuk makan pagi", suara Jongin, akhirnya berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi sang raja dan membuatnya berdehem pelan.

"baiklah Jongin aku akan segera kesana", ujar Chanyeol, sambil menatap Jongin dari kaca dengan tatapan tajam, kesal pada si penasihat yang membuyarkan imajinasinya.

Jongin bergidik pelan melihat tatapan itu. Ia harus menjadwalkan pertemuan sang raja dengan tabib Zhang segera. Bagaimana tidak, emosi raja sudah menyerupai seseorang yang hamil muda. Kadang ia akan tersenyum cerah padanya, kadang sang raja nampak kesal, bahkan dalam hitungan detik bisa berubah dari senang ke seram atau sebaliknya. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Tak disangka, ketika sang raja sudah beranjak keluar dari kamar, tuannya itu menyempatkan diri untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongin. Sesuatu yang menurut Jongin lebih seram dibanding opera horror manapun. Seketika tubuh tan berotot Jongin semakin bergidik.

"Jongin, jika kau sedang membicarakanku di dalam hatimu, aku bersumpah akan memberitahukan Kyungsoo bahwa surat cinta dan bunga mawar yang tiap minggu diterimanya adalah darimu", senyuman miring tercetak di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat. Psikopat yang tampan. Baiklah biarpun tampan tetaplah psikopat!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penasihatnya, raja tampan itu langsung beranjak keluar dan menuju ruang makan yang berada di sayap timur dekat kamar sang ibu serta kakaknya. Kamar Chanyeol dan ruangan pribadi khusus raja beserta istrinya berada di sayap barat, sedangkan ruangan untuk keluarga raja dan bangsawan lain berada di sayap timur. Dapur dan ruangan para pelayan berada di bagian belakang istana. Terakhir adalah bagian utama istana, terletak di tengah yang berfungsi untuk pertemuan, pesta dan kegiatan-kegiatan umum lainnya.

Selama ia berjalan menuju sayap timur, beberapa kali sang raja muda mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan pelayan yang ditujukan padanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, membuat para pelayan terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanannya. Sebenarnya, raja Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang suka tersenyum. Sejak ia menjadi putera mahkota, Chanyeol (atau pangeran Edmund, begitu semua orang memanggilnya) adalah pribadi yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Bahkan ia terlihat marah sepanjang waktu dengan keningnya yang berkerut tampan jika sesuatu membuatnya kesal. Tetapi, sejak acara _First Chasse_ , ia berubah menjadi orang yang sering tersenyum lebar atau tertawa. Semua orang terheran-heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba ini. Bahkan canggung jika melihat sang raja tersenyum sambil melewati mereka. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu bahwa senyuman itu tidak ditujukan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, melainkan untuk seseorang yang sedang dibayangkannya. Tapi biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia sang raja sendiri.

"yang mulia Raja _Edmund Danvers the 6_ _th_ telah tiba, yang mulia", ujar seorang pelayan tua kepada dua wanita berbeda usia yang sedang asik berbincang di ruang makan. Membuat seluruh pelayan yang berbaris di sepanjang ruangan langsung membungkuk untuk menyambut kedatangan raja mereka.

"ah akhirnya si pemalas itu datang juga", decak seorang wanita muda yang sedang asik mengoleskan selai nanas di roti bolillo nya.

"Yoora, jangan goda adikmu. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Kau tidak mau kan membuatnya cemberut seperti bayi tidak diberi susu seharian?", kekeh sang ibu. Ditangannya bertengger cangkir putih mewah berisi teh chamomile hangat.

"kudengar kalian sedang membicarakanku, _ladies_ ", sahut seseorang yang menjadi bahan perbincangan kedua wanita tadi. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, tempat yang biasa di duduki sang ayah, sambil menggeleng disertai senyuman tampan kepada ibu dan kakaknya.

"bu, apakah aku tidak salah lihat? King Edmund Danvers the 6th sedang tersenyum setelah kau menyebutnya bayi", ujar Yoora dengan nada sarkasme yang nyata.

Alih-alih membuatnya kesal, Chanyeol malah terkekeh sambil menyeruput kopi dan mulai memakan roti lapis isi daging favoritnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap jail ibu serta kakaknya. Menjadi anak laki-laki bungsu di keluarganya berarti menjadi target utama korban _bully_ di keluarga _Danvers_ ketika berkumpul untuk sarapan. Biasanya jika ada sang ayah, Chanyeol akan dibela dengan sang ayah memelototi kakak dan ibunya. Tetapi sekarang ketika ayah tiada, Chanyeol harus dengan ikhlas menerima kejailan mereka. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang ibu dan kakaknya. Biarpun caranya sedikit…aneh.

"Chanyeol, apakah benar kau bertemu dengan Aolez? Bagaimana rupanya? Jantungku hampir copot mendengar Jenderal Oh bercerita kemarin", perlahan ibu suri membelai tangan anak lelaki kesayangannya. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Sebelum ia kembali mengingat memori pertemuannya dengan si mungil. Membuat bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman lebar yang menawan (menyeramkan menurut Jongin). Kakak dan ibunya dibuat heran dengan kelakuan raja muda dihadapannya, apakah memori mengenai Aolez sungguh indah hingga membuat wajah dingin itu tersenyum lebar?

"ehm, Chanyeol apakah kau kebetulan jatuh cinta kepada _Aolez_? Jongin bilang tiap ia menanyakan soal makhluk itu kau akan tersenyum. Aku kira ia membual, tetapi setelah melihatnya sendiri…", Yoora menggantung kata-katanya. Mata lebar yang bentuknya 99% mirip dengan mata sang adik itu nampak cemas. Cemas dan mengejek.

Senyuman cerah sang adik langsung hilang seperti matahari yang tenggelam dan digantikan oleh badai. Mata tajam itu kembali dan langsung diarahkan kepada Jongin.

'mati aku', Batin Jongin sembari menunduk menghindari tatapan ganas sang raja.

"aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada _makhluk_ yang hanya melihatku sebagai santapan makan malam bukan Penasihat Kim?", Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Senyum nya kembali, namun senyum psikopat itu yang kembali.

"t…tentu saja yang mulia raja", suara Jongin terbata. Menimbulkan senyuman di bibir berbentuk hati lelaki mungil yang berdiri berseberangan dengannya.

"Chanyeol sudahlah jangan membuat Jongin takut. Jika bukan karena _Aolez_ kenapa kau tersenyum seperti remaja dimabuk cinta begitu? Kau bertemu seseorang?", suara Ibu Suri akhirnya menjadi penengah perang yang sepertinya akan terjadi antara dua lelaki tampan berbeda jabatan itu.

Yang mulia Ibu Suri sudah hapal dengan tempramen Chanyeol dan kebiasaan dua lelaki tampan itu. Jongin sudah menjadi sahabat Chanyeol sejak mereka berusia 7 tahun. Ia mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang merupakan penasihat Charlie kala itu. Memang ketiga lelaki itu, ditambah jenderal Oh, selalu saja bertengkar atau berdebat sejak kecil. Tetapi semua orang tahu betapa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain seperti saudara tanpa melihat posisi mereka. Ah disaat seperti ini Tiffany merindukan masa-masa bahagia ketika mereka masih kecil dan menggemaskan. Semuanya berubah sekarang, kecuali pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi bahkan di usia mereka yang sudah dewasa.

"sebenarnya aku bertemu seseorang bu. Dia yang menyelamatkanku", Jawab Chanyeol setelah berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Inilah saatnya ia mengaku kepada ibunya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol menyembunyikan semua ini karena takut restu akan sulit didapatnya.

"OH? apakah dia cantik? Siapa wanita itu?", suara sang kakak langsung menyahut sebelum ibunya bahkan bisa membuka mulut.

" _he's more than beautiful, noona",_ Senyuman tampan itu kembali.

"Well, jadi dia adalah pria? Tidak masalah selama dia carrier cantik yang baik hati. Ibu setuju Chanyeol ah", Ujar sang ibu dengan raut bahagia yang nyata.

Puteri Yoora mengangguk semangat, menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ibu. Ekspresi mereka berbeda jauh dengan lelaki tan yang menatap sengit kearah sang raja. Merasa dikhianati.

' _bros for life huh_? Diberi tahu saja tidak', batin Jongin kesal karena selama ini sang raja yang sudah seperti saudara itu tidak mau memberitahunya.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang perangkai bunga di Erith. Dan dia sudah pasti Carrier bu jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuh serta wajahnya", Ujar Chanyeol. Merasa bebannya terangkat melihat respon positif dari keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ini sejak malam usai acara _First Chasse._ Apakah ia harus memperjuangkan perasaannya yang masih belum ia yakini atau tidak? Bagaimanapun ia baru sekali bertemu Baekhyun. Benar ia sangat tertarik pada lelaki mungil itu, hanya saja Chanyeol belum bisa memutuskan apakah Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang bisa ia ajak hidup dan memimpin Alderth Bersama. Menjadi ratu tentunya bukanlah hal sepele apalagi jika orang itu bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tentunya akan ada ribuan hal yang harus dipelajari dan dipahami. Belum lagi meyakinkan para _Lord_ dan rakyat _nya_.

Tetapi jika ia ingat, ibunya bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Beliau adalah seorang perangkai bunga terkenal dari kerajaan _Celnaer_. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang luasnya hanya seperempat kerajaan Alderth. Kerajaan indah itu letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer saja dari ujung perbatasan Alderth. Ayahnya yang ketika itu tengah berkunjung, jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan pembawaan ceria, Hwang Miyoung namanya. Atau rakyat Alderth memanggilnya, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri _Tiffany Danvers_.

Bukan hanya ayahnya, semua orang mencintai Tiffany. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang ratu paling rendah hati dan bijaksana yang pernah memimpin kerajaan besar ini. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan Alderth sejak mendiang raja _Raymond Danvers the 2_ _nd_ _,_ bahwa raja memiliki kebebasan memilih siapa pasangan hidupnya, darimanapun asal serta kalangannya. Yang terpenting ia merupakan seseorang yang dianggap pantas, memiliki hati baik, tidak ada catatan criminal dan tentunya sehat.

Sekilas jika dilihat dari luar, Byun Baekhyun merupakan kandidat yang memenuhi semua kriteria yang dituliskan. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak akan benar-benar tahu jika ia tidak berinteraksi langsung untuk beberapa lama dengan lelaki mungil itu. Sehingga, ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Semua yang memungkinkan untuk menjadikan lelaki mungil itu permaisurinya. Katakanlah dia gila karena bisa memiliki ketertarikan luar biasa pada seseorang di kali pertama perjumpaan mereka. Menurut seorang Ahli, perasaan adalah keadaan dimana seseorang sadar, lalu memberikan respon atas suatu emosi dan ketertarikan yang dirasakannya. Dan jika kita membicarakan perasaan, tidak ada orang yang bisa memprediksi kapan, dimana, dan kepada siapa hal itu akan muncul. Jadi Chanyeol sebagai seorang manusia biasa terlepas dari betapa tinggi statusnya, juga tidak tahu kapan emosi dan ketertarikan itu ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu, ia harus memastikan semuanya sebelum bertindak.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membawanya kesini segera?", tanya sang ibu.

"aku akan menggunakan masa liburku selama seminggu untuk pergi ke Erith. Sekalian kunjungan sebagai seorang raja. Seperti yang kita tahu, Erith merupakan desa yang hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh raja bu", Jawab Chanyeol sembari melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. Memang benar, para mendiang raja Alderth enggan mengunjungi Erith karena lokasinya yang dekat dengan hutan Anubis. Dan Chanyeol sebagai raja baru, ingin secara langsung mengunjungi rakyatnya yang ada disana. Melihat keadaannya secara langsung. Sekalian bertemu dengan si mungil cantik itu tentu saja.

"tentu saja Yeol, bersenang-senanglah. Bawalah Jongin dan Sehun bersamamu. Sangat berbahaya bagi seorang raja, terutama raja baru untuk berkunjung sendirian", ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi putra bungsunya.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol melirik Jongin tajam sebelum mengangguk setuju pada ibunya. Pria tan itu balas menatap sang raja sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

'apa kau dasar pengkhianat', itulah arti tatapan Jongin.

"segeralah bawa dia kembali! Aku tidak sabar merangkai bunga Bersama menantu", Senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah cantik yang masih memukau bahkan di usianya yang tidak muda lagi.

"ah sangat menyebalkan! Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita _Danvers_ yang tidak paham mengenai bunga!", Yoora berdecak sebal sambil memberengutkan wajah cantiknya. Mengundang kekehan dari sang ibu dan adik.

"makanya! Jangan malas kalau ibu mengajakmu. Dan satu lagi, calon iparmu itu lelaki carrier, bukan wanita", ujar Tiffany.

"biar saja! Lagipula tidak ada bedanya lelaki carrier dan wanita! Sama-sama dimasuki", jawab Yoora kesal. Agaknya kata-kata Yoora yang sedikit vulgar itu membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan nampak kaget dan canggung. Terutama sang raja muda yang langsung melotot pada kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa keluarga bangsawan mengucapkan lelucon seperti itu dihadapan para pelayan. Sangat tidak pantas.

Tentunya, pelototan Chanyeol tidak ada artinya dan malah dibalas pelototan lebih menyeramkan oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya tentu tidak akan takut meskipun Chanyeol sudah menjadi raja sekarang. Sang raja tampan itu memilih menyerah dan memijit keningnya.

"baiklah bu, kurasa aku harus bersiap sekarang. Aku akan berangkat sore nanti dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Menurutku agak berlebihan jika aku menaiki kereta kerajaan. Aku akan membawa Jillian bersamaku", Ujar Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan mencium kening ibunya. Ingin ia segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Suasana canggung akibat candaan Yoora serasa terlalu menyesakkan.

* * *

 _ **Erith, January 16, 1850**_

Sepasang tangan mungil sedang sibuk menata bunga berwarna-warni yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti hari-hari biasa, pesanan buket bunga di Belle Bittersweet terus berdatangan. Meskipun begitu, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah cantik si perangkai bunga. Benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan telaten, jari-jari lentik itu memilih satu persatu bunga mawar merah dan baby breath yang sudah disiapkannya. Baekhyun sangat suka merangkai pesanan bunga mawar merah dan baby breath, karena biasanya yang memesan bunga seperti ini adalah mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mereka yang sedang berbahagia.

Selama ini, Baekhyun belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan apa yang orang sebut 'cinta'. Dia selalu memenuhi pikirannya dengan sang nenek, bunga, dan Belle Bittersweet. Tetapi, beberapa hari ini agaknya sesuatu berubah. Wajah tampan dan senyum menawan orang nomor satu di kerajaan Alderth itu seolah membayangi nya. Tidak hanya ketika ia akan tidur atau terdiam. Disaat sibuk seperti inipun, wajah itu akan muncul di ingatannya. Baekhyun tau, ia tidak punya apa-apa bahkan untuk berharap bisa bertemu sang Raja. Apalagi memilikinya. Ia hanyalah rakyat biasa, seorang pedagang. Kasta kedua terendah setelah budak dan penjahat. Tentunya tidak pantas bagi seseorang sepertinya bersanding dengan raja.

Tetapi, salah satu buku yang pernah ia baca mengatakan bahwa tidak berdosa bagi seseorang untuk berharap dan bermimpi biarpun hal itu sangat mustahil. Karenanya, sesekali Baekhyun membiarkan ingatannya akan raja tampan itu muncul ke permukaan. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bunga yang ia rangkai ini adalah untuk Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan raja tampan itu akan dengan senang menerimanya dan tersenyum tampan kearahnya. Sukses bayangan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam, betapa ia ingin melihat wajah tampan itu secara langsung biarpun hanya dari jauh.

KLING

Suara bel yang menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam toko membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mendongak dan melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang kali ini. Tetapi, apa yang dilihatnya hanya bisa membuat Baekhyun berkedip tidak percaya.

Apakah karena terlalu sering melamun dan berkhayal lama-lama membuatnya gila, sehingga ia seolah-seolah benar melihat sang Raja sedang berdiri di sana? Oh Tuhan, nampaknya ia harus meminta obat pada tabib Kim sore ini. Alih-alih mendekat, Baekhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa detik, yakin bahwa bayangan itu akan hilang ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"begitukah caramu menyambut pelanggan tuan Byun? Dengan mengacuhkannya?", Tetapi, Baekhyun mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara berat menawan itu, yang ia kira hanya akan didengar dalam mimpi terindahnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata kecilnya. Ia melihat Lelaki tampan yang ada di bayangannya selama ini masih berdiri disana, dihadapannya. Setelan kemeja putih dengan bagian lengan yang digulung sampai siku dan celana khaki, nampak sangat pas membungkus tubuh berotot itu. Tatanan rambut rapi menampakkan dahinya menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna. Tuhan, pria dihadapannya memang sangat, sangat tampan. Membuat Baekhyun tercekat selama beberapa detik, dan lagi mata kecil itu berkedip.

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa semua itu nyata, rasa panik menderanya. Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi mulus itu tanpa permisi. Reflek, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk menyambut kedatangan sang raja. Menurut lelaki mungil itu, membungkuk juga bisa menjadi alternatif lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah memalukan yang nampak jelas di pipinya.

"y... yang mulia, maafkan kelancangan saya. Selamat datang di Belle Bittersweet, ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda yang mulia?", Ujar Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Menimbulkan senyuman di wajah tampan sang raja.

"sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Chanyeol saja kan Baek", Kekehan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol melihat kelakuan lucu lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Chanyeol berharap ia memiliki pertahanan diri yang kuat selama ia berada di Erith.

"aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan lelaki manis yang menolongku di Hutan Anubis seminggu lalu. Apakah dia tidak keberatan jika aku disini dan menemaninya?", Lanjut Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lembut tangan mungil milik Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tangan mungil itu sangat pas dengan tangan besarnya. Sangat mengagumkan bagaimana tangan itu terasa sangat lembut biarpun setiap hari Baekhyun berkutat dengan bunga-bunga yang berduri.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus bikinan tuan Zander di toko seberang. Raja tampan ini memang selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk memikat targetnya.

"a…apa yang sedang yang mulia lakukan di Erith?", Kegugupan itu tidak bisa ia hindari. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Biar saja ia nampak memalukan dihadapan sang raja.

"aku? Tentu saja aku mengunjungi Erith. Aku ingin menyapa rakyatku disini", Jawab sang raja yakin. Wajahnya nampak jail tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan dari si mungil.

Di belakang sana, Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri tegap, tampak mendengus mendengar pernyataan raja barusan. Menggelikan melihat sang junjungan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah dingin, kerutan di kening, gertakan gigi, semuanya menghilang sejak mereka menapakkan kaki di Erith. Efek Byun Baekhyun benar luar biasa.

"Semoga kunjungan anda menyenangkan yang mulia", Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Terimakasih Baek, tapi sayang sekali disini tidak ada kerabat yang bisa menampungku. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tempat penginapan. Tubuh ku sudah mulai menua dan tidak bisa bepergian jauh lagi", Desahan lelah yang dibuat-buat keluar dari bibir tebal sang raja. Perlahan ia memijit tengkuknya sendiri. Membuat dua lelaki tampan dibelakang sana merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

Baekhyun berkedip bingung kearah sang raja. Memang jarak dari Erith ke Rissingshire sangat jauh. Lelaki mungil itu merasa kasian pada sang raja yang tampak kelelahan. Tapi apakah sang raja yakin mau menginap di Erith? Desa ini jauh dari kata mewah. Berbeda dengan Rissingshire yang terdapat area perumahan bangsawan dan penginapan mewah.

"A…anda bisa menginap di tempat saya yang mulia. Jika yang mulia tidak merasa keberatan", Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di wajah Chanyeol. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit Baekhyun.

"wah akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku menolak tawaran rakyatku bukan? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan Baek. Aku bisa beristirahat dan tidak kehujanan. Itu sudah cukup", Jawab Chanyeol dibarengi dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Rencananya berhasil.

Dibelakang sana, Jongin dan Sehun juga menatap gemas kearah lelaki mungil itu. Pilihan raja mereka sungguh tidak salah. Terlepas dari pakaian biasa yang menandakan kasta dimana ia berasal, Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang sangat cantik dan bersinar. Pakaian mahal tentu akan sangat pas untuknya. Bahkan di otak mereka, sudah terbayang bagaimana rambut brunet lembut itu tampak sempurna dengan mahkota mewah ratu yang dihiasi dengan puluhan berlian berwarna putih dan merah.

KLING!

Suara bel yang lagi-lagi berbunyi membuat acara berpegangan mereka selesai. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan sang raja dan mendongak melihat siapa yang datang. Semburat merah masih setia berada di pipinya.

"Tuan Byun, apakah buket pesanan saya sudah selesai?", ujar tuan Piers. Seorang lelaki tua pemilik toko keramik di ujung jalan. Setiap hari tuan Piers memang memesan bunga mawar 100 tangkai untuk istrinya.

"e..eh? maaf tuan Piers, bunganya belum selesai saya rangkai. Setelah selesai akan saya antar kesana?", Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah pria tua dihadapannya. Terbersit sedikit perasaan bersalah karena ia sudah mengecewakan pelanggannya.

Biarpun kecewa, pria tua itu tetap tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan meminta untuk segera menyelesaikan pesanannya dengan sopan. Sebelum berbalik keluar dari toko, tuan Piers menyempatkan diri memperhatikan tiga pria tampan asing dengan pakaian mewah yang memenuhi toko itu. Penasaran dengan identitasnya, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan tidak mau ikut campur.

Setelah lelaki tua itu hilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun langsung bergegas kembali ke kegiatannya merangkai bunga. Sempat melupakan kehadiran tiga lelaki tampan dan gagah yang berdiri disana sambil menatapnya. Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya sang raja saja yang menatapnya. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun asik melihat ke sekeliling toko bunga dengan nuansa hijau pastel itu.

"Baek, apakah kau sendirian disini? Tidak ada yang membantumu?", tanya sang raja memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Ada Xiumin hyung yang membantuku, tetapi dia sedang cuti. Suaminya sakit, yang mulia", Ujar Baekhyun dengan focus yang masih tertuju pada buket bunga bawar dihadapannya.

Sang raja mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan mengelilingi toko dan memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Toko bunga ini memang kecil, tetapi semua bunga tertata rapih di pot. Baekhyun yang memang punya selera seni bagus, menata bunga didalam pot berdasarkan warnanya. Membaginya sesuai dengan jenis yang sama. Tembok toko yang di cat hijau pastel seperti melebur dengan bunga yang ada disana. Sangat cocok dan indah. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di tempat ini.

"yatuhan! Aku lupa menyiram bungaku", gerutu Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat lelaki manis itu sedang menatap jam dinding dengan kesal. Buket bunga mawar dihadapannya sudah tampak sempurna dan siap dikirim.

"kau berangkatlah mengantar bunga itu Baek, biar aku yang menyiramnya", Ujar sang raja disertai senyuman tampan yang selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun berdebar.

"bagaimana mungkin saya membiarkan anda menyiram bunga yang mulia? Saya akan dengan cepat mengantar buket ini setelah itu menyiram bunga", Tolak Baekhyun. Akan sangat tidak pantas jika Baekhyun membiarkan sang raja mengangkat ember berat berisi air untuk menyiram bunganya agar tetap segar dan tidak layu.

"tenang saja Baek, Sehun dan Jongin akan membantuku. Benar kan?", Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kepada kedua teman sekaligus pengawalnya.

"tentu saja yang mulia", Jawab mereka serempak sembari membungkuk patuh pada sang raja.

Baekhyun menatap tak yakin pada mereka. Tetapi dengan sedikit paksaan dan bujukan dari bibir manis sang raja, akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan segera beranjak keluar dari toko. Setelah lelaki mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu, sang raja langsung memerintah kedua temannya mencari ember dan mengambil air.

Sedangkan raja tampan itu hanya mondar-mandir sambil melihat seluruh isi toko yang belum dijamahnya. Chanyeol menelusuri rak kecil yang tertempel di tembok. Ia melihat beberapa bingkai yang berjejer manis disana. Terdapat lukisan wajah seorang anak kecil yang nampak menggemaskan. Lalu selanjutnya terlihat wajah yang sama hanya saja semakin beranjak dewasa. Beberapa dari lukisan itu, ia melihat seorang wanita tua cantik, yang sudah dipastikan adalah nenek Baekhyun.

"Yang mulia, apakah saya harus menyiram semuanya?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia tidak ikhlas. Ia adalah seorang petinggi militer di kerajaan Alderth, orang nomer dua di militer setelah sang raja yang berpangkat panglima besar. Menyiram bunga terlalu feminine. Sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

Dibelakang Sehun, Jongin juga berkomat-kamit tanpa suara sambil menyiram bunga kuning yang ia tebak adalah bunga matahari. Sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan jika disuruh melakukan pekerjaan berat, tetapi tidak menyiram bunga. Sangat memalukan.

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau Baekhyun terlalu lelah", Ujar Chanyeol santai. Menimbulkan dengusan dari kedua temannya.

"Jika anda tidak mau dia lelah seharusnya anda juga membantu kami agar pekerjaan ini selesai sebelum Baekhyun kembali", Jawab Jongin.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam pada dua lelaki tampan itu. "apa kalian baru saja memerintah raja kalian?", Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menyeramkan. Membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas begitu kedua temannya mulai menyiram bunga dengan wajah ditekuk, dan kembali mengamati lukisan dihadapannya. Merasa sangat terpesona dengan lelaki yang nampak cantik bahkan hanya ketika sosoknya dilukis dengan pensil tanpa warna.

Waktu berlalu dan sayangnya kegiatan Chanyeol itu harus segera berhenti begitu ia melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali berjalan menuju toko. Lelaki mungil itu tampak kesulitan mambawa tiga cangkir terbuat dari kayu berukuran besar di tangannya. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil gayung besi kecil dari tangan Sehun dan menyiram bunga merah muda terdekat dengannya. Sehun dan Jongin melemparkan tatapan heran pada raja mereka. Tidak menyangka, Chanyeol yang sedang dimabuk cinta akan sangat aneh.

KLING!

"astaga yang mulia, anda tidak perlu melakukan ini", Pekik Baekhyun sambil berjalan tergopoh menuju sang raja. Berusaha merebut gayung itu dari tangannya. Tetapi gagal tentu saja karena tangan mungil itu sudah penuh dengan tiga cangkir yang dibawanya.

"tidak Baek, aku tidak apa. Lanjutkan kegiatanmu merangkai bunga saja", Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongin dan Sehun bergidik ngeri di sampingnya.

"t…tapi yang mulia…",

"aku memaksa", Tegas Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama persis ketika ia menyuruh Baekhyun menerima cincin Phoenix kala itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sepertinya ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan raja tampan ini. Kemudian ia teringat tujuan utamanya membawa tiga cangkir besar yang ia beli dalam perjalanan kembali ke Belle Bittersweet.

"em Yang mulia, saya membawakan susu kedelai ini untuk anda dan kedua teman anda. Pasti kalian lelah dan haus setelah perjalanan jauh. Mungkin tidak semewah yang biasa kalian minum, tapi ini yang terbaik di Erith. Minumlah selagi masih baru", Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil minuman itu. Ia sudah haus sejak tadi dan memutuskan tidak mau berpura-pura.

"terimakasih tuan Byun, pasti sangat segar", Ujar Sehun yang langsung mengambil cangkir kayu di genggaman Baekhyun dan memberikan satu untuk Jongin. Diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jongin, tentu saja. Menimba air dan menyiram bunga ternyata cukup melelahkan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada pria tampan yang merupakan Jenderal kerajaan Alderth itu.

Berbeda dengan dua temannya, Chanyeol mengambil cangkir itu dengan ragu-ragu dan menatapnya lama. Bagaimanapun ia seorang raja, sejak kecil semua makanan dan minuman yang masuk ke mulutnya adalah yang terbaik serta sudah dipastikan kebersihannya oleh puluhan tukang masak di dapur istana. Chanyeol mengernyit membayangkan bagaimana proses pembuatan minuman itu.

"a…apakah yang mulia tidak menyukainya?", tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat wajah manis itu tampak kecewa. Membuat hatinya mencelos.

"t…tentu aku menyukainya Baek", Jawab Chanyeol sebelum memantapkan dirinya dan meneguk minuman itu. Begitu rasa manis menyentuh lidahnya, Chanyeol langsung membelalak kaget. Tidak ia sangka, rasanya sangat enak dan menyegarkan tenggorokan yang sejak tadi kering.

"woah ini sangat luar biasa! Terimakasih baek", Ujar Chanyeol sebelum kembali meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat sang raja yang nampak bersemangat. Jantungnya berdebar melihat bagaimana lelaki tampan itu berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakannya.

Kekehan lolos dari bibir Jongin. Jujur saja lelaki tan itu takjub melihat rajanya yang selama ini sangat pemilih untuk urusan makanan, dengan mudah memasukkan minuman itu ke perutnya. Padahal ia yakin, dalam hati sang raja pasti merasa terpaksa. Park Chanyeol benar sangat menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

"Jongin setelah ini belikan lagi lima cangkir untukku, aku mau meminumnya sehabis menyiram bunga", Ujar sang raja. Senyuman ia tunjukkan pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya sebelum kembali sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga yang belum terguyur air.

* * *

Matahari telah tiba di ufuk barat ketika Baekhyun mengunci pintu toko Belle Bittersweet. Sang raja yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya nampak mengencangkan otot-otot tubuh yang terasa kaku. Setelah selesai menyiram semua bunga, sang raja langsung meminum susu kedelai yang dibelikan oleh Jongin. Menghabiskan 5 cangkir tanpa sisa sedikitpun, membuat semua orang di toko itu melongo. Puas menghabiskan susu kedelainya, sang raja tertidur sambil duduk dengan dikelilingi cangkir-cangkir kosong. Saking pulasnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang sibuk membereskan cangkir kosong itu agar suasana lebih terang dan bersih.

Tidak berbeda dengan sang raja, Jongin dan Sehun juga tertidur sambil menyandar pada salah satu pot bunga besar. Setiap pelanggan Baekhyun yang masuk pasti bertanya tentang identitas ketiga lelaki tampan yang tengah tertidur itu. Beberapa bahkan sempat mengagumi betapa tampannya mereka. Tetapi, karena merasa tidak memiliki hak memberitahu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan mereka adalah teman.

Baekhyun kira, keributan pelanggannya akan membuat tidur ketiga lelaki itu terganggu. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tertidur pulas seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan yang amat berat. Terutama sang raja yang bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi. Baekhyun bisa memaklumi, ini pastilah kali pertama sang raja menyiram bunga. Sehingga, tubuh itu pasti merasa lelah, ditambah mereka baru tiba dari Rissingshire.

"hoahm, maafkan aku yang malah merepotkanmu Baek. Seharusnya aku menolongmu. Tapi aku malah tertidur", Ujar sang raja yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kuda putihnya, Jillian.

Senyum manis merekah di wajah cantik itu, Baekhyun mengangguk maklum dan malu-malu menghampiri sang raja. "tidak apa-apa yang mulia, saya terbiasa seperti ini", Jawabnya.

Perlahan tangan sang raja terulur, dan menyelipkan anak rambut yang jatuh kembali ke belakang telinga Baekhyun. Membuat wajah manis itu memerah. Jantung sang raja berdebar dengan cepat melihat wajah cantik itu, ia merasa memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menggigit lelaki mungil dihadapannya.

"tidak apa kan kalau aku menginap dirumahmu? Tidak akan merepotkan?", tanya sang raja. Suara beratnya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

"t…tentu saja yang mulia, Anda bisa tidur di kamar nenek saya. Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim bisa berbagi kamar saya jika mau. Saya akan tidur di sofa", ujar Baekhyun.

"tenang saja tuan Byun, kami sudah biasa tidur di sofa atau lantai. Anda bisa tetap di kamar. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa lelaki dominan seperti kami membiarkan orang secantik anda tidur di sofa yang dingin", Ujar Jongin dibarengi kekehan. Baekhyun yang sudah malu, semakin malu mendengar pujian dari lelaki tan dihadapannya.

"sudah? Ayo kita segera kembali. Aku ingin mandi", sela Chanyeol yang tanpa permisi menuntun Baekhyun mendekat ke Jillian. Dengan lembut, tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah menaiki Jillian, setelah itu Chanyeol yang gantian naik ke atas kuda putih gagah miliknya. Kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol perlahan melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang untuk meraih tali kekangnya. Sekilas, mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang dengan mesra berkuda Bersama sambil berpelukan.

Perjalanan kerumah Baekhyun dari Belle Bittersweet tidak jauh, hanya sepuluh menit berkuda dengan kecepatan santai dan sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan rumah sederhana milik Baekhyun.

Rumah Baekhyun yang bercat putih itu memang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Beberapa bunga gantung menghiasi sisian tembok rumah itu. Pekarangannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga yang ditata rapih dan beberapa pohon. Di bagian paling depan rumah, terdapat pagar kecil kayu berwarna cokelat yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk terlebih dahulu untuk melewati jalan setapak menuju ke pintu utama. Jika dari bagian depan rumah ini terlihat indah dan hangat, bagian dalamnya lebih menyenangkan lagi. Bagian dalam rumah bernuansa krem dan dipadukan dengan lantai kayu berwarna cokelat. Pada ruangan utama, mata ketiga lelaki itu langsung disambut dengan rak buku besar yang menempel di tembok. Ditengah ruangan terdapat perapian kecil yang didepannya ada sofa empuk berwarna cokelat muda, bagian bawah sofa dilapisi karpet luas berbulu putih yang tebal. Jongin dan Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar membayangkan betapa nyamannya tidur mereka selama di Erith. Sungguh jauh dari ekspektasi mereka yang mengira akan tidur di lantai keras dan dingin.

Didekat ruangan utama, terdapat sekat kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Dibaliknya ada ruang makan mini yang berada di satu ruangan dengan dapur minimalis yang juga indah. Dari dapur dan ruang makan, tepat di sebelah kiri, mereka melihat Lorong yang langsung menuju ke kamar dan kamar mandi paling ujung.

"silahkan yang mulia", Ujar Baekhyun ketika pintu kamar sang nenek sudah terbuka. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar yang ukurannya lumayan luas itu. Memang tidak lebih luas dari kamar mandinya, tetapi sang raja muda itu tidak keberatan.

Kamar bernuansa cokelat itu dilengkapi dengan perapian, sebuah sofa kecil, kaca di ujung ruangan, dan tempat tidur yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet berwarna krem. Di ujung ruangan terdapat lemari pakaian dan meja kecil yang diisi dengan lukisan kecil terbingkai. Lukisan itu berisi gambar pemilik lama kamar ini dan beberapa lukisan wajah cucu kesayangan sang pemilik kamar.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun sebelum mengisyaratkan sang lelaki mungil untuk mendekat. Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol didalam kamar.

"terimakasih Baek sudah mengizinkanku dan temanku menginap disini selama seminggu. Aku sangat berterimakasih", Ujar sang raja sambil menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada sang raja. "tidak apa yang mulia. Sebagai rakyat yang baik, tentu menjadi kewajibanku untuk melayani anda dan pejabat kerajaan dengan baik", Jawab Baekhyun.

Baru sehari berada di Erith, Chanyeol sudah yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik. Tetapi masih ada enam hari lagi untuk mengetahui, dan Chanyeol menantikan tiap detik waktunya Bersama si cantik itu.

Mereka mengucapkan perpisahan selamat malam sebelum Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Ketika ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Sehun dan Jongin sudah tampak tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur. Jongin tidur terlentang di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Kakinya menjulur keluar dari sofa karena terlalu panjang. Meskipun begitu ia nampak nyaman dengan posisinya. Si tampan satunya tertidur di karpet tepat dibawah Jongin dengan posisi tengkurap. Jenderal muda itu mendengkur tertahan karena wajah yang terbenam di sela-sela tangan kekar miliknya.

Senyuman tercetak di wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak menuju lemari penyimpanan di dekat dapur untuk mengambil selimut wol yang tersimpan disana. Ketika ia akan berbalik, Baekhyun tersentak melihat sang raja yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Memperhatikannya tanpa suara. Siluet wajah tampannya tampak jelas meskipun cahaya lilin tidak sepenuhnya mengenai daerah tempat ia berdiri. Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan tubuh berotot yang kini tidak menggunakan pakaian dan hanya dibalut celana khaki. Membuat ia tersipu.

"kau sedang apa Baek? Belum tidur?", tanya sang raja.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengangkat sedikit dua selimut yang sedang dipegangnya. Bermaksud menunjukkan pada sang raja.

"saya menyiapkan ini untuk Penasihat Kim dan Jenderal Oh yang mulia, cuaca malam di Erith sangatlah dingin. Api dari perapian kadang tidak terlalu membantu", Ujar Baekhyun.

Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir sang raja. Sedikit takjub bagaimana lelaki mungil itu sempat memperdulikan orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kaki panjang Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan menatap wajah sang raja yang sudah disinari cahaya lilin. Ingin rasanya tangan Baekhyun terulur dan mengusap wajah tampan itu. Tetapi, Baekhyun menahan keinginan itu tentu saja. Tidak pantas bagi seseorang sepertinya untuk menyentuh raja tanpa permisi. Perlahan Baekhyun menunduk, tetapi ide itu juga tampaknya kurang bagus karena ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang sang raja yang polos. Bahkan ia bisa melihat jelas lekukan otot perut sang raja yang sangat mengangumkan walaupun hanya disinari cahaya seadanya.

"berikan padaku Baek, biar aku saja. Kau mandi dan beristirahatlah", Ujar sang raja sambil merebut selimut di tangan Baekhyun pelan lalu berbalik menuju ruang utama. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana sang raja memakaikan selimut itu di tubuh kedua temannya dengan telaten.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun takjub melihat kedekatan mereka bertiga. Chanyeol adalah seorang raja, orang nomor satu di kerajaan Alderth. Tentu saja jabatannya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kedua temannya, meskipun Jongin dan Sehun juga merupakan bangsawan. Tetapi, Chanyeol memperlakukan mereka berdua seperti saudaranya dan seolah mereka berada di tingkat yang sama, meskipun kadang ia nampak memerintah. Tetapi perlakuannya sangat baik. Dimana pernah kalian melihat seorang raja yang sudi memakaikan selimut pada tubuh pengawalnya jika bukan raja Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun yakin, mereka bertiga tentu sudah melalui banyak hal Bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama.

Pikiran itu membawa senyuman di wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Ia harus segara beristirahat. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

 _ **Erith, 19 January, 1850**_

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan sang raja ke Erith, dan sejak hari pertama belum ada rakyat Erith yang mengetahui bahwa sang raja berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidak adanya atribut kerajaan yang ia gunakan membuat Chanyeol berbaur cukup baik meskipun pakaian yang digunakannya tetap menonjol dan jauh lebih mewah dibanding rakyat pada umumnya.

Hari kedua mereka di Erith, sang raja mengikuti Baekhyun ke Anubis untuk memanen bunga. Tidak ada kejadian menyeramkan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Setelah itu, sang raja seharian membantu Baekhyun di toko. Tugasnya tetap sama, yakni menyiram bunga yang dibantu oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Setelahnya, mereka bertiga keluar dari Belle Bittersweet untuk menikmati susu kedelai dan mashed potato di kedai milik nyonya Spencer. Baekhyun takjub melihat bagaimana sang raja kecanduan dengan susu kedelai bikinan nyonya Spencer.

Setelah kegiatan dari toko selesai, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengunjungi makam sang nenek, Chanyeol sebagai lelaki dominan sejati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Setelah sedikit membujuk dan memaksa, Baekhyun lagi-lagi kalah dan setuju untuk diantar. Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan berlawanan dengan kedua pasangan itu untuk pulang kerumah Baekhyun, menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membelah jalanan desa menunggangi Jillian yang gagah. Mengundang beberapa orang untuk melihat mereka.

Di Erith, hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki kuda. Itupun digunakan untuk mengangkut barang. Kuda putih terkenal memiliki harga yang sangat tinggi, mencapai tiga kali lipat dibanding kuda biasa. Semua orang tahu, hanya bangsawan yang bisa membeli kuda putih untuk ditunggangi. Karenanya, beberapa rakyat Erith tampak kagum melihat Baekhyun yang bisa menunggangi kuda putih dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang jelas bukanlah rakyat biasa. Tetapi, melihat kecantikan paras dan hati Baekhyun, wajar jika lelaki kaya sekalipun bisa jatuh hati pada sosok mungil perangkai bunga itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya sebentar mengunjungi makam sang nenek. Setelah ia meletakkan buket bunga krisan diatas gundukan tanah itu, dan Chanyeol memberi salam pada nenek Baekhyun, mereka langsung bergegas kembali kerumah. Hal ini dikarenakan Baekhyun bisa mendengar teriakan perut sang raja muda, biarpun si pemilik tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia lapar.

Setelah menghabiskan 25 menit menunggang kuda untuk pulang, Baekhyun langsung memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan ketiga lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk di ruang utama sembari bermain catur milik mendiang sang kakek. Jongin yang bertugas sebagai wasit berkali-kali mengomel mengingatkan untuk tidak curang.

Senyum sedari tadi tidak luntur dari wajah cantik Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya. Berawal dari kenekatan mengorbankan nyawa demi menolong, ia berakhir bisa berteman dan berinteraksi langsung dengan orang-orang hebat yang namanya pasti akan tertulis di buku sejarah kerajaan Alderth. Selain itu, selama hampir empat hari ini Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian seperti biasanya. Kadang jika sang raja sedang mandi, Jenderal Oh akan menghampirinya sekedar mengajak berbincang dan minta dibuatkan teh hangat. Sang Jenderal akan bercerita mengenai petualangannya dan bercerita lucu mengenai sang raja. Begitupun dengan penasihat Kim, yang jika dibandingkan Jenderal Oh lebih kaku, juga tidak canggung untuk bercakap dan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi agar dibuatkan pie apel lagi olehnya. Nampaknya, sang penasihat ketagihan dengan pie apel bikinan Baekhyun yang ia buatkan untuk sarapan mereka pada pagi pertama di Alderth.

Jika hubungan Baekhyun dengan kedua teman Chanyeol semakin dekat, begitupun hubungannya dengan sang raja muda. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, kini sudah tidak canggung bagi mereka untuk melakukan skinship. Bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol tanpa permisi akan merangkul Baekhyun atau mengacak rambutnya. Bahkan jika sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, Chanyeol akan mengusap pipi mulus itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan merona karenanya. Baekhyun pun sama saja, ia akan secara reflek menarik lengan berotot Chanyeol ketika sedang bersemangat menunjukkan sesuatu pada si lelaki tinggi. Chanyeol, tentu saja bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya itu, kemarin ketika mereka berkunjung ke makam nenek Baekhyun, Chanyeol menceritakan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang pemain piano yang handal. Tetapi, sebagai seorang putera mahkota, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadi raja. Karenanya, Chanyeol mengubur dalam impiannya itu demi mengikuti takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuknya. Akhirnya Baekhyun juga menceritakan bahwa merangkai bunga memang adalah impiannya. Dan keinginan terdalam Baekhyun membuka cabang Belle Bittersweet di Ibukota Rissingshire. Air mata meleleh keluar dari mata mungil itu kemudian, mendadak ia mengingat sang nenek. Sore itu diakhiri dengan mereka berdua berbagi pelukan untuk saling menenangkan.

Hari ini, Baekhyun tidak ke toko karena sejak pagi sang raja terus mengatakan ingin memakan sup ikan segar. Chanyeol meminta mereka menangkap ikan sendiri daripada pergi kepasar dan membelinya. Disaat seperti itu, Chanyeol akan menggunakan jabatannya untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, dan bagi Baekhyun, Jongin serta Sehun sebagai rakyat Alderth yang baik, Titah raja adalah perintah mutlak, sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa menitipkan toko pada Xiumin.

Matahari sudah berada ditengah ketika mereka berangkat menuju sungai Ord yang terletak di bagian barat desa. Wajah bahagia nampak jelas di ketiga bangsawan itu saat mata mereka menangkap aliran jernih sungai dan pemandangan gunung disekitar yang mengagumkan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung menggulung celananya dan berlari masuk kedalam air untuk memulai perburuan ikan. Setelahnya, Jongin menyusul sambil menggelengkan kepala. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ayo kita kesana", ajak sang raja dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangan mungil si perangkai bunga.

Pasrah, Baekhyun langsung melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol menuju bagian lain sungai. Dengan gentle, sang raja membimbing Baekhyun masuk kedalam air. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Baekhyun sudah sering menangkap ikan disini. Mereka masih berpegangan tangan dan bertatapan selama beberapa saat, terpana dengan keindahan masing-masing. Apalagi ketika angin berhembus menyibakkan rambut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kita harus mulai sekarang", Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

Dehaman menjadi jawaban Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Setelah itu mereka mulai sibuk menyusuri air untuk mencari ikan. Baru lewat beberapa menit, Baekhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan dua ikan besar dan melemparkannya ke rerumputan di pinggir sungai. Melihat itu, jiwa Chanyeol sebagai seorang dominan seperti berteriak tidak terima. Ia tidak boleh kalah tentu saja.

Dengan dengusan di hidungnya, Chanyeol memulai perburuannya. Bahkan berkali-kali ia sempat terjatuh karena terlalu ceroboh dalam melangkah. Sang raja muda sudah tidak memperdulikan pakaiannya, dan tanpa ragu melemparkan tubuhnya di air untuk menangkap ikan-ikan yang melewatinya. Tetapi tetap saja, ikan-ikan itu terlalu gesit. Sehingga ia berkali-kali harus merasakan pahitnya kegagalan. Menurut Chanyeol berburu hewan di hutan lebih mudah dibanding ini. Dari kejauhan, Sehun dan Jongin sibuk mentertawakan ulah tidak tahu malu sang raja yang hampir tidak pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup.

Chanyeol menggerutu dan berbalik untuk mencoba bagian lain sungai, siapa tahu ikan di sana lebih lambat. Tetapi alih-alih melihat ikan, mata bulat itu menangkap bunga Anyelir berwarna merah dan putih indah yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat dan memetik dua bunga berbeda warna itu. Kebetulan si target sedang berada tak jauh dengannya. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah tampan sang raja.

"baek", Panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan melangkah dengan hati-hati kearah Chanyeol. Sang raja muda mengulurkan tangannya lalu memberikan bunga merah dan putih indah itu kepada Baekhyun. Satu tangannya lagi merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik si lelaki mungil untuk mendekat.

"untukmu Baek", Ujar suara berat itu lembut. Membuat si lelaki mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman di wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"t…terimakasih yang mulia", Jawab Baekhyun pelan sembari menerima bunga pemberian Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangkainya erat.

Pandangan Chanyeol tetap terfokus pada si lelaki mungil. Sang raja muda membiarkan jantungnya berdebar dan menikmati sensasi debaran itu. Sangat menyenangkan berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Bunga Anyelir putih berarti keindahan dan kecantikan yang luar biasa, sedangkan anyelir merah berarti…", Ujar sang raja Menggantung. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap kedalam mata menawan Chanyeol.

"berarti…", Chanyeol sempat lupa pada apa yang akan dikatakannya begitu matanya bersibobok dengan mata bersinar Baekhyun.

"aku menginginkanmu…", Ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan dan tanpa disadari.

Senyuman timbul di wajah Chanyeol sebelum perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah si mungil. Debaran jantung mereka berdua semakin menggila, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya gugup. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang raja.

Semakin lama, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya. Tangan mungil itu meremas bagian depan kemeja putih sang raja begitu ia merasakan bibir sang raja dengan lembut mulai menempel di bibir mungilnya.

"EHEM! JIKA KALIAN LUPA, KAMI MASIH DISINI", hingga suara mengganggu kedua lelaki yang mereka lupakan kehadirannya membuat Chanyeol urung memperdalam ciumannya. Sang raja menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Bibir yang seharusnya menempel dengan bibir si mungil berakhir memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya sang raja menggeram kesal kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_


	4. Chapter 3

" _But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own"_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Erith, January 22, 1850**_

"kemarikan keranjang itu Baek, biar aku yang membawanya", Ujar Chanyeol sembari menarik keranjang besar berisi bunga yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun.

Sudah enam hari berlalu sejak kedatangannya ke Erith, sang raja muda nampak sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Jika pada awal kedatangan ia terlihat mengernyit tidak suka atau menunjukkan wajah kesal ketika tidak didepan Baekhyun, kini tiap ia mengantar bunga ke toko tuan Piers, senyuman akan menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Satu senyuman ditujukan pada nyonya Spencer, karena susu kedelai nya yang amat nikmat tentu saja. Senyuman lain ditujukan untuk tuan Zanders yang suka memberinya kepiting rebus gratis, karena ia tampan dan mengingatkan akan masa muda si pak tua ramah itu. Dan tentunya beberapa senyuman untuk warga Erith yang menyapanya dengan _'semoga harimu menyenangkan tuan muda tampan'._

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol kadang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi rakyat Erith jika mengetahui bahwa lelaki tinggi asing itu adalah raja mereka. Apakah akan tetap ramah ataukah perlakuan mereka akan berbeda. Tetapi, dia sudah merasa puas dengan seperti ini. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana rakyatnya hidup secara normal. Jika dia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah raja, belum tentu yang ditunjukkan oleh para warga desa adalah yang biasa mereka lakukan tetapi bisa saja hanya ingin membuat sang raja terpukau bahkan kasihan.

Selain itu, Chanyeol tidak mau tersebarnya kabar tidak menyenangkan yang menyangkut pria mungil kesayangannya. Sang raja muda ingin semua tertutup hingga saatnya tiba ketika ia mengenalkan Baekhyun dihadapan rakyat Alderth sebagai seorang ratu. Dan sampai hari itu tiba, ia tidak akan gegabah sehingga menghancurkan semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

"tidak perlu Chanyeol. Jujur saja aku tidak enak sudah terlalu banyak memerintahmu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah raja ku", jawab si lelaki mungil disertai sebuah gelengan kecil.

"bukankan sudah kubilang? Aku berkunjung ke Erith sebagai pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu dengan si cantik perangkai bunga, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan sebagai _Edmund Danvers the 6_ _th_ _King of Alderth_. Dan jika aku kemari sebagai raja, aku tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian santai ini tanpa 10 pengawal mengikutiku kemana-mana".

"tetapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Sudah cukup kau mengantarkan bunga untuk tuan Piers sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan menyiram bunga-bungaku, Tuan Park", Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat. Berusaha menghindar dari Chanyeol.

Tetapi, sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha menghindar, Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi seorang dominan yang keras kepala. Sehingga, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah merebut keranjangnya paksa dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari si lelaki mungil.

"Baek, nanti malam setelah acara pernikahan tetanggamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan", Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah si mungil yang sudah berhasil menyamakan langkah kakinya.

"Kau serius mau menemaniku?".

"tentu, anggap saja malam terakhir ku disini bersamamu", kekeh Chanyeol.

"ayo, matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Kau tentu tidak mau melihat Sehun dan Jongin mengacaukan Belle Bittersweet kan?", Tambahnya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng tangan mungil itu, dan berlari menuju Jillian yang sudah menunggu didepan hutan.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam di peraduannya ketika Byun Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar. Ia hanya memiliki waktu dua jam untuk bersiap mendatangi pesta pernikahan Sarah dan John, tetangga nya. Sejak siang tadi, lelaki tinggi tampan bernama Chanyeol yang berjanji akan menemaninya, menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ia mengatakan setelah mengantar bunga pesanan tuan Piers, ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya dan tidak perlu menunggu. Mau tidak mau sore itu ketika waktunya toko tutup, Baekhyun langsung beranjak pulang seperti biasa, sebelum Chanyeol hadir di hidupnya.

Hanya 6 hari, dan rasanya asing menginjakkan kaki kedalam rumah sendirian. Tanpa sosok tinggi yang terus menempelinya seperti kucing. Senyum sedih mengembang di wajah cantik itu. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Chanyeol ada disini. Setelah besok, ia tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak. Benar ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di hutan Anubis. Tetapi, tuhan sangatlah baik padanya hingga memberikan kesempatan menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu dengan lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki yang diam-diam sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Baekhyun akan menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia mengatakan perasaannya. Tetapi siapa dia hingga punya hak untuk mengatakan itu. Seminggu Bersama Chanyeol agaknya membuat lelaki mungil itu kadang lupa bahwa si tampan dan baik hati itu adalah Rajanya. Orang nomor satu di kerajaan Alderth. Sehingga, dengan lancang ia memberikan hatinya secara Cuma-cuma pada Chanyeol. Lalu kesadaran seolah menamparnya, bahwa ia hanyalah rakyat biasa, ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berbeda, Chanyeol memiliki segalanya sedangkan Baekhyun tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk ia berikan pada lelaki itu, kecuali hati dan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun ragu, jika hal itu bisa membuat sang raja bahagia.

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menekannya. Ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

"oh? apa itu", gumamnya ketika mata kecil itu menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna merah maroon tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin jelas Baekhyun melihat logo kerajaan Alderth berada diatas kotak itu. Baekhyun tentu langsung bisa menebak darimana kotak itu berasal.

Perlahan jemarinya membuka tutup kotak yang dilapisi dengan kain lembut dengan hiasan logo kerajaan Alderth yang terbuat dari kain beludru hitam. Seketika itu irisnya melebar kaget. Jika diperhatikan sekilas nampak kilatan sinar bahagia dimata itu.

Didalam kotak itu terdapat kemeja sutera putih bersih, dibagian tengah kerah lehernya dihiasi ruby besar berkilau berbingkai pahatan garis vector indah membentuk bunga abstrak yang terbuat dari emas. Sudah pasti, kemeja ini sangatlah mahal. Hanya bangsawan kerajaan yang biasanya mengenakan kemeja model ini. Puas memperhatikan kemeja lembut itu, Baekhyun perlahan meletakkannya di tempat tidur dan meraih hadiah lain yang terdapat didalam kotak. Ternyata hadiah selanjutnya adalah sebuah celana beludru merah yang senada dengan hiasan ruby pada kemejanya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis karena keindahan pakaian yang dipegangnya. Ia bertaruh, jika meletakkan pakaian ini di pelelangan, uang yang didapatnya akan sama dengan penghasilan Belle Bittersweet selama sebulan. Tetapi, tentu saja itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya, mengingat siapa yang memberikan pakaian ini.

Benda-benda terakhir yang ada didalam kotak itu adalah sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga perpaduan warna merah putih, sebuah sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat disertai dengan pesan kecil yang menyuruhnya segera bersiap. Kekehan lolos di bibir mungil Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak bersiap menghadiri pernikahan Sarah dan John, serta bertemu dengan rajanya yang tampan.

Bersiap untuk Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Setelah ia mengenakan pakaian, tangan lentiknya berpindah untuk memoles sedikit wajah cantik itu dengan peralatan seadanya. Terakhir, Baekhyun mengenakan mahkota dari bunga di rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapih. Ia menatap bayangan tubuhnya sendiri di kaca besar yang terpasang di ujung ruangan, seperti tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun si perangkai bunga, tetapi seperti melihat sosok asing mewah yang berwajah sama dengannya.

"Baek? Apa kau sudah siap?", itu suara Sehun.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun menatap ke arah bayangannya dan tersenyum simpul. Sebelum kakinya perlahan melangkah keluar kamar dengan jantung berdebar. Sesungguhnya ia takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol, apakah ia akan senang atau tidak dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Si lelaki mungil ini nampak khawatir jika ternyata ekspektasi sang raja tidak terpenuhi, bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang lelaki desa, pakaian mahal mungkin tidak akan terlihat cocok untuknya dimata Chanyeol.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sehun yang berdiri didepan sana langsung mendongak. Seketika mata dan mulutnya melebar begitu Baekhyun masuk kedalam jangkauan mata si pria berwajah datar itu. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sehun malah membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Apakah, ia terlihat aneh?

"y... yang mulia… Ehm maksudku, Tuan Byun… Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda didepan", ujar Sehun sedikit terbata.

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip bingung melihat bagaimana formalnya Jenderal Oh ini. Biasanya ia adalah yang paling santai didepan Baekhyun, tapi malam ini benar-benar berbeda. Seperti akan menghadiri acara serius, padahal mereka hanya mau memenuhi undangan tetangga Baekhyun.

"terimakasih Jenderal Oh", Jawab Baekhyun.

Kaki mungil itu perlahan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, tidak berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu depan langsung melebarkan matanya. Sebelum tubuh berotot itu ia bawa untuk membungkuk dalam kepada Baekhyun, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan gugup oleh si kecil.

'sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol?'. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Dan kemana lelaki itu sebenarnya? Sehun mengatakan lelaki itu menunggunya didepan, tetapi hanya Jongin yang ada di sisian pintu.

Begitu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke pagar kayu, mata kecil itu menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi dan tampan yang sejak tadi ia cari. Jika biasanya Chanyeol terlihat menawan, malam ini dia terlihat 5 kali lipat lebih menawan. Sang raja muda itu mengenakan kemeja yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja hiasan di bagian depan kerah lehernya berbentuk phoenix emas yang berhiaskan ruby merah besar. Kaki kokoh dan panjang itu juga dibalut dengan celana bludru yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Rambut yang selama di Erith dibiarkan menutupi kening, kali ini disisir rapih menunjukkan keningnya, seperti pertama kali sang raja datang. Sang pria tampan itu kini sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh si mungil, tatapan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Intens nya tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan mendekat. Malu jika semburat di pipinya terlihat.

"jangan menunduk, tunjukkanlah pada dunia wajah cantikmu ini Baekhyun", ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Jika Baekhyun bisa mengibaratkan, suara Chanyeol seperti coklat panas di musim dingin. Hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

Perlahan tangan sang raja menyentuh dagu si mungil dan mengangkatnya. Jantung mereka berdebar tidak karuan ketika sepasang mata itu bertemu dan saling menyelami kedalam iris masing-masing. Keheningan seolah menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya si mungil memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu. Merasa tidak kuat dengan debaran jantungnya yang sangat menggila.

"k…kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang. Aku khawatir kita akan terlambat", ujar si mungil malu-malu. Yang dibalas kekehan oleh lelaki satunya.

Perlahan, tangan berotot itu terulur kearahnya, tanda agar Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mereka segera berangkat. Jadi itulah yang Baekhtyun lakukan, melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan berotot itu dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Sarah yang menjadi lokasi acara. Senyuman bangga tidak sedikitpun luntur dari wajah tampan sang raja selama perjalanan mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh itu.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mereka tiba di pesta. Suasana disana ramai, semua tetangga Baekhyun sepertinya hadir dan memenuhi taman yang tidak terlalu luas, tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

Begitu kedua lelaki itu menampakkan kaki disana, mata seluruh tamu seperti tertarik kearah mereka. Seolah ada magnet tersendiri yang menempel di tubuh kedua orang berbeda ukuran itu. Bahkan, para tamu sempat lupa siapa pengantin sebenarnya karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak sangat memukau.

Sepanjang acara, mereka berdua sempat bercakap dengan mempelai dan hampir semua tamu yang hadir. Chanyeol nampak berbincang seru dengan tuan Zanders dan tuan Piers sambil meminum bir yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk meladeni pertanyaan orang-orang tentang identitas lelaki tinggi tampan yang datang dengannya, yang seperti biasa hanya dijawab sekenanya oleh si mungil. Sesekali lelaki mungil itu juga tersipu menerima pujian mereka tentang betapa menawannya ia dengan pakaian itu. Pertanyaan lain yang Baekhyun dapat adalah apa sebenarnya hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tetapi, pertanyaan itu akan selalu menjadi angin lalu untuk Baekhyun. Ia lewatkan seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun.

Dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, ia bisa melihat kalau sang raja muda itu sedang dikerumuni tetangganya. Nampaknya beberapa warga Erith ada yang cukup berani untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan berusaha mengajaknya berbincang. Tentu saja, mereka semua ditanggapi dengan ramah oleh sang raja. Di kejauhan, Baekhyun menatap si tampan sambil tersenyum, merasa takjub dengannya yang sama sekali tidak sombong pada tetangga-tetangga Baekhyun disana.

Semuanya berjalan seperti itu hingga mereka berdua memutuskan sudah waktunya kembali. Berpamitan kepada warga Erith sepertinya agak sulit bagi mereka berdua, terbukti beberapa kali mereka ditahan untuk diajak mengobrol di sana dan disini hingga akhirnya bisa benar-benar meninggalkan lokasi pesta dengan tenang. Tentu saja, mereka tidak langsung pulang kerumah karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat.

Di ujung jalan, terlihat Jillian yang sudah menanti. Sepertinya Sehun atau Jongin yang mengantarkan kuda putih gagah itu untuk mereka berdua. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun naik sebelum ia sendiri melompat naik dan mulai memacu kuda putih kesayangannya.

Jillian berlari cepat membelah Erith yang sudah sepi. Menuju ke bukit yang sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Tetapi, jika biasanya mereka berbelok ke kanan, kali ini Jillian berbelok kiri melewati jalan setapak menanjak yang menuju ke sisi lain bukit. Tentu saja Baekhyun tau mereka menuju kemana. Taman Qrygorf, yang terletak di bukit Fruht. Jika sebelah kanan bukit Fruht digunakan untuk makam warga Erith, bagian kiri merupakan tempat terindah dan paling romantic yang dimiliki Erith. Taman Qrygorf merupakan sebuah taman dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang sangat indah. Pohon maple yang dihiasi dengan lampion-lampion putih dipadukan dengan pemandangan gunung Zarf yang menakjubkan, membuat taman ini menjadi pilihan pertama bagi mereka yang ingin menyatakan perasaan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pasangan. Jujur, Baekhyun bingung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu keberadaan tempat ini. Mungkin seluruh warga Erith tahu mengenai tempat ini, tetapi orang di luar Erith tentu tidak akan menyangka jika ada tempat seindah itu di desa yang di cap menyeramkan ini.

Begitu mereka turun dari kuda, Chanyeol langsung mengikat Jillian di salah satu dahan pohon sebelum dengan lembut menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke salah satu potongan kayu besar yang memang digunakan untuk duduk. Keheningan menyapa mereka setelah itu, keduanya sama-sama bingung harus memulai dengan apa. Suara jangkrik dan gemericik dari air terjun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani mereka.

Si kecil tentu tidak tau maksud Chanyeol mengajaknya kesini, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut Baekhyun tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan, sehingga ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk si lelaki mungil itu.

"Baek", Panggil Chanyeol Akhirnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, si kecil perlahan menoleh dibarengi dengan gumaman pelan dan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

Melihat tiada respon lagi yang ditunjukkan si mungil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Erith, belum tentu ia memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakannya. Jika tidak hari ini, berarti tidak akan pernah.

"Terimakasih Baek sudah menampungku disini selama seminggu. Tentu aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Berkatmu, aku jadi menikmati hari-hariku selama di Erith".

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih Yeol, bagaimanapun kau adalah rajaku. Seperti yang kukatakan, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melayanimu dan pejabat kerajaan Alderth sebagai rakyat yang baik", jawab si mungil dengan pipi yang merona. Tetapi, cahaya redup disana sangat membantu menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya itu.

"Baek, kau tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhirku ada disini. Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini kuyakini", perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil.

"Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta padamu Baek. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di hutan Anubis, aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu. Tetapi, karena aku belum yakin dengan perasaan itu, aku memutuskan untuk kesini dan menemuimu langsung selama masa seminggu liburku. Disini, aku melihat seperti apa dirimu Baek. Kau adalah orang paling cantik dan baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Rasa cintamu pada nenek membuatku kagum, dan aku tidak heran kenapa hampir semua warga Erith menyayangimu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Aku, mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Ikutlah denganku kembali ke Rissingshire dan memimpin Alderth bersamaku", Mata cokelat itu menatap dalam ke mata Baekhyun dibarengi dengan keluarnya pengakuan dari mulut sang raja tampan.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun. Mata kecilnya kini sudah dipenuhi air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh menuruni pipi. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki yang ia cintai membalas perasaannya. Perasaan bahagia itu membuncah didalam hatinya, membuatnya ingin memeluk si tampan itu tengan erat. Tetapi, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengaku, Baekhyun tetap pada pendirian jika tidak pantas bagi orang sepertinya untuk menyentuh raja.

"Y…yang mulia, tentu bohong jika saya mengatakan saya tidak merasakan apa yang mulia rasakan. Tetapi, saya hanyalah rakyat jelata. Seorang pedagang. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti saya bisa mendampingi anda memimpin kerajaan sebesar Alderth. Saya tidak berpendidikan, saya bukan seorang bangsawan. Saya tidak memiliki apapun untuk diberikan pada anda selain diri saya dan hati saya. Saya, tidak pantas yang mulia", air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya itu akhirnya menetes. Mengenai genggaman tangan mereka. Sungguh sakit rasanya mencintai seseorang, tetapi kita sadar bahwa kita tidaklah pantas bersanding dengan orang tersebut.

"Baek, aku tidak perduli dengan kastamu. Yang kupedulikan adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau membalas perasaanku. Serta kau bersedia mendampingiku memimpin Alderth dengan segala kebaikan dan kerendahan hati yang kau miliki. Aku tahu, kau bukanlah bangsawan, tetapi kau adalah orang yang cerdas dengan wawasan luas. Ibuku, juga bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Tetapi dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas mendampingi mendiang ayahku memimpin Alderth. Kau lihat, sekarang semua orang mencintainya tanpa melihat darimana dia berasal", satu kecupan ia daratkan di punggung tangan mungil milik Baekhyun. Mata lebar itu tidak sekalipun melepaskan mata Baekhyun dari perangkapnya.

Pernyataan sang raja muda membuat Baekhyun terdiam, menimbang apakah ia sanggup menerima tantangan sebesar itu dan melepaskan mimpinya. Selama ini, Baekhyun hanya membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang perangkai bunga sukses yang memiliki cabang di ibukota Rissingshire. Setiap hari, ia akan membuat bunga-bunga indah yang bisa membuat pelanggannya tersenyum. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi seorang ratu, mendampingi lelaki tampan di hadapannya memimpin kerajaan sebesar Alderth hingga akhir hayatnya. Baekhyun takut, ia tidak bisa mengemban tugas itu. Ia takut akan mengecewakan banyak orang karena kegagalannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai memimpin kerajaan.

Selain itu, ada banyak hal yang memberatkannya. Benar ia mencintai Chanyeol dengan segenap hatinya. Tetapi menjadi ratu, sama saja melepaskan semua mimpinya Bersama sang nenek. Meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di Erith, kenangannya bersama sang nenek, dan tentu saja kebanggaannya, Belle Bittersweet.

Perlahan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rahang tegas sang raja. Tangan lentik itu kemudian merambat dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Membuat si pemilik memejamkan mata menikmati betapa lembut dan hangat tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya. Debaran jantung didalam sana semakin menggila, seolah mau lompat dari tempatnya.

"yang mulia… Saya mencintai anda, itu adalah kebenarannya. Tetapi…".

Chanyeol membuka mata bulatnya dan menatap bingung kearah si mungil. Di mata yang berkilau karena air mata itu, Chanyeol menangkap keraguan yang nyata. Keraguan yang membuat Chanyeol takut akan apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan si mungil.

"Saya… maafkan saya yang mulia, saya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Belle Bittersweet".

"Baek…"

"maafkan aku Chanyeol… Aku hanya tidak tahu, ini terlalu mendadak bagiku".

Perlahan sang raja muda menghela nafas dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang lolos dari mata si mungil. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tega jika melihat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol mengerti Belle Bittersweet adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun, karena itu ia akan berusaha mengerti apa yang lelaki mungil itu rasakan, daripada harus memaksanya.

"Baek, maafkan aku jika terlalu memaksamu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab malam ini, pikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya", Ujar Chanyeol dibarengi dengan senyum tampan sebelum perlahan ia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun. Kedua mata itu ia pejamkan bersamaan dengan ciuman itu ia berikan. Sang raja muda seolah ingin menyalurkan semua perasaannya, menunjukkan pada si mungil betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

 _ **Erith, January 23, 1850**_

Seorang lelaki mungil sedang menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika matahari pagi bersinar tepat mengenai iris terpejam miliknya. Baekhyun perlahan menggosok matanya lalu mengerjap. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang baru saja ia terima. Masih dengan wajah mengantuk, Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling. Ia benar yakin ini adalah kamar sang nenek, dan kenapa ia tidur disini? Otak paginya yang masih agak lamban berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian di hari kemarin.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga sepasang mata kecil itu terbuka lebar, nampaknya ia baru mengingat bahwa semalam, setelah kelelahan menangis ia tertidur. Chanyeol pasti yang membawanya kesini. Tetapi, dimana lelaki itu adalah misteri satu lagi yang harus ia pecahkan. Dengan erangan disini dan disana, Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Ia mengira, begitu ia keluar langsung akan disambut oleh ketiga pria tampan yang sedang duduk di ruang makan atau di depan perapian. Tetapi ia salah. Alih-alih mendengar suara ribut mereka bertiga, Baekhyun malah mendengar suara ribut banyak orang didepan rumahnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari kedepan rumahnya, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat seketika membuat kedua irisnya terbuka lebar.

Di jalanan depan rumahnya dipenuhi oleh tetangganya, atau bahkan sebagian besar warga Erith yang bergerombol mengelilingi kereta kuda mewah dengan logo Alderth disana. Di bagian paling atas kereta terdapat hiasan berupa mahkota besar yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari.

Benar, itu adalah kereta raja.

Ditengah kebingungannya, Baekhyun melihat Jillian yang sudah berada di barisan paling depan gerombolan kuda yang akan menarik kereta tersebut. Dibelakang Jillian terdapat 8 kuda hitam yang berbaris rapi, menandakan siap berangkat.

Dimana Chanyeol?

Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun?

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca bersamaan dengan ia berlari menuju kereta kuda itu. Tetapi, banyaknya orang yang ingin bertemu dengan raja membuat ia sulit mendekat. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menerobos gerombolan itu, semakin dekat ia bisa melihat jelas sosok yang sudah dirindukannya dari balik jendela kereta.

Sang raja sedang duduk di dalam sana dengan pakaian resminya. Dari samping, Baekhyun bisa melihat air muka sang raja yang nampak sedih.

Seperti mengetahui bahwa pria nya ada disitu, perlahan Chanyeol menoleh. Ia melihat lelaki mungilnya menatap kearahnya dengan wajah sedih. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata indah itu. Bahkan Chanyeol masih belum sempat mendengar jawaban itu dari Baekhyun. Tetapi, baru saja tangan itu akan meraih kenop pintu, Jongin langsung menahannya.

"yang mulia… saya tidak menyarankan anda untuk keluar. Saya takut akan terjadi keributan yang lebih baik lagi. Anda akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan saya benar-benar meminta maaf, ini sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk pergi", Ujar Jongin sambil menatap sedih kearah sang raja.

Perlahan sang raja mengangkat tangannya sambil menatap kearah pria mungilnya, tangan itu melambai pelan disertai dengan senyuman sedih. Bibir tebal sang raja membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' yang entah bisa ditangkap atau tidak oleh si mungil. Hingga Jongin mengisyaratkan kusir untuk berangkat, Chanyeol masih saja menatap lelaki mungilnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

Tetapi samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar teriakan suara itu di kejauhan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin ataukah itu hanya imajinasinya atau tidak. Sehingga, ia tetap menolehkan kepalanya dan benar, ia melihat tubuh kecil itu berlari mengikuti kereta.

Tentu saja, jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk si mungil dapat mengikutinya. Sayangnya, kedua kaki mungil itu menyerah dan terduduk di tengah jalanan Erith. Ia masih terus terisak, mengundang empati dari warga sekitar yang sudah mengenalnya. Baekhyun berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Xiumin yang dengan sabar mengelus punggungnya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, perasaan bersalah seperti menggerogoti. Bersalah karena ia belum menjawab pertanyaan sang raja semalam, dan sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Lama kelamaan, tidak hanya Xiumin yang menghampirinya. Tetapi hampir setiap warga yang mengenalnya akan menghampiri dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penghibur terbaik mereka. Meskipun semua itu sia-sia. Baekhyun terlalu sedih bahkan untuk mendengar nasihat mereka.

Mau tidak mau, sebagai sahabat yang baik Xiumin memapah Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya. Lelaki mungil itu sangat lemas dan pandangannya kosong. Tidak heran, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang sendiri. Kehilangan orang yang ia cintai adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Setelah kehilangan nenek, luka itu mulai sembuh dengan adanya Chanyeol. Tetapi, sekarang Chanyeol juga harus pergi, membuat luka itu kembali menganga.

Jika ditanya, tentu saja Baekhyun ingin memutar waktu dan mengiyakan lamaran Chanyeol. Apapun asal ia tetap bersama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Tetapi, dalam keadaan sadar, kebimbangan itu akan kembali. Bagaimanapun, Belle Bittersweet adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun, kenangannya dengan sang nenek sejak ia kecil semua berada disana, tertanam jauh didalam toko mungil yang indah itu. Tidak akan mudah baginya untuk melepas Belle Bittersweet.

Setibanya mereka di halaman depan rumah Baekhyun, ringkikan kuda membuat dua pasang mata itu mendongak kaget. Seekor kuda putih terikat di salah satu pohon di pekarangannya. Kuda yang sangat cantik. Melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri. Tangannya bergetar begitu ia melihat gulungan kertas yang di segel dengan stempel kerajaan. Perlahan ia membuka gulungan itu dan mata kecilnya membaca dengan seksama.

* * *

 _ **Erith, 23 January 1850**_

 _Namanya Jasmine. Ia adalah belahan jiwa Jillian. Sejak bayi mereka selalu bersama. Mereka biasanya akan panik atau memberontak jika dipisahkan, karenanya aku agak heran melihat Jasmine yang nampak tenang ketika Sehun mengikatnya di pohon. Apakah mungkin Jasmine sudah bisa merasakan untuk siapa ia berada disini?_

 _Jika kebanyakan raja akan memberi hadiah perhiasan untuk calon ratu mereka, aku berencana memberikan Jasmine sebagai hadiah. Sebagai symbol bahwa sama halnya dengan Jillian kepada Jasmine, ratuku adalah segalanya bagiku. Satu-satunya pasangan untukku. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, jangan terlalu lama pisahkan Jillian dengan Jasmine. Seperti jangan terlalu lama kau membiarkanku sendirian. Bisakah kau melakukan itu ratuku?_

 _Yours,_

 _CY Park_

* * *

Air mata kembali lolos dari mata kecil Baekhyun, membuat Xiumin langsung mendekat dan melongok kearah kertas itu.

"Baek, apa katanya?", Tanya Xiumin.

"kau bisa melihatnya hyung", Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"um Baek, aku tidak bisa membaca".

Senyuman timbul di wajah cantik itu, bukan senyuman cerah andalannya. Melainkan sebuah senyuman sedih.

"hyung, bisa kau jaga Belle Bittersweet dulu? Aku akan kesana setelah makan siang. Aku ingin sendiri", Ujar Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, Xiumin hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum memberikan sebuah pelukan terakhir dan beranjak dari rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kepergian sahabatnya kemudian berbalik dan perlahan mengelus kepala Jasmine.

Alih-alih memberontak karena disentuh orang asing, Jasmine malah mengusapkan kepalanya ke tangan Baekhyun sebelum berjalan semakin dekat. Seolah ingin membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun memeluk kepala kuda itu dan mengusak surai lembutnya.

"maafkan aku harus memisahkanmu dengan Jillian, Jasmine. Percayalah, aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya", Ujar lelaki mungil itu pelan.

 _ **Erith, January 25, 1850**_

"Ah rasanya melelahkan harus mengambil bunga sendiri kesini. Biasanya anak muda tampan itu akan mengantarkan untukku. Tetapi, begitu tahu ia adalah yang mulia raja, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri", Ujar Tuan Piers sambil menyerahkan beberapa keping koin kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman simpul dan mengangguk. Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Chanyeol kembali ke Rissingshire. Semuanya terasa sangat asing bagi lelaki cantik itu. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya seperti ini, tanpa Chanyeol. Tetapi, hanya seminggu lelaki itu disini, semuanya serasa berubah. Sesuatu yang biasanya merupakan kebiasaan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat asing baginya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, orang-orang disekitar juga akan mengeluh bagaimana suasana biasanya jika ada yang mulia raja diantara mereka. Setiap bertemu Baekhyun, mereka akan bercerita bagaimana perasaan kagum yang dirasakan terhadap sang raja yang tidak sombong dan mampu berbaur tanpa diketahui selama 6 hari. Dan respon yang Baekhyun berikan tentu sebuah senyuman sedih.

"maaf tuan Byun, saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda sedih"

Senyuman itu kembali di wajah Baekhyun.

"tidak apa tuan Piers. Saya bisa mengerti"

"ketahuilah, King Edmund sangat mencintai anda. Saya mengerti jika Erith dan Belle Bittersweet memberikan banyak kenangan. Hanya saja, anda masih sangat muda. Diluar sana adalah kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas, bersama dengan orang yang anda cintai. Saya yakin, anda pasti akan bahagia. Evelyn, akan sangat senang diatas sana melihat cucunya bahagia, meskipun tanpa Belle Bittersweet", Ujar Tuan Piers dibarengi dengan senyuman. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya samakin jelas, membuat lelaki itu tampak hangat dan berwibawa.

Anggukan dan gumaman terimakasih menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, sebelum tuan Piers berbalik keluar untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Xiumin yang sejak tadi sedang menyiram bunga kini sedang menatap kearahnya.

"kau tau Baek, aku setuju dengan tuan Piers", Ujarnya.

Membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menghela nafas. Hingga kini, ia bahkan belum bisa menentukan. Hati dan otaknya terus saja memiliki keputusan yang berbeda.

"entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu". Lagi, itu adalah jawaban yang si mungil berikan.

"aku akan ke Anubis sebentar, kita kehabisan bunga mawar", Ujar Baekhyun sebelum beranjak keluar dari toko. Setibanya ia diluar, angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya selama dua hari ini Baekhyun tidak benar-benar bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Bayangan akan lelaki tampan itu selalu saja menghampirinya. Tidak hanya dalam mimpi, tetapi juga tiap saat dimana kesendirian itu menjemputnya. Saat dimana ia tiba dirumah, disana hanya ada dirinya. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa Chanyeol dengan kedua temannya. Atau suara ribut sang raja yang bertanya tentang banyak hal. Ketika momen itu tiba, Baekhyun akan langsung menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rasa rindunya pada sang raja seolah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"aku harap, kau mau menungguku", Bisiknya pelan sambil menatap kearah langit.

 _ **Etuviel Palace, January 25, 1850**_

Seorang lelaki tan sedang menatap khawatir kearah sang junjungan yang sedang melamun di meja kerjanya. Di samping lelaki tan itu, si kepala pelayan, Do Kyungsoo, juga menunjukkan raut khawatir yang sama. Sudah dua hari ini sang raja tidak menghabiskan makanannya, malah cenderung memainkannya dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Kehilangan focus juga dialami oleh lelaki tampan itu. Parahnya, kemarin ia hampir meleset memanah salah satu pengawalnya ketika sedang latihan bersama Sehun. Setelah kejadian itu, sang raja hanya membanting alat panahnya sebelum berbalik masuk ke istana.

Keanehan-keanehan ini tentu diakibatkan oleh lelaki mungil cantik yang Jongin tahu pasti siapa. Sebenarnya tidak benar memisahkan mereka dengan cara seperti itu. Tetapi jika saja pak tua berwajah bengis yang merupakan tukang daging itu tidak melihat kereta raja mengantar baju, semuanya akan aman. Karena pak tua itu menyebarkan berita kepada warga Erith bahwa 'si pria asing itu adalah yang mulia raja', seluruh warga pagi itu berbondong-bondong mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun yang panik langsung menyelamatkan raja dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kereta untuk segera kembali ke Rissingshire. Bagaimanapun, keselamatan raja adalah yang utama. Siapa yang tahu diantara gerombolan itu ada pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim olah kerajaan lain? Sehingga kejadian pagi itu merusak semua rencana yang sudah disusun oleh sang junjungan di hari terakhirnya bersama si mungil.

Keadaan mengkhawatirkan sang raja, sudah sampai ke telinga sang ibu suri yang selama dua hari ini terus menemani anak lelakinya sebelum tidur. Menyuruhnya menghabiskan susu agar ia tidak sakit. Tetapi, setelah itu sang raja akan kembali diam dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah tidak ingin menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan sang ibu.

Hal lain yang terjadi adalah, selama dua hari ini sang raja sangat menyeramkan. Ia marah hanya karena pelayan menjatuhkan kemoceng di depan kaki sang junjungan ketika ia sedang lewat. Atau karena kopinya terlalu manis dan daging steak pesanannya terlalu matang. Singkatnya, semua orang di istana ikut menderita bersama dengan sang raja.

"Jongin, tidakkah menurutmu sebaiknya kita menjemput lelaki itu?", Tanya lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"kau tau Kyung, Tuan Byun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Meskipun ia hanyalah pedagang, aku melihat ia adalah orang dengan kepribadian luar biasa. Tuan Byun sangat menyayangi neneknya. Banyak hal menjadi pertimbangannya".

"tapi tidakkah kau lihat, keadaan yang mulia raja sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku hanya takut beliau akan jatuh sakit".

"jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama, mereka akan bersama. Untuk sementara ini, ayo kita berbuat yang terbaik untuk yang mulia raja dalam masa menunggunya", Ujar Jongin akhirnya, disertai senyuman tampan.

Tidak mereka ketahui, disana sang raja bisa mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit.

"aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, ratuku", gumamnya pelan.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hello!**

 **This is Kileela, makasih yaa yang sudah mau membaca ff ChanBaek pertamaku, Tightrope. Terutama yang sudah mau love, follow dan yang udah review. Kalian udah bikin aku semangat nulis ff ini!**

 **Makasih banget banget buat my one of favorite author kak Valbi Fleur yang sudah bersedia mampir kesini dan baca ff ku ^^ so happy laah wkwk, and terimakasih juga buat Hyera832, beautyp138, EvieBeeL, berrybyun, Chanyeoltidakmesum, milkybaek, Gyupal, iitanakemamake, Parkbaekxh614, chanxlxbaek, yerseoul, LyWoo, dan Nurfadillah yang sudah menyempatkan diri review. Review kalian sungguh berharga guys buat author baru sepertiku! Thank youu! enjoy Chapter ini dan selanjut-selanjutnya ya! /ngilang/**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 ** _Rissingshire, January 30, 1850_**

 ** _Yang terhormat, Tuan Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Beberapa hari ini, yang mulia raja nampak tidak baik. Beliau beberapa kali tidak dapat menghadiri acara-acara kerajaan karena kondisinya. Suhu tubuhnya terus tinggi, tabib Zhang khawatir jika ini terus berlanjut bisa berubah menjadi penyakit serius. Dalam tidurnya, yang mulia akan memanggil nama anda. Beliau menolak makan, Bubur kesukaan yang mulia disaat sakit pun seperti tidak membantu membangkitkan nafsu makannya. Tuan Byun, sepertinya yang mulia sangat merindukan anda._

 _Sekian._

 ** _Jenderal Oh Sehun._**

* * *

 ** _Rissingshire, February 3, 1850_**

 ** _Yang terhormat, Tuan Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Hari ini terjadi kekacauan. Yang mulia raja tidak sengaja menembakkan panahnya ke salah satu pengawal (lagi). Untungnya tidak serius, hanya mengenai paha si pengawal. Yang mulia raja terlihat sangat bersalah setelah itu. Demamnya sudah turun, beliau sudah sehat menurut tabib Zhang, hanya saja beliau masih diam seperti biasanya. Ibu Suri kemarin memaksa Jenderal Oh memberikan dimana alamat anda, tentu saja untuk menjemput anda secara paksa. Hanya saja Jenderal Oh menolak memberi tahu. Keadaan yang mulia raja sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sehingga ibu suri tidak memiliki pilihan lain._

 _Kabar lainnya, Jillian juga jatuh sakit. Beberapa hari ini sang raja tidak bisa membawa Jillian kemana-mana, sehingga harus menaiki Cobalt, mereka tidak terlalu akur, beberapa kali yang mulia raja hampir jatuh dari kuda. Saya tidak pernah melihat beliau se sedih ini. Saya benar-benar berharap tuan Byun bisa segera memberi keputusan._

 _Sekian._

 ** _Penasihat Kim Jongin_**

* * *

 ** _Rissingshire, February 8, 1850_**

 ** _Yang terhormat, Tuan Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Tabib Zhang mengatakan, yang mulia raja terkena penyakit di lambungnya. Jarangnya beliau menghabiskan makanan menjadi penyebab penyakit ini. Tabib Zhang sudah memberikan obat, semoga saja obatnya dapat segera bekerja. Yang mulia raja tampak kesakitan. Begitupun dengan Jillian._

 _Beliau masih memanggil nama anda dalam tidurnya. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama untuk berfikir tuan Byun?_

 _Kami harap, anda mau segera membalas surat-surat yang kami kirimkan._

 _Sekian._

 ** _Jenderal Oh Sehun_**

* * *

 ** _Rissingshire, February 12, 1850_**

 ** _Yang terhormat, Tuan Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Maafkan kami, jika kami terus mengganggu anda dengan semua surat ini. Sudah beberapa kali ini kami terus mengirimkan surat, tetapi sepertinya anda tidak berniat membalasnya. Tuan Byun, kami sudah menyimpulkan anda telah mengambil keputusan. Sehingga anda tidak mau membalas surat dari kami. Kami mengerti jika itu memang yang anda inginkan._

 _Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan untuk terakhir kali, bahwa yang mulia raja sangat mencintai anda. Biarpun tampak mustahil, seminggu bersama anda sepertinya membuat beliau merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dalam 21 tahun hidupnya, anda adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tuan Byun, terimakasih telah memberikan kebahagiaan kepada yang mulia raja kami walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan terimakasih telah memperlakukan kami dengan baik selama di Erith. Anda sungguh adalah orang yang baik. Saya berharap mimpi anda membangun toko bunga di Rissingshire dapat segera terwujud. Kami akan menjadi pelanggan pertama anda ketika itu._

 _Tuan Byun, keadaan Jillian sudah membaik. Kami hanya berharap anda mau merawat Jasmine dengan baik. Semoga disana anda dan Jasmine berada dalam keadaan sehat. Mungkin setelah ini kami akan berhenti mengirim surat untuk anda. Kami takut menjadi pengganggu aktivitas anda._

 _Sampai Jumpa Tuan Byun._

 ** _Penasihat Kim Jongin._**

* * *

 ** _Etuviel Palace, February 14, 1850_**

"selamat pagi penasihat kim, ada kiriman surat untuk anda", Ujar seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan.

Jongin, sedang duduk di meja kerjanya ketika pelayan itu datang. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak surat terakhir yang ia kirimkan pada tuan Byun. Pengawal yang mengirimkan surat itu mengatakan bahwa tuan Byun sendiri yang menerima dan tidak lama si pemilik Belle Bittersweet itu langsung membacanya. Tetapi, si perangkai bunga cantik itu tidak terlihat mau memberikan surat balasan disaat bersamaan. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun seperti mengabaikan surat-surat yang ia dan Sehun kirimkan. Jika ia benar mencintai sang raja, tentu akan memberikan respon atas surat-surat yang Jongin dan Sehun kirimkan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir si penasihat sebelum ia melihat kearah nampan emas yang berisi beberapa tumpuk surat yang tiba hari itu. Satu persatu ia melihat siapa pengirim surat-surat tersebut. Dan lagi kekecewaan harus ia rasakan karena, semuanya merupakan surat resmi. Tidak ada dari Byun Baekhyun. Diliputi rasa kecewa dan kesal, ia melemparkan tumpukan surat itu kembali ketempatnya, kemudian jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengurut keningnya. Mereka benar-benar akan menyerah setelah ini.

Tetapi jika mengingat keadaan yang mulia raja, bagaimana ia bisa menyerah. Jika satu-satunya yang bisa membuat junjungannya kembali seperti biasa adalah tuan Byun, maka Jongin dan Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan lelaki mungil itu.

"permisi penasihat Kim, ada satu surat yang tertinggal", Jongin mendongak ketika pelayan itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah amplop putih polos yang tidak terlihat seperti surat resmi. Mata Jongin langsung melebar kaget melihat surat itu. Bisa saja itu surat dari tuan Byun.

Dengan cepat, pria yang dipanggil penasihat Kim itu berdiri dan merebut surat yang masih berada di genggaman si pelayan. Mata nya langsung menyisir setiap tulisan yang ada disana.

Akhirnya, sebuah surat balasan. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya sembari membuka surat itu dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat si pelayan menatap heran pada di penasihat yang wajahnya selalu terlihat kaku selama ini ternyata bisa tersenyum.

* * *

 ** _Erith, February 13, 1850_**

 ** _Yang Terhormat, Penasihat Kim Jongin_**

 _Maafkan saya baru membalas surat anda dan Jenderal Oh. Banyak hal yang harus disiapkan sebelum keberangkatan saya ke Rissingshire. Bagaimanapun, saya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang saya cintai di hari Valentine ini. Saya benar-benar berharap jika kedatangan ini bisa menjadi kejutan untuk yang mulia raja. Saya akan berangkat tepat setelah matahari terbit. Semalaman mata saya tidak bisa terpejam memikirkan semua ini, membuat saya gugup. Sehingga saya memutuskan menulis surat di di pukul 3 dini hari._

 _Mungkin saat anda membaca surat ini, saya sudah tiba di Rissingshire._

 _Sampai bertemu Penasihat Kim._

 ** _Byun Baekhyun._**

* * *

"Yatuhan… Yatuhan!", si penasihat Kim itu langsung nampak panik usai membaca surat di tangannya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O sembari kakinya berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa arah. Lagi, si pelayan yang masih setia menunggu disana menyernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau! Katakan padaku dimana orang yang mengantarkan surat ini", Ujarnya.

Pelayan wanita itu berkedip dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menghindari tatapan mata penasihat Kim yang membuatnya gugup.

"i…ia adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek dengan pakaian biasa tuan. Hanya saja, ia menunggangi Jasmine. Tadi, pengawal depan mengatakan lelaki itu menanyakan dimana Jillian... Tuan?",

Tanpa menunggu pelayan wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana si lelaki mungil kesayangan sang raja itu berada. Ia harus segera mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, demi kebaikan sang raja dan seluruh warga istana yang beberapa hari ini menderita karena perlakuan keras orang nomor satu di Alderth itu.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN JENDERAL OH DAN SURUH IA MENEMUIKU DI KANDANG JILLIAN SEGERA", Teriak Jongin sambil terus berlari dan akhirnya menghilang dibelokan koridor.

* * *

Seorang lelaki mungil sedang tersenyum melihat dua kuda putih yang saling mengusapkan kepala ke leher pasangannya. Jika diartikan itu bisa berarti sebuah pelukan bagi manusia. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan terdengar ringkikan dari kedua makhluk indah dihadapannya. Chanyeol tidak berbohong mengenai Jillian dan Jasmine adalah soulmate. Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega bisa menyatukan mereka sebelum kejadian buruk menimpa salah satunya.

Ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jillian jatuh sakit, Baekhyun merasa amat khawatir. Kekhawatirannya terhadap sang raja yang sudah menumpuk ditambah kekhawatirannya akan Jillian, membuat lelaki mungil itu memutuskan bahwa ia harus ke Rissingshire. Jika Chanyeol sebagai orang nomor satu di Alderth siap berjuang bersamanya memimpin Alderth, tentu tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

Tuan Piers benar, bahwa Baekhyun masih muda dan ia beruntung diberikan kesempatan oleh tuhan mengenal dan melihat betapa luasnya dunia ini. Ia yakin, neneknya akan bahagia jika Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Tidak seperti beberapa hari kemarin tanpa Chanyeol. Berada jauh dari sang raja perlahan menurunkan gairahnya untuk beraktifitas, makan dan tidur. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan si pria tinggi hingga beberapa kali di protes oleh pelanggan karena salah memberikan pesanan.

"terimakasih sudah membawa Jasmine kembali. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jillian tidak mau makan dan keadaannya sungguh buruk", Ujar seorang lelaki tua bertubuh gempal yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kangin.

"tidak perlu berterimakasih tuan, memang sudah seharusnya saya membawa Jasmine kembali".

"omong-omong, yang mulia raja pernah mengatakan bahwa Jasmine akan diberikan kepada calon ratu Alderth, sehingga beliau meminta saya sebagai kepala pengurus kuda kerajaan untuk selalu memantau keadaan Jasmine. Jika saya boleh bertanya, apakah anda orang itu?", Tatapan penasaran diberikan si lelaki tua itu kepada Baekhyun.

Membuat si mungil hanya tersenyum dan menatap kembali kearah sepasang kuda putih yang sedang menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tumpukan jerami, dengan Jillian yang menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Jasmine.

"saya…"

"TUAN BYUN!", Teriak seorang pria menginterupsi percakapan kedua lelaki tadi. Membuat mereka serempak menoleh.

Kangin yang menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu langsung membungkuk kepada penasihat Kim yang tampak ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat. Dibelakangnya, Jenderal Oh mengikuti dengan wajah datar. Tetapi sekilas Kangin dapat melihat air kelegaan di wajah tampan itu. Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

"terimakasih tuan Byun! Terimakasih", Ujar Jongin yang langsung membungkuk didepan si lelaki cantik itu. Diikuti oleh Sehun. Sungguh, membuat Baekhyun kikuk.

Di tempatnya berdiri, tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala sang kepala perawatan kuda kerajaan Alderth, sebenarnya siapa lelaki pendek itu? Kenapa penasihat Kim dan Jenderal Oh sangat hormat padanya?

"Ini masih jam 6, makan pagi akan diadakan dua jam dari sekarang. Masih ada cukup waktu. Sehun, aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo, kau bawa tuan Byun Masuk kedalam. Jangan sampai sang raja tahu. Ingat", Ujar Jongin sebelum tersenyum untuk terakhir kali pada Baekhyun dan berlari kearah dia datang tadi.

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil memberikan lengannya pada si lelaki mungil. Yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan bersama mengikuti arah kemana Jongin lari tadi.

Di sana, Kangin masih menatap mereka heran sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih bingung dengan kelakuan tiga orang tadi. Tetapi, ringkikan Jasmine membuatnya tersadar bahwa tidak hanya manusia yang butuh makan, kuda-kudanya pun begitu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan pada Jongin aku tidak akan hadir sarapan hari ini?", Ujar sang raja, wajah tampannya nampak sangat lelah.

Sang raja baru saja selesai bersiap dan berencana langsung menuju ruang kerjanya, tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang memberi kabar bahwa Ibu suri memintanya ikut sarapan bersama di sayap timur. Jujur saja, itu adalah hal terakhir yang sang raja inginkan saat ini. Mendapat tatapan kasihan dari keluarga dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehingga, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari acara sarapan bersama atau makan malam bersama akhir-akhir ini.

"maafkan saya yang mulia, hanya saja yang mulia Ibu Suri mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin beliau diskusikan dengan anda dan yang mulia puteri Elissa", Jawab lelaki pendek dengan mata bulat lebar yang merupakan kepala pelayan sayap barat itu.

Sang raja hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah kemudian beranjak keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum lebar kemudian memberi isyarat kepada pelayan raja yang berbaris didepan pintu untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika rajanya marah, karena setelah ini ia yakin junjungannya akan merasa sangat bahagia melihat kejutan yang menanti.

Rombongan pelayan itu mengikuti sang raja dengan langkah lebar dan setengah berlari, karena sang raja nampak marah sehingga berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju ke sayap timur. Mereka yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan patung atau karpet langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatan begitu sang raja lewat. Takut kejadian kemoceng beberapa hari lalu terulang lagi. Ditambah wajah sang raja sangat tidak bersahabat, jika membuatnya marah itu berarti selamat tinggal pada karir mereka.

Kepala pelayan sayap timur langsung membulatkan matanya kaget melihat sang raja yang sudah tiba dengan wajah sangat kesal. Membuat si pak tua itu takut dan langsung membuka pintu untuk mengumumkan kedatangan sang junjungan.

"Yang mulia King Edmund Danvers the 6th telah tiba, yang mulia", Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung tersenyum dan berdiri. Begitupun para pelayan yang langsung membungkukkan badan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah lelah dan murung, tidak berniat melihat wajah dan menyapa ibu serta kakaknya. Sang raja tidak menyadari jika ada tambahan satu lelaki mungil yang berdiri di samping sang ibu.

Raja Alderth itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menyeruput sedikit kopi favorit yang sudah disediakan. Lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak mendongak, malah focus memainkan sendok kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling melirik sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan sang raja. Tentu mereka tahu sang raja kesal karena sang ibu memaksanya untuk makan bersama, padahal semalam ia sudah berpesan pada Jongin bahwa ia tidak akan hadir.

Ibu suri perlahan menyenggol Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, mengisyaratkan pada si mungil untuk menyapa lelaki tampan yang dikelilingi awan hitam itu terlebih dahulu. Anggukan menjadi respon Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak berjalan mendekat kepada sang raja.

"Selamat pagi yang mulia, menu hari ini adalah pie apel segar yang baru saja matang. Semoga anda menyukainya", Ujar Baekhyun. Yoora, menatap mereka berdua sambil menangkup bibirnya, menahan pekikan karena tidak sabar melihat reaksi adik semata wayangnya itu.

Mendengar suara itu, sang raja muda perlahan meletakkan kopinya dan menoleh ragu kearah asal suara. Dan begitu sosok orang yang amat dirindukannya itu menyapa netra, Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Matanya berkedip, seperti berusaha mengenyahkan lelaki mungil itu dari pandangan jika itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

Setelah beberapa kali berkedip, dan sosok itu masih disana, perlahan sang raja muda berdiri sambil menatap intens kearah Baekhyun.

"B…Baek?", suara berat itu sedikit bergetar.

"ya yang mulia?", jawab si mungil dengan lembut.

Senyuman lebar seketika timbul di wajah tampan itu, tanpa menunggu Chanyeol langsung menangkup kedua pipi mulus milik lawan bicaranya. Matanya menelusuri detail wajah cantik pria mungil itu. Kemudian, seolah tidak peduli dengan sekitar, sang raja langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir merah si mungil.

Ciuman itu seperti memberitahukan pada Baekhyun betapa ia sangat merindukan si perangkai bunga. Betapa ia sangat kesepian tanpa lelaki mungil itu selama ini.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, sang raja semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memberikan sedikit lumatan di bibir manis itu. Jantungnya semakin menggila ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil menempel di dadanya. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang akhirnya Chanyeol dapatkan setelah ia menderita selama lebih dari seminggu. Dan cukup sekali Chanyeol mengecap bibir itu, ia sudah merasa ketagihan. Sangat berat baginya untuk melepas ciuman mereka.

Jongin yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Begitupun dengan ibu suri dan Yoora yang menangkup bibir dengan tangan, berusaha menahan pekikan mereka. Genangan air mata haru bahkan memenuhi mata sang ibu suri. Rasa lega luar biasa akhirnya ia rasakan ketika sang putera bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Keadaan Chanyeol beberapa hari kemarin membuatnya sangat khawatir. Sungguh, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada puteranya.

Tetapi disisi lain, Tiffany juga bisa mengerti posisi Baekhyun. Ia pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya. Dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bersikap dan menceritakan soal asal-usulnya, toko bunga serta neneknya, Tiffany bisa menyimpulkan lelaki mungil ini adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi sang putera memimpin Alderth.

"EHM ingatlah disini masih ada orang yang belum memiliki pasangan!", itu suara Yoora. Memutuskan sudah cukup sang raja dan calonnya menjadi tontonan para pelayan dan tentunya nanti akan dijadikan bahan gossip.

Dehaman Yoora membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka sambil tersenyum dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

Dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat menawan dengan kemeja sutera merah muda dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Kemeja sutera yang dihiasi pita besar di bagian tengah kerah lehernya membuat Baekhyun semakin cantik dan menonjolkan kulit putih mulusnya. Rambut lembut yang biasanya terjatuh natural menutup sebagian mata kecil Baekhyun, di tata sedemikian rupa dengan sedikit lekukan hingga poninya tidak menutupi mata indah itu. Baekhyun, sangat menakjubkan.

Sedangkan di mata si mungil, sang raja sangat tampan mengenakan setelan jas mewah bludru berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan hiasan phoenix di bagian kerah lehernya. Rambut yang biasa ditata hair up dibiarkan terjatuh menutupi kening menawan itu. Meskipun ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang lebih menonjol dari biasanya, sang raja tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

"baiklah sudah cukup acara saling menatapnya, ayo kita makan pagi bersama. Aku yakin setelah perjalanan dari Erith, calon menantuku pasti lapar", Ujar ibu suri menginterupsi.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menunduk malu dan mengelus dada sang raja sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju kursinya. Tadinya jika ia duduk diapit ibu suri dan puteri Yoora, kini Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan berseberangan dengan ibu suri. Sarapan pagi ini berbeda dari beberapa hari lalu, atmosfer kebahagiaan sangat terasa dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum.

Begitupun dengan penasihat Kim yang diam-diam mengecup punggung tangan kepala pelayan Do kemudian menggenggamnya, dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan sambil berpegangan tangan. Tentu saja menimbulkan dengusan dari Jenderal Oh yang sepertinya masih sendiri.

* * *

The Rose Chamber adalah sebuah kamar mewah yang terletak di sayap barat istana Etuviel. Biasanya, kamar ini digunakan untuk para calon ratu sebelum mereka resmi mengikat janji pernikahan dengan pimpinan kerajaan Alderth. Letaknya yang tidak jauh dari kamar utama raja, dan desainnya yang sangat elegan membuat kamar ini menjadi pilihan utama untuk calon orang nomor dua di Alderth. Ruangan mewah itu bernuansa putih dan pink pastel. Lantainya yang terbuat dari marmer putih dilapisi dengan karpet mahal kualitas tinggi berwarna merah muda. Di bagian tengah ruangan diisi dengan tempat tidur king size mewah yang pilar-pilarnya terbuat dari emas. Kain kelambu putih tipis menjutai di sekeliling tempat tidur itu. Sprei sutera berwarna salem dengan bedcover senada membuat kasur mewah itu sangat nyaman, mengundang orang untuk segera merebahkan badannya disana. Tepat di hadapan tempat tidur, terdapat perapian besar yang sekelilingnya juga dihiasi marmer berwarna putih. Terdapat lemari pakaian serta rak buku kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu jati menghiasi bagian kiri ruangan, dekat jendela kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke taman Wonderbush. Terakhir, satu set meja rias dengan bangku empuk berwarna salem menjadi pelengkap kamar indah itu.

Ruangan The Rose Chamber juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dalam yang semua keramiknya terbuat dari marmer putih. Bak mandi elegan disangga dengan empat kaki yang diukir dari emas membuat suasana meneriakkan kata 'mewah'. Jika di kamar sudah terdapat perapian, si perancang ruangan sepertinya memutuskan untuk memberikan satu lagi perapian besar di kamar mandi, agar suasana ruangan yang terbuat dari marmer tidak terlalu menggigit ketika musim dingin. Dan terakhir, kaca besar menghiasi kamar mandi itu.

Sebagai calon ratu, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menempati kamar itu hingga upacara pernikahannya. Biarpun sang raja merengek agar lelaki mungil itu berbagi kamar dengannya, yang namanya peraturan tetap peraturan. Akibat dari rengekan itu, sang raja mendapatkan pelototan pedas dari sang ibu. Tentu berguna karena akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menerima peraturan yang sudah ada sejak dulu tersebut.

Baekhyun sedang menata beberapa lukisan sang nenek ketika matahari sudah berada di tempat tertingginya. Dengan telaten tangan indah itu menata gambar wanita tua yang sangat ia sayangi. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau jauh dari neneknya, dan lelaki cantik itu merasa jika ada gambar sang nenek disana, setidaknya bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan ketika hari-hari di istana menjadi sulit nanti.

Mungkin hari ini, semuanya tampak berjalan baik-baik saja. Tetapi siapa yang tau untuk beberapa hari kedepan? Ia bukanlah bangsawan, tentu tidak akan mudah baginya untuk beradaptasi dan diterima begitu saja. Terutama oleh para Lord yang terkenal mengintimidasi dan tentu saja, rakyat.

Baekhyun sudah mendengar bahwa ibu suri juga bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, tetapi semua rakyat dapat menerimanya dan para Lord amat menghormatinya. Tapi tentu untuk mencapai titik itu Baekhyun harus berusaha dengan keras. Menjadi orang yang dipercaya dan dihormati tidaklah mudah, ia tahu itu.

Jujur, jika ia melihat kilasan balik hidupnya selama beberapa tahun, tidak pernah sedikitpun Baekhyun menyangka hal seperti ini akan ia alami. Meninggalkan zona nyaman, demi mengikuti orang yang ia cintai. Jika kemarin mimpi Baekhyun hanya menjadi seorang perangkai bunga terkenal di Rissingshire, kini yang ada di depan matanya hanyalah bagaimana ia mendampingi Chanyeol memimpin kerajaan dan membuat lelakinya itu menjadi seorang pemimpin yang paling dicintai oleh seluruh rakyat Alderth. Serta bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi seorang Istri, Ratu, dan Ibu yang baik agar tidak mengecewakan sang raja yang sudah sangat mempercayainya.

"Selamat siang yang mulia maaf mengganggu aktifitas anda. Perkenalkan, saya Do Kyungsoo, kepala pelayan di sayap barat. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan melayani semua keperluan anda. Semoga anda bisa merasa nyaman disini".

Merasakan ada kehadiran sosok lain dikamarnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti dengan kegiatan menata lukisan. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya sembari berbalik untuk menyapa kepala pelayan mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah melihat kepala pelayan Do tadi ketika makan pagi, tetapi mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi.

"selamat siang kepala pelayan Do. Tidak perlu terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja", ucapnya.

"akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya memanggil calon ratu Alderth seperti itu, yang mulia", senyuman berbentuk hati tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat si lawan bicara mengeluarkan kikikan menggemaskan.

"kau tahu, Raja Edmund belum mengatakan apa-apa soal menikahiku. Kurasa aku belum resmi menjadi 'calon ratu', kikikan itu kini menjadi tawa yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga. Kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk lentik itu bergerak-gerak seolah membuat tanda kutip imaginer.

"oh, percayalah yang mulia, ketika sang raja sudah mengatakannya. Anda tidak akan bisa menolak, dan beliau tidak akan melepaskan anda apapun kondisinya. Raja itu cukup, protektif kalau anda ingin tahu", lagi suara tawa kedua lelaki mungil itu memenuhi kamar. Jika dilihat, sepertinya mereka berdua akan lebih mudah akrab setelah ini.

"Apakah memang semua Carrier hobi menggosip?", ujar suara berat yang amat familiar di telinga si mungil peragkai bunga.

Kedua anak manusia yang sedang asik bercerita itu seketika menolah ke asal suara dan kedua irisnya melebar. Sang raja sedang berdiri dengan gagah di depan pintu menggunakan seragam resminya. Wajah tampan itu nampak serius menatap ke dua lelaki mungil yang mematung melihat kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang sigap dan membungkuk hormat pada raja, kemudian diikuti oleh si mungil cantik perangkai bunga. Menimbulkan kekehan di bibir sang raja sebelum ia mengambil langkah lebar untuk menghampiri laki-laki mungil kesayangannya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Baekhyun".

"Baik, Yang Mulia".

Setelah bunyi pintu ditutup pertanda Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana, kedua lelaki berbeda ukuran itu secara reflek saling mendekat untuk menatap kedalam mata masing-masing. Perasaan bahagia seolah meletup-letup didalam hati keduanya. Setelah berpisah cukup lama, terbersit perasaan lega dapat melihat satu sama lain, melihat orang tersayang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Terlebih bagi Baekhyun yang berkali-kali diberitahu oleh Jongin dan Sehun bahwa sang raja tidak dalam keadaan baik ketika mereka berpisah.

Sebuah usapan lembut Baekhyun berikan di rahang tegas pasangannya. Membuat si pemilik memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi usapan yang ia terima. Sungguh, ia kira tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sentuhan lembut Baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol sudah hampir putus asa kemarin, ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah datang. Tetapi, tuhan sepertinya sayang menyanyangi Chanyeol sehingga doa-doa yang terselip di tiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan akhirnya dikabulkan.

"apakah anda baik-baik saja yang mulia? Saya sangat khawatir", suara itu mengalun lembut memasuki indera pendengar Chanyeol.

"hmm, aku baik asal kau ada di dekatku"

"maafkan saya yang mulia, jika membuat anda menunggu terlalu lama".

Hening menyambut ketika sang raja tidak kunjung merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu malah menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun. Menelusuri kedalam manik hazel yang berbinar cantik.

"apakah kau akan membuatku menunggu lagi, yang mulia?", tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Panggilan itu membuat iris Baekhyun melebar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka rajanya akan memanggil seperti itu.

"y…yang mulia"

Tanpa menunggu, sang raja langsung menjatuhkan lututnya di karpet. Sebuah kotak kecil emas yang diukir dengan pola indah sudah berada di genggamannya. Perlahan tangan kekar sang raja membuka kotak itu. Jika di luar saja sudah menakjubkan, isinya jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Sebuah cincin berbahan emas putih bersimbol mahkota dengan hiasan diamond berwarna merah biru mengisi kotak mewah itu.

Melihat lelaki tercinta sedang berjongkok sambil membuka kotak cincin dihadapannya, memicu air mata menggenang di mata indah Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan benar-benar datang. Sungguh seperti mimpi.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di hutan Anubis. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku di tempat paling menyeramkan di kerajaanku. Sejak malam itu aku terus memikirkanmu. Memikirkan semuanya tentang kita dan Alderth. Aku belum yakin kala itu, sehingga aku memutuskan mengunjungi Erith hanya untuk melihat apakah kau benar orang ku cari. Baekhyun, seminggu sudah cukup untukku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang lelaki baik hati, penyayang, cerdas, bertalenta, dan mengagumkan. Membuatku mengambil keputusan dengan mudahnya, untuk menjadikanmu ratu Alderth. Pendampingku. Tetapi, kau ternyata bukanlah orang yang mudah. Kau adalah orang hebat dengan mimpi yang besar, membuatmu meninggalkan semua itu agaknya keterlaluan. Sehingga ketika melihatmu meragu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain membiarkanmu memilih jalan itu sendiri. Jalan menuju mimpimu, atau menuju padaku. Biarpun aku harus menanggung rasa kesepian dan kecewa yang amat besar atas keputusanmu nantinya. Tetapi, Aku tidak mengira, kau akan muncul disini. Di depanku, meninggalkan semua impianmu, semua kenanganmu bersama nenek hanya untuk berada disini, bersamaku. Karena itu, Byun Baekhyun, Maukah mau menikah denganku, menjadi ratuku, sosok ibu bagi putera mahkota kelak, dan mendampingiku memimpin Alderth hingga akhir hayatku?".

Deraian air mata sudah memenuhi pipi mulus Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Meskipun ini sudah kedua kali sang raja mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi kali ini sensasinya berbeda. Mereka sedang berada di istana, dengan si lelaki tinggi menggunakan seragam resmi yang penuh dengan bintang serta symbol jabatannya. Jelas, jika kemarin ia melamar sebagai Park Chanyeol, kini ia melamar sebagai King Edmund Danvers the 6th. Dan fakta ini membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol, tidaklah main-main dengan perasaannya.

"Y…yang mulia King Edmund Danvers the 6th, seminggu bersama anda di Erith sudah cukup membuat saya merasa asing dengan kebiasaan saya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa anda. Tiada satu menit pun tersisa untuk saya tanpa mengingat dan merindukan anda. Anda pun tahu, bagaimana hati ini berdetak hanya untuk siapa. Tetapi keraguan akan kemampuan saya menjadi pendamping anda memimpin Alderth menahan saya selama ini. Tetapi saya sadar, saya tidak akan pernah bahagia jika tidak bersama anda. Saya akan berusaha menjadi seorang ratu dan pendamping yang baik bagi anda yang mulia, serta melahirkan putera mahkota yang tampan dan bijaksana nantinya, seperti ayahnya. Mari, kita menikah yang mulia".

Jawaban Baekhyun sontak membuat sang raja muda kaget selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tawa lega keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung berdiri dan melepaskan cincin Phoenix yang melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun lalu menggantinya dengan cincin yang sudah digunakan turun-menurun oleh ratu Alderth itu.

Melihat itu, perlahan Baekhyun mengambil cincin Phoenix yang selama ini ia kenakan dan memasangkannya di jari tengah sang raja. Tempat dimana benda itu seharusnya berada.

"nah, sekarang dia sudah kembali pada pemiliknya", ujar Baekhyun.

Sang raja yang terlalu bahagia seperti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sehingga ia hanya melakukan satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya.

Mencium Baekhyun.

Dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Mencium Baekhyun dalam dan menyalurkan semua perasaan bahagianya.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

 ** _Hola! It's Kileela!_**

 ** _Maaf ya untuk update kali ini sangat lama di post dan chapternya juga agak pendek. Aku beberapa hari lalu sempat sakit sampai masuk ICU and sampai sekarang masih lemes sebetulnya. But yeaaa FF for lifee kan wkwk berapa lama ga nulis aja udah rindu sama raja Chanyeol dan perangkai bunga Byun :(._**

 ** _Anyway, semoga ga mengecewakan yaaa, thanks yang sudah review dan mau baca cerita ini. I love u all to the maxx!._**

 ** _See u on the next chapter! bubyee!_**


	6. Chapter 5

" _Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
But it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope, With you"_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, February 16, 1850**_

Dentingan Grand Watch di jantung istana menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi ketika calon ratu dan ibu suri kerajaan Alderth sedang asik berbincang di dalam ruangan kaca yang berisi berbagai macam bunga. Dua pasang tangan itu tampak asik merangkai bunga yang memang sudah menjadi kegiatan favorit mereka. Sesekali sang ibu suri tertawa dan mengomentari selera calon menantunya dalam mencampurkan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Ah rasanya sangat menyenangkan memilikimu di istana ini Baek, Yoora tidak tertarik dengan bunga, dan tentu saja si raja pemarah itu melihat bunga saja tidak mau. Hidupku sangat membosankan", ujar sang ibu suri. Senyuman cantik menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Tapi yang mulia, selama di Erith yang mulia raja tampak sangat tertarik bunga. Ia bersemangat ketika aku mengajaknya ke Anubis untuk memanen bunga dan setiap siang selama seminggu, beliau akan menyiram semua bunga di toko ku".

Pernyataan Baekhyun sontak membuat ibu suri membulatkan matanya kaget. Tidak disangka anak lelaki nya yang sungguh keras kepala itu mau berurusan dengan bunga hanya karena Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol selalu menolak jika diajak ibunya menanam bunga atau bahkan merangkai bunga, menurut Chanyeol itu terlalu feminine.

"benarkah? Anak itu bahkan marah-marah ketika aku menyuruhnya memberikan bunga untuk Charlie kala itu. Benar-benar", kekeh Tiffany.

Senyuman malu-malu kemudian menghiasi wajah manis sang calon ratu Alderth, tidak menyangka dirinya memiliki efek sedemikian rupa terhadap orang nomor satu Alderth tersebut.

"Tetapi yang mulia raja tampaknya banyak memahami soal bunga. Beliau bahkan mengerti arti beberapa bunga, yang mulia".

"itu karena ketika ia kecil sering menemaniku merangkai bunga. Biarpun dia lebih focus pada mainannya, tak kusangka beberapa ilmu masuk juga ke otaknya".

Tawa memenuhi ruangan luas itu kemudian, tidak hanya kedua manusia cantik disana, melainkan Kyungsoo dan Sunny yang merupakan pelayan khusus mereka dan beberapa pelayan lain juga ikut tersenyum mendengar bagaimana raja mereka sangat tergila-gila pada perangkai bunga dari Erith itu.

"omong-omong, berhentilah memanggilku yang mulia atau ibu suri Baek. Bagaimanapun aku adalah calon mertuamu. Anggap aku seperti ibumu sendiri ya? Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu", ucap Tiffany. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk memberikan setangkai bunga matahari yang merekah dengan indah. Warna kuning cerahnya membuat siapapun yang melihat bunga itu ingin ikut merasa bahagia.

"Bunga matahari berarti kehangatan, kebahagiaan serta kasih sayang. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku ingin memberikan kasih sayangku dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersamamu sebagai salah satu anakku. Selain itu, aku titipkan raja kepadamu. Temani dia dan bantulah dia memimpin Alderth. Jadilah rumah baginya ketika aku tiada nanti, tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan melepas penat di ujung hari".

Calon ratu Alderth itu terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Tiffany. Sejak kecil ia belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu selain neneknya. Ucapan sang ibu suri membuat hatinya bergetar dan air mata tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Anggukan kepala menjadi respon yang Baekhyun berikan karena kata tidak dapat terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia mendapat perlakuan sangat baik dari Tiffany. Jujur saja, yang paling ia takuti adalah bertemu dengan sang ibu suri.

Baekhyun mengira, Tiffany adalah orang yang tegas dan menyeramkan. Mengingat julukannya dulu sebagai ' _Alpha Female_ ' kerajaan Alderth. Perkiraannya, Tiffany akan menjadi yang paling sulit untuk didekati. Apalagi, Baekhyun adalah calon pasangan anaknya tentu Tiffany akan melihat dengan seksama apakah si perangkai bunga Erith itu cocok mendampingi Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu kira, akan sulit untuk dekat dengan ibu suri tetapi ia salah, Tiffany adalah orang pertama di istana yang dengan mudah menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan baru beberapa hari, mantan orang nomer dua Alderth itu sudah banyak bercerita tanpa canggung mengenai kiat-kiat serta pengalamannya selama menemani mendiang raja Charlie memimpin Alderth. Karena bagaimanapun, keberadaan ratu dalam sebuah tatanan monarki itu sangat penting.

"jangan menangis, menantuku yang manis. Kau berbahagialah. Kami semua disini adalah keluargamu sekarang. Jika terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk langsung bercerita ya? Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau memanggilku ibu. Tanpa embel-embel yang mulia atau apapun. Mengerti?", tutur sang ibu suri sembari tangannya mengusap pipi calon menantu cantiknya itu.

"y…ya bu, terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku disini. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan kalian".

Kekehan disertai anggukan menjadi jawaban sang ibu suri sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada kegiatan awal. Beberapa buket bunga sudah tergeletak di sekitaran meja luas dari kayu mahoni itu. Tetapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda mereka akan berhenti. Kyungsoo, Sunny serta beberapa pelayan yang ada diruangan itu masih setia berdiri dan memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan calon mertua dan menantu itu berinteraksi dengan asik sejak tadi. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah calon ratu Alderth yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Baek, apakah berat melepaskan impian demi lelaki yang kau cintai?", pertanyaan sang ibu suri memecah keheningan di ruangan kaca itu.

Fokus Baekhyun yang awalnya pada bunga mawar merah itu seketika beralih untuk menatap Tiffany. Jujur saja, agaknya pertanyaan itu sedikit berat dan membingunkan untuk ia jawab. Lelaki mungil itu sendiri bahkan belum tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan sang ibu suri.

"Bohong jika saya mengatakan itu adalah hal mudah. Tetapi, sejak kecil takdir seolah membuat saya selalu berpisah dengan orang-orang yang saya cintai. Saya adalah seorang lelaki hancur ketika Chanyeol datang. Menjadi sebatang kara tentunya tidak mudah bagi saya, tetapi sejak kunjungannya ke Erith, rumah yang sepi sejak perginya nenek menjadi ramai lagi. Seolah Chanyeol memberikan warna tersendiri disana. Hanya butuh seminggu, dan setelahnya semua kesunyian serta kesendirian dirumah itu menjadi sangat asing bagi saya. Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan, saya tidak akan membiarkan orang yang saya cintai pergi lagi. Saya akan pergi mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi dan mendampinginya. Itu adalah janji saya kepada anda bu, saya akan menjaga Chanyeol dan mendampinginya hingga ia yang meminta saya pergi".

Pelukan erat serta usapan sayang di surai terang Baekhyun adalah jawaban sang ibu suri. Tanpa canggung, si lelaki mungil memutuskan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Tiffany. Merasakan kasih sayang yang disalurkan oleh wanita cantik paruh baya itu. Rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama sejak Baekhyun merasakan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang ibu.

Diujung sana, perlahan Kyungsoo berbalik dan menyeka cepat air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Berusaha tidak ada yang mengetahui jika ia menangis. Tetapi, Sunny sebagai wanita yang sudah berpengalaman tentu tahu juniornya itu terharu melihat interaksi manis antara mantan ratu dan calon ratu Alderth itu.

"omong-omong Baek, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk _Alyssum of The Throne?_ ", tanya Tiffany begitu pelukan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Apa itu bu? Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini", kedipan polos Baekhyun seketika membuat Tiffany gemas dan langsung mencubit pipinya.

" _Alyssum of The Throne_ itu bisa juga diartikan _Beauty of The Throne_ yang merupakan symbol seorang ratu. Kecantikan, keanggunan, kecerdasan dan segala kesempurnaan merupakan tuntutan yang harus kita jalani sebagai seorang ratu Alderth. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang menjelaskannya padamu?", kekeh sang ibu suri.

Gelengan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun sebelum ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menatap penuh tanya pada pelayannya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung, merasa bersalah telah melupakan hal esensial yang seharusnya ia jelaskan pada Baekhyun sejak hari pertama. Lelaki bermata bulat yang kini bertugas menjadi pelayan Baekhyun itu hanya berharap sang raja tidak akan mengamuk padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tahu kan, raja memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih ratu mereka, tanpa melihat gender dan kasta mereka asalkan calonnya itu 'pantas'. Pantas atau tidaknya calon yang diajukan raja akan dibuktikan pada prosesi _Alyssum of The Throne_ ini. Seorang calon ratu Alderth wajib hukumnya untuk bisa membaca. Seseorang yang bisa membaca berarti ia memiliki wawasan luas serta cerdas. Apalagi, kau tahu hanya segelintir orang saja di kerajaan ini yang bisa membaca. Dan kebanyakan dari orang-orang tersebut adalah bangsawan. Karenanya, kau diharuskan membaca beberapa potong bait dari buku favoritmu dihadapan para Lord dan wakil petinggi rakyat nanti. Selanjutnya adalah etika mu dalam bersikap, bagaimana kau menyapa, berbicara, menggunakan alat makan, berjalan, dan berdansa bersama raja. Karena yah, menjadi ratu berarti kau akan sering mendatangi jamuan pesta dansa ke kerajaan lain. Dan yang terakhir adalah, menunjukkan hobi atau bakatmu. Aku tidak menyarankan kau merangkai bunga disana Baek, kau harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang special. Yang akan membuat para Lord kaku itu terkesan dan berbalik menganggap kau pantas mendampingi Chanyeol", jelas ibu suri.

Rahang Baekhyun sudah jatuh sejak ia mendengar penjelasan ibu suri. Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita apapun soal prosesi itu. Ia tidak mengira dirinya akan dilihat oleh para Lord dan beberapa wakil rakyat yang akan memutuskan nanti. Baekhyun takut ia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan membuat Chanyeol serta yang lainnya kecewa.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membaca dengan baik, Kyungsoo mengatakan kau sering menghabiskan waktu membaca Hamlet di perpustakaan pribadi Chanyeol. Jadi tugasmu hanya belajar mengenai etika dan memikirkan apa yang akan ditampilkan nanti. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Baek. Jangan khawatir", tepukan pemberi semangat diberikan ibu suri ke pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"aku yakin Kyungsoo akan bersedia membantumu. Bersemangatlah menantuku sayang", tambah ibu suri.

Perlahan, Baekhyun kembali menoleh menatap lelaki bermata bulat itu yang dijawab anggukan serta senyuman manis oleh Kyungsoo. Reflek bibir Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ibu suri.

"Aku akan berusaha dengan keras bu", ujarnya, kilatan terlihat jelas di mata indah Baekhyun. Membuat sang ibu suri terkekeh dan kembali mengusak surai terang calon menantunya itu.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, February 20, 1850**_

"Bagaimana persiapan yang mulia Baekhyun untuk prosesi tiga hari mendatang?", tanya Jenderal Oh sembari meneguk bir yang disediakan oleh Kyungsoo. Pakaian perang masih melekat di tubuh berototnya. Sisa-sisa tanah bekas latihan tampak mengotori wajah tampan itu.

"Yang mulia baik, beliau sangat cepat dalam mempelajari hal baru. Beliau memang orang yang cerdas. Tetapi aku berharap sekali saja yang mulia raja tidak menginterupsi sesi pembelajaran yang mulia Baekhyun", ucap si kepala pelayan sayap barat itu dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas kesal.

Kekehan menjadi jawaban sang jenderal. Ia tahu bagaimana sang raja yang sangat protektif pada tuan Byun dan terus menempelinya. Bahkan ketika usai latihan pedang kemarin, tanpa meneguk limun dinginnya seperti biasa, sang raja langsung berlari kembali memasuki istana untuk menemui calon pendampingnya itu. Semua orang di istana tahu, betapa tergila-gilanya sang raja tampan itu pada calon ratu mereka.

"biarkan saja, kau tahu kan yang mulia raja tidak dapat terlalu lama berjauhan dengan yang mulia Baekhyun. Jika begitu, kau harus melatih beliau lebih keras ketika tidak ada raja di sekelilingnya. Agar tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang. Tiga hari itu hanya seperti jentikan jari saja jika kau sadar".

"well, kau tidak mengalaminya sendiri Jenderal Oh yang terhormat. Baru saja tiga jam berlalu, tiba-tiba yang mulia muncul entah darimana dan setelahnya mereka akan sibuk sendiri dan latihan akan terbengkalai begitu saja".

"jika kalian tahu, membicarakan yang mulia raja serta pendampingnya itu termasuk pelanggaran hukum kerajaan Alderth dengan kurungan selama 40 tahun tanpa remisi", kali ini Kim Jongin yang menyahut sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Senyuman miring menghiasi wajah tampan penasihat raja tersebut.

Kerucutan bibir menjadi jawaban Kyungsoo sebelum penasihat Kim itu menarik dagu yang lebih mungil perlahan dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Perasaan kesal itu seolah menguap entah kemana ketika bibir mereka bertemu, membuat si lelaki bermata bulat itu membalas kecupan bibir kekasihnya. Setelah berbagi beberapa ciuman manis, mereka memutuskan menyudahi kegiatan itu karena sadar Jenderal Oh sedang memperhatikan dengan wajah malas nya. Mungkin mereka harus lebih mengasihani Jenderal Oh yang tengah sendiri.

"jika kalian sadar, ini adalah tempat umum dan tidak seharusnya kalian berbagi ciuman panas seperti itu. Ini merupakan pelanggaran hukum kerajaan Alderth", ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sama persis dengan Jongin ketika ia masuk tadi. Menimbulkan dengusan dari si penasihat.

"hukum bagi orang-orang tidak laku sepertimu kan oh?".

"maaf Kim, aku bukan tidak laku. Hanya standarku terlalu tinggi dan belum ada yang bisa mencapai standar itu".

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah menjadi perjaka tua, Jenderal Oh yang terhormat", kekeh Jongin sebelum meneguk bir yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"kau tampak lelah, sesuatu terjadi?", tanya Kyungsoo. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pundak serta lengan berotot kekasihnya.

Suara benturan dasar gelas dengan meja yang diikuti desahan lega Jongin memenuhi ruangan. Ia benar terlihat seperti orang yang kelelahan dan kehausan. Lihat saja, bahkan bir yang tadinya masih penuh langsung habis sekali tegukan.

"hm, aku baru mengurus pemindahan seorang pelayan bagian utama istana untuk dipindahkan ke _Falkirk_ ", ucap Jongin.

" _Falkirk_? Berarti ia akan menjadi budak cuci? Kenapa?".

"aku memergokinya berbicara buruk mengenai Yang Mulia Baekhyun. Mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan kepada calon ratu Alderth".

Desahan lelah lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo setelahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga beberapa kali mendengar beberapa pelayan sayap barat membicarakan hal buruk mengenai Baekhyun. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih punya hati untuk tidak melaporkan mereka dan membuat mereka berakhir di _Falkirk_ untuk menjadi budak cuci.

Menjadi budak cuci sama saja kasta seseorang diturunkan menjadi yang terendah. Posisi dimana ia dianggap remeh oleh orang lain dan diperlakukan kasar. Berbeda dengan menjadi pelayan kerajaaan.

"aku juga menghukum salah satu prajurit kemarin. Biarpun ia tidak mengatai yang mulia secara langsung, tetapi aku tahu yang ia bicarakan adalah yang mulia Baekhyun. Berlari mengelilingi istana Alderth sebanyak 70 kali kurasa membuatnya jera", ujar Sehun.

"mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Hanya karena yang mulia berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa mereka bisa seenaknya menghina. Aku bahkan mendengar salah satu dari pelayan sayap timur bertaruh yang mulia tidak akan lolos prosesi ini", Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi pelan. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut sedih.

"siapa ia? Aku akan mengirimnya ke _Falkirk,_ seharusnya mereka sadar, mereka adalah pelayan tugas mereka bukan menggosip".

"tidak, tidak perlu. Kau tahu dia adalah Helena, ia memang selalu begitu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang mulia Baekhyun 'menamparnya' dengan kenyataan bahwa beliau memang pantas. Gadis itu harusnya sadar, sampai matipun yang mulia raja tidak akan menikahinya", decak Kyungsoo emosi. Api imaginer seperti muncul keluar dari kepalanya.

"baiklah jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik baby", kekeh Jongin sebelum mengacak gemas surai kekasihnya.

Lagi, si jenderal hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan dua orang dimabuk cinta ini. Disaat segenting apapun mereka akan tetap bermesraan, benar-benat tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"aku hanya berharap yang mulia Baekhyun bisa melakukanya dengan baik dan lolos dalam prosesi ini. Beliau memiliki wajah dan aura yang bisa memikat orang terdingin dan paling berkuasa di Alderth. Tentu meyakinkan para Lord akan mudah. Kini menjadi tugasmu kepala pelayan Do untuk membuat yang mulia sempurna di prosesi itu nanti. Dan sekarang ijinkan aku pamit, karena aku sudah lelah melihat orang bermesraan. Permisi penasihat Kim dan kepala pelayan Do", ucap Sehun sebelum ia membungkuk pada dua orang dihadapannya dan pergi begitu saja dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kikikan menjadi respon yang paling mungil diantara mereka bertiga, sedangkan Jongin, ia sudah bersiap melemparkan gelas kearah Sehun jika Kyungsoo tidak segera menahannya.

"Jenderal Oh benar, aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membantu yang mulia".

"benar, itu memang tugasmu sayang. Tetapi sekarang sudah malam, yang mulia tentu sudah tidur. Lebih baik siapkan aku air mandi dan temani aku tidur malam ini bagaimana?", senyuman miring menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik pelan, tahu kemana arah kegiatan ini nantinya. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti kekasihnya menuju kamar dan hanya tuhan serta mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, February 22, 1850**_

Langit sudah sangat gelap ketika pimpinan Alderth itu berjalan lelah kembali ke sayap barat. Sejak pagi tadi, ia harus mengunjungi kerajaan Vaisea untuk membahas mengenai perjanjian bisnis antar dua kerajaan raksasa itu. Sebenarnya ini harus menjadi kunjungan selama dua hari satu malam, tetapi sang raja memaksa untuk kembali malam itu juga. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan sejak tadi fokusnya terpecah-pecah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol terus menyuruh kusir memacu kudanya berlari lebih cepat, agar ia bisa segera sampai dan bertemu dengan si lelaki mungil yang akan segera menjadi ratu Alderth itu.

Tetapi cukup disayangkan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari ketika kereta kudanya memasuki pelataran istana. Suasana sangat sepi, ia yakin kebanyakan pelayan sudah beristirahat sekarang. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kyungsoo masih terjaga dan segera berlari menyiapkan air mandi untuk sang raja.

Seharusnya, yang ia lakukan begitu tiba di sayap barat adalah mengikuti Kyungsoo dan segera mandi lalu beristirahat. Tetapi semua itu urung ia lakukan ketika melihat pintu Rose Chamber terbuka separuh. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi mendorongnya untuk perlahan membuka pintu dan melihat apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan.

Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat kegaduhan, kaki sang raja menapak mendekati ranjang. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya disana. Matanya langsung menatap keseluruh ruangan dan ia melihat pintu kaca besar yang menuju ke balkon terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang bertiup mengibarkan tirai tipis berwarna putih yang menggantung disana. Perlahan sang raja melangkah menuju balkon, dan begitu tangan kekarnya berhasil menyibak tirai, sosok manis itu langsung masuk ke indera penglihatannya.

Baekhyun sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa. Setumpuk buku yang dari sampul merupakan buku etika berserakan di lantai dan di sofa, sedangkan satu buku yang terbuka berada di pangkuannya. Pemandangan itu membuat senyuman muncul di wajah tampan sang raja, melihat bagaimana calon ratunya berusaha dengan keras agar bisa diterima dan dapat mendampinginya memimpin Alderth. Sungguh membuat hatinya berdesir.

Tetapi, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama dan berganti kekhawatiran ketika sang raja menyadari kekasihnya hanya mengenakan jubah tidur tipis yang terbuat dari sutera berwarna merah, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulus si lelaki mungil. Dengan segera ia beranjak mendekat dan menggendong kekasihnya dengan pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Kedua lengan kekar itu membopong si mungil dengan mudah dan membawanya masuk kembali ke kamar. Dengan gerakan lembut, sang raja membaringkan si mungil ke tempat tidur. Tetapi dewa diatas sana seperti sedang mengujinya. Begitu tubuh mungil itu terbaring sempurna di Kasur, bagian pundak jubah yang ia kenakan harus jatuh hingga mengekspos pundak dan separuh lengan mulus milik kekasihnya. Sang raja hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lengan mulus itu. Berusaha selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

Sensasi ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh mulus Baekhyun itu benar luar biasa sehingga membuat sang raja tergoda untuk mengecup pundak putih itu. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan, hati-hati ia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pundak telanjang sang kekasih. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang ia rasakan seharian ini.

"Chan? Apakah itu kau?", suara serak khas bangun tidur Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap si mungil.

Dan benar saja, mata indah itu sudah terbuka dan sedang menatap kearahnya. Ia harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangangannya menatap ke ke wajah tampan sang raja yang hanya sedikit terkena bias lilin.

"hey sayang, ini aku. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu", kekeh Chanyeol.

Senyuman kemudian merekah di wajah cantik itu sebelum ia mengulurkan jemari lentik miliknya untuk mengelus pipi dan rahang sang raja.

"jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung beristirahat?".

"jam setengah tiga dini hari, aku melihat kamarmu terbuka dan berakhir menemukanmu tertidur di balkon. Aku takut kau sakit, udaranya sangat dingin".

Baekhyun terkikik manis dan menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir merah milik sang raja.

"beristirahatlah disini bersamaku, yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun setelah kecupan itu ia berikan.

"apakah aku tidak akan menginvasi tempat tidurmu ratuku?", kekeh Chanyeol.

Pukulan pelan Baekhyun berikan pada dada sang raja sembari tertawa renyah. Membuat jantung sang raja berdebar mendengar tawa menyenangkan itu.

"tentu saja tidak. Kemarilah". Ucap yang paling mungil diantara mereka, sebelum ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat pada sang pimpinan Alderth.

Tanpa melayangkan protes lagi, sang raja segera berdiri dan melepaskan jas bludru yang ia kenakan. Selanjutnya adalah kemeja putih yang terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, menyisakan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Sepatu nya ia lepaskan dengan cepat dan akhirnya ia beranjak menyibak selimut untuk berbaring di belakang si mungil.

Raja Alderth itu menggeser posisinya mendekat dan melingkarkan lengan berototnya untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati dari belakang. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dominannya lakukan. Chanyeol memang sangat senang menempelinya, dan Baekhyun tentu tidak keberatan.

"aku tidak mau melihatmu hanya menggunakan jubah tidur ini diluar kamar. Pengawal bisa saja melihatmu sayang", ujar Chanyeol, sembari bibir nya melanjutkan kegiatan mengecupi pundak dan leher kekasihnya yang terekspos.

Baekhyun memejam dan mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi bibir favoritnya itu bersentuhan dengan bagian kulit sensitifnya. Anggukan menjadi satu-satunya respon yang ia berikan. Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan sang raja.

Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, dan ini membuat Chanyeol langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk melumat bibir mungil itu. Mengecapnya dan menghisapnya. Merasakan betapa manisnya benda kenyal merah milik kekasihnya itu. Beberapa kali, ia bahkan dengan berani menjilati bibir manis itu dan menggigitnya. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan tanpa sadar memberikan akses pada lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk dan mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya sebelum lidah pimpinan Alderth itu bertemu dengan lidah si mungil dan mulai beradu bersama. Saling membelit, menjilat dan mengecap merasakan sensasi manis yang menguar.

"mmh…", desah Baekhyun sembari salah satu tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar mengelus dada berotot sang kekasih yang telanjang.

Sensasi itu seolah membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin panas, tetapi sang raja memutuskan sudah saatnya mereka berhenti. Sehingga dengan lembut ia menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskannya. Hal ini membuat si lelaki mungil akhirnya menghirup nafas dengan serakah untuk paru-parunya. Semburat merah kentara sekali di wajah manis itu.

"belum saatnya aku melakukan ini sayang, ketika aku memilikimu nanti, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan aku akan melakukannya disaat yang tepat. Sekarang, kau harus beristirahat. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan memberikanmu banyak materi lagi besok", Ucap sang raja, bibir nya kemudian memberikan ciuman sayang di kening calon ratu Alderth itu.

Anggukan Baekhyun berikan sebelum ia kembali membelakangi Chanyeol, membuat sang raja mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik, "selamat malam ratuku, aku sangat mencintaimu".

Perlahan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum dengan pelan membalas ucapan raja.

"aku juga mencintaimu, rajaku. Selamat malam".

Setelah itu, sepasang iris yang ada diruangan tersebut terpejam dan tidak lama kemudian, alam mimpi menjemput mereka.

...

"Aku yakin, ia hanyalah seorang yang gila harta. Ia tidak akan bisa lolos prosesi ini! Aku bertaruh. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membaca. Tidak lama lagi raja akan sadar bahwa ia hanya pembawa sial bagi kerajaan ini".

"Akupun juga berfikiran begitu. Kau tidak dengar? Kemarin beberapa pelayan yang ikut merangkai bunga dengan lelaki itu dan yang mulia ibu suri mengatakan, rangkaian bunga yang ia buat bahkan tidak serasi. Cih aku yakin, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai bunga. Hah dasar lelaki kampungan!".

Tawa mereka kemudian membahana memenuhi ruangan tempat merangkai bunga untuk acara _Alyssum of The Throne._ Sayangnya, kedua pelayan itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lelaki cantik mungil yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan tidak pantas itu.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun mendengar ada pelayan yang membicarakannya seperti itu, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa memprediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi mengingat dirinya hanyalah rakyat biasa. Tentu banyak yang berfikir ia tidak cocok bersanding dengan orang nomor satu Alderth. Sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia sudah berjanji akan kuat apapun yang terjadi, dan itulah yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

BRAK! "KALIAN! SUDAH CUKUP AKU MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU MENGENAI YANG MULIA", suara gebrakan pintu serta teriakan Kyungsoo tepat di belakang Baekhyun membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh kaget. Terutama dua pelayan wanita yang melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri disana. Ditambah kemarahan kepala pelayan sayap barat yang jelas ditujukan kepada mereka. Sorot wajah mengejek yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajah dua wanita itu berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut serta takut yang nyata.

"y…yang mulia", ujar Kyungsoo begitu menyadari Baekhyun ada disana, dan ia yakin calon ratu Alderth itu sudah mendengar semuanya.

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terangkat, isyarat kepada Kyungsoo agar ia diam sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati dua pelayan wanita yang kini sudah menunduk ketakutan. Takut dengan apa yang akan diperbuat calon ratu Alderth kepada mereka.

"Kalian salah, tidak seharusnya bunga red spider lily digabungkan dengan pink rose. Memang warnanya serasi jika dipadukan, tetapi red spider lily adalah symbol kematian, dan pink rose merupakan symbol kebahagiaan. Sangat tidak etis menggabungkan kedua unsur itu menjadi satu buket. Jika ingin menggunakan bunga berwarna merah, kalian bisa memilih tulip merah ini, yang berarti kepercayaan atau pernyataan cinta. Jika digabungkan dengan mawar merah muda artinya rangkaian bunga ini akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang menerimanya. Tidak selamanya warna dan bentuk bunga itu menjadi fokus utama dalam merangkai buket yang sempurna. Pahamilah maknanya, karena selain indah bunga juga merupakan symbol atau komunikasi non-verbal yang ingin seseorang sampaikan pada orang lainnya", Ucap Baekhyun sembari tangannya dengan telaten menata ulang rangkaian bunga yang awalnya sudah dibuat oleh kedua pelayan itu. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, semua orang diruangan itu saling melirik dan kemudian fokus pada dua pelayan yang sekarang sudah mati kutu tersebut.

"jika kalian tidak bisa membaca, kalian bisa bertanya pada orang yang mengerti bunga. Aku tidak mau di istana ini terdapat rangkaian bunga yang nantinya membawa masalah atau merusak citra kerajaan Alderth dimata kerajaan lain", senyuman manis timbul di wajah calon orang nomor dua Alderth itu, sebelum ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo membungkuk kepada junjungannya sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah pelayan yang ia kenal bernama Helena dan Luis itu. Ia tidak akan memaafkan mereka kali ini.

"oh tidakkah kalian pikir yang mulia terlalu baik pada mereka? Sayang sekali, aku bukanlah beliau yang berhati baik. Jadi Helena dan Luis, segera temui tuan Herbert untuk mengurus kepindahan kalian ke _Falkirk_ ", ucap Kyungsoo.

Seketika rahang kedua pelayan itu jatuh dan air mata sudah mulai menggenang dimatanya. Tetapi tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"dan untuk yang lainnya, jika kalian tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan kedua orang ini, berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian", final Kyungsoo, sebelum ia berbalik keluar untuk menemui Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yakin, lelaki cantik itu pasti sangat sedih sekarang.

...

"yang mulia?", ucap Kyungsoo begitu pintu ruangan rose chamber sudah terbuka dan menampakkan punggung mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar membelakangi dirinya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan dengan hati-hati memberikan usapan pada pundak Baekhyun. Mungkin kalian akan mengira sebenarnya tidak pantas bagi pelayan melakukan ini pada anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tetapi, di hari pertama Baekhyun tiba di Rissingshire, lelaki manis itu sudah memberikan senyuman cantik dan mengajaknya berteman. Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Baekhyun dan melindunginya.

"a…aku tidak apa Kyung", ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Tentu saja ia berbohong, lelaki mungil tersebut kenapa-kenapa dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.

"Baek, aku tahu mungkin jalanmu disini tidak akan mudah. Tetapi percayalah, ada yang mulia raja, yang mulia ibu suri, penasihat Kim, jenderal Oh, dan tentu saja aku yang akan selalu membelamu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Jika hari terasa sulit nanti, jangan segan untuk bercerita padaku. Aku bersumpah atas nama dewa dan kerajaan Alderth, aku mengabdi kepadamu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dan menemanimu, menjadi sahabat dan keluargamu disaat kau membutuhkanku".

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung berbalik, membiarkan matanya yang basah terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Sebelum tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajah di perut lelaki bermata bulat itu. Membuat si kepala pelayan sayap barat itu tersenyum lalu mengelus surai terang milik Baekhyun

"Kyung… apakah benar aku tidak pantas? Benarkah kau yakin raja melakukan ini tidak karena aku telah menyelamatkan nyawanya?", ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berjongkok dihadapan calon ratu Alderth itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan lelaki cantik itu.

"dengarkan aku Baek, Yang mulia raja adalah orang paling dingin, cerdas, dan logis yang pernah kutemui. Jika itu hanya rasa terimakasih, mungkin beliau akan memberimu rumah atau bahkan membangunkanmu toko di Rissingshire seperti mimpimu. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat beliau seperti ini. Ia sangat sangat jatuh hati padamu Baek. Pertama kalinya aku melihat beliau rela menempuh perjalanan dari Vaisea ke Alderth dalam sehari hanya karena tidak mau berpisah lama denganmu. Dan ingin mendampingimu bersiap untuk prosesi Alyssum of The Throne besok. Percayalah padanya Baek. Beliau memilihmu pun tentu tidak hanya karena beliau sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi sudah pasti ada pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang sudah beliau pikirkan sehingga ia berani menikahimu dan menjadikanmu ratu Alderth", ucap Kyungsoo sembari tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata lelaki cantik dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan, membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis juga.

"Aku hanya, aku takut aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia dan malah mengecewakannya".

"Kau adalah orang yang cerdas, baik hati, dan lelaki paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Mereka akan menyukaimu. Kau akan berhasil melakukan prosesi besok. Aku yakin. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Baek. Kau bisa melakukannya", kekeh Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun. Senyuman manis kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Kyung, bisakah kau tidak memberitahu raja soal kejadian tadi? Aku takut beliau akan memberi hukuman kepada mereka", ucap Baekhyun.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahu raja, karena aku sudah memberi hukuman untuk mereka. Menjadi budak cuci di Falkirk tidak buruk kan?", ujar Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan senyuman lebar. Yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"yatuhan! Budak cuci adalah kasta terendah di kerjaan kita Kyung. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Lagipula mungkin mereka berkata begitu karena belum percaya padaku. Aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan mempercayaiku".

"ah tentu tidak! Istana Etuviel tidak membutuhkan penggosip, melainkan mereka yang berkualitas dan sopan. Lagipula biarkan itu menjadi pelajaran bagi yang lain agar berhati-hati dalam berbicara".

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Lelaki mungil itu hanya berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak perlu terulang lagi.

Tok Tok

"permisi yang mulia, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Tuan Milton Miller sudah tiba untuk melakukan fitting pakaian yang akan anda kenakan besok. Apakah saya bisa membiarkannya menemui yang mulia sekarang?", ujar suara diluar sana yang menginterupsi percakapan hangat antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua saling menatap sambil akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Benar, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai dan menangis seperti ini.

"aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu terlihat sembab besok! Jadi berhentilah menangis oke?", peringat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan sambil mengangguk dan mengusap bersih sisa air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Biarkan ia masuk", ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ceria sebelum ia beranjak berdiri didepan kaca dan Kyungsoo berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace (Velvet Main Hall), February 23, 1850**_

Velvet main hall terletak di bagian utama istana, hiasan dinding dan karpetnya semua berwarna merah gelap dengan beberapa aksen emas, warna utama kerajaan Alderth. Ruangan luas ini biasanya digunakan untuk acara-acara penting seperti upacara pernikahan anggota kerajaan, pesta dansa, jamuan makan malam, pengangkatan raja dan ratu serta acara-acara penting lainnya.

Hari ini prosesi _Alyssum of The Throne_ akan dilaksanakan, seluruh lord yang berjumlah 25 orang sudah berkumpul dan beberapa perwakilan rakyat seperti kepala sekolah atau pimpinan lainnya pun ikut hadir. Mereka sudah siap untuk menilai apakah calon yang diajukan oleh raja menjadi pendampingnya akan pantas memimpin Alderth atau malah sebaliknya. Wajah orang-orang tersebut tampak serius, membuat si pemeran utama dalam prosesi ini semakin gugup ketika mengintip dibalik tirai.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan gugup sambil meremat tangannya sendiri. Jantungnya seakan lepas memikirkan bagaimana ia akan berdiri dihadapan orang-orang menyeramkan itu. Semuanya diperparah dengan sang raja yang sejak kemarin menghilang entah kemana dan tidak bisa ia temui sama sekali. Bahkan, hingga detik ini Baekhyun masih tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan raja. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

"jangan gugup Baek, kau sangat memukau. Mereka pasti menyukaimu", ucap ibu suri sembari menangkup pipi calon menantunya itu. Sesekali jemari itu ia gunakan untuk memindahkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Memang benar, hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat sangat sangat memukau. Setelan jas berwana hijau zamrud terlihat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Bagian jas dihiasi dengan Swarovski berbagai warna yang membentuk ukiran-ukiran indah. Kemeja putih sutera dengan pita besar di bagian tengah kerah melengkapi satu set jas mahal itu. Jika kalian tahu, Baekhyun sendiri lah alasan utama kenapa pakaian itu bisa menjadi sangat memukau. Rambut berwarna terangnya ditata rapih menutupi kening, tetapi mata indahnya tetap terlihat. Sapuan riasan tipis yang dilakukan Kyungsoo menambah kecantikan di wajah calon ratu Alderth itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Semua orang yang sudah melihat penampilan Baekhyun pagi itu yakin, para lord akan terpukau.

"yang mulia, sudah waktunya", ucap jenderal Oh yang mengintip dari balik tirai.

Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan nafas panjang untuk memantapkan hatinya. Setelah merasa siap, kemudian ia mengangguk serta memeluk ibu suri dengan erat. Tepukan dan usapan lembut ibu suri berikan pada punggung lelaki mungil itu.

"kau pasti bisa melakukannya", bisik ibu suri. Diujung ruangan, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat. Sedangkan Yoora dengan sayang mengelus bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Kedua belah bibir merah Baekhyun tertarik membentuk senyuman manis, ia memutuskan inilah saatnya ia keluar dari balik tirai dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas.

Sejak prosesi dimulai sekitar dua jam lalu, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya membuat para lord tersenyum kagum. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terang-terangan bertepuk tangan ketika Baekhyun selesai melakukan praktek etika yang sudah diajarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bersyukur meskipun dirinya gugup, semua yang dia hafalkan dan pelajari tidak mendadak hilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan sangat terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berdansa, dapat berdansa dengan lancar tanpa menginjak kaki jenderal Oh sama sekali. Well, seharusnya Chanyeol yang berdansa dengannya, tetapi raja muda itu masih belum terlihat sehingga Sehun lah yang menggantikan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kecewa, tetapi ia berusaha mengerti mungkin Chanyeol memiliki acara penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Bagian kedua yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah membaca. Calon ratu Alderth diharuskan bisa membaca, dan di hadapan para lord ia harus membaca bagian favorit dari buku yang paling sering dibacanya. Kini, Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan meja tinggi dengan buku Hamlet yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Untuk terakhir kali, matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, beberapa lord tampak menunggu, dan beberapa lainnya tampak mengintimidasi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum kemudian mulai fokus pada buku dihadapannya.

"Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya saya membaca Hamlet. Hamlet adalah hadiah pertama yang nenek berikan ketika saya baru bisa membaca. Dan menjadi favorit saya setelahnya", ucap Baekhyun yang ia akhiri dengan senyuman.

Kemudian, dengan lancar Baekhyun membacakan bagian yang paling ia sukai dimana Ophelia diberitahu oleh sang kakak, Laertes bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak setuju dengan Ophelia yang mencintai Hamlet. Laertes memperingatkan Ophelia bahwa Hamlet terlalu tinggi untuk ia raih. Selain bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya, Hamlet juga mengemban tugas untuk negaranya. Laertes meminta sang adik untuk menyadari posisinya yang jauh dibawah Hamlet.

Sejak ia bertemu Chanyeol, setiap kali Baekhyun membaca bagian ini, air matanya akan turun. Sekilas ada kesamaan cerita dengan dirinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun dirundung keraguan bahwa dirinya mampu dan layak untuk sang raja.

Kali ini pun, air matanya turun. Membuat para lord dan perwakilan rakyat saling menoleh dan beberapa terdiam seperti mendalami cerita yang ia bacakan. Baekhyun hanya membaca seperti biasa, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti sedang membacakan puisi di telinga mereka.

Perlahan Baekhyun menutup buku dan membungkuk hormat kepada para lord. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam dan mengusap air matanya. Ia harus menenangkan diri untuk bagian terakhir dari prosesi ini. Sejauh ini Baekhyun merasa lord tidak terlihat membencinya, dan itu pertanda bagus. Ia berharap di bagian terakhir nanti mereka akan menyukai penampilan yang akan ia bawakan.

Nyatanya, begitu 30 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah dipanggil keluar oleh Sehun. Ia bahkan belum merasa tenang. Membaca Hamlet serta menangis dihadapan para lord seperti menghilangkan semua kepercayaan dirinya. Hatinya dilingkupi kesedihan serta ketidakyakinan. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari balik tirai. Meskipun begitu kepalanya tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan percaya diri. Senyumannya masih lebar, tetapi binar di matanya sedikit redup.

Perlahan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju grand piano berwarna putih yang sudah diletakkan di tengah bagian depan hall. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata sejenak. Berharap ketika membuka mata, Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya.

Tetapi sayang sekali, ketika ia membuka mata Chanyeol masih tidak ada disana. Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain pasrah dan memutuskan memainkan lagunya sekarang. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin baik.

Perlahan tangan lentik itu menari diatas tuts piano, menimbulkan rangkaian nada yang sangat indah dan menenangkan di telinga.

" _Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"_

Suara Baekhyun mengalun indah bersamaan dengan nada yang keluar dari piano, membuat ibu suri, puteri Yoora dan Kyungsoo yang berada di balik tirai tersenyum senang. Yoora bahkan memekik senang mendengar suara indah calon adik iparnya itu. Sehun yang berdiri di depan tirai pun tidak ketinggalan, wajah datarnya sudah berubah dihiasi senyuman simpul yang tampan.

" _However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see"_

Sudah akan mencapai bagian akhir lagu, tetapi air mata Baekhyun kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sesungguhnya lelaki mungil itu merasa kecewa karena orang yang seharusnya mendengarkan lagu ini tidak hadir disana. Benar, Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ini untuk sang raja, meyakinkan sang raja bahwa lelaki mungil itu akan mengikuti orang nomor satu Alderth itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Luapan perasaan yang begitu hebat membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk melanjutkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Berusaha menekan tangisan kecewa yang sudah hampir keluar. Tetapi, baru saja bibirnya terbuka, suara lain terdengar. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Sehingga, perlahan lelaki cantik itu membuka mata, dan ia menemukan sosok sang raja sedang berdiri di hadapan grand piano itu sembari menggenggam sebuket besar bunga mawar merah. Jika dikira-kira jumlahnya bisa lebih dari 500 tangkai. Bibir manis favorit Baekhyun itu sedang mendendangkan lagu yang sama.

 _"Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams"._

Meskipun sempat tercengang beberapa saat mendengar suara berat itu mengalun lembut, Baekhyun langsung memahami sorot mata sang raja yang memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

" _I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"_

Kemudian, suara mereka berdua seperti membaur bersama membentuk harmoni yang sangat indah. Membuat siapapun disana tersenyum dan tercengang. Sejujurnya kaget mengetahui bahwa sang raja yang terkenal dingin dan tidak memiliki emosi itu bisa bernyanyi.

Melihat tatapan dalam dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaan bahagianya lagi. Sehingga dengan segera ia menyelesaikan permainan pianonya dan berdiri untuk berjalan mendekat kearah sang raja. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh buket bunga itu sekarang, kedua pasang iris itu saling menatap dalam, menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

" _For the world we're gonna make"_

Bersamaan dengan kedua anak adam itu menyelesaikan lirik lagunya secara bersamaan, seorang lord yang diketahui bernama Suho, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Riuh suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu, Baekhyun mengakhiri penampilannya dengan membungkuk dihadapan para lord, dan Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Para lord dan wakil rakyat menerimanya. Terlihat dari betapa keras dan riuhnya tepukan tangan itu.

"untukmu", ujar sang raja sembari mengulurkan buket yang sangat besar itu. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi mulus Baekhyun membuat sang raja tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk menarik si mungil kedalam pangutan bibir yang mesra.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, March 10, 1850**_

"Saya mengambil engkau Byun Baekhyun menjadi suami saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya; Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Tuhan, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus".

Tepat 14 hari sudah berlalu sejak hari dimana Baekhyun melakukan prosesi _Alyssum of The Throne_ di ruangan ini dan kini ia sudah mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan sang raja. Mereka berdiri berhadapan didepan pendeta serta disaksikan oleh keluarga Danvers dan seluruh Lord serta beberapa rakyat yang mendapat kesempatan berharga untuk diundang menjadi saksi.

Setelan jas putih indah berbahan sutera membalut tubuh mungil itu dengan sempurna, di bagian luarnya Baekhyun mengenakan jubah merah yang menjuntai panjang di bagian bawahnya dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna emas menghiasi jubah tersebut. Sebuket bunga mawar merah dan baby breath ia genggam dengan erat. Menekan perasaan gugupnya disana.

Sang raja juga tampak sangat tampan mengenakan setelan seragam kebanggannya. Mahkota besar dan berkilauan bertengger diatas rambut hitam legamnya yang ditata hair up. Sempurna adalah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kedua manusia itu.

Ketika tiba waktunya Baekhyun mengucapkan janjinya, perlahan ia mendongak dan menatap dalam ke mata sang raja. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Saya mengambil engkau King Edmund Danvers menjadi suami saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya; Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Tuhan, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus".

Senyuman tampan menghiasi wajah sang raja mendengar lelaki yang kini menjadi suaminya itu mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan dengan lancar dan tanpa keraguan.

"dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian menjadi sepasang suami yang sah dimata Tuhan dan seluruh saksi yang ada diruangan ini. Serta dengan ini Tuan Byun Baekhyun dari Erith, resmi menjadi _Aidyn Danvers The 6_ _th_ _, Queen of Alderth",_ tepukan lalu memenuhi ruangan itu. Ibu suri bahkan sudah menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Senyuman bangga mengembang di bibir Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Tepukan yang riuh akhirnya berubah menjadi suitan-suitan menggoda ketika raja dan ratu Alderth itu berbagi ciuman manis mereka sebagai pasangan suami untuk pertama kali.

...

"Apakah kau siap ratuku?", ujar sang raja yang dibarengi dengan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sang ratu.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun sebelum pintu balkon di menara tertinggi di istana Etuviel terbuka. Teriakan dan suara riuh rakyat Alderth yang sudah berkumpul seketika terdengar dengan jelas.

Sang raja menggandeng ratunya dengan bangga keluar dari ruangan dan berdiri di ujung balkon, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!", beriringan dengan teriakan serempak rakyat Alderth, kedua insan itu kembali berbagi pangutan bibir manis yang membuat semua orang disana berteriak bahagia kemudian.

 **To Be Continued**

 **HOLAA ada yang kangen sama aku? /dih siapa lo (dalam hati kalian)/**

 **ehehe maaf ya updatenya lamaa, masih harus istirahat kemarin. But i'm totally fine now! YUHUU. BTW makasih banyak yang udah ucapin cepet sembuh kemarin sumpah sayang banget sama kaliaan! udah mau baca, fav, follow, review. Pokoknya loveeee /kecup virtual yang lalu dielap sama kalian/ :(**

 **Anyway makasih banget sama kak Valbi yang selalu membimbingku dalam tiap reviewnya! pokoknya sayang sekalii sama kak Valbi 3 ehehe..**

 **Oke sudah segitu duluu pidatonya! selamat membaca! jangan lupa review ya, review kalian sungguh berarti bagiku 3**


	7. Chapter 6

" _ **Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between  
Desert and ocean  
You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream  
Always in motion"**_

 _ **WARNING MATURE SCENE AHEAD.**_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, March 15, 1850**_

"Aidyn Danvers, apakah anda bersungguh-sungguh berjanji serta bersumpah untuk memimpin rakyat Alderth, menurut undang-undang di parlemen yang sudah disepakati dan dengan hukum serta adat kebiasaan? Akankah anda dengan segala kekuasaan yang menaungi akan melibatkan hukum, keadilan, dan pengampunan dalam setiap keputusan? Serta bersedia menjadi ratu yang bisa menjadi contoh dan memberikan pembelajaran kepada mereka yang membutuhkan?", Ucap pendeta.

Dihadapan mereka, pasukan militer berseragam sudah berbaris saling berhadapan dengan rapih. Para bangsawan Alderth berkumpul dan tampak antusias menyaksikan pesta pengangkatan resmi ratu ke enam mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari pengangkatan resmi Baekhyun sebagai seorang ratu. Sejak tadi pagi, ia sudah sangat gugup, tetapi kali ini ada sang raja yang terus menempelinya dan memberikan kata-kata manis. Sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang. Berkali-kali sebelum ia memasuki velvet hall, Baekhyun menarik-narik jubah panjang merahnya yang menjuntai. Serta tiada henti menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa setelan jas sutera hitam itu terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Kilauan bros berbentuk mahkota besar yang tertempel di bagian tengah kerah kemeja putihnya seolah berlomba-lomba dengan wajah si pemakai untuk menunjukkan kecantikannya. Ditambah lagi jubah panjang tebal berwarna merah itu melengkapi keseluruhan penampilan glamor dan mahal sang ratu. Tetapi tetap saja, Baekhyun merasa gugup dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu dengan mudah.

Hal-hal yang berkecamuk diotaknya adalah, bagaimana jika setelah ini ia akan mengacau atau salah dalam membuat keputusan dan banyak hal-hal buruk lainnya. Bagaimanapun sebelum ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan pengajaran intensif bagaimana menjadi seorang ratu. Tidak seperti sang raja yang sejak kecil sudah sangat familiar dengan hal-hal yang berbau memimpin rakyat.

Meskipun perasaan gugup seolah menelannya hidup-hidup, Baekhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menegakkan kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi perasaan yang membuncah itu. Disamping si mungil, sang raja berdiri tegap dengan mahkotanya yang berkilauan. Senyuman bahagia tidak meninggalkan wajah tampannya.

"ya, saya berjanji akan melaksanakannya", ujar Baekhyun mantap, dan bersamaan dengan itu kru pemain musik mulai memainkan lagu kebangsaan Alderth.

Mengiringi pemasangan mahkota di kepala Baekhyun. Mahkota besar berbahan emas berkilauan itu dihiasi dengan permata berwarna merah kualitas terbaik yang harganya tentu fantastis. Mereka yang disana setuju bahwa benda itu sangat cocok dengan ratu baru mereka.

Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar setelahnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan menggandeng lengan sang raja. Isyarat bagi pasukan militer untuk menghentakkan kakinya, mengeluarkan pedang berkilauan yang ada di sisian tubuh mereka dan kemudian mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi seperti membentuk jalan bagi junjungan mereka.

Tepukan tangan meriah serta lagu kebangsaan Alderth mengiringi sang raja dan ratu yang melewati barisan tersebut. Senyuman cerah tidak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Hari itu, petualangan sang perangkai bunga dimulai

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, March 25, 1850**_

Pasukan berkuda hitam berbaris rapih dan berjalan pelan membelah jalanan tengah kota Rissingshire. Seluruh rakyat sudah berkumpul di pinggiran jalan dengan antusias untuk bertemu dengan raja dan ratu mereka. Hari ini, pawai pengenalan sang ratu dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya. Hal ini bertujuan agar rakyat Alderth mengenali serta mengetahui bagaimana sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan itu. Bendera kebangsaan Alderth dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil berada di genggaman masing-masing orang yang berada di sana.

Rakyat yang sudah sejak pagi berada di sana langsung bersorak begitu terompet terdengar dan pintu gerbang utama istana terbuka lebar. Pasukan berkuda hitam berjalan maju, tepat dibelakang mereka berbaris sekitar 16 lelaki berseragam merah. Derap langkah mereka seirama dengan derap langkah para kuda gagah itu.

Sorakan yang sudah riuh itu, semakin bertambah volumenya ketika sepasang kuda putih mulai terlihat untuk memimpin barisan 8 kuda cokelat lainnya yang menarik kereta kuda dengan bagian atas yang terbuka, milik sang junjungan. Raja nampak menawan dengan seragam kerajaannya, mahkota besar itu berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Sedangkan sang ratu, yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat, hampir membuat semua orang tercengang. Wajah cantik itu terlihat berseri-seri. Kemeja baby blue dengan pita besar di bagian tengah kerahnya seperti menonjolkan kulit putih sang ratu. Sama seperti raja, mahkota indah yang menghiasi rambut terang Baekhyun tampak berkilauan.

Sepasang pimpinan Alderth itu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa para rakyat. Bahkan sesekali mereka mengangguk untuk merespon teriakan beberapa warga yang dengan lantang memanggil nama mereka.

Jika satu tangan mereka sibuk melambai, dipangkuan sang raja, tangan mereka lainnya saling menggenggam dengan erat. Sesekali sang raja akan memberikan elusan lembut di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Usaha kecilnya untuk menenangkan si pujaan hati. Hal itu sepertinya membantu, karena bisa dilihat senyuman lebar sang ratu tidak lenyap sejak tadi.

Namun, setengah jalan mereka melewati rute pawai, sesuatu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut blonde yang dikepang dua terlihat menunduk sedih. Dibelakangnya tiga anak lelaki yang tampak lebih tua tertawa mengejek di dekat telinga si anak kecil itu. Pemandangan ini membuat sang ratu tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung meminta sang kusir memberhentikan kereta mereka. Hal ini membuat seluruh barisan ikut berhenti.

"sayang? Ada apa?", bisik sang raja.

Didepan mereka, para prajurit yang berbaris saling menatap bingung. Begitupun dengan pasukan berkuda yang berada di belakang kereta mereka. Semuanya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan sang ratu.

"percayalah padaku", ucap sang ratu dibarengi dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan sang ratu melangkah turun dari kereta. Ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat dimana segerombolan anak itu berdiri. Padahal lelaki mungil itu hanya berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi dimata para rakyat, mereka seperti melihat sang ratu sedang menari dengan indah. Semua karena pergerakan tubuh dan kakinya yang terlihat sempurna.

Dibelakang sana, sang raja membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya. Dari atas kereta, lelaki tampan itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan begitu tahu kemana arah tujuan Baekhyun.

"hey, apakah kau tidak apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari si gadis kecil. Memicu senyuman manis di wajah sang ratu.

"apakah kau yakin? Kau bisa memberitahuku".

Tanpa kembali memikirkan tindakan dan statusnya, sang ratu berjongkok dihadapan gadis mungil yang tingginya hanya mencapai pinggang Baekhyun itu. Satu tangan si Baekhyun perlahan terulur untuk mengusap lembut surai blonde itu.

Semua rakyat yang ada disana melebarkan mata dan melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh junjungan mereka. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Alderth, mereka melihat seorang ratu berjongkok, di jalanan, di hadapan semua rakyat.

"m…mereka menertawakan kakiku, mereka bilang aku manusia berkaki satu", ucapnya takut-takut.

Seketika Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat kebawah. Dan benar, si anak kecil cantik itu hanya memiliki satu kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya. Satu kakinya lagi disangga oleh besi yang dibagian bawahnya dipasang sepatu. Seperti sebuah kaki palsu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali mendongak dan tersenyum.

"mereka berbicara begitu karena mereka menganggap kau terlalu cantik. Mereka iri dengan kecantikanmu", kekehnya.

Perlahan, sang ratu bangkit dan menoleh kepada salah satu wanita dewasa yang berdiri disana.

"apakah anda orang tua anak ini?".

"tidak yang mulia, mereka adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang bekerja untuk tuan Burke", ucap wanita itu dibarengi dengan bungkukan penghormatan kepada sang ratu.

"bekerja?", gumam sang ratu yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Helaan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya kembali lolos dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali menunjukkan senyuman lebar.

"siapa namamu, nak?".

"n…nama saya Lily, yang mulia".

"Lily, apakah kau mau menjadi seorang ratu dan menemaniku hari ini?", usapan lembut kembali Baekhyun berikan pada surai blonde itu.

"t…tidak bisa yang mulia, mereka akan menertawakanku", ujar Lily. Membuat hati orang nomor dua di Alderth itu tersentuh.

"tentu tidak. Kau adalah seorang ratu. Tidak ada yang berani menertawaimu. Nah sekarang… ah! Tuan, bisakah kau memberikan satu mahkota itu kepadaku", kekeh sang ratu sembari melambai pada salah satu pria yang sedang menawarkan mahkota mainan yang dijualnya.

Dengan semangat, pria tersebut berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan mahkota yang dimaksud. Mengulurkan benda tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengambil mahkota mainan berbahan emas itu dan memakaikannya di kepala si cantik Lily. Kemudian, sang ratu menoleh dan tersenyum kepada anak-anak perempuan lainnya yang sedang menyaksikan adegan manis antara Baekhyun dan Lily.

"apakah kalian semua mau menjadi ratu hari ini?", kekeh Baekhyun.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban mereka.

"kalau begitu pilihlah mahkota mana yang kalian mau dan segera pasangkan di kepala kalian, ya?", ujar sang ratu bersemangat. Sebelum kaki mungilnya ia bawa mendekat pada lelaki penjual mainan itu.

"aku yang akan mengurus pembayarannya nanti tuan".

"tentu saja, yang mulia".

Melihat itu, mereka mengerubungi sang penjual yang sibuk membantuk memberikan mahkota mana yang anak-anak itu inginkan. Dari kejauhan, senyuman tampan terkembang di bibir sang raja yang menyaksikan adegan itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu.

Ketika semua anak sudah terlihat memakai mahkota, Baekhyun tersenyum dan sesekali memuji mereka. Membuat semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana perlakuan sang ratu pada anak-anak tersebut.

"menjadi ratu hari ini sangat mudah, kalian hanya perlu berjalan tegak, tersenyum dan melambai. Apa kalian mengerti?".

"ya!", teriak anak-anak itu serempak.

Kekehan lolos dari bibir sang ratu sebelum ia menggandeng tangan Lily. Kemudian bersama diikuti sebelas anak lainnya, Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke rombongan pawai.

Melihat itu, pasukan kuda kembali pada posisi tegap, diikuti rombongan dibelakangnya. "apakah kau berniat meninggalkan rajamu begitu saja?", ujar sebuah suara berat yang Baekhyun kira pemiliknya masih duduk dengan berwibawa di kereta.

Tetapi ia salah, sang raja kini berjalan di sampingnya dengan tegap. Satu tangan sang raja sedang menggandeng anak perempuan lainnya. Beberapa pekikan dari warga Alderth terdengar ketika melihat yang mulia raja menapakkan kakinya di jalanan kota dan memilih berjalan dengan sang ratu.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget lalu perlahan tertawa. Suaminya memang penuh kejutan.

"aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu berjalan kaki, yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun. Dengusan menjadi jawaban sang raja.

Sebelum lelaki tampan itu mengangguk pada Jenderal Oh yang sedang menoleh kearahnya, tanda untuk melanjutkan pawai mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah kedua pimpinan Alderth itu. Satu tangan mereka menggenggam erat tangan milik anak-anak kecil itu serta satu tangan lainnya melambai pada rakyat yang bersorak dengan senang. Lily yang tadinya tampak takut, dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Sebelum akhirnya senyuman manis merekah di bibir mungil itu.

Hari itu, kalimat 'ratu dengan hati secantik bunga mawar' tersebar di seluruh penjuru kerajaan sebagai julukan baru ratu Alderth itu. Cerita bagaimana ia tidak gengsi berjongkok dan berjalan bersama anak-anak yatim tersebar luas. Sosok yang awalnya dipertanyakan kemampuannya itu, mulai mendapat cinta dari rakyatnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, April 3, 1850**_

Dentingan jam sebanyak sepuluh kali terdengar menggema di penjuru istana. Beberapa pelayan tampak sudah bersiap kembali ke tempat mereka beristirahat. Para penjaga dan pengawal beberapa sudah berganti shift untuk memulai tugas mereka menjaga malam. Meskipun begitu, sang raja yang diketahui sejak pagi mengunjungi desa Glimmerhelm untuk menyaksikan panen kentang terbesar di tahun ini, belum terlihat tiba di istana.

Seharusnya sang ratu menemaninya, tetapi Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa lebih cepat jika ia pergi bersama Jillian dan ditemani oleh Sehun serta Jongin. Jadilah, sang ratu terjebak di istana dan menghabiskan waktunya mengajari para pelayan wanita untuk merangkai bunga.

"Kyung, menurutmu kenapa mereka belum kembali? Setahuku Glimmerhelm tidak terlalu jauh dari Rissingshire. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi", ucap sang ratu sembari menatap teman sekaligus pelayan kepercayaannya yang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"yang mulia, anda tahu jika tiga lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu pergi bersama, mereka tidak akan ingat waktu. Jadi jangan heran jika sampai sekarang batang hidung mereka belum tampak. Benar bukan Jaehwan?".

Kekehan menjadi jawaban sang kepala pelayan baru sayap barat, lelaki itu sedang fokus menuangkan air hangat ke baskom yang digunakan untuk menghangatkan telapak kaki sang ratu. Salah satu ritual malam lelaki mungil itu akhir-akhir ini sebelum tidur.

"Yang mulia raja mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan. Jangan khawatir yang mulia", ucap Jaehwan akhirnya. Tangannya dengan lihai memberikan pijatan ringan pada telapak kaki sang ratu.

Sejak pengangkatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunjuk Kyungsoo juga menjadi pelayan utama sang ratu. Sehingga jabatannya sebagai kepala pelayan sayap barat diserahkan pada Jaehwan. Seorang lelaki humoris yang selalu tersenyum. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sang ratu sudah akrab dengan lelaki tampan itu. Jika Kyungsoo akan menatap tajam pada Jaehwan jika humor nya terlalu aneh, sang ratu akan tetap terkekeh manis menanggapinya. Menurut Jaehwan, lelaki mungil cantik itu adalah ratu terbaik yang pernah ada di Alderth. Sehingga ia berharap, sang raja yang dulunya dikenal pecinta wanita itu tidak akan menyakiti hati junjungannya. Karena jika ya, selain Kyungsoo, Jaehwan juga akan menjadi salah satu yang memasang badan untuk melindungi sang ratu.

"sudah Jaehwan, kau beristirahatlah", ucap Baekhyun akhirnya ketika dirasa kaki lelahnya sudah lebih baik.

Mendengar itu, Jaehwan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada sang ratu sebelum beranjak keluar dari _Eagle Room._ Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri di samping sang ratu.

"tidurlah yang mulia, saya akan menemani anda".

"tidak Kyung, aku akan menanti Edmund dan memberikan tarikan pelan di telinganya jika memang ia lupa waktu karena bersenang-senang dengan Jongin dan Sehun", jawab sang ratu. Perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa single mahal yang empuk itu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, sang ratu hanya akan memanggil sang raja dengan 'Edmund', jika ia merasa teramat kesal pada suami tingginya itu. Dan sekarang adalah salah satu contohnya.

"saya akan membangunkan anda jika yang mulia raja Edmund sudah tiba".

Baekhyun merasa, melawan Kyungsoo itu mendekati mustahil jadi lebih baik ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan hangat dan nyamannya air yang merendam kakinya itu. Berpura-pura tidur agar sahabatnya tidak terus mengomel.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening. Sedikit lagi Baekhyun akan masuk untuk mengarungi mimpinya jika saja tidak ada suara-suara menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba saja merusak keheningan itu.

"kyung, suara apa itu", gumam sang ratu yang masih membiarkan mata indahnya terpejam.

TAK

TAK

TAK

"Kyung?".

TAK

TAK

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari si lelaki bermata lebar itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Baekhyun membuka mata dan menatap ke sekeliling kamar.

Benar saja, Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya kini berpindah posisi berada di balkon luas Eagle room. Pantas saja ia tidak merespon panggilan sang ratu.

Erangan pelan Baekhyun keluarkan ketika dengan terpaksa ia membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk turun dari sofa. Ia membiarkan kaki basahnya menapak pada karpet begitu saja dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ingin menyaksikan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?", ucapnya lagi.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat si pelayan bermata bulat itu menoleh kaget dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"lihatlah kebawah yang mulia".

Kening Baekhyun berkerut mendengar itu, tetapi tetap saja kakinya melangkah mendekati pinggiran balkon untuk melihat secara langsung apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Dan begitu mata indahnya menatap ke bawah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari balkon Eagle room, kekehan menjadi respon sang ratu.

Ia melihat rajanya sedang berdiri dibawah sana, disamping kiri dan kanannya terdapat Jillian dan Jasmine yang sedang asik memakan rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar taman. Pakaian resmi yang ia gunakan tadi pagi sudah berganti dengan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai ke siku. Tiga kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka, membuat dada berotot itu sedikit mengintip. Bahkan di waktu semalam ini, sang raja masih terlihat sangat menawan.

"selamat malam yang mulia ratu, sudikah anda berkuda bersama hamba di malam indah yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang ini?", ucap sang raja sembari membungkukkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum tampan pada suami mungilnya.

Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata puitis yang sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan image yang sudah melekat pada sang pimpinan Alderth itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya sedang menanti suami saya yang sejak pagi mengunjungi Glimmerhelm dan tidak kunjung kembali hingga sekarang", sindir Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol pelajari seiring berjalannya waktu hidup bersama si lelaki mungil, bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit memiliki sisi galak yang memang tidak sering ia tunjukkan. Si lelaki manis dengan binar-binar cahaya imajiner yang melingkupinya itu akan menjadi sarkastik jika ia sangat kesal akan suatu hal. Momen itu memang sangat jarang terjadi, tetapi ketika si mungil sedang dalam mode sarkastik, sang raja malah akan menjadi gemas berlebihan dan menghujani ciuman ke seluruh wajah suami mungilnya tanpa ampun.

"Oh, lupakan saja suami menyebalkanmu itu dan pergilah bersama saya yang mulia. Biarkan ia tidur sendirian dan kedinginan sampai mati malam ini", goda sang raja yang hanya direspon dengan dengusan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"hmmm, aku tidak tahu. Haruskah aku pergi denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti lelaki yang akan memangsaku kapanpun aku mulai lengah", dengan gerakan seduktif, sang ratu menjulurkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menompa dagunya dengan tangan yang bersandar manis di bagian atas pinggiran balkon.

Senyuman miring tercetak di wajah tampan Chanyeol melihat tingkah menggoda suami mungilnya itu. Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disana, mungkin sang raja sudah melompat dan memanjat pohon untuk segera menerkam suami mungilnya itu.

"tenang saja yang mulia, saya tidak akan menyentuh anda sedikitpun".

Perlahan, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan anggukan menjadi jawaban si lelaki bermata bulat itu. Seolah sudah siap sejak tadi, satu tangannya terangkat menunjukkan coat tebal yang panjangnya mencapai lutut Baekhyun.

"harusnya aku tahu kalian sudah merencakan ini", kikikan manis keluar dari bibir sang ratu. Sebelum kemudian ia berbalik pasrah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memasangkan coat di tubuh mungilnya.

"baiklah aku akan pergi denganmu tuan. Tapi kau harus menangkapku. Aku tidak mau bajuku kotor terkena rumput", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada angkuh yang dibuat-buat. Membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan dimata sang raja. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian mata sang raja membulat kaget ketika menyadari maksud sang ratu sebenarnya.

"tunggu! Baek jangan pernah berfikiran untuk melompat dari sana! Tunggu! BAEKHYUN".

Namun terlambat, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan Baekhyun yang sudah bergelantungan di pohon tinggi yang berada tepat di sebelah balkon sebelum ia melompat dengan lincah kebawah. Mendarat tepat dihadapan sang raja dengan senyuman manis.

"tenang saja, aku hidup di Erith sejak kecil, pohon sudah menjadi temanku. Aku biasa memanjatnya. Hihi, keahlian yang kusembunyikan darimu dan semua orang", kikik Baekhyun dengan manis.

Sang raja yang hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya langsung menarik tubuh sang ratu kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan tubuh mungil itu didalam perangkap tubuh tegap berototnya.

"aku tidak peduli, jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau kau terluka", bisik sang raja.

"baiklah suamiku", angguk yang lebih mungil, sebelum kakinya berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan pada bibir tebal sang raja yang sudah ia rindukan sejak pagi.

Disana, mereka kembali berbagi ciuman manis. Kedua belah bibir itu kemudian saling menghisap dan melumat hingga dehaman Kyungsoo menyadarkan mereka.

"mohon maaf yang mulia, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berkuda. Semakin malam akan semakin dingin".

Perlahan sepasang pimpinan Alderth itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan terkekeh. Benar, mereka hampir saja lupa tujuan utama kenapa berada disana.

"silahkan yang mulia". Tangan sang raja terulur untuk memberikan bantuan pada sang ratu menaiki punggung Jasmine.

Setelah si mungil terlihat nyaman dengan posisi dan tali kendali sudah berada di genggamanya, sang raja akhirnya beranjak dan melompat dengan mudah ke punggung Jillian. Tidak lama kemudian derap langkah sepasang kuda itu terdengar mulai menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menatap junjungannya itu.

...

"hasil panen tahun ini meningkat hampir tiga kali lipat. Ternyata usahaku memberikan subsidi pupuk terbaik kepada para petani membuahkan hasil", ucap sang raja.

Setelah berkuda sekitar dua jam mengitari wonderbush, sang raja mengajak Baekhyun beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon tanjung. Suasana sekitar sangat sepi. Penjaga terdekat berjarak sekitar 200meter dari tempat mereka. Remang cahaya obor besar yang tersebar di beberapa titik taman membuat suasana semakin romantis

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon sedangkan si mungil bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Satu tangan kekar sang raja melingkar untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ini adalah salah satu posisi favorit Baekhyun karena ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung sang raja yang teratur dan menenangkan. Selain itu, pelukan Chanyeol terasa hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

"benarkah? Aku sangat bangga padamu rajaku".

Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk mengusap lembut rahang Chanyeol. Membuat yang lebih tinggi kemudian menggenggam tangan itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu karenamu ratuku. Seminggu berada di Erith aku bisa melihat betapa mahal harga pupuk kualitas terbaik. Tentu sulit bagi petani miskin membeli pupuk itu. Aku hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk rakyatku".

"kau adalah raja yang baik, suamiku. Raja terbaik yang pernah kutemui".

"tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa ratuku", sepasang iris berwarna gelap itu seolah memerangkap sepasang iris lainnya kedalam tatapan mata yang penuh makna. Saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"karena itulah tugasku, yang mulia. Untuk selalu bersamamu dan menemanimu memimpin Alderth. Membantumu menjadi seorang raja yang akan selalu diingat sebagai raja bijaksana dan rendah hati oleh rakyatnya".

"bahkan jika aku berbalik menjadi orang yang kejam suatu hari nanti?".

"ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika bukan kau sendiri yang memintanya, yang mulia", ucap yang paling mungil diantara mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk tidak bosan bersama denganku hingga aku mati".

"bagaimana bisa aku bosan melihat wajah tampan ini setiap saat?".

Kekehan lolos di bibir Chanyeol mendengar pujian dari suami mungilnya.

"aku mencintaimu, ratuku. Sangat amat mencintaimu", bisik sang pimpinan Alderth itu.

"aku juga, amat sangat mencintaimu rajaku", jawab Baekhyun sembari mengeratkan tubuhnya pada sang raja. Telunjuk lentiknya secara tidak sadar menari-nari di dada bidang suaminya untuk membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang tidak kasat mata.

Setelahnya, suasana menjadi sunyi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menyelami alam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi dan hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang semakin lama semakin teratur. Tanda bahwa pemiliknya secara tidak sadar sudah mengarungi alam mimpi. Dibawah sebuah pohon tanjung besar ditengah taman wonderbush.

* * *

 _ **Aviria Kingdom, June 12, 1851**_

Kerjaan Aviria merupakan sebuah wilayah kecil yang terletak sekitar 90 km dari kerajaan Alderth. Setiap tahun, kerajaan ini akan mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang raja. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Alderth sebagai pemasok bahan makanan terbesar bagi kerajaan Aviria akan diundang. Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya merupakan tugas sang ayah, tahun ini adalah tugas Chanyeol untuk pertama kali hadir dalam pesta tersebut.

Biasanya sang raja akan menggerutu tidak senang atau memasang wajah kesal tiap kali dirinya wajib menghadiri pesta, tetapi kali ini tentu berbeda. Yang membuat sang raja muda itu bahagia adalah sosok sang ratu yang akan mendampinginya selama pesta berlangsung. Sejak ia melangkahkan kaki bersama Baekhyun memasuki hall, senyuman tampan sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Begitupun dengan wajah cantik sang ratu yang bisa dibilang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Berita menikahnya Chanyeol dan pengangkatan Baekhyun sebagai ratu Alderth tentu sudah tersebar ke berbagai kerajaan. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama Baekhyun sebagai ratu dan tentu semua orang penasaran dengan sosoknya. Karenanya tidak heran jika si lelaki mungil cantik itu menjadi pusat perhatian sejak kakinya melangkah masuk tadi. Meskipun begitu ada saja beberapa dari para bangsawan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tetapi, setahun lebih menjadi ratu, agaknya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Baekhyun melihat mereka yang nampak tidak suka atau memandang rendah dirinya.

"sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Chanyeol berbisik. Nampak khawatir dengan sang suami yang nampak lebih diam sejak tadi.

Anggukan menjadi respon yang lebih mungil dibarengi dengan senyuman manis, yang menggetarkan hati sang raja ketika melihatnya.

"tersenyumlah ratuku, jangan pikirkan mereka. Kau tampak mengagumkan", kekeh sang raja sembari mengecup punggung si mungil dengan sayang.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi sang ratu setelahnya. Seolah mengandung kata-kata magis, ucapan sang raja membuat si mungil merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan ketika pertama tadi dia merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri, kini ia bisa menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ragu. Bahkan beberapa senyuman manis ia berikan kepada para bangsawan yang juga dengan ramah menyapanya.

Kira-kira satu jam setelah pesta dimulai, kini Baekhyun sudah berbincang dengan beberapa bangsawan yang ia bahkan tidak ketahui namanya. Beberapa kali sang ratu Alderth itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Tetapi, sang raja seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia hanya mengatakan akan bertemu dengan raja William sebentar, namun hingga sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda sang raja akan muncul. Benar-benar membuatnya seperti berada di sarang buaya sendirian. Ia membutuhkan penyelamatnya sekarang.

"yang mulia, apakah sulit menjadi ratu? Terutama anda tentu tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan istana?", tanya seorang wanita dengan gelungan rambut yang amat tinggi. Bibir berlapis pemerah itu tersenyum. Namun Baekhyun tau, itu merupakan senyuman mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"tentu saja, awalnya aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untung saja Kyungsoo memberiku banyak buku untuk dibaca sehingga aku tahu harus berbuat apa dan tidak mengecewakan rajaku", senyuman manis menjadi pengiring jawaban tegas sang ratu Alderth.

Seiring berjalannya waktu menjadi ratu memberinya pelajaran berharga bahwa seorang ratu tidak boleh merasa takut ataupun merasa rendah diri. Karena semua orang menaruh ekspektasi tinggi terhadapnya. Sehingga, jika ia nampak ragu-ragu dan takut tidak akan ada yang mau mempercayainya.

"Oh my goodness, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar berita bahwa ratu Alderth ini sudah dijuluki menjadi ratu paling baik hati yang pernah ada di Alderth. Semua orang sangat menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah jika kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti apa yang beliau perbuat", kali ini seorang wanita cantik yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Irene menyahut. Memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada wanita tadi.

Si tuan puteri kerajaan Celnaer itu sudah beberapa kali bertemu Baekhyun, dan ia merupakan wanita yang sangat baik meskipun terlihat dingin diluar. Tidak akan sungkan untuk membela Baekhyun dan menyindir bangsawan lain yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Jika intensitas pertemuan mereka meningkat, tidak mustahil jika Baekhyun dan Irene bisa menjadi sahabat.

"kau terlalu sensitive Irene, aku hanya bertanya".

Kemudian perdebatan terjadi antara dua wanita tersebut. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Berusaha mencari keberadaan sang raja.

Tetapi sayangnya, ketika sepasang iris kecil itu menemukan sosok tinggi tampan itu, apa yang dilihatnya malah membuat hati terasa berdenyut. Sang raja sedang berada diujung ruangan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Segelas wine berada digenggaman mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu wanita itu sebelumnya, ataupun sang raja menceritakan siapa sosok wanita itu.

"Namanya adalah puteri Subin. Ia berasal dari kerajaan Cratha. Benar yang mulia, kerajaan yang sudah hancur karena ketamakan rajanya sendiri, yakni kakak tiri dari puteri Subin. Rumor mengatakan ia adalah mantan kekasih yang paling dicintai oleh raja Edmund, tetapi mendiang raja Charlie dan ratu Tiffany tidak memberikan izin sehingga mereka harus terpisah. Puteri Subin menghilang setelah itu, kini ia kembali lagi. Tetapi tenang saja, yang mulia raja amat mencintaimu. Lagipula itu terjadi sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu ketika raja Edmund masih remaja. Jangan khawatir", Bisik Lisa, seorang ratu muda dari kerajaan Vrinada. Lisa adalah wanita muda cantik dan single yang harus memimpin kerajaan diusianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun. Sama seperti Irene, Lisa adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sangat baik terhadap Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, sang ratu Alderth hanya bisa mengangguk. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Kekhawatiran mendadak melanda dirinya, bagaimana jika sang raja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali pada puteri Subin. Terlebih raja Charlie sudah tidak ada. Dan kini Chanyeol menjadi orang nomer satu pengambil keputusan. Ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika melihat puteri Subin dengan pelan mengelus pipi sang raja tanpa mendapat penolakan apapun dari pimpinan Alderth itu. Seketika udara disekitar sang ratu menjadi sesak dan tanpa berfikir ia berjalan cepat keluar meninggalkan hall. Mengabaikan Lisa dan Irene yang meneriakkan namanya.

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju bagian belakang istana, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang ada disana. Ratu Alderth itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menahan segala gejolak perasaan serta seluruh ketakutan tidak beralasan yang ia rasakan.

"Jika aku raja Edmund, aku akan lebih memilih anda yang mulia. Anda sangat cantik, sekarang aku paham bagaimana Ed bisa langsung menyukaimu". Sebuah suara asing memasuki indera pendengar Baekhyun. Sejujurnya membuat Baekhyun kesal karena mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

Dengan terpaksa, ratu Alderth itu menoleh. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah ramah pada siapapun lelaki tinggi tampan yang berdiri disana itu.

"ah, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya adalah Pangeran Changmin, yang mulia. Merupakan suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan anda".

"senang bertemu dengan anda pangeran Changmin", ucap Baekhyun yang disusul anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Kemudian, entah bagaimana setelah Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi lain yang berada di samping kursi Baekhyun, mereka menjadi banyak bercerita.

Ternyata Changmin adalah seorang putera mahkota kerajaan Aviria, ia sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah sahabat karib.

"Memang puteri Subin adalah mantan yang paling berkesan untuk Chanyeol, tetapi beliau menikahi anda tanpa ragu kan yang mulia? Percayalah padanya".

"aku hanya… entahlah, aku takut ia berubah pikiran dan menganggap aku tidak pantas. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa cintanya pada puteri Subin sebenarnya tidak pernah hilang", ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Well, kuakui, Chanyeol itu seorang pecinta wanita. Sebelum menikah denganmu ia memiliki banyak mantan kekasih. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar dicintainya. Hanya Subin dan kau. Tetapi ia dan Subin sudah lama usai. Dan sekarang aku yakin ia hanya mencintaimu. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Tentu kau sudah sering mendengar itu dari Sehun dan Jongin kan", kekeh Changmin kemudian.

Sedikit banyak, ucapan Changmin menghibur Baekhyun dan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Tetapi rasa kesal kenapa suaminya itu tidak menolak ketika disentuh sembarangan oleh wanita itu masih ada disana. Bagaimanapun, tidak sepantasnya seorang wanita biasa dengan bebas menyentuh seorang raja, terlebih raja tersebut sudah menikah.

"Sayang? Changmin?".

"ah, yang mulia raja. Selamat malam. Saya hanya menemani suami mungil anda yang sedang sendirian. Tidak ada pengawal disini, hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi", kekeh Changmin.

Seolah tidak ingin menjawab sang raja, Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh kearah Changmin. Menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum berjalan mendekat ke sang raja.

"bisakah kita kembali? Saya merasa tidak enak badan yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan sang ratu, raja Alderth itu hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah sahabatnya. Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon, semakin membuat bingung sang pimpinan Alderth itu.

"tentu saja ratuku. Ayo kita kembali, lagipula sudah sangat larut. Kau pasti lelah".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan pasrah membiarkan sang raja merangkul pundak serta membimbingnya berjalan kembali ke kereta.

...

Jika Chanyeol kira keterdiaman itu hanya akan berlangsung ketika berada di Aviria, ternyata salah. Baekhyun masih saja diam selama perjalanan mereka. Sang ratu hanya menatap keluar jendela kereta. Bahkan tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika sang raja menggenggam tangannya.

"sayang? Apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?", ucap sang raja akhirnya. Berusaha mengakhiri keterdiaman yang menyiksa ini.

"tidak yang mulia, saya hanya tidak enak badan".

"jika ya, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sopan begitu? Kita sudah menikah lebih dari setahun. Kau tahu jika sedang berdua aku tidak mau kau memanggilku seperti itu".

"maaf, aku hanya tidak enak badan Ed", jawab Baekhyun yang dibarengi dengan helaan nafas.

Ed…

Benar, Chanyeol tau pasti ini pertanda tidak baik. Baekhyun hanya akan memanggilnya Ed jika sedang kesal atau marah. Sang raja tahu pasti akan itu.

Menyerah adalah yang dilakukan Chanyeol, memaksa sang ratu yang sedang seperti ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Sehingga, ia hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya sembari masih menggenggam erat tangan sang ratu. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

...

"Kyungsoo, tolong buatkan jahe hangat untukku", ucap sang ratu pelan. Nada ceria yang biasanya terdengar itu lenyap entah kemana.

Ketika tiba dari kerajaan Aviria, tanpa menanti sang raja seperti biasanya, Baekhyun langsung berjalan begitu saja menuju dapur. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusul. Lelaki bermata lebar itu yakin, terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

Setelah membuatkan jahe hangat untuk sahabat cantiknya itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan ini saatnya menjadi seorang teman, bukan pelayan. Karenanya, ia langsung saja duduk di samping sang ratu dan memberikan usapan lembut di punggung sempit itu.

"apakah terjadi sesuatu? Ingin berbagi denganku?".

"hm… hanya perasaan khawatir berlebihan".

Kerutan dalam muncul di kening Kyungsoo, tidak memahami betul apa maksud sahabatnya.

"apa yang terjadi?", ucap lelaki bermata bulat itu lembut.

"Hanya tidak sengaja melihat suamiku dielus pipinya oleh wanita cantik yang ternyata mantan kekasihnya", jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"maksudmu siapa Baek? Yang mulia raja adalah orang yang dingin, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun wanita itu menyentuhnya dengan mudah".

"Puteri Subin", ujar Baekhyun sembari tangannya meraih cangkir dan menyeruput sedikit jahe hangat yang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo.

"ah… wanita itu".

"benar, dua orang sudah menceritakan padaku bagaimana kisah mereka. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi ya? Sudah cukup aku mendengarnya", ucap Baekhyun, berusaha menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo.

Tetapi, mata jeli Kyungsoo tidak dapat dibohongi begitu saja. Ia menyadari senyuman itu tidak mencapai ke mata indah Baekhyun. Hanya kesedihan yang terpancar disana.

"kau tahukan itu sudah terjadi lama sekali? Ketika yang mulia masih remaja?".

"ya… mereka terlihat serasi".

"ayolah Baek, jangan berfikir begitu. Aku yakin yang mulia raja tidak akan menyakitimu".

Perlahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Memberikan usapan lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"aku tahu, bagaimanapun rasa cemburu dan khawatir tentu ada. Tetapi kau harus percaya pada suamimu Baek. Yakinlah satu hal, jika ia tidak mencintaimu, kau tidak akan berada disini sekarang. Dia memilihmu, dan kau harus bahagia karenanya. Dan soal wanita itu, jika berani-berani ia menyakitimu, aku akan memukulnya dengan sendok nasi nyonya Briana", senyuman berbentuk hati terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat perasaan Baekhyun menghangat dan tanpa berfikir langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"aku bersyukur setelah nenek meninggal, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak hanya sahabatku. Kadang kau terdengar seperti nenek", ucap Baaekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat lelaki satunya gemas tidak karuan.

"hey! Aku tidak terima jika kau menyamakanku dengan nenekmu. Aku masih muda".

"tetapi aku sama-sama menyayangi kalian. Amat sangat sayang", kekeh Baekhyun.

Pelukan erat Kyungsoo berikan pada lelaki manis pimpinan Alderth ini. Merasa sifat keibuannya meningkat beratus-ratus kali lipat dan kadar protektifnya semakin tinggi. Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak peduli apa jabatan Chanyeol, jika ia berani menyakiti Baekhyun tandanya ia mencari masalah dengan Kyungsoo.

"nah sekarang, mandi dan beristirahatlah. Besok kau harus menemui beberapa warga dan mendengarkan keluhan mereka. Akan sangat melelahkan, jadi segera kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah", ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"selamat malam bu!", kekeh Baekhyun sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur. Menghindari omelan Kyungsoo yang dipanggilnya ibu.

...

Sang raja sudah tertidur ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut celana piyama tipis berwarna putih, sedang bagian atasnya dibiarkan telanjang. Memamerkan dada dan perut berototnya. Baekhyun berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur pimpinan Alderth itu. Karenanya, tanpa berusaha menyapa atau mendekat, Baekhyun langsung menuju kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah menghabiskan 40 menit untuk membersihkan diri, Baekhyun langsung memakai jubah tidur sutera tipis berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Para pelayan selalu seperti itu. Akan menyiapkan Chanyeol celana piyama berwarna sama dengan jubah tidur Baekhyun. Para pelayan sudah tahu kebiasaan sang junjungan yang tidak suka memakai atasan ketika tidur, karenanya mereka hanya akan menyiapkan celana piyama tipis untuk sang raja.

20 menit telah berlalu ketika Baekhyun sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di Kasur. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk membelakangi sang raja. Pertama kalinya sejak setahun pernikahan mereka Baekhyun melakukan ini. Ia hanya berharap dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Tetapi, baru saja ia akan mengarungi alam mimpi sebuah lengan berotot melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Diikuti dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut di leher dan tengkuknya.

"maafkan aku ratuku. Aku tidak bermaksud menerima elusan itu. Aku hanya tidak enak jika harus menolaknya. Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki hatiku sejak lama. Aku tidak memiliki hati lainnya untuk kuberikan pada Subin atau siapapun itu bukan?", bisik sang raja. Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget, ternyata diugaannya salah. Sang suami masih terjaga sejak tadi.

"aku tidak apa-apa yang mulia, tidak perlu membahasnya lagi".

"aku mendengar semuanya, ketika kau berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku sayang, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bersediakah anda memaafkan lelaki bodoh ini, yang mulia?", bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar itu, seluruh pertahanan Baekhyun seketika luruh. Lelaki mungil itu akhirnya mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap wajah suami tampannya.

"aku memaafkanmu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeol", bisik Baekhyun.

Jemari lentiknya dengan lembut memberikan elusan di dada telanjang sang raja. Perlahan tangan raja menangkap tangan yang lebih mungil. Menghentikan kegiatan mengelusnya.

"bahkan jika aku mati, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu", ucap sang raja, suaranya tanpa sadar merendah. Wajah mereka yang amat dekat membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika ia sedang berbicara. Jantungnya berdegub tidak beraturan.

Entah setan dari mana yang mempengaruhi lelaki nomor satu Alderth itu, momen manis diantara mereka sepertinya harus berganti menjadi momen panas. Karena tidak ada sepersekian detik dari ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir sang raja, di detik berikutnya ia langsung menyerang bibir manis suami mungilnya.

Melumat bibir manis itu, serta beberapa kali memberikan gigitan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Hal itu berimbas pada Baekhyun yang mendesah dengan lembut, sebuah kesempatan bagi benda lunak sang raja untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulut sang ratu.

Ciuman yang awalnya manis dan memabukkan itu berubah ketika sang raja memutuskan untuk membawa bibir tebalnya menghisap leher mulus ratu Alderth tersebut. Meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah keunguan disana. Kulit Baekhyun terasa seperti disengat oleh listrik yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"ah…", desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sesuatu yang buas didalam tubuh Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya ia keluar.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit dan jubah Baekhyun sudah hilang entah dimana. Meninggalkan tubuh polos itu dibawah kungkungan sang raja.

"demi tuhan, kau sangat cantik sayang", bisik Chanyeol sembari memberikan hisapan lembut di daun telinga Baekhyun.

"hmmh, benarkah?", bisik Baekhyun seduktif. Merasa sudah waktunya ia bergerak dan membalas perlakuan sang raja.

Jemari lentiknya yang berada di dada polos sang raja bergerak turun dengan menggoda dan menghilang dibalik celana sang raja. Kemudian meremat benda keras yang nampaknya sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

"sayang", desahan berat keluar dari bibir sang raja. Membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Dengan cepat sang raja menangkap tangan itu sebelum dapat berbuat lebih jauh.

"kau benar-benar membuatku gila, yang mulia", kekeh Chanyeol.

Setelahnya desahan-desahan memenuhi ruangan itu. Celana piyama Chanyeol tampak terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuh sang raja naik dan memerangkap tubuh yang lebih mungil dibawahnya.

"kau hanya milikku. Dan aku hanya milikmu. Percayalah padaku, ratuku", ucap Chanyeol. Sebelum dengan perlahan dan hati-hati melesakkan benda besar dan tumpul yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi untuk masuk kedalam lubang hangat yang amat didambanya.

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir sang ratu yang kemudian diredam dengan ia mengigit kuat pundak sang suami. Chanyeol yang ketika itu merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat tonjolan merah muda yang ada disana. Membuat sang ratu menggelinjang dan mendekap tubuh suami tingginya dengan erat.

"Yang mulia… ahhh, yatuhan!", pekik Baekhyun ketika benda tumpul itu menyentuh titik terdalam dan sensitive yang ada disana.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Meraih apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan hasrat serta kenikmatan yang begitu membuncah. Otak Baekhyun seperti berhenti selama beberapa saat merasakan bagaimana benda keras didalam sana mendesak keluar dan masuk memenuhi miliknya. Membuatnya gila.

"Aku mencintaimu sshh ratuku", bisik sang raja dibarengi dengan desahan berat yang menambah sensasi panas dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"a…ak…aku ahh juga mencintai anda hhh ngg yang mulia", ujar sang ratu dengan susah payah. Bibirnya seakan tidak bisa berucap dengan baik karena intensitas tusukan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam sana.

Di atasnya, sang pimpinan Alderth itu hanya bisa menggeram merasakan nikmatnya bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang menjepit dan memijat miliknya. Keringat mengucur dari wajah tampannya. Tubuh berotot yang dibanjiri keringat itu berkilauan terkena cahaya lilin.

Rasa nikmat yang begitu intens membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapan sembari melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang sang raja. Menekan benda tumpul itu semakin dalam. Ciuman bibir panas kembali mereka lakukan bersamaan dengan ritme hentakan sang raja yang semakin cepat.

Kedua belah bibir itu saling menghisap dan melumat. Mengecap rasa manis dan asin dari keringat yang tercampur menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya mereka merasakan puncaknya telah tiba. Sang ratu Alderth merasakan tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi jelly. Ia hanya pasrah dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati tusukan dibawah sana yang semakin lama semakin menggila.

Sang ratu menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan puncaknya, sebelum akhirnya sang raja yang menghentakkan tubuhnya semakin dalam dan mengeluarkan semua cairan hangatnya didalam tubuh sang ratu. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, kedua tubuh yang menyatu itu saling memeluk dengan erat.

Ciuman manis kembali sang raja berikan pada bibir manis sang ratu. Menciumnya dalam dan penuh cinta.

"kumohon, percayalah padaku. Subin hanyalah masa laluku. Aku dan dia sudah lama berakhir. Hanya kau yang kucintai ratuku. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau memberikan seluruh kepercayaanmu padaku dan mencintaiku tanpa meragu", ucap sang raja disela-sela nafasnya yang masih terngah. Matanya menatap dalam ke mata sang ratu.

Membuat lelaki nomor dua di Alderth itu tersenyum dan mengusap keringat di kening sang raja dengan lembut.

"aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang sempat meragu yang mulia. Aku janji akan selalu mempercayaimu".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hola! Kayanya chapter 11 ff ini bakal end deh, soooo 5 chapter to go. btw kalian ga bosen kan baca ff ini? semoga nggak.**

 **hehe lagi lagi aku berterimakasih bangett buat kalian yang udah bersedia baca, fav, follow, dan review di ff ini. Semoga di kedepannya nanti ff ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Selamat membaca! jangan lupa review yaaa..**

 **anyway, pertama kalinya aku bikin scene NC. monmaap kalo aneh atau gak sesuai ekspektasi. hehe. daan beberapa scene ada yang aku terinspirasi dari Princess Diary. My all time fav movie.**

 **THANK YOUUUUUU /emoji love/**


	8. Chapter 7

" _ **So I risk it all just to be with you  
And I risk it all for this life we choose"**_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, May 6, 1853**_

Bunyi kecipak air dari dalam bathtub menggema memenuhi kamar mandi mewah di eagle room. Dua anak adam yang sedang berendam bersama didalam sana sesekali terkekeh mendengar cerita atau candaan yang dilontarkan satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya tampak bahagia meskipun baru saja usai menghadiri pesta ulang tahun yang paling mungil diantara mereka.

Acara ulang tahun ke-24 ratu Alderth itu dirayakan secara besar-besaran seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Semua bangsawan dari kerajaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Alderth, akan diundang merayakan ulang tahun sang ratu yang sudah tiga tahun memimpin kerajaan raksasa itu.

"apakah kau senang, ratuku?", bisik sang raja, sembari mengusap pelan perut rata suami tercintanya.

Kikikan manis dibarengi dengan anggukan menjadi jawaban si mungil. Memang benar, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Semua orang yang hadir di pestanya tampak menikmati acara yang diselenggarakan, dan tentu ia banjir ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari setiap orang yang hadir. Bahkan beberapa dari para tamu akan berlomba memberikan hadiah terbaik yang akan diingat oleh sang ratu.

Jika di masa awal ia menjadi ratu banyak sekali bangsawan yang tidak menyukai atau menganggap rendah dirinya, setelah tiga tahun berlalu para bangsawan itu justru berbalik berlomba-lomba 'mencium kaki' sang ratu. Sebisa mungkin mendapat perhatian dari puncak kepemimpinan kedua di Alderth itu, tentunya untuk keuntungan pribadi mereka. Para bangsawan yang awalnya gemar memojokkan serta melontarkan kata-kata sinis, kini hanya kalimat bak gula yang terucap dari mulut mereka.

"apakah kau suka dengan hadiahku?", ucap sang raja lagi.

"tentu saja yang mulia. Hiasan kemeja yang anda berikan sangat indah. Warna zamrudnya kurasa akan cocok dengan kulitku".

"syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Jongin harus mencari hingga ke Fairbury untuk mendapatkan zamrud itu. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk ratuku".

"terimakasih yang mulia", kikik Baekhyun sembari bibir mungilnya memberikan kecupan lembut pada rahang sang raja yang tepat dibelakangnya.

Sang raja sedang menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di ujung bathtub, kedua kakinya terjulur melepaskan lelah. Sedangkan si mungil duduk diantara kedua kaki sang raja dan menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya dengan nyaman di dada berotot sang suami yang juga tidak terbalut apapun. Sesekali kedua iris sipit si mungil akan terpejam menikmati elusan telapak tangan sang raja di perutnya atau di area sekitar pahanya. Sensasi geli dan hangat telapak tangan itu membuatnya terlena.

"Kapan perut ini akan diisi calon putera mahkota kita, sayang?".

Namun, pertanyaan sang raja yang seperti terlontar tanpa sadar itu membuat suasana bahagia yang dirasakan berubah. Senyuman hilang dari wajah Baekhyun, digantikan mendung yang disebabkan oleh perasaan bersalah yang begitu membuncah.

Sudah tiga tahun mereka menikah, tetapi belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali bertemu tabib Zhang untuk menanyakan apakah benar ia memiliki Rahim seperti yang dikatakan nenek. Nyatanya, tanpa berfikir dua kali setelah memeriksa perut rata milik sang ratu, tabib Zhang langsung mengangguk mantap dan meyakinkan bahwa memang benar, sang ratu Alderth adalah seorang carrier. Hanya saja mungkin belum saatnya ia mengandung. Baekhyun hanya perlu sabar dan berdoa pada dewa.

"saya juga berharap demikian yang mulia".

Menyadari nada sedih dalam seutas kalimat itu, sang raja langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan usapan lembut pada pipi sang ratu. Dengan pelan ia menolehkan wajah cantik itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

"hey sayang aku tidak memaksamu untuk itu. Kita memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Itu hanya harapan ku. Bodohnya diriku mengatakan itu padamu. Maafkan aku. Tabib Zhang mengatakan kita harus bersabar. Harusnya aku melakukan itu", ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut. Bibir tebalnya perlahan ia tempelkan di kening sang ratu. Menciumnya dengan lembut seolah menyalurkan perasaan bersalah yang pimpinan Alderth itu rasakan.

"mereka bilang, aku adalah seorang ratu yang sempurna. Tetapi mereka salah, seorang ratu yang belum bisa memberikan keturunan untuk raja dan kerajaannya bukanlah ratu yang sempurna. Maafkan aku untuk itu yang mulia. Saya akan memperbanyak jadwal pertemuan terapi dengan tabib Zhang dan mph…"

Belum sempat untaian kalimat itu selesai diucapkan oleh bibir manis sang ratu, sepasang bibir tebal milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi sudah membungkamnya terlebih dulu. Membelitnya kesebuah ciuman dalam nan lembut. Melumat belahan bibir mungil itu dengan amat pelan, mengecap setiap rasa yang menguar dari sana dengan mendamba. Usaha sang raja untuk menenangkan perasaan kalut yang dirasa oleh suaminya.

Sebenarnya lelaki tinggi itu tahu, sang ratu amat sensitive jika membahas soal kehamilan. Karena hampir setiap saat, orang akan menanyakan soal kapan Alderth memiliki penerus, karena sudah tiga tahun mereka menikah dan belum ada tanda-tanda sang ratu mengandung. Bahkan beberapa rumor buruk mulai tersebar bahwa sang ratu adalah penipu, dan sebenarnya ia bukanlah carrier. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu isu itu mulai surut karena berita yang disebarkan oleh tabib Zhang secara diam-diam. Tetapi, jika kita membahas tentang perilaku manusia, kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang berpola pikir atau mempercayai sesuatu begitu saja. Tentu ada saja dari mereka yang masih mencurigai apakah sang ratu benar seorang carrier, lalu akan membawa rumor itu kembali ke permukaan. Sang raja tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, menghukum mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang adil untuk dilakukan.

Satu-satunya harapan adalah menanti dewa mengabulkan permintaan mereka dan membungkam semua rumor buruk itu. Karena meskipun si mungil tidak mau mengakui, sedikit banyak rumor itu mempengaruhi dirinya. Senyuman lebar serta tawa ceria yang sering ia tunjukkan kini lebih sering digantikan dengan wajah murung. Si ratu Alderth itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan menatap keluar jendela, entah memikirkan apa. Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa melihat sang ratu tampak begitu menyedihkan, karena itu juga berimbas pada dirinya.

"mmh…"

Perlahan sepasang tangan mungil itu mendorong dada bidang sang raja, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"yang mulia, saya mmh…"

Tetapi, bagaikan singa yang menerkan mangsanya, sang raja tidak menunggu barang sedetik untuk kembali meraup bibir mungil itu kedalam belenggu bibirnya. Menghisap kedua belahan bibir itu sekaligus dan kembali melumatnya. Dan ketika dirasa sudah cukup, sang raja melepaskan ciuman itu untuk berpindah mencicipi manisnya kedua tonjolan pink menggoda yang ada di dada sang ratu.

Sensasi yang amat luar biasa itu tentunya tidak dapat ditolak lebih lama lagi oleh si mungil. Sehingga, begitu sang raja dengan mudah membalikkan tubuh kecilnya untuk saling berhadapan dan kemudian dengan lembut melesakkan benda tumpul besar kedalam tubuh sang ratu, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Mendekap erat tubuh berotot Chanyeol untuknya berpegangan, menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas seperti seluruh tulang di dalam sana menghilang entah kemana.

Malam itu desahan kembali memenuhi ruangan eagle room, melebur manis dengan suara rintikan hujan diluar sana yang entah sejak kapan turun. Dibarengi dengan ucapan cinta yang tercetus dengan tersengal dari mulut sang raja, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa dengan ia memiliki Chanyeol yang begitu mencintainya, Baekhyun adalah seorang ratu yang sempurna.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, May 15, 1853**_

"yang mulia, badai kemarin merusak lahan labu milik saya. Panen yang seharusnya tiga hari lagi gagal. Saya sudah tidak memiliki biaya dan tenaga lagi. Lahannya terlalu luas, dan saya tidak mampu membayar orang untuk membantu proses penanaman", ujar seorang pria tua berjenggot. Wajah bulatnya tampak sedih, kedua tangan gempalnya memeluk topi besar lusuh yang tadi ia kenakan.

Pagi ini adalah jadwal konsultasi Baekhyun dengan beberapa warga yang memiliki keluhan dan membutuhkan bantuan kerajaan. Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan mendengarkan setiap keluhan yang para warga ucapkan dengan sabar. Sesekali, jika ia diizinkan oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan memberikan pelukan memenangkan bagi beberapa dari mereka.

Senyuman manis Baekhyun berikan pada lelaki tua itu, anggukan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti situasi yang dirasakan oleh si pak tua.

"tentu saja, badai kemarin agaknya memberikan dampak yang buruk bagi beberapa dari kita. Ah aku ingat, tuan Burke memiliki beberapa karung persediaan biji labu terbaik. Serta beberapa karung pupuk kualitas terbaik kurasa dapat membantu pertumbuhan labu-labu itu. Aku akan segera mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk kesana dan membantu anda ya tuan? Jangan bersedih, semoga panen berikutnya menjadi sukses yang sangat besar bagi anda".

"terimakasih! Terimakasih yang mulia! Saya doakan anda dan yang mulia raja serta kerajaan Alderth selalu diliputi dengan kemakmuran. Dan semoga kebahagiaan anda akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran penerus kerajaan Alderth. Anda adalah seorang ratu yang luar biasa, yang mulia", ucap lelaki tua itu dibarengi dengan bungkukan badan tanda penghormatan kepada sang ratu. Wajah tua lusuhnya yang tadi terlihat sedih kini berbinar senang. Membuat sang ratu juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun sebelum lelaki itu dibimbing keluar oleh salah satu pengawal disana, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Kyungsoo serta Jenderal Oh.

Sang ratu dengan lelah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran empuk kursi tahta. Perlahan jemari lentik tersebut memijit pelipis dengan pelan.

"yang mulia, jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati", ucap Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mengira hampir semua dari rakyat yang datang hari ini mendoakanku untuk segera hamil. Sungguh, aku merasa buruk tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan rakyat dan suamiku".

"yang mulia, kehamilan, kematian, kehidupan, semuanya merupakan takdir. Sebuah takdir mutlak yang tidak ada campur tangan manusia didalamnya. Kita hanya perlu memohon dan terus memohon pada dewa. Anggaplah itu kelebihan anda memiliki ratusan ribu orang yang turut berdoa bersama anda untuk diberi karunia menimang anak oleh sang dewa", kali ini Jenderal Oh yang biasanya diam ikut angkat suara. Tidak tega melihat kondisi sang ratu yang selalu sedih.

Helaan nafas kemudian lolos dari bibir sang ratu untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Lalu dibarengi dengan sebuah anggukan samar. Lelaki mungil itu berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Meskipun ia yakin, dua lelaki berbeda ukuran itu sudah tahu bahwa senyuman sang ratu hanyalah pura-pura.

"terimakasih sudah menemaniku, kalian beristirahatlah. Dan Kyungsoo, aku akan berada di perpustakaan. Bawakan aku jahe hangat dan sup kecambah pukul empat nanti ya".

"baik yang mulia", ucap Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan. Tubuh mereka membungkuk ketika sang junjungan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tahta untuk kembali mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan. Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah bisa menebaknya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mulia ratu sejak setahun belakangan.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Sehun ketika suara debuman pintu terdengar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku merindukan yang mulia ratu yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum lebar", ucap lelaki tampan yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu.

"benar, bahkan sudah beberapa bulan ini beliau berhenti merangkai bunga. Aku sangat khawatir. Hah, semoga saja orang-orang diluar sana memutuskan untuk berhenti menekan sang ratu mengenai keturunan kerajaan".

Tepukan Sehun berikan pada pundak yang lebih kecil, berusaha memberikan semangat. Agaknya kondisi sang ratu mempengaruhi banyak orang.

"temani beliau ya kepala pelayan Do, saya harus pergi ke markas, latihan dimulai satu jam lagi", ujar Sehun, sebelum kakinya beranjak keluar dari ruangan tahta diikuti oleh ketiga anggota militer yang juga ikut berjaga disana tadi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat kepada sang Jenderal.

"Dewa, kumohon kembalikan kebahagiaan yang mulia. Sudah cukup ia mengalami banyak kesedihan dalam hidupnya. Jangan kembali kau ambil kebahagiaan yang sudah mulai dirasakannya", bisik Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan matanya. Berharap dewa mendengarkan doanya dan bersedia mengabulkan.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, July 3, 1853**_

Idlehall merupakan sebuah ruangan yang luasnya hanya setengah dari main velvet hall. Berada di bagian utama istana, ruangan ini sering difungsikan untuk pertemuan khusus para Lord dan yang mulia raja Alderth. Sebuah meja persegi panjang besar dipasang di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah kursi besar di tengah dan 25 di samping kiri dan kanannya. Biasanya sang raja sebagai pemimpin pertemuan akan duduk di kursi tengah. Di hadapan raja sebelah kiri adalah tempat duduk Lord Oswald Warrer sebagai ketua dari Lord lainnya, pria tua berjenggot putih dengan wajah culas itu terkenal sebagai yang paling mengintimidasi diantara lainnya. Ambisinya akan tahta dan daerah kekuasaan sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan sang raja adalah Lord Roland Kim, atau sang raja sering memanggilnya Suho. Ia adalah pimpinan klan dengan usia paling muda diantara yang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia terkenal sebagai yang paling bijaksana dan baik hati diantara lainnya. Hal yang membuat raja dekat dengan Lord Roland adalah sejak remaja mereka akan berdampingan dengan ayah mereka untuk terjun langsung ke medan perang. Bersama saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, sang raja dengan ke-25 lord sedang berkumpul untuk membahas kesuksesan panen di Alderth yang semakin tahun semakin meningkat. Serta hasil tambang emas yang juga sukses dan cenderung naik jumlahnya dibanding tahun-tahun sebelum Chanyeol duduk di kursi tahta. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan bentuk restu dari dewa atas kepemimpinan raja dan ratu Alderth yang baru. Dan para lord tentu tidak bisa menangkis hal tersebut, karena memang benar adanya.

"baiklah kurasa pertemuan bisa diakhiri sampai disini. Untuk membicarakan perkembangan lainnya, aku akan memberitahu Jongin agar mengundang kalian untuk hadir nanti. Terimakasih my lord", ujar sang raja.

Tetapi, belum sempat Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, Lord Oswald memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan, terlebih dihadapan sang raja.

"yang mulia, hari ini kami memutuskan untuk menambah satu agenda untuk didiskusikan bersama anda".

Mendengar itu, sang raja menatap bingung kearah pak tua yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti itu. Nyatanya tidak hanya sang raja, para lord lainnya juga saling bertatapan bingung mendengar ucapan lord Oswald.

"apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?".

"mengenai keturunan anda. Penerus pimpinan kerajaan Alderth".

Suasana sunyi di ruangan itu langsung berubah, suara bisikan dan obrolan pelan dari lord lainnya mulai terdengar. Jujur saja, mereka terlihat kaget dengan keputusan lord Oswald yang dengan berani menanyakan mengenai masalah yang sangat sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Mereka semua jelas tahu bagaimana perasaan raja dan ratu mengenai isu tersebut. Bahkan perubahan sikap ratu yang lebih pendiam sudah banyak diketahui oleh penghuni istana. Mustahil bukan jika Lord Oswald tidak mendengarnya?

"bukankah aku pernah mengatakan untuk tidak membahas masalah anak hingga setidaknya lima tahun usia pernikahanku dengan ratu?", aura dingin seketika menguar dari tubuh gagah sang raja. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat.

"saya tahu yang mulia, tetapi rakyat mulai resah karena mereka khawatir yang mulia ratu membohongi kita semua. Tiga tahun agaknya cukup lama. Posisi penerus tidak bisa dibiarkan kosong terlalu lama", ucap Lord Oswald. Keningnya berkerut dalam sembari matanya menatap serius kearah sang raja.

"rakyat mana yang kau maksud? Karena jika kau belum tahu, Tabib Zhang, yang merupakan tabib nomor satu di Alderth sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang mulia ratu adalah seorang carrier. Jika kau ingin membahas rumor sampah itu didepanku, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang".

"tidakkah anda sadar menjadi raja bukan hanya berarti berkuasa? Melainkan juga mendengarkan serta menuruti apa keinginan rakyat?".

"keinginan rakyat, atau keinginan anda, Oswald? Katakan rencana apa yang kau punya kali ini?", ujar raja dingin, matanya menatap tajam kearah pak tua itu. Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal tabiat pak tua itu. Bahkan sejak ayahnya masih menjabat, Oswald sudah menjadi lord yang paling ambisius diantara lainnya.

Cerita lama mengatakan, Oswald sejujurnya menyimpan dendam, karena klan Danvers yang dipilih untuk menduduki tahta. Ia menganggap klan Warrer lebih pantas. Sehingga ia akan berusaha menjatuhkan klan Danvers kapanpun mata jelinya melihat kesempatan.

Dipilihnya klan Danvers untuk menduduki tahta terjadi bukan tanpa pertimbangan dan persetujuan 25 klan lainnya. Klan Danvers adalah yang terkuat, memiliki prajurit yang mencapai ribuan orang. Harta kekayaannya pun tidak diragukan lagi. Serta mendiang raja Andrew Danvers, yang merupakan raja pertama, adalah sosok legendaris yang berhasil merebut kemenangan di wilayah mereka dengan taktik perang dan strategi manipulasinya. Berkat mendiang raja Andrew, mereka bisa berada di posisi sekarang.

"semuanya terserah anda yang mulia, saya dan para lord lainnya setuju untuk memberi yang mulia ratu waktu. Tetapi tiga tahun sudah cukup lama. Kami menginginkan anda menikah lagi", tak gentar, pak tua itu kembali berbicara dengan percaya diri. Mengabaikan pertanyaan sinis raja yang sebenarnya sangat menohok itu.

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol sudah semakin memutih menahan emosi, kapan saja, kepalan tangan tersebut bisa melayang mengenai wajah lelaki tua yang menurutnya sangat arogan itu.

"mohon maaf jika saya menginterupsi yang mulia, dan Lord Oswald. Jika lord Oswald mengatakan ini merupakan keputusan kami semua agar yang mulia menikah lagi, saya tidak pernah ikut andil dalam keputusan tersebut. Begitupun dengan beberapa lord lainnya. Lagi pula, yang mulia ibu suri Tiffany mengandung yang mulia puteri Elissa di usia pernikahan ke dua nya dengan mendiang raja Charlie. Dan dua tahun kemudian barulah lahir yang mulia raja Edmund. Posisi penerus kosong selama empat tahun, dan anda tidak masalah. Agaknya keterlaluan jika memaksa yang mulia ratu dengan cara seperti ini", suara lembut dan sopan dari Lord Roland mendapat anggukan dari beberapa lord lain yang sebenarnya merasa tidak setuju dengan omong kosong yang disampaikan Lord Oswald secara sepihak itu.

Tak gentar meskipun mendapat tatapan tajam dari si pak tua bengis, Roland tetap tersenyum tampan dan matanya balik menatap wajah Oswald mengejek. Hanya Lord Roland, atau Suho yang berani melakukan itu. Klan Kim jumlahnya sama besar dan memiliki lahan sama luas dengan Klan Warrer. Hanya saja karena usia Oswald yang lebih tua membuatnya menjadi pemimpin. Secara kekuasaan, mereka berada di posisi yang sama.

"kau dengar itu Warrer? Jika kau melakukan ini karena suamiku adalah lelaki dan kau memutuskan untuk memperlakukannya berbeda, sama saja kau melanggar hukum kerajaan Alderth, dimana setiap ratu yang sudah berhasil melaksanakan _Alyssum of The Throne_ memiliki kekuasaan dan hak yang sama terlepas dari gender dan asalnya. Aku bisa saja menghukum mu karena mengabaikan hal itu. Berhati-hatilah", tegas sang raja. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat ke lord Oswald dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Pertemuan kububarkan". Ucap Chanyeol lagi, lebih kepada seluruh lord yang ada disana, sebelum kakinya beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Lord Oswald yang menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam ke Lord Roland.

Suara ribut para Lord terdengar memenuhi ruangan setelah itu. Membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi berada disana dan menyaksikan segalanya hanya bisa menggeleng heran, lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti sang junjungan. Lagi-lagi lord Oswald membuat ulah. Jika tidak mengingat posisinya, Jongin pasti tidak akan keberatan membantu Chanyeol memukuli wajah arogan pak tua itu.

...

Sepasang iris sipit sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan wajah murung. Tatapannya terlihat kosong entah fokus kemana. Begitupun dengan kemana arah pikiran itu melayang. Sebenarnya terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk di kepala indah itu. Semakin lama, perasaan sedih dan bersalah itu semakin menghimpitnya. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah kubus sempit gelap tak berpintu.

Sejujurnya, ia pun sangat menginginkan hadirnya seorang anak. Seorang manusia mungil yang akan mewarisi paras rupawan sang raja dan mungkin sedikit bagian dari dirinya. Betapa menggemaskan anak mereka nanti. Terlepas apapun jenis kelaminnya. Baekhyun akan sangat berterimakasih jika dewa mengabulkan doa-doanya.

Meskipun sang raja tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan, Baekhyun tahu lelaki tinggi itu sebenarnya juga sangat menginginkan hadirnya seorang anak. Tetapi, orang nomor satu Alderth itu terus berusaha menutupinya agar tidak menyakiti perasaan sang ratu.

Hanya saja, terkadang luapan kata-kata itu tidak dapat ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Seperti malam ketika usai perayaan ulang tahun sang ratu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya sang raja dengan terang-terangan mengungkapkan keinginannya akan kehadiran seorang anak. Saat itu Baekhyun merasa dirinya gagal menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol.

Hembusan nafas lelah kembali lolos dari belahan bibir mungil milik sang ratu. Berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri lebih tenang. Manik hazel yang sejak tadi menatap tak tentu arah itu mendadak terfokus pada pemandangan di Wonderbush yang terletak tepat di hadapan perpustakaan. Senyuman sedih menghiasi wajah cantik itu kemudian.

Dibawah sana, di jalan setapak menuju ke air mancur yang merupakan pusat dari taman utama Wonderbush, seorang anak yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun sedang berlarian. Wajah menggemaskannya tampak tersenyum dengan riang. Mengundang tawa seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian pelayan yang sedang duduk di bebatuan pinggir air mancur.

Langkah kaki mungil itu kemudian berhenti tepat di gerombolan bunga mawar yang tertata rapih. Tak mengindahkan teriakan sang wanita tentang duri yang menghiasi tangkai bunga indah tersebut, tangan kecil anak lelaki itu dengan hati-hati memetik mawar kuning yang ada di dekatnya. Tawa menggemaskan khas anak-anak keluar dari bibirnya sembari berlarian ke arah sang ibu. Kaki-kaki kecil yang masih belum stabil dalam berlari itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Baekhyun. Menarik sang ratu Alderth untuk terus memperhatikan adegan manis dibawah sana.

Baekhyun merasakan pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang ketika anak lelaki itu memberikan bunga kuning tadi kepada sang ibu yang lalu memeluknya erat sebagai ganti. Entah kenapa, adegan itu menimbulkan kilasan di benak Baekhyun dimana ia menjadi peran utama disana. Si ratu Alderth itu melihat dirinya sedang terkekeh menunggu seorang anak lelaki kecil dengan telinga lebar seperti peri yang amat menggemaskan. Seolah bermain-main dengan perasaannya, otaknya memutuskan untuk menambah sang raja didalam adegan itu. Lelaki tampan itu tampak bahagia menggendong si kecil yang memiliki telinga sama dengan dirinya, tawa lepas keluar dari belahan bibir tebal sang raja terdengar ketika pangeran kecil itu mengerang dan cemberut kesal karena kegiatannya di interupsi oleh sang ayah. Wajah berseri-seri nan rupawan terlihat di wajah keluarga kecil tersebut.

Setitik air mata mengiringi imajinasi itu, meleleh turun membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi mulus sang ratu. Apakah mungkin tabib Zhang berbohong mengenai rahimnya? Apakah sebenarnya dia hanya lelaki biasa dan bukan carrier? Pertanyaan itu menyeruak ke permukaan, menghapus imajinasi indah itu bagai kepulan asap yang menerobos melalui celah pintu. Membuat semuanya menjadi tak terlihat. Hanya kegelapan dan kesedihan yang menggantikan.

Isakan pelan kemudian memenuhi perpustakaan, getaran pundak sang ratu semakin lama semakin hebat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut. Tidak lagi peduli dengan imagenya sebagai ratu. Karena disana hanya ada dirinya, dan ceceran perasaan sedihnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Sesungguhnya, ia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Mengabaikan semua omongan rakyatnya yang melulu soal kehamilan. Tetapi, semua itu tidaklah mudah jika Baekhyun bahkan mulai mendengar para pelannya akan berbisik tersembunyi. Menuduhnya telah menipu Chanyeol dan seluruh rakyat Alderth. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga dibelakang Baekhyun akan menertawakan keputusan raja yang menikahi lelaki miskin dari antah berantah seperti dirinya.

Jujur, semua itu yang menyakitinya. Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang tumbuh dengan ajaran bahwa manusia hanya memiliki tugas untuk berusaha, setelahnya dewa yang akan memutuskan. Sang ratu yakin dewa mendengarkan semua doa-doanya dan akan mengabulkannya suatu saat nanti. Pada awalnya Masalah kehamilan yang tak kunjung datang tidak terlalu membuatnya sedih, karena ia percaya pada dewa. Tetapi tekanan dari rakyat dan orang-orang sekitarnya lah yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Hingga suara handle pintu yang dibuka membuat sang ratu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Meraih buku terdekat dan pura-pura fokus pada benda tebal persampul cokelat yang ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa judulnya.

Itu adalah sang raja, yang melangkah masuk dengan derap langkah cepat. Wajahnya tampak murung dan tidak bersahabat. Dibelakangnya, Jongin mengikuti. Wajahnya tampak tegang, menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Baekhyun melihat itu semua, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia beranjak berdiri dan mendekat kearah sang raja yang hanya diam sembari mengobrak-abrik beberapa berkas di meja miliknya. Kening sang ratu mengkerut bingung, tak biasanya Chanyeol tidak menyapanya seperti ini. Baekhyun yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi, dan itu bukanlah hal baik.

"Chanyeol", panggil Baekhyun lagi. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pundak tegap sang raja.

"aku harus ke Arcane Catacombs untuk menemui beberapa petugas disana. Kau berhati-hatilah di sini. Jangan lupa makan malam, aku akan makan malam di Faydale dengan Lord Roland jadi tidak perlu menungguku". Entah itu hanya permainan ilusi yang membuat suara berat itu terdengar sangat dingin menggigit, atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Hanya hatinya mencelos mendengar respon dari suaminya.

"Yeol. Apakah aku boleh ikut?".

"sudah kukatakan untukmu tinggal disini. Aku akan pergi membawa Jillian. Beristirahatlah agar Rahim mu terus dalam keadaan baik".

Perlahan sang ratu berjalan mundur dan menatap kaget pada punggung sang raja. Tidak tahu kemana perginya sang suami yang manis dan lembut beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku pergi", ucap sang raja sebelum ia berbalik keluar begitu saja, tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman perpisahan seperti biasanya. Diikuti oleh Jongin yang menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk hormat pada sang ratu. Senyuman di wajah tampan itu seolah menyiratkan pada sang ratu agar tidak bersedih.

Debuman pintu yang tertutup tak membuat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sang ratu terus mematung disana dan menatap kearah pintu. Berusaha menerjemahkan apa maksud sang raja dan perlakuannya yang dingin itu. Pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun pernikahan mereka, sang raja bersikap seperti itu.

...

"katakan padaku penasihat Kim, apakah keputusanku menikahi Baekhyun salah? Hingga menimbulkan masalah seperti ini?", ucap sang raja pelan yang kini sedang mengelus surai Jillian. Mereka sudah siap berangkat, tetapi sang raja memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba.

"Yang mulia ratu adalah ratu yang paling disayangi oleh rakyat Alderth. Bahkan yang mulia ibu suri pun tidak dapat menandingi kepopuleran Ratu Aidyn. Tetapi anda tahu, akan selalu ada orang yang memutuskan menjadi brengsek dan mengambang ke permukaan. Menampakkan dirinya dan membuat seolah-olah ribuan orang lainnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama".

Mendengar itu, sang raja menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melompat naik ke punggung Jillian, matanya menatap sedih kearah penasihat kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"aku hanya merasa ini salahku menikahi Baekhyun dan membuatnya berada di posisi ini. Sebuah suara dihatiku terus berteriak bahwa seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Tidak menikahi Baekhyun dan membiarkannya bahagia dengan mimpi-mimpi yang dia miliki".

"Apakah itu berarti anda menyesal dengan cinta yang tumbuh di hati anda, yang mulia?", ucap Jongin. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membungkam raja.

Pimpinan Alderth itu memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menghentak tali kekang Jillian, membuat kuda putih gagah tersebut mulai berlari cepat keluar dari gerbang utama istana. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di samping kudanya. Sungguh, lelaki tan tampan itu berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun akan terluka karena kejadian ini. Mereka berdua berhak bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, July 4, 1853**_

Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantik sang pemilik tahta kedua kerajaan Alderth itu. Suasana pagi di taman wonderbush adalah favoritnya. Ia bisa melihat indahnya banyak bunga yang ditata sangat rapih. Sejak dirinya resmi menjadi ratu, banyak hal yang berubah dari taman wonderbush. Jika ibu suri lebih menyukai tanaman berwarna keunguan dan putih, Baekhyun adalah kebalikannya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai warna-warna terang karena menurutnya itu akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang melihat. Sehingga, wonderbush kini berubah dipenuhi bunga mawar dan anyelir berwarna-warni. Tukang kebun istana menata semuanya sesuai yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Menyulap taman wonderbush menjadi tampak cerah dari sebelum Baekhyun menduduki kursi tahta.

Percaya atau tidak, anggapan sang ratu mengenai warna-warna cerah itu tampaknya benar. Karena sejak berubahnya suasana di taman wonderbush, para pelayan yang tadinya malas berjalan-jalan disana kini menjadi sering terlihat. Kadang menghabiskan waktu beristirahat mereka sembari duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Tetapi, kali ini ada pengecualian karena sang ratu sedang duduk disana. Menikmati kesendiriannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan mengikuti sang ratu kemanapun ia pergi, tidak terlihat dimanapun. Sejak semalam, sang raja tidak kembali ke istana. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui soal rencana kepergian mendadak raja itu. Perpisahan dingin ketika terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka agaknya membuat mood sang ratu tampak mendung sepagian ini. Ia bahkan menolak makan pagi bersama ibu suri dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Tentunya membuat sang mertua khawatir dan dengan cepat memaklumi kenapa menantu kesayangannya itu tidak bisa datang.

Semalaman, ia terjaga menanti kedatangan suaminya dan berharap wajah tampan itu akan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan tidur malamnya hingga pagi. Namun, semua itu hanya menjadi harapan semu ketika hingga fajar menyingsing, sang raja belum tiba di Rissingshire. Sang ratu harus menelan pahitnya kekecewaan dan memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Merenungi semua yang terjadi.

Selama ini Baekhyun bertahan karena Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya. Menyemangatinya dan mempercayainya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika mimpi buruk ini berlanjut hingga membuat hal yang paling dirinya takutkan terjadi, sang raja berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"aku dengar dari Joseph, Lord Oswald dan lainnya meminta yang mulia raja menikah lagi kemarin? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang mulia ratu yang tidak kunjung hamil?". Suara pelan itu memecahkan ketenangan di sekitar Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau membuat sang ratu mencari-cari asal dari suara tersebut.

Dan disana ia melihat dua orang pelayannya Joy dan Irene sedang berbincang di balik pohon. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran sang junjungan.

"benar, Joseph mengatakan para Lord meminta sang raja untuk menikah lagi. Karena sudah terlalu lama dan yang mulia belum hamil juga. Jika aku bukan pelayan, aku tidak akan segan mencakar wajah lord Oswald kau tahu", ucap Irene. Wajahnya mengkerut kesal. Mengundang anggukan setuju dari Joy.

"benar, mereka sangat keterlaluan. Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan keadaan ratu? Aku tidak tega melihat beliau yang terus murung akhir-akhir ini. Yang mulia raja adalah penyemangatnya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana keadaan yang mulia ratu jika sang raja juga berbalik meninggalkannya".

"apakah itu benar?". Suara lembut itu seketika membuat kedua pelayan itu menoleh kaget. Menemukan sang junjungan berdiri disana dengan ekspresi wajah yang bahkan tidak bisa dibaca oleh mereka.

"y…yang mulia".

"apakah ini alasan sang raja menjadi dingin padaku? Karena beliau akan menikah lagi?", ucap Baekhyun lagi. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tetesan air matanya.

"y…yang mulia tidak seperti itu. Itu hanyalah permintaan para lord. Saya yakin, yang mulia raja tidak akan menyetujuinya", ucap Irene terbata. Berusaha menenangkan sang ratu.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah itu. Merasa dunianya mendadak hancur. Bahkan ketika tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan menatap kosong ke tanah di hadapannya. Membuat pelayan kepercayaannya itu khawatir melihat ekspresi kosong itu.

"yang mulia…".

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Byun Baekhyun", panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyung, aku akan berada di ruangan merangkai. Aku ingin sendiri, sudah lama aku tidak merangkai bunga", Ucap Baekhyun dibarengi dengan senyuman. Dan tanpa menunggu, ia berbalik meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berdiri bingung disana.

Kyungsoo berusaha bertanya pada Irene dan Joy. Ketika si pelayan mungil bermata bulat itu mendapat jawabannya, ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"habislah kita", ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

...

"dimana yang mulia ratu?", ucap raja ketika menapakkan kakinya memasuki istana. Semalaman ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di kediaman Lord Roland untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya. Alasan kenapa ia pergi ke sana secara tiba-tiba.

Sejujurnya, pimpinan Alderth itu merasa amat bersalah karena sudah memperlakukan sang ratu dengan buruk di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia tidak bisa tenang, bahkan matanya tidak kunjung memejam memikirkan wajah cantik sang ratu. Ia sangat merindukan tubuh mungil itu memeluknya, dan kini ia tidak sabar untuk melakukan itu. Sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikapnya kemarin.

"saya tidak melihat yang mulia ratu sejak tadi pagi, yang mulia. Hanya saja tadi kepala pelayan Do mengatakan tentang yang mulia mengetahui semuanya tentang pertemuan dengan para lord kemarin. Saya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya", Ucap Jaehwan sembari membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Mendengar itu, seketika mata lebar sang raja membulat. Ia berusaha menghindar karena takut sang ratu akan curiga jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa sepengetahuan suami tercintanya. Tetapi dengan dirinya yang tidak ada disamping sang ratu, malah membuat berita itu terdengar di telinga suaminya dari orang lain.

"katakan padaku dimana Kyungsoo", ucap sang raja tegas. Membuat Jaehwan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"kepala pelayan Do ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sup kecambah yang mulia ratu… Yang mulia? Yang mulia?".

Tanpa menunggu si kepala pelayan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang raja langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Tidak perduli dengan tubuh lelah serta pertemuan penting dengan para lord yang akan diadakan dua jam lagi dan harus dihadirinya. Chanyeol harus segera bertemu dengan suami mungilnya itu.

Gebrakan pintu dapur yang dibuka membuat Kyungsoo dan beberapa pelayan lain membulatkan matanya kaget. Dan langsung membungkuk hormat begitu mengetahui siapa sosok dibalik aksi tersebut. Jujur saja mereka heran melihat sang raja ada disana, selama hidupnya sang raja hanya akan ke dapur jika memiliki kepentingan mendesak. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali pimpinan Alderth itu menginjakkan kakinya di dapur.

"Yang mulia…", ucap Kyungsoo.

"dimana ratu?", tanya sang raja tanpa basa basi, nafasnya sedikit tersengal akibat berlari cukup jauh.

"y…yang mulia sudah mengetahui…".

"persetan dengan itu! Katakan dimana ratu", bentak sang raja. Membuat Kyungsoo menjengit kaget.

"y…yang mulia ratu berada di ruangan merangkai, yang mulia", jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Tanpa menunggu, pimpinan Alderth itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

Ruangan merangkai berada di taman bagian dalam sayap kiri kerajaan. Sebenarnya agak jauh dari dapur yang berada di bagian belakang istana. Tetapi berterimakasihlah pada sepasang kaki panjang itu, sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sang raja tiba di tempat tersebut.

Dari kaca luar, ia sudah bisa melihat sosok cantik itu sedang memilah bunga mawar hitam dan helenium yang ada dihadapannya. Senyuman yang biasanya terpatri disana, hilang entah kemana. Membuat hati sang raja mencelos.

Berhati-hati, sang raja mendorong pintu kaca itu, berharap mendapatkan sebuah respon dari suami mungilnya. Tetapi nihil, lelaki mungil itu tetap fokus pada bunganya. Perlahan, kaki jenjang sang raja berjalan mendekat. Semakin jarak antara mereka terkikis, semakin jelas terlihat guratan kesedihan di wajah manis itu. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi kemarin, dan rasa penyesalan itu membuat dada sang raja terasa amat sesak.

"sayang…", panggilnya lembut.

Keheningan kembali menyahut, jemari lentik itu masih sibuk menata kedua bunga berwarna kuning dan hitam itu agar membentuk suatu rangkaian yang sempurna. Baekhyun sangat perfeksionis, Chanyeol tahu itu.

"sayang, jawab aku", ucapnya lagi. Kali ini kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar memeluk pinggang ramping sang ratu dari belakang. Menempelkan dada bidangnya di punggung sempit itu.

Sang ratu tetap bergeming dan perlahan mengikat rangkaian itu dengan sebuah pita hitam. Dengan terampil ia memberikan sedikit sentuhan disini dan disana pada rangkainnya. Membuat buket bunga itu akhirnya terlihat sempurna.

"maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku", bisik sang raja. Masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatian sang ratu.

Kedua belah bibir tebal sang raja memberikan kecupan sayang di pundak suami mungilnya. Ingin menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta itu lewat isyarat yang ia harap dapat diterima oleh sang ratu.

"yang mulia", ucap suara lembut itu akhirnya. Menarik atensi sang raja, membuatnya mendongak dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang mungil itu.

"jika memang itu keinginan anda, menikahlah lagi. Dapatkan kebahagiaan anda, biarpun itu tidak bersama dengan saya".

"apa maksudmu sayang? Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapa-siapa. Aku milikmu. Kau tahu itu ratuku", bisik sang raja.

"saya sudah mendengarnya. Para lord menginginkan anda menikah lagi. Saya tidak akan melarang anda. Bahkan jika nantinya saya harus melepaskan tahta demi calon penerus kerajaan dapat mengklaim posisinya. Saya akan melakukannya. Menyerahkan mahkota saya kepada siapapun wanita beruntung itu", ucap Baekhyun pelan. Lelaki mungil itu bersyukur sang raja tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Sehingga lelaki tinggi itu tidak bisa melihat bagaimana si mungil berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk siapapun itu diluar sana. Baek, sayang tatap aku kumohon".

"yang mulia, maafkan saya yang belum bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan untuk anda. Membuat anda melewati masa sulit ini. Sejak tadi saya berfikir, seharusnya saya tidak datang waktu itu. Tidak memaksakan diri dan menyadari posisi saya sebenarnya. Maafkan saya yang belum bisa menjadi ratu yang sempurna untuk Alderth".

Sang raja melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik paksa pundak itu sehingga sang ratu menghadap kearahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi mulus milik Baekhyun. Memberikan elusan lembut disana dengan ibu jarinya.

"sayang, dengarkan aku hm? Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Aku tidak akan menuruti kemauan Oswald. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kita akan menanti sampai kapanpun dewa memberikan kesempatan pada kita untuk memiliki anak. Percayalah padaku, kumohon?", ucap sang raja lembut sembari menyatukan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jika memang benar anda tidak akan menikah lagi. Apakah arti sikap dingin anda kemarin yang mulia? Saya merasa anda jengah dengan saya yang tidak bisa memberikan anda keturunan dan…"

"kumohon berhentilah Baekhyun. Aku sangat amat mencintaimu, tanpa atau dengan adanya keturunan. Jantung ini hanya akan berdetak untukmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, percayalah padaku. Maafkan sikapku kemarin, aku mengaku semua itu salahku memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Sungguh aku tidak sedikitpun memiliki keinginan untuk menyakitimu".

Perlahan sang raja melepaskan tangkupannya dan menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang ratu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung kelabakan dan berusaha membangkitkan tubuh suami tingginya. Tapi tentu itu mustahil, Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

"y…yang mulia, kumohon jangan seperti ini…", ucap lelaki mungil itu panik.

"Biarkan aku berlutut dan memohon maaf serta ampunan darimu ratuku. Maafkan semua sikapku. Maafkan jika aku tidak sengaja membuatmu berfikiran buruk tentangku dan berbalik meragukanku. Demi dewa, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah akan membuat siapapun orang diluar sana tidak lagi bisa berbicara jika mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentang keluarga kita. Membuat mereka bungkam untuk selamanya karena telah menyakitimu. Maafkan raja bodoh ini, yang mulia?", mata lebar sang raja tampak berkaca-kaca. Tetapi sebisa mungkin sang pimpinan Alderth itu menahan agar lelehan air asin itu tidak membasahi wajahnya.

"yang mulia, saya memaafkan anda. Saya mohon berdirilah. Jangan seperti ini", sang ratu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik pundak kokoh itu. Tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"ratuku, tahukah kau. Seorang raja tidak akan pernah berlutut pada siapapun. Hanya pada ratunya. Begitupun denganku. Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa ratuku. Kau adalah segalanya, kau memberikan warna baru bagi kehidupanku yang membosankan. Membawaku merasakan indahnya hidup dan kasih sayang. Hanya bersamamu aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Karena itu, kumohon dengan segala kerendahan hatiku dan diriku sebagai manusia biasa, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan mahkotamu untuk siapapun diluar sana. Kau adalah orang yang pantas memilikinya", kecupan lembut sang raja berikan kepada punggung tangan suami mungilnya.

Deraian air mata sudah sejak tadi membasahi wajah manis sang ratu. Anggukan hanya menjadi satu-satunya respon yang bisa ia berikan. Lidahnya terasa kelu sehingga sulit untuk berkata-kata. Penyesalan karena sikapnya yang tidak mempercayai sang raja serasa menghimpit. Seharusnya ia terlebih dahulu mendengarkan penjelasan suami tingginya itu.

Perlahan, ratu Alderth it menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan ikut berlutut bersama sang raja. Kemudian mendekap tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Isakan pelan sang ratu memeuhi ruangan itu. Membuat hati Chanyeol merasa teriris mendengarnya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat lelaki mungil ini menangis. Tetapi lihatlah apa yang dilakukannya.

Elusan pelan sang raja berikan pada punggung sang ratu. Berusaha menenagkannya. Sesekali bibir tebal itu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"apakah kau memaafkanku, ratuku?".

Anggukan cepat menjadi jawaban yang si mungil berikan sebelum ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang raja. Mengusapkan hidungnya dengan kulit leher sang raja yang terasa lembut.

"aku mencintaimu, yang mulia", bisik Baekhyun.

"kau tahu, aku lebih dari mencintaimu".

...

"maafkan aku harus kembali mengundang kalian berkumpul disini. Semalam aku berkunjung ke Arcane Catacombs bersama Lord Roland dan penasihat Kim. Aku menemui hakim agung disana untuk membahas pemberlakuan hukum baru di kerajaan Alderth. Ternyata tidak se sulit yang kukira karena hakim agung langsung setuju dengan keputusanku dan mengatakan sudah terlalu banyak oknum yang berani merendahkan ratu dan bahkan raja. Karenanya hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pemberlakuan hukum baru di Alderth terhitung sejak tanggal tiga Juli 1853, bahwa barang siapa yang berani membicarakan hal buruk, menjelekkan, menyebarkan isu buruk mengenai keluarga kerajaan akan dihukum mati, tidak perduli kasta dan statusnya, tanpa remisi. Saat ini, beberapa pengawal sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan untuk memberitahukan hal ini…"

Di tempat lain, puluhan pengawal berpakaian seragam kerajaan yang tersebar di seluruh wilayan Alderth sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah masyarakat yang bergerombol di sekeliling mereka. Setiap warga dari tiap penjuru Alderth berkumpul untuk melihat pengumuman apa yang dikatakan oleh sang raja. Pekikan kaget dan gumaman mereka terdengar jelas ketika pengumuman itu usai diberikan. Menimbulkan reaksi beragam dari mereka. Sebagian dari mereka nampak takut, sebagian lagi nampak puas dan senang. Tetapi, mereka tahu, titah raja adalah mutlak. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mematuhinya.

"Sehingga, kuharap kalian sebagai pimpinan klan dapat menjadi contoh yang baik", ucap sang raja, mengakhiri pengumumannya. Semua lord disana saling bertatapan.

Lord Roland menjadi yang pertama tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Kemudian Lord lain bernama Tobin mulai mengikutinya. Lama kelamaan semua Lord membungkukkan badannya pada sang raja. Tanda bahwa mereka tunduk dengan peraturan baru dan seluruh peraturan yang dibuat sang raja. Menyisakan satu orang, Lord Oswald yang mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap benci kepada sang raja.

Tetapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Dia hanya tersenyum miring. Matanya tampak menantang lelaki tua itu.

"jika anda merasa keberatan dengan keputusan ku, saya dengan tangan terbuka mempersilahkan anda mengundurkan diri dan lepas dari bagian kerajaan Alderth. Tetapi tentu anda mengetahui akibatnya. Dimana berarti wilayah yang dimiliki klan Warrer menjadi wilayah tanpa perlindungan kerajaan yang bisa diserang oleh kerajaan manapun. Begitupun dengan Alderth. Klan Danvers, dan ke 23 klan tidak lagi ber aliansi dengan anda. Sehingga, bersiaplah untuk berperang kapanpun, tuan Warrer", Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Kepulan asap imaginer seperti keluar dari kepala pak tua itu.

Lepas dari Alderth berarti kematian. Kerajaan Alderth adalah satu dari 3 kerajaan terbesar dengan jumlah aliansi terbanyak dan wilayah terbesar. Sudah dipastikan ia akan kalah jika Chanyeol menyatakan perang pada klan Warrer. Pada akhirnya wilayan milik klan Warrer akan jatuh ke tangan Alderth, tanpa dirinya sebagai pemimpin.

Pak tua itu kini sadar, Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding mendiang raja Charlie. Sehingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membungkukkan badannya bersama dengan para lord lainnya.

"baik, yang mulia raja", ucap para lord itu serentak. Menimbulkan senyuman puas di wajah Chanyeol.

 **To BE CONTINUED**

 **Yehey chap 7 is up! selamat membaca yaa, jangan lupa review okee? Makasih juga udah baca,review,favorited, and following this story.. I Love u guys A LOTTTTTT!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**"Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do Not EDIT and REPOST.**_

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, August 6, 1853**_

Seorang wanita berjubah hitam tengah melangkah membelah jalanan kota Rissingshire. Sesekali tangannya terlihat menarik kupluk jubah yang ia kenakan. Dari gerak geriknya, tentu semua orang bisa menebak bagaimana wanita ini berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi identitas dirinya. Tetapi, hiruk-pikuk ibukota Rissingshire seolah memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi wanita tersebut. Dimana orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sehingga tidak akan memperdulikan kehadiran sesosok wanita aneh berjubah yang nampak mencurigakan.

Langkah kaki itu perlahan ia bawa berbelok melewati sebuah gang kecil yang diapit oleh dua toko kue terkenal di Rissingshire. Memang dari luar terlihat tidak ada yang salah dengan gang tersebut, tetapi begitu sepasang kaki jenjang wanita itu melangkah semakin dalam, aroma minuman keras dan tawa-tawa mengerikan mulai terdengar. Beberapa wanita cantik terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bordil sembari menjajakan apa yang mereka miliki. Melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menggoda pada lelaki yang kebetulan lewat. Hari masih begitu cerah, tetapi malam seolah sedang berlangsung disini.

KLING

Suara bel tanda pintu terbuka berbunyi dengan amat nyaring. Aroma minuman keras yang awalnya hanya tercium samar berubah menjadi amat menyengat memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Tawa-tawa khas lelaki dewasa terdengar dimana-mana. Desahan samar entah darimana asalnya juga ikut mewarnai bar remang-remang pinggiran kota ini. Orang menyebutnya, _Wild Alley_ , tempat tergelap di seluruh kota Rissingshire. Tempat berkumpulnya barang-barang illegal, criminal, rumah bordil, dan hal lain yang bahkan tidak dapat dibayangkan.

Meskipun begitu, si wanita seolah tidak perduli dan tetap melangkah. Mengabaikan panggilan menggoda atau jawilan yang diberikan para lelaki disana. Matanya tetap terfokus pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menantinya di bagian paling ujung bar tersebut. Hingga deritan kursi yang ditarik oleh si wanita membuat atensi seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang sama, beralih dari segelas minuman keras yang sedang digenggamnya. Kepalanya mendongak lalu bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman simpul sebagai symbol sapaan.

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu", ucap si wanita, menjadi yang pertama membuka obrolan.

"kulihat anda tidak ingin berbasa basi. Sungguh jiwa muda yang menggebu-gebu".

"berhentilah bermain-main. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan".

Kekehan lolos di bibir lelaki itu. Perlahan tangannya meraih gelas bir yang sedari tadi berdiri manis di meja lalu meneguk cairan kuning itu dengan cepat. Menghabiskan separuh dari isinya. Seolah dengan sengaja membuat si wanita kesal karena dibuat menunggu.

DRAK, bunyi hantaman antara bagian bawah gelas dan meja akhirnya terdengar. Membuat wanita berjubah hitam tersebut kemudian menatap tajam pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"3 September, Phoenix akan terbang ke kerajaan _Patrathia_ selama empat bulan", ucap lelaki itu, masih dengan senyuman mengejek menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, si wanita meloloskan sebuah kekehan pelan. Kuku panjangnya yang dihiasi pewarna merah menyala mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Mengiringi keheningan sementara diantara mereka. Sebagian wajah nya yang tertutupi kupluk tampak sedang berfikir. Ia, melihat sebuah kesempatan emas yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi setelah ini.

"aku akan menemui si bodoh itu. Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku", ujarnya.

"Cih, Tidakkah kau pernah bilang lelaki bodoh itu memutuskan menjadi pendeta?".

"dari awal dia adalah iblis. Menjadi pendeta tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi malaikat".

"kau yakin? Aku harap kali ini semuanya akan berhasil. Jika tidak kita akan tamat".

Kekehan kembali lolos dari bibir berhias pewarna itu. Kekehan demi kekehan akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa membahana yang memekakkan telinga. Mengundang raut wajah heran dari lawan bicaranya.

Tidak ada sepersekian menit, seluruh tawa itu menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datar yang sempat membuat pria dihadapannya bergidik sesaat. Wanita ini memang bahaya. Seperti seekor ular berbisa yang bersembunyi dibalik seekor kelinci putih yang menggemaskan.

"Phoenix, akan menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya", untaian kalimat itu lolos dengan begitu dingin. Seolah mengandung puluhan pisau tajam yang dapat menusuk siapapun dihadapannya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, August 6, 1853**_

"Kyungsoo, tolong katakan pada tuan Bertram untuk mengganti bunga lily ini menjadi mawar merah ya? Kurasa akan lebih baik jika nuansa cerah ditambahkan", ucap Baekhyun sembari kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan di taman Wonderbush.

Dibelakang sang junjungan, Kyungsoo bersama ke delapan pelayan lain mengikuti kemanapun lelaki mungil itu melangkah. Sesekali mereka akan membungkuk mengiyakan permintaan sang ratu. Bahkan Baekhyun membiarkan jika mereka kelepasan terkikik karena mendengarkan ocehan sang ratu yang menggemaskan tersebut. Dimata para pelayan, Baekhyun memang berbeda dari para ratu sebelumnya. Beliau adalah seorang pemimpin yang rendah hati dan bijaksana. Si ratu bertubuh mungil itu tidak akan segan untuk mengajak pelayan-pelayannya bergurau dan bercerita selagi mereka masih bisa menyadari batas-batas posisi yang seharusnya.

"yang mulia, anda tampaknya amat terobsesi dengan mawar akhir-akhir ini", kekeh kepala pelayan sekaligus sahabat sang ratu tersebut. Cengiran khas di wajah manis Baekhyun terkembang.

"Oh! aku selalu terobsesi dengan mawar, kepala pelayan Do".

Gelengan kepala akhirnya menjadi respon dari si kepala pelayan, kemudian sepasang tungkai itu mulai melangkah untuk mengikuti kemana perginya sang pemilik tahta nomor dua Alderth tersebut.

Begitu Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman dan jemari lentiknya mulai membuka satu persatu halaman buku hamlet, Kyungsoo menyadari inilah saatnya meninggalkan sang ratu sendiri. Ia sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan sang junjungan yang akan lebih nyaman dibiarkan sendiri di tempat sunyi ketika sedang membaca. Sehingga, dengan senyuman, Kyungsoo beserta pelayan lainnya membungkuk sebelum membalikkan tubuh untuk menjauh dari sana. Memberikan waktu berkualitas bagi sang ratu.

Hembusan nafas lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, menyertai derap langkah pelayannya yang lama-lama tidak lagi terdengar. Di awal kedatangannya ke istana, lelaki mungil tersebut akan merasa kikuk karena diikuti segerombolan orang kemanapun ia melangkah, terlepas dari waktunya tidur, mandi, serta ketika sedang bersama dengan raja.

Namun, lama kelamaan, diikuti oleh segerombolan orang agaknya menjadi hal biasa bagi Baekhyun. Tetapi ratu Alderth itu benar menginginkan sedikit waktu untuk bersama dirinya sendiri. Sehingga, di tahun keduanya menjadi ratu, Baekhyun memberikan permintaan khusus bagi para pelayan agar meninggalkannya sendirian ketika sedang membaca. Meskipun ia sudah merasa terbiasa, tetapi si mungil itu akan merasa amat lega ketika para pelayan tidak mengikutinya. Karena, saat itulah Baekhyun akan menjadi Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki mungil sederhana yang suka tertawa, membaca, bermimpi, dan bersenandung. Ia bukanlah Aidyn Danvers, ratu Alderth yang sempurna, cerdas, tegas, dan anggun. Dihadapan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak perlu memenuhi ekspektasi siapapun atas dirinya, dan disaat itulah ia benar-benar bisa merasa bebas.

BRUK

"AW! Hwaaaaa".

Sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan tangisan khas anak kecil terpaksa membuat atensi sang ratu teralihkan dari buku tercintanya. Mata kecilnya beralih untuk menatap siapa tersangka dari keributan tiba-tiba itu.

Adalah seorang anak lelaki kecil yang Baekhyun lihat beberapa waktu lalu bersama ibunya di taman Wonderbush. Jika melihat dari posisi si anak, sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh. Dan fakta itu seperti secara otomatis menderingkan bel di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat sang ratu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri si bocah yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?", ucap sang ratu dengan lembut.

Wajah menggemaskan anak lelaki itu mendongak. Sepasang manik kristal berwarna safir itu menatap kearah sang ratu yang tersenyum kepadanya. Isakan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil menggemaskan itu. Membuat sang ratu memiliki dorongan kuat untuk menggigit sepasang pipi gembul yang menyerupai adonan donat mengembang tersebut.

"kiit", suara menggemaskan sang anak terdengar, sembari bibir merahnya mencebik. Air mata masih berlinangan menuruni pipinya.

"Sakit? Mana yang sakit hm?".

"ini, pi caakiit", isak anak lelaki itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk lututnya.

"oh my, kemari biar kulihat", kekeh sang ratu sebelum jemari lentiknya membersihkan kotoran tanah yang menempel di lutut bocah menggemaskan tersebut. Baekhyun merasa amat lega ketika tidak menemukan luka apapun disana.

"V! Vincent! OH TUHAN VINCENT! Y…yang mulia", suara seorang wanita muda berpakaian pelayan terdengar, kemudian bergabung bersama kedua sosok berbeda ukuran yang sedang berjongkok ditengah taman.

Pelayan tersebut mendadak tercekat melihat bagaimana keponakannya menangis dengan sang ratu yang nampak dengan sabar mengusap-ngusap lututnya. Oh tuhan semoga ia tidak akan terkena masalah karena lalai mengawasi Vincent.

"y…yang mulia mohon ampuni keponakan hamba yang mengganggu anda. Hamba bersedia menerima hukuman apapun asal jangan berikan kepadanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya", ucap pelayan itu terbata.

Agaknya pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan kemudian membiarkan sepasang manik matanya menatap kearah si pelayan. Wajah cantiknya tampak bingung.

"Apakah selama ini kau menganggap aku seorang ratu yang tidak memiliki hati seperti itu? Ah sungguh menyakitkan", wajah sang ratu mendadak berubah sedih. Sungguh membuat si pelayan serba salah.

"y…yang mulia b…bukan begitu. A…ampuni kata-kata lancang hamba. Hamba tidak bermaksud begitu".

Tundukan kepala yang begitu dalam tidak mengizinkan sang wanita untuk dapat melihat ekspresi geli sang junjungan yang kini sudah berdiri sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil keponakannya dengan mudah. Membawa anak lelaki kecil menggemaskan itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

"tegakkan kepalamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku yakin tidak ada hukum yang melarang seorang anak kecil yang belum lancar berjalan untuk terjatuh dihadapan seorang ratu", kekeh Baekhyun.

Perlahan, pelayan wanita itu mendongak dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf untuk yang kesekian kali. Hingga akhirnya berdiri tegak disamping bangku sang ratu, karena sesuai dengan etika kerajaan, tidak sopan jika seorang pelayan berdiri dihadapan keluarga bangsawan yang sedang duduk.

"apakah namanya Vincent?", tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Tangannya sibuk mengelus surai blonde anak lelaki yang tampak fokus memainkan hiasan berbentuk mahkota di kerah baju sang ratu.

"ya, yang mulia".

"Kau bilang dia keponakanmu, kemana orang tuanya?".

"Orang tua Vincent sudah meninggal sejak ia bayi, yang mulia. Hanya saya satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Biasanya, saya akan menitipkan Vincent pada tetangga, tetapi hari ini mereka harus pergi ke gunung Zarf sehingga, terpaksa saya membawanya bekerja. Tuan Herbert berpesan agar ia tidak mengacau. Saya akan terkena masalah", ucap pelayan wanita itu sembari menundukkan tubuhnya.

Sang ratu terdiam mendengarkan penuturan pelayan tersebut. Vincent memiliki kisah hidup yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak kecil yang harus bermain di tempat orang tua bekerja. Bagaimana neneknya akan mendapat masalah karena ulahnya.

Perasaan iba dan nostalgia itu seolah menghantamnya bersamaan dengan semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus. Membawa perasaan sedih yang secara tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Vincent amat menggemaskan, anak itu memiliki sepasang manik berwarna safir yang indah. Pipi gembulnya yang berwarna kemerahan terlihat pas dengan kulit seputih salju miliknya. Sungguh anak yang tampan. Entah kenapa secara mendadak Baekhyun seperti merasakan suatu koneksi antara dirinya dan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil asing yang baru dilihatnya dua kali.

"Siapa namamu?", ucap Baekhyun.

"Jessica, yang mulia".

"Jessica, mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu menitipkan Vincent kepada tetangga. Aku akan menyuruh Kepala pelayan Sunny menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk Vincent di sayap timur. Kau, pekerjaanmu adalah merawat Vincent dengan baik. Memandikannya, menyuapinya, membereskan kamarnya, dan melakukan semua hal yang Vincent butuhkan".

Mendengar itu, rahang Jessica langsung jatuh. Ia melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang junjungan. Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Aku akan mengatakan pada tuan Herbert untuk merubah semua tugasmu dan memberikannya pada orang lain. Kau digaji untuk merawat keponakanmu dengan baik. Sehingga lakukanlah dengan benar ya?", senyuman manis terkembang di wajah Baekhyun.

Jessica yang merasa tubuhnya mendadak kaku hanya bisa mengangguk. Tubuhnya seperti dipaku menjadi satu dengan bebatuan dibawahnya sehingga ia tidak dapat membungkuk atau berterimakasih. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untuk ia terima.

"Jika kau diberikan sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa seharusnya kau membungkuk bahkan bersujud berterimakasih pada yang mulia, Jessica", hingga suara datar itu membuatnya tersadar.

Dihadapannya, di samping lain sang ratu, kepala pelayan Do berdiri tegap dengan wajah datar yang sedang mentapnya. Tetapi manik mata bulat itu nampak hangat. Sedangkan dibelakang Kyungsoo, para pelayan wanita lain tersenyum kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang membuat hatinya bergetar dan serasa ingin menangis.

"yang mulia… terimakasih…terimakasih", sepasang lutut itu seketika bersatu dengan bumi dibawahnya. Tubuh ramping Jessica bersujud di hadapan sang ratu. Baekhyun melirik kesal kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dihormati secara berlebihan hingga seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa, sahabatnya harus muncul disaat mengharukan itu.

"Jessica, angkat tubuhmu. Kau tidak harus bersujud seperti itu. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Dan satu lagi, tugas mu yang paling penting adalah selalu mengantar Vincent ke perpustakaanku di sayap barat setiap pukul tiga sore. Aku akan memberikannya pengetahuan yang sudah seharusnya diterima anak seusia Vincent", Tambah Baekhyun.

"b…baik yang mulia" ujar Jessica sembari membungkukkan badannya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah manis Baekhyun, kemudian dia memberikan kecupan di pipi menggemaskan Vincent. Membuat si anak yang sejak tadi masih fokus bermain dengan hiasan mahkota itu terkikik.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia, entah kenapa sang ratu seperti merasa bahwa ia memiliki anaknya sendiri. Dan ia mendadak memahami bagaimana bahagianya memiliki seorang anak. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang amat special, dimana ia harus menjaganya sepenuh hati hingga tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu untuk melakukan itu.

Hari itu, meskipun Vincent bukanlah anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun akhirnya dapat merasakan bagaimana memiliki makhluk kecil mungil dipelukannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu hingga taman Wonderbush mendadak ramai seperti ini?".

Suara berat yang terdengar otomatis membuat semua kepala menoleh. Setiap orang yang ada disana langsung membungkuk dalam begitu menyadari suara itu milik sang raja yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah tidak jauh dari sana.

Dibelakang Chanyeol, Jongin beserta Jaehwan dan para pengawal lain berdiri tegap. Menatap kearah mereka dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun riang.

Sang raja melangkah kearah sang ratu untuk kemudian meraih pinggang sempit itu dan membawanya mendekat. Sebuah ciuman manis Chanyeol berikan pada bibir merah suami mungilnya. Menyaksikan itu, para pelayan dan pengawal terdiam dengan kikuk. Berusaha menatap kemanapun kecuali pada kedua junjungan mereka yang sedang bermesraan.

PUK

PUK

Sayangnya, sebuah tepukan kecil yang dirasakan Chanyeol pada pipinya, membuat kegiatan mereka berakhir. Sang raja nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok kecil asing di gendongan sang ratu, sehingga matanya langsung membola begitu melihat seorang anak kecil lelaki yang amat menggemaskan berada diantara mereka. Dan menjadi tersangka atas tepukan kecil di pipinya.

Dibelakang kedua junjungannya, Jessica meneguk ludah. Berharap sang raja tidak akan marah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh keponakannya.

"Siapa ini, sayang?".

"perkenalkan, namanya Vincent. Ia adalah keponakan Jessica, pelayan dapur. Mulai hari ini aku meminta Vincent tinggal di istana, dan aku akan menjadi guru privat untuknya", ucap Baekhyun dibarengi cengiran lebar yang amat menggemaskan.

Seketika dahi Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pernyataan semangat yang terlontar dari bibir si mungil. Tidak dapat langsung mencerna maksud sang ratu.

"bagaimana dengan orang tua Vincent?", tanya sang raja.

"mereka sudah tiada, Jessica satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tetapi Jessica sering meninggalkan Vincent sendiri. Aku tidak tega. Bolehkah Vincent tinggal disini seperti yang kuinginkan yang mulia?".

Sang raja tidak dapat berkutik begitu mendengar nada manja sang ratu yang disertai tatapan memohon seperti anak anjing yang lucu itu. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kemudian mengangguk. Tidak dapat menolak keinginan sang ratu. Lagipula, suami mungilnya tentu tidak akan kesepian dengan adanya Vincent.

"tentu saja sayang, apapun yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah", ucap sang raja sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Pekikan riang yang terlontar menjadi tanda bahwa sang ratu amat bahagia karena suami tampannya itu langsung menyetujui. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Chanyeol menolak keinginannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Vincent kecil yang harus sendirian di tempat seadanya milik tetangga Jessica.

Senyuman lebar terus menghiasi wajah manis itu, dan semakin lebar ketika melihat sang raja dengan sayang mengusak surai blonde Vincent. Hati Baekhyun terasa hangat. Perasaan yang kemudian memancing sebuah ide usil di kepala indah ratu Alderth tersebut.

"ah, aku sangat lelah. Vincent amat berat. Bisakah anda menggendongnya, yang mulia?", ucap Baekhyun.

Seluruh pelayan yang ada disana terbelalak, sedangkan Jessica, ia merasa jantungnya akan lepas sebentar lagi.

Kekehan berat terdengar, mengiringi sepasang lengan kokoh yang membawa tubuh kecil Vincent ke pelukannya. Sedangkan yang paling kecil, terkikik senang sembari melingkarkan tangan gembulnya di sekitar leher sang pimpinan Alderth tersebut. Vincent masih kecil, ia belum mengerti mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Perasaannya masih amat sederhana, dimana ketika ia merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan serta menyayangi dirinya, bocah lelaki itu akan merasa amat senang.

"ah ternyata kau berat juga. Sekarang katakana padaku jagoan, apa yang kau sukai hm?", ucap sang raja Alderth sembari memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi donat milik Vincent.

Kerjapan polos menjadi jawaban Vincent, anak kecil itu tampaknya sedang berusaha mencerna kalimat orang dewasa yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi asing yang jujur saja, sedari tadi hidung mancungnya membuat Vincent gemas ingin memencet dan menarik benda tersebut.

"umm… Panah? Pi suka panah", jawab Vincent pelan.

"OH? benarkah? Vincent, lelaki yang sedang menggendongmu itu adalah seorang pemanah nomor satu di Alderth", Kedipan mata usil Baekhyun berikan pada sang suami. Satu alis di jidat tampan Chanyeol menukik. Berusaha menerka kode yang diberikan oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"benar… lalu apa maksudnya?".

"tentu saja! Yang mulia raja akan mengajarkanmu memanah setiap hari Kamis, Vincent", kikik Baekhyun.

Seketika rahang sang raja terjatuh mendengar penuturan itu. Lihat bagaimana suami mungil manisnya tersebut menjebak dirinya. Ditambah lagi tepukan tangan semangat dari kedua tangan Vincent membuat sang raja tidak dapat menolak. Tentu anak lelaki itu akan merasa kecewa.

"ehm t…tentu saja. Kita akan berlatih memanah setiap hari Kamis, bersama Jenderal Oh. Ya Vincent?".

"Ya Papa!", kikik anak lelaki kecil itu. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata disana membulat kaget. Apakah anak itu baru saja memanggil sang raja…papa?

"Vincent! Ya Tuhan, ampuni Vincent, yang mulia. Ini salah hamba yang mengajari Vincent jika 'papa' adalah seseorang yang akan mengajarinya memanah suatu hari nanti", Jessica tergagap. Seketika menyesali keputusannya membawa Vincent ke istana.

Tanpa diduga, sang raja tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Kemudian menghujani surai blonde itu dengan ciuman ringan. Betapa gemas dengan anak lelaki dipelukannya itu. Jika dilihat, memang Vincent cocok menjadi seorang bangsawan. Wajahnya amat menggemaskan, dan ia yakin beberapa tahun kedepan anak lelaki digendongannya ini akan tumbuh menjadi pria berparas rupawan bak pangeran. Chanyeol yakin, ayah dan ibu Vincent tentu memiliki gen yang bagus. Sang raja mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan di kepalanya.

"tenanglah Jessica, kurasa panggilan papa tidak buruk juga. Benar kan sayang?".

Baekhyun masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya kosong, dan bibir mungilnya membulat membentuk huruf O. Masih terlalu kaget bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Vincent, tidakkah kau ingin menyadarkan mama agar tidak terus melamun?", ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"mama?", tanya anak itu polos. Kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh sang pimpinan Alderth.

"MAMA!", teriak Vincent dengan suara bayi nya. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"m…mama?", gagap sang ratu.

"ma!", kikik Vincent.

Sang ratu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang raja, berusaha mencari jawaban dari lelaki tinggi itu. Anggukan penyemangat beserta senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Tanpa izin, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak menyangka, hari itu akan menjadi amat indah.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Kingdom, August 14, 1853**_

"Kau sudah mengirimkan surat konfirmasi kepada raja _Geoffrey_ bahwa aku setuju untuk hadir?", tanya Chanyeol kepada lelaki tan dihadapannya.

Chanyeol bersama dengan Jongin sedang berada di ruang kerja sang raja. Membicarakan tugas dan rencana kerajaan selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Kerajaan Alderth baru saja meresmikan kerjasama dengan Kerajaan _Patrathia._ Yang merupakan sebuah kerajaan dengan penghasilan batubara terbesar di seluruh dunia. Sebagai symbol resminya kerjasama antara dua kerajaan ini, Chanyeol sebagai raja Alderth harus melakukan kunjungan sendiri ke empat pusat penambangan batubara yang ada di _Patrathia_. Memastikan sendiri bagaimana kualitas yang dihasilkan serta kondisi yang akan kerajaan Alderth terjuni nanti.

Kunjungan bisnis penting seperti ini biasanya akan berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat bulan. Karena letak tambang tersebar di beberapa titik berjauhan. Kerajaan Patrathia pun lokasinya juga jauh dari kerajaan Alderth. Sehingga sang raja yakin ini akan menjadi perjalanan bisnis yang cukup panjang.

Namun satu hal yang paling membuatnya berat adalah sang ratu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka Chanyeol harus pergi jauh selama beberapa bulan. Biasanya hanya akan berlangsung beberapa hari. Sang raja agaknya takut dengan reaksi sang ratu. Ditambah keadaan sang ratu yang sudah mulai kembali ceria. Sungguh pimpinan Alderth itu tidak ingin menghapus senyuman cantik dari wajah suami mungilnya.

"Sudah yang mulia, dua hari lalu".

Anggukan sang raja berikan sebelum ia kembali membaca satu persatu surat resmi yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Matanya terfokus pada setiap kalimat yang tertera disana. Membuat suasana amat hening.

"yang mulia, bagaimana dengan yang mulia ratu?", pertanyaan pelan yang terlontar dari penasihatnya membuat sang raja terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia belum menemukan bagaimana cara memberitahu Baekhyun agar tidak membuat lelaki mungil itu sedih.

"aku belum menemukan caranya".

"yang mulia, anda tahu semakin cepat semakin baik bukan? Jika waktunya terlalu dekat, yang mulia ratu akan lebih kecewa", jawab Jongin.

Hembusan nafas berat lolos dari belahan bibir sang raja. Menyandarkan tubuh pada punggung sofa empuk tempatnya duduk sejak tadi. Ia tahu, penasihatnya benar. Semakin lama, sang ratu akan mendengarnya dari orang lain. Dan itu bukanlah keputusan tepat.

"saya yakin beliau akan mengerti. Lagipula ada V, yang akan menemani beliau", ucap Jongin lagi.

Benar, V atau Vincent. Kehadiran anak lelaki diantara mereka itu agaknya membuat suasana hati sang ratu semakin lama semakin membaik. Setiap malam, sesaat sebelum terlelap, sepasang pimpinan Alderth itu akan membicarakan mengenai Vincent. Hingga terlintas keinginan sang raja menjadikan Vincent anak mereka secara resmi. Karena hingga saat ini status Vincent masih belum jelas. Orang masih menyebut Vincent sebagai 'anak asing yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan yang mulia'. Jujur saja, sebuah panggilan yang kurang enak didengar.

"Aku sempat berfikir menjadikan Vincent anakku, menjadikannya putera mahkota", ucap sang raja pelan.

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Lelaki tan itu sungguh paham seberapa besar keinginan raja menimang seorang anak. Sejak remaja, Chanyeol sangat menyukai anak kecil. Seperti memiliki kelemahan tersendiri pada makhluk mungil dengan suara cempreng itu. Tetapi, karena perasaan cintanya pada sang suami, Chanyeol selalu berusaha menutupi itu semua. Seolah-olah ia tidak peduli. Padahal didalam lubuk hatinya, seorang anak akan melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Yang mulia, maafkan hamba. Tetapi seperti yang anda ketahui, seorang putera mahkota, atau penerus tahta hanyalah mereka yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari raja dan ratu. Atau anak kandung raja dan ratu".

Hening untuk sesaat, sang raja menatap nyalang pada tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

"ya Jongin, aku tahu. Aku hanya berandai-andai. Kau tahu Vincent adalah anak tampan yang cerdas. Ia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin baik hati dengan bimbingan Baekhyun".

"yang mulia, jangan putus asa seperti itu. Saya yakin, yang mulia ratu akan segera mengandung. Ketika itu terjadi, Vincent bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang akan membimbing putera mahkota nantinya".

Diam adalah jawaban sang raja. Raut wajah lelah amat ketara di paras tampannya. Persoalan anak akan selalu membuat sang raja menguras energi secara berlebihan. Bagi Chanyeol, kini perasaan sang suami adalah prioritasnya. Meskipun itu harus menekan semua ego nya untuk menimang seorang anak. Namun, pimpinan Alderth itu bersyukur, Vincent hadir diantara mereka untuk mengobati perasaan lelah itu.

"Katakan pada Lord Roland untuk mengurus peresmian Vincent sebagai anak angkatku dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak berharap ia bisa naik tahta, aku hanya berharap anak itu memiliki perlindungan resmi serta masa depan yang layak", ucap sang raja.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Jongin, sebelum ia membungkuk hormat pada sang junjungan.

"kau boleh pergi", tambah sang raja sebelum beranjak berdiri untuk menatap keluar jendela. Membelakangi Jongin.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, August 22, 1853**_

Derap langkah terburu sepasang kaki mungil menggema memenuhi koridor lantai empat sayap barat istana Etuviel. Setelah langkah tersebut, derap langkah beberapa orang lain terdengar menyusul. Teriakan-teriakan para wanita itu tidak digubris oleh si kecil yang sudah rapi mengenakan rompi mahal berwarna cokelat miliknya. Rambut blonde yang ditata rapi keatas menunjukkan kening sesekali bergoyang akibat lompatan-lompatan yang ia lakukan.

"pangeran Vincent! Pangeran tunggu kami!", teriak mereka.

Namun kikikan hanya menjadi respon anak tersebut sembari mempercepat tempo derapan kakinya. Kemarin malam, mama nya yang cantik itu mengatakan mereka akan berkunjung ke kota hari ini. Entah urusan apa, tetapi ia mengatakan bahwa Vincent boleh ikut. Kini pangeran kecil itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi melihat pemandangan luar bersama sang mama.

Semenjak ia sering bersama dengan Baekhyun di perpustakaan, Vincent menjadi seorang anak yang banyak tahu. Seolah memang ditakdirkan cerdas, Vincent sudah mulai lancar berbicara dan mulai bisa menghafal Alphabet. Sang ratu Alderth tersebut sungguh bahagia melihat perkembangan pesat anak angkatnya. Semakin lama ikatan antara mereka semakin terjalin dengan kuat. Vincent yang awalnya hanya mau bersama sang bibi, kini ia benar-benar tidak dapat dipisahkan dari mama nya.

Jika pengangkatan Vincent Fletcher menjadi Vincent Danvers dikira akan menimbulkan polemik panas di kalangan para bangsawan, ternyata salah. Hampir semua lord menyetujui keputusan mendadak yang raja umumkan tersebut. Terkecuali Oswald, tentu saja. Pak tua itu seperti tidak akan pernah setuju dengan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Paras rupawan bak terlahir sebagai darah biru, dengan kilauan mata berwarna safir yang sanggup meluluhkan hati banyak orang tentu menjadi salah satu alasan. Bahkan, ibu suri dan puteri Yoora langsung memberikan pelukan hangat pada anak kecil menggemaskan yang kini menjadi cucu serta keponakan angkat mereka. Sesekali nenek, begitu Vincent memanggilnya, akan membelikan baju-baju mahal yang cocok untuk dipakai cucu barunya tersebut. Vincent, merasa disayangi dan diterima. Ia menjadi anak paling bahagia di seluruh penjuru Alderth.

"Mama! Mama!", teriakan menggemaskan terdengar jelas hingga kamar sang ratu.

Otomatis, bibir merah itu melengkung membentuk senyuman ketika suara Vincent masuk ke indera pendengarnya. Menyadari sudah saatnya ia menyudahi kegiatan mengaca.

Begitu pintu mahoni raksasa itu terbuka, Vincent langsung menerobos masuk lalu menghempaskan dirinya untuk memeluk kaki sang ratu. Mengabaikan pelayan yang membungkuk untuk menyapa dirinya.

"mama. Kita pegi?", tanya nya.

"ya sayang, kita akan pergi sekarang", kekeh sang ratu yang kemudian menjawil hidung mancung milik anaknya.

Untuk terakhir kali, ratu Alderth tersebut mengecek penampilannya. Lalu berpindah memperhatikan pakaian dan rambut Vincent. Ketika dirasa semua terlihat sempurna, anggukan menjadi isyarat untuk Kyungsoo memberikan aba-aba pada pelayan beserta pengawal untuk bersiap. Sang ratu dan Pangeran sudah siap berangkat ke tengah kota.

…

Gerombolan rakyat sudah berkumpul di sekitar jalanan _Fryt_ , yang merupakan jantung kota Rissingshire. Hari itu, pembukaan panti asuhan pertama Alderth diselenggarakan. Baekhyun, menjadi ratu pertama dengan gagasan untuk merawat anak-anak tanpa orang tua yang di eksploitasi oleh pihak-pihak tidak bertanggung jawab. Tujuan sang ratu adalah memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi mereka, memberikan ilmu untuk bekal masa depan mereka nantinya. Tentunya semua itu dibiayai oleh kerajaan dan diawasi langsung oleh sang ratu. Seluruh rakyat tampak antusias dan bersorak senang menyaksikan bagaimana ratu Alderth yang amat anggun itu memotong pita dan tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua.

Jika biasanya hanya sang ratu yang menjadi pusat perhatian, kini semua itu harus terpecah pada sosok kecil yang sejak tadi berada di samping Baekhyun. Berita raja dan ratu mengangkat seorang anak sudah tersebar ke seluruh Alderth. Seluruh rakyat penasaran dengan sosok mungil yang menurut rumor itu sangar menawan serta menggemaskan. Dan mereka yang hadir hari itu, setuju dengan semua rumor yang beredar. Bahkan sekilas, anak lelaki itu terlihat mirip dengan sang ratu. Seolah dewa memang menakdirkan Baekhyun menjadi orang tua angkat Vincent.

Sorak sorai serta tepukan tangan meriah rakyat ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi seorang wanita berjubah hitam. Wanita itu berdiri di kejauhan sambil menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok mungil yang tampak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari tersebut. Tangannya sudah terkepal sejak tadi, seolah berusaha menyalurkan seluruh emosinya disana.

Decihan sinis keluar dari bibirnya untuk kesekian kali dalam hari itu. Merasa muak karena pikirnya, sang ratu hanya berpura-pura baik. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam, ia tidak sabar melihat lelaki mungil itu menangis meraung dan kembali pulang ke Erith.

"kita lihat saja nanti Byun. Aku akan berada disana, dan kau berada disini, menangisi nasibmu", kekeh wanita itu sinis sebelum membetulkan kupluk jubahnya dan berbalik pergi. Menghilang di kegelapan gang sempit tidak jauh dari sana.

Disaat bersamaan, sepasang iris kecil sang ratu menatap ke sebuah ujung gang sempit disamping toko roti. Entah kenapa, sang ratu merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dengan intens dan itu seperti menekannya. Sejak tadi, ekor mata Baekhyun seperti menangkap sosok berjubah yang tampak sedikit menyeramkan. Namun, ketika ia menoleh dan sosok itu tidak ada, sang ratu berusaha menghalau perasaan aneh serta tak nyaman yang ia rasakan.

'Mungkin itu hantu', decak Baekhyun dalam hati.

Bagaimana pun, kehadiran sosok itu terasa amat kuat. Aura gelapnya seperti dapat menjangkau Baekhyun yang berdiri jauh darinya. Membuat sang ratu bergidik ngeri.

"yang mulia! Yang mulia".

"HEY jangan menerobos hey!".

"yang mulia! Hamba mohon menolehlah".

Menyadari itu, Baekhyun perlahan menoleh dan disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut tergelung keatas, ia terlihat seperti ingin mendekat, namun barikade pengawal yang berdiri di sekeliling sang ratu seperti tidak dapat tertembus oleh tubuh rampingnya.

"biarkan dia lewat, Daniel", kekeh Baekhyun kepada kepala pengawalnya yang sedang menunjukkan wajah garang pada sang gadis. Mengabaikan wajah cantik yang memberengut dengan keras kepala itu.

"tapi yang mulia…"

"dia tidak terlihat berbahaya kurasa".

Ucapan sang ratu adalah perintah, sehingga Daniel tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain membiarkannya lewat. Meskipun begitu, iris sipit Daniel dengan tajam memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Mengantisipasi jika ternyata ia adalah orang gila yang ingin menyerang sang ratu.

"yang mulia. Sungguh kehormatan bagi hamba bisa bertemu dengan anda. Nama saya Yeri. Saya adalah penggemar nomor satu yang mulia!", ucap gadis itu dibarengi dengan cengiran lebar.

Kekehan menjadi jawaban sang ratu sembari mengangguk dengan anggun. Membuat gadis dihadapannya terpana.

"yatuhan, anda bahkan jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat yang mulia".

"ah, kau terlalu berlebihan. Terimakasih ya".

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dengan dalam, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Mata sipit si gadis tampak berkilat semangat. Entah apa tujuannya hingga bersikeras ingin bicara dengan sang ratu.

"yang mulia, Saya dan suami saya memiliki toko kue di ujung sana. Baru saja kami membuat kreasi baru bernama Aidyn, yakni kue berbentuk bunga mawar merah yang indah. Yang mulia adalah inspirasi kami, kami akan sangat senang jika yang mulia bersedia mampir untuk mencoba kue tersebut", ucap sang gadis malu-malu.

Sang ratu terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa saat, hingga kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Tidak ingin mengecewakan rakyatnya yang mengaku menjadi penggemar nomor satunya tersebut.

"oh benarkah? Kurasa aku memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mampir. Bukan begitu Vincent?".

"ya mama!", pekik Vincent Bersemangat. Seketika semua yang ada disana menahan gemas melihat sang pangeran.

"kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya", kikik sang ratu sambil menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya, lalu segera mengikuti langkah si pemilik toko kue. Bersama seluruh rombongan pengawal kerajaan yang tetap berada dekat dibelakangnya. Sang ratu tidak sadar, bahwa di istana, seorang lelaki tinggi tengah menanti kedatangan suami mungilnya yang terlambat lebih dari dua jam.

…

Pekikan serta gumaman heboh dari kerumunan rakyat yang berdiri didepan toko roti milik Yeri terdengar ketika Baekhyun sedang menikmati potongan kedua kue bernama Aidyn itu. Tenyata Yeri memiliki sebuah toko kue terkenal di Rissingshire. Dan si ratu Alderth tentunya tidak heran, karena semua kue buatan Yeri beserta suaminya memiliki bentuk unik dan rasanya sangat lezat.

"Yang mulia raja tiba!"

"yatuhan ia sangat tampan!"

"yang mulia!"

Suara-suara riuh itu akhirnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk menoleh keluar pintu kaca. Memang sedari tadi rakyat berkumpul disana untuk melihat dirinya. Tetapi kini, mereka memberikan punggung kepada Baekhyun karena, nampaknya seseorang baru saja menarik perhatian mereka.

Dan benar, tersangkanya adalah si pimpinan Alderth yang tiba dengan amat dramatis. Mengendarai Jillian, dengan pakaian resmi masih melekat ditubuh gagahnya. Keningnya yang terbuka tampan berkilauan karena keringat, seperti habis berlari-lari puluhan kilometer.

Sang raja melompat dengan mudah turun dari punggung Jillian, dan seketika semua orang di toko roti itu berdiri untuk memberi salam pada raja. Terkecuali Vincent, yang matanya sudah berbinar melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"papa! Papa datang ma!", pekik anak kecil itu sebelum melompat dari kursi lalu berlari menghampiri sosok tinggi yang baru saja selangkah masuk kedalam toko. Terkekeh melihat wajah anak lelakinya penuh dengan cokelat.

"hey jagoan", kekeh sang raja sembari membawa anak lelaki itu pada gendongan hangatnya.

Wajah sang raja berubah mengintimidasi begitu menatap sang ratu. Satu alisnya menukik tajam, membuat Baekhyun menunduk memainkan jemarinya gugup. Benar, ia memiliki janji makan malam dengan sang raja. Sang ratu nampaknya lupa, dan kini Chanyeol menyusulnya kesana.

'oh tuhan semoga dia tidak menghukumku nanti', gumamnya dalam hati.

"jadi, kau lupa janji makan malam denganku karena sibuk menikmati kue disini, Aidyn?", ucap sang raja dengan nada rendah. Suara beratnya menjadi semakin berat.

Yeri, dan suaminya Seungjae saling melirik di posisi tubuh mereka yang membungkuk memberi hormat pada raja.

"y…yang mulia, maaf saya lupa. Saya kira makan malam kita besok. Lagipula, saya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yeri dan Seungjae untuk mencicipi resep mereka yang baru", ucap sang ratu tergagap.

Telapak kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan gugup bersamaan dengan langkah kaki sang raja yang semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya sang ratu dapat melihat sepasang sepatu mengkilap itu tepat di hadapannya.

"aku sungguh kecewa, sayang".

Mendengar itu, sang ratu langsung mendongak, berusaha menjelaskan lagi, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah sang raja sudah amat dekat dengan kepalanya. Benar saja, belum sempat sepatah kata meluncur, bibir merah mungil itu sudah diraup oleh sang raja kedalam sebuah ciuman manis yang dalam.

BLUSH

Warna merah langsung menyebar ke seluruh wajah sang ratu. Seluruh rakyat disana terpekik tertahan melihat kedua junjungannya berbagi ciuman mesra tanpa canggung. Sedangkan Vincent, berusaha menutupi mata dengan sepasang tangan mungil miliknya. Paman Kyungsoo bilang, Vincent akan sakit perut jika melihat papa dan mama menempelkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Sehingga Vincent harus menjadi anak baik dan tidak melihat. Anak lelaki kecil itu yakin, paman Kyungsoo akan sangat bangga padanya.

…

"sejujurnya, aku sangat kesal karena kau melupakan janji makan malam kita sayang".

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi. Sang raja berakhir duduk di toko kue itu dan mencoba sepotong kue yang bernama Phoenix. Benar, kue tersebut menjadi sambutan atas terbangnya Phoenix diatas langit Alderth. Namun, Yeri dan Seungjae tahu bagaikan punuk merindukan bulan jika meminta sang raja langsung menikmati kue karya mereka.

Tetapi hari ini, seperti mimpi, lelaki tampan dan gagah itu sedang duduk di kursi kecil, di tengah toko sederhana miliknya. Sembari menikmati kue Phoenix yang berbahan dasar pisang dan cokelat tersebut. Berkali-kali Yeri meminta sang suami mencubit dirinya, berharap jika ini mimpi, maka mimpi ini akan segera berakhir.

Tetapi, bukannya hilang, sang raja malah meminta satu potong lagi, alasannya karena potongan pertama terlalu kecil. Hanya saja, si mungil yang merupakan ratu Alderth tahu pasti, raja sangat menyukai kue itu. Bisa dilihat dari cara beliau menikmati setiap kunyahan.

Kini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol merasa akan sangat romantis jika mereka berkuda bersama. Sehingga dengan terpaksa, sang ratu meninggalkan kereta kudanya dan hanya menaiki Jasmine. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dengan si kecil Vincent dipelukannya, menaiki Jillian.

Kedua kuda putih itu berjalan beriringan membelah jalanan kota Rissingshire yang masih ramai. Namun rakyat sangat kooperatif, sehingga mereka langsung berhenti untuk memberi jalan pada sang junjungan. Dibarengi dengan lambaian tangan dan bungkukan badan yang dalam.

"maafkan aku yang mulia, anggap saja makan kue tadi sebagai makan malam hm? Aku benar-benar lupa", rengek Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Jika saja Chanyeol berada dalam jarak yang dapat menjangkau sang ratu, pasti ia sudah menerkam si mungil itu. Sayang sekali, kini mereka berada di dua kuda yang berbeda. Dan si kecil yang akhir-akhir ini dipanggil 'mini Aidyn' sedang berada dipelukannya.

Memang sang raja akui, semakin lama, Vincent terlihat semakin mirip dengan Baekhyun. Sangat aneh karena mereka tidak memiliki sedikitpun hubungan darah. Ketika raja Alderth itu menatap ke wajah menggemaskan sang anak, ia akan langsung teringat dengan sang istri.

"aku maafkan karena kau tampak menggemaskan dan kue tadi enak", deham sang raja.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun terkikik senang. Suami tingginya memang yang terbaik. Sebagai seorang raja, ia tidak suka menekan dan memaksa. Jabatan raja itu hanya akan dipakai kepada siapapun, kecuali Baekhyun, dan kini Vincent. Ia akan menerima apapun yang Baekhyun berikan dan berusaha mengabulkan semua permintaan suami mungilnya. Sang ratu tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari itu.

"terimakasih yang mulia… astagaa lihatlah, anak itu sudah tertidur. Pasti terasa hangat sekali dipelukanmu, Chan".

"tentu, jika tidak hangat, kau tidak akan betah semalaman menempeliku seperti koala selama tiga tahun ini", Kekeh Chanyeol, sembari tangan besarnya mengusap wajah damai milik si kecil yang sudah tertidur.

Semburat merah untuk kesekalinya di hari itu kembali menghiasi pipi mulus sang ratu. Itu benar, bersandar di pelukan sang raja memang sangat hangat dan nyaman. Karena alasan itulah, Baekhyun semakin malu.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu", ucap raja lagi. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada sang ratu untuk menjawab pernyataan sebelumnya.

Si mungil menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pernyataan cinta sang raja Alderth tersebut, seperti amat serius dan sendu. Seperti ada sesuatu salah.

"kau tahu aku juga amat mencintaimu Chan". Senyuman manis ia berikan pada sang raja, berusaha menenangkan keadaan raja sebaik mungkin dengan senyuman itu.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, August 25, 1853**_

Bias oranye kemerahan menghiasi Alderth sore itu. Menandakan sang matahari sudah bersiap kembali ke peraduannya. Hiruk pikuk istana yang sejak pagi terdengar tanpa henti sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Berganti dengan suara serangga berkerik, menimbulkan suasana malam yang sunyi.

Namun, di lantai tiga sayap barat istana, seorang lelaki tampan sedang bersandar pada sofa miliknya. Sepasang iris tajam tersebut menatap nyalang ke pemandangan kota Rissingshire yang terlihat dari kaca besar di ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya sejak tadi melayang jauh, bahkan tidak menghiraukan penasihatnya yang pamit untuk beristirahat.

Waktu kepergiannya semakin dekat, dan ia belum bisa memberitahu sang suami mungil. Yang paling Chanyeol takutkan adalah kepergiannya nanti. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan sang ratu selama empat bulan? Chanyeol bisa saja mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis itu. Tetapi berarti posisi tahta akan kosong, hal tersebut bisa berujung pada kekacauan. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus tinggal.

Rentetan pikiran itu terus berkelebat di benaknya. Semakin lama membuatnya semakin tertekan hingga tidak menyadari suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan cukup keras. Lelaki pimpinan Alderth itu seperti terlempar kembali ke bumi ketika sebuah tangan mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut.

Perlahan sang raja menoleh, dan mendapati pujaan hatinya berdiri disana dengan senyuman manis. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar bahkan ketika tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Dengan lembut seolah menyentuh kelopak bunga yang ringkih, Chanyeol meraih tangan tersebut dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta di sana.

"Kenapa belum kembali ke kamar yang mulia? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat anda", ujar suara itu dengan lembut.

Sang raja hanya menggumam samar sebagai jawaban, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya. Membuat si pemilik tubuh terkikik dan dengan pasrah mendudukkan dirinya di paha kokoh Chanyeol.

Kedua mata lebar itu kemudian memejam ketika merasakan jemari lentik milik sang ratu mengusap sayang kedua pipinya. Menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah tampan itu dengan telunjuknya yang indah. Sensasi sentuhan lembut itu seketika membuat sang raja tenang. Seolah sang ratu memiliki mantera nya tersendiri.

"Chan, aku tahu kau harus pergi ke Patrathia", bisik sang ratu.

Seketika mata terpejam itu membelalak kaget. Yang ia takutkan terjadi, sang ratu mendengar itu dari orang lain. Sang raja lagi-lagi merasa amat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang, maafkan aku membuatmu mendengarnya dari orang lain. Sungguh ketika aku merencanakan makan malam itu aku berusaha memberitahumu. Aku minta…"

"sshh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ingin menjaga perasaanku, yang mulia", potong sang ratu sembari menempelkan telunjuk lentiknya di bibir tebal sang raja.

Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi wajah menawan itu, bias warna oranye yang menyinari sosok itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih memukau. Hingga membuat sang raja harus menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jemari sang ratu mengusap lembut wajah sang raja. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya melalui kontak fisik tersebut.

"pergilah, yang mulia. Ketika pertama saya setuju menikah dengan anda. Saya sudah mengantisipasi semua ini. Saya sudah bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah saya siap jika anda harus pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama beberapa bulan? Apakah saya akan mempercayai anda selama empat bulan kita terpisah? Apakah saya bisa mengatur istana sendiri tanpa anda? Jika Baekhyun si perangkai bunga, tentu ia akan menjawab tidak. Karena dia dilahirkan untuk merangkai bunga. Tetapi, sesuatu dalam diri saya, yang kini saya ketahui adalah sosok Aidyn Danvers, mengatakan saya siap menghadapi semua itu. Karena saya dilahirkan untuk mendampingi anda memimpin Alderth. Ini adalah takdir saya, dan saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalaninya".

"sayang…"

"berangkatlah, tapi kumohon berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingat bahwa aku disini. Menanti anda kembali", ucap sang ratu. Manik hangatnya menatap tepat ke manik bulat sang raja. Menyelam kedalam lautan perasaan yang terpapar nyata disana.

"demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu ratuku", bisik sang raja. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pimpinan Alderth itu langsung menempelkan ciuman penuh perasaan pada belahan bibir lawan bicaranya. Merasakan betapa manis dan adiktivnya benda kenyal tersebut.

Kali ini, bulan yang baru saja hadir di luasnya langit malam menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua pimpinan Alderth itu berbagi kasih satu sama lain. Saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, September 3, 1853**_

Hari berlalu bagai kilasan-kilasan buram setelah hari dimana sang ratu mengetahui tentang kepergian suami tercintanya. Setiap malam sebelum terlelap, keduanya akan selalu menyempatkan memberitahu satu sama lain bagaimana perasaan cinta itu mereka rasakan.

Sang ratu meskipun berusaha menyembunyikan, kini terdiam sendiri sembari melipat pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa sang raja. Sesekali ia menciumi pakaian itu. Menyesap aroma maskulin sang suami yang selalu sukses membuatnya ketergantungan. Wajah sedih menghiasi paras rupawan itu. Sesekali ia akan mengusap tetesan air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

Mungkin hanya empat bulan, tetapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal hatinya. Membuat dia tidak tenang memikirkan kepergian sang suami. Ketakutan-ketakutan menderanya, memerangkapnya tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk lolos. Kyungsoo mengatakan, mungkin itu hanyalah perasaan takut dan khawatir. Baekhyun berusaha menyetujui itu, dan beberapa kali mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang terasa aneh. Seperti sesuatu benar akan terjadi.

"lihat itu Vincent, mama sudah siap", suara berat itu seperti menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari lautan perasaannya. Menariknya keluar ke realita.

"mama! Jiyan (Jillian) sudah siap belcama Uncle Ongin", kikik si kecil yang kini sudah duduk di samping sang ratu diatas Kasur.

Kekehan pelan menjadi jawaban si cantik sebelum menjawil hidung mungil milik anaknya.

"benarkan? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, mama juga sudah selesai membereskan baju papa".

Yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya fokus melihat interaksi antara mereka. Tersenyum sedih lalu berjalan mendekat. Menarik sang ratu berdiri untuk memberinya pelukan yang amat erat. Ia akan merindukan tubuh mungil itu setiap malam selama empat bulan kedepan.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Empat bulan akan berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa kau sadari aku sudah akan kembali", bisik sang raja.

Anggukan hanya jawaban yang sanggup diberikan sang ratu. Karena sedari tadi berusaha menahan lelehan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin sang raja melihatnya menangis. Takut akan membuat pimpinan Alderth itu khawatir dan malah tidak fokus menjalankan pertemuan serta kunjungannya.

"berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja", ucap sang ratu.

"aku berjanji sayang, dengan segenap jiwaku".

Sang ratu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menerima kecupan penuh cinta yang raja bubuhkan pada keningnya. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, sang ratu Alderth berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang raja.

"Vincent", ucap sang raja yang kini sudah beralih fokus pada anak kecil yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Kedua lutut sang raja menapak tanah untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Vincent.

"papa punya hadiah untukmu. Berjanjilah Vincent akan menjaga mama selama papa pergi ya?".

Iris safir itu mentap tepat ke mata bulat sang ayah. Sejujurnya anak kecil itu belum terlalu mengerti dengan perpisahan. Ia hanya memahami bahwa dalam beberapa hari kedepan, ia tidak akan melihat sang papa. Sehingga, si kecil kemudian bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia membenci perpisahan.

"papa, jangan pelgi", ucap anak itu.

"papa hanya pergi sebentar sayang. Vincent harus berjanji akan menjadi anak baik ya?", ujar sang raja dengan nada sayang sembari mengulurkan belati kecil dengan hiasan Phoenix besar di pegangannya. Kedua mata Phoenix itu dihiasi dengan ruby merah yang berkilauan.

Dengan penasaran, Vincent menerima belati itu dan mengamatinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Vincent akan menjadi anak baik agar papa segera pulang!", kikik anak itu.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dan mengusap surai blonde anaknya. Semakin merasa sedih karena tidak akan bisa bertemu keluarga kecilnya dalam beberapa bulan.

Perlahan kaki panjang itu kembali berdiri menapak lantai marmer dibawahnya. Lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman manis untuk terakhir kali pada sang suami, sebelum ia berbalik keluar dari kamar.

"aku pergi, ratuku", ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah jendela. Ia menolak turun kebawah mengantar sang suami, takut tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan terlihat oleh para penjaga serta pelayan.

Ia menatap kosong pada kereta kuda sang raja. Matanya bersibobok dengan mata sang raja untuk terakhir kali ketika si pimpinan Alderth itu mendongak ke jendela. Lambaian diberikan si raja Alderth pada sang suami sebelum tubuhnya menghilang masuk kedalam kereta kuda.

Menit telah berlalu hingga kereta kuda mewah milik sang raja sudah tak terlihat lagi. Namun, ratu Alderth itu masih tetap tidak bergeming pada posisinya, separuh jiwanya seakan ikut bersama sang raja.

"ma, apa papa harus pergi?".

"papa, akan kembali sayang".

* * *

 _ **Alderth, September 10, 1853**_

 _ **My Dear Husband, King Park Chanyeol**_

 _Baru beberapa hari sejak kepergian anda, saya sudah merasakan rindu yang amat menyesakkan. Hari ini istana amat sepi, saya tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan memutuskan untuk belajar pedang bersama Jenderal Oh. Doakan aku berhasil suamiku! Jangan lupakan makan dan istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit._

 _Aku, mencintaimu yang mulia._

 _ **Your Husband**_

 _ **Queen Aidyn**_

* * *

 _ **Alderth, October 1, 1853**_

 _ **My Dear Husband, King Park Chanyeol**_

 _Yang mulia, apakah segalanya baik-baik saja? Jackson mengatakan surat kemarin sudah diterima sendiri oleh anda. Namun balasan tidak kunjung datang sehingga saya memutuskan untuk menulis lagi. Saya harap anda dalam keadaan sehat._

 _Vincent amat merindukan anda dan selalu menanyakan soal anda. Anak itu bahkan tidak mau belajar memanah dengan Jenderal Oh. Ia mengatakan paman wajah rata itu menyebalkan. Benar, Vincent sudah mulai berbicara dengan lancar. Bersiaplah mendengarkan ocehannya ketika anda kembali nanti._

 _Kabar baik lainnya, saya sudah bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan benar. Apakah ini tandanya saya sudah bisa melindungi anda di medan perang yang mulia? Hihi, saya amat merindukan anda._

 _Saya, mencintai anda yang mulia_

 _ **Your Husband**_

 _ **Queen Aidyn**_

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, October 11, 1853**_

 _ **Yang mulia Ratu Aidyn Danvers the 6**_ _ **th**_

 _Yang mulia raja dalam keadaan baik. Mohon maaf jika saya yang harus membalas surat ini. Beberapa hari ini yang mulia raja amat sibuk. Tetapi saya memastikan kalau beliau sehat-sahat saja._

 _Yang mulia raja berpesan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri anda untuk belajar pedang, beliau amat khawatir. Beliau juga berpesan akan menulis sendiri surat untuk anda ketika ada waktu senggang._

 _Sekian._

 _ **Penasihat Kim Jongin.**_

* * *

 _ **Alderth, October 29, 1853**_

 _ **My dear husband, King Park Chanyeol**_

 _Yang mulia, apakah anda benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk membalas surat saya? Penasihat Kim mengatakan anda akan menulis segera ketika memiliki waktu senggang. Namun hingga kini tidak satupun saya menerima kabar dari anda._

 _Saya sangat khawatir. Saya harap yang mulia dalam keadaan sehat. Maafkan saya yang terus mengirimi anda surat. Tetapi, saya hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar suami saya yang berada jauh disana. Saya amat merindukan anda yang mulia._

 _Saya harap anda akan segera membalas surat saya. Saya mencintai anda._

 _ **Your Husband**_

 _ **Queen Aidyn**_

* * *

 _ **Alderth, November 27, 1853**_

 _ **My Dear Husband, King Park Chanyeol**_

 _Meskipun surat ini akan menjadi surat tidak terbalas seperti lainnya, saya tetap bersikeras untuk menulis._

 _Selamat ulang tahun suamiku. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana. Kuharap, kau masih mencintaiku. Karena jujur saja, mengetahui kau menerima sendiri semua surat dariku dan enggan membalasnya membuat ragu menyeruak di hati._

 _Namun, aku sudah berjanji untuk percaya, dan itulah yang akan kulakukan. Bersenang-senanglah dihari ulang tahunmu rajaku. Segeralah kembali. Aku amat sangat merindukanmu._

 _Bahkan jika kau tidak memiliki waktu membalas surat ini, tidak apa. Setidaknya kau tahu, aku menunggu setiap detik hingga kembalinya dirimu ke Alderth._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Haloo! Chap 8 is up! sudah mulai masuk konflik ya, dan aku pengen jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian. Sooooooo sorry, kalau aku akan membuat Baekhyun tersakiti disini. Believe me, aku juga gak tega tapi ilham yang kudapat seperti itu. Jadi aku harap kalian tetep enjoy baca ff ini bagaimanapun nanti kelanjutannya. i'll try my best to give u guys a happy ending. **_

_**Anyway, aku juga mau berterimakasih banget banget buat kalian yang udah mau baca, review, favorited dan follow ff pertamaku ini. Ff yang mungkin masih sungguh amatiran ehehe. Bener-bener gak nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca dan ngeluangin waktu untuk review. Thank you sooooooo much! jangan lupa review juga ya di chap ini.**_

 _ **I Love youu guyssss a loooooooottttt!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(see u on May 6th guys) XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**"Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Byun Baekhyun!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do Not Copy and Repost**_

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, December 5, 1853**_

 _ **Yang Mulia Ratu Aidyn Danvers the 6**_ _ **th**_

 _Bagaimana keadaan anda yang mulia? Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, namun sang raja tampak belum memiliki waktu untuk membalas pesan anda. Saya lagi-lagi harus meminta maaf karena menjadi orang yang menulis surat untuk yang mulia._

 _Kabar yang mulia raja baik, hanya beliau sangat sibuk. Saya bahkan jarang bertemu beliau terlepas dari waktu kunjungan ke tambang. Yang mulia raja menginap di kediaman salah satu Lord kerajaan Patrathia dan saya tidak ikut serta. Namun setiap saya bertemu dengan beliau, beliau nampak baik-baik saja._

 _Jika segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana, kami akan kembali dalam 4 hari. Saya berharap yang mulia tetap dalam keadaan baik._

 _Sampai bertemu, yang mulia._

 _Hormat saya_

 _ **Penasihat Kim Jongin**_

* * *

 _ **Alderth, December 12, 1853**_

Suasana istana hari itu berbeda dari biasanya. Sebuah kabar mengatakan, sang raja akan kembali. Semua pelayan istana sibuk membersihkan seluruh lantai dengan lebih teliti. Para pengawal mulai berbaris dan berjejer rapi untuk menyambut kehadiran sang junjungan. Begitupun dengan para pelayan dapur, yang sudah menyiapkan banyak hidangan lezat kesukaan sang raja. Berharap hidangan mereka akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah pimpinan Alderth itu setelah melalui perjalanan jauh.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di bagian utama istana, ruangan merangkai terasa amat sunyi dan tenang. Sang ratu Alderth menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Sepasang tangannya fokus merangkai bunga mawar merah dan baby breath yang akan ia berikan pada sang raja nanti. Baekhyun memilih mawar dengan kualitas paling baik dan segar, menatanya menjadi satu buket indah yang diikat bersama menggunakan pita berwarna merah.

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah cantik pemilik tahta kedua Alderth itu. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan sosok suami tingginya. Empat bulanterasa amat lambat bagi sang ratu Alderth. Ditambah lagi, surat-surat yang ia kirimkan tiada pernah mendapat balasan. Baekhyun merasa ragu, sesibuk itukah sang raja hingga tidak bisa membalas suratnya. Apakah sang raja tidak merindukan Baekhyun?

Berkali-kali firasat tidak enak menghampiri. Mimpi-mimpi buruk menghiasi tidur malamnya hampir setiap hari. Namun rasa cinta dan besarnya kepercayaan yang diberikan pada sang raja Alderth itu amat besar, hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua firasat yang ia alami.

Lelaki mungil itu bersyukur ada Jenderal Oh, Vincent, Kyungsoo, Ibu suri, Puteri Yoora, Irene dan pelayan-pelayan lain yang akan bersedia menemani serta menghibur dirinya. Mereka seolah memiliki caranya masing-masing. Dan akan selalu berhasil.

Seperti Jenderal Oh yang membuatnya menjadi ahli menggunakan pedang. Terhitung di latihan ke tigapuluh mereka, sang ratu sudah dapat memojokkan sang jenderal dan menjatuhkan pedang lawannya. Baekhyun amat senang mengetahui bahwa kemampuan pedangnya sudah jauh diatas rata-rata.

Lain dengan Jenderal Oh, Ibu suri akan seharian mengajak sang ratu merangkai bunga. Membuat puluhan buket indah yang akan diberikan secara gratis pada rakyat Alderth yang beruntung.

Semua hal itu memang membuat senyuman di wajah cantik sang ratu akan kembali merekah, namun tiada yang tahu didalam hatinya, sang ratu merasa amat sedih. Merindukan sosok seorang lelaki yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh kehadiran siapapun.

Serasa bermimpi, Baekhyun amat bahagia ketika kemarin Kyungsoo memberi tahunya bahwa sang raja sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Alderth dan akan tiba hari ini. Sang ratu memilih pakaian terbaiknya, menata rambutnya, memakai riasan wajah tipis. Membuatnya amat cantik hari itu. Namun satu hal yang lewat dari penglihatannya, adalah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedih ketika mengatakan kabar tersebut.

Sang ratu bahkan belum juga menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan wajah sang sahabat seharian tadi. Kyungsoo akan menatapnya dalam. Sesekali menggenggam tangan sang ratu dan memberikan usapan disana.

Bahkan, ketika waktunya sang raja telah tiba. Baekhyun tetap mengabaikan ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo yang membawa kabar itu kepadanya. Sang ratu Alderth nampak bahagia dan langsung berjalan cepat sembari membawa buket bunga buatannya. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sepasang kaki itu tidak berlari, karena seorang ratu tidak berlari. Baekhyun hanya bisa melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju bagian depan istana. Saking senangnya bahkan tidak bisa menangkap tatapan iba dari para pelayan serta pengawal yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan dirinya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang suami yang sudah amat dia rindukan.

PLAKK

"KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN PARK CHANYEOL!".

Suara menggelegar ibu suri membuat Baekhyun sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak karena bahagia kini berubah. Perasaan tidak enak dan gelisah itu kembali menekannya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADA MENANTU KU? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGHAMILI WANITA MURAHAN INI DAN MEMBAWANYA KEMARI?! APA KAU SAKIT JIWA?".

DEG

Sesuatu serasa menghantam sang ratu. Membuat kakinya seolah tidak sanggup melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya menunduk disana, terdiam, tidak berani melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sang ratu curiga apakah ini salah satu mimpi buruk lainnya yang ia alami? Apakah ia sedang tertidur saat ini? Baekhyun tidak percaya ini adalah realita. Pasti ini semua hanyalah bagian dari kekhawatiran berlebihan yang ia rasakan sehingga membuat dirinya bermimpi. Mimpi yang amat nyata hingga cubitan keras yang diberikan pada lengannya sendiri terasa sangat nyeri.

"bu… para pelayan sedang melihat".

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. SAMPAI AKU MATI, ANAK DIKANDUNGAN WANITA ITU BUKAN CUCUKU! KAU DENGAR ITU?!".

Bentakan sang ibu suri kembali terdengar hingga menarik si mungil keluar dari belenggu lamunan panjangnya. Baekhyun terhenyak lalu mendongak secara otomatis. Disana, ia melihat sang raja. Wajah tampannya itu begitu bersinar. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak empat bulan mereka berpisah.

Ini nyata, semuanya nyata.

Hanya saja, sesuatu nampak tidak benar. Sesuatu itu membuat hati sang ratu berdenyut nyeri. Memancing air asin berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

Sang raja berdiri tegap, tangannya menggenggam jemari lain milik seorang wanita cantik. Yang ia ketahui pasti siapa. Puteri Subin. Orang yang pernah Baekhyun takutkan akan kembali merebut hati sang raja darinya.

Baekhyun kira, ia akan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan itu, memeluknya dan berbagi ciuman penuh kerinduan. Namun sepertinya semua itu salah. Baekhyun harusnya tidak mengabaikan semua firasat buruk tersebut.

Ia tidak menyangka, hari itu akan tiba, dimana semua ketakutan menjadi nyata. Dimana semua mimpi buruk dan firasat yang ia abaikan itu benar terjadi.

"y…yang mulia", itu suara lirih Jongin, sebagai orang pertama disana yang menyadari kehadiran sang junjungan. Lelaki tan itu mengira, tiada yang akan mendengarnya. Sayangnya, ia salah besar. Ucapan lirih itu menarik atensi semua mata yang berada disana. Termasuk sang raja.

Baekhyun nampak terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Matanya menatap lurus kearah sang raja. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa terpampang jelas di mata beningnya. Meskipun begitu, air mata tidak mengalir menuruni pipi mulus sang junjungan seperti perkiraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sang ratu terlihat tegar. Namun siapapun disana bisa merasakan sakit hati itu menguar amat kuat, membuat semua orang ikut sesak karenanya.

"Baek…".

"selamat datang, yang mulia", ujarnya. Dinginnya kalimat itu amat menusuk, membuat siapapun bergidik, karena untuk pertama kalinya nada seperti itu terucap dari ratu mereka yang manis.

"baby"

Tiada pelukan, tiada langkah kaki semangat sang ratu yang menghambur kepelukan raja. Hanya ada suara sakit hati yang senada dengan jatuhnya buket bunga mawar ke lantai marmer mengkilap dibawah telapak kaki si lelaki mungil. Satu-satunya hal yang Baekhyun harap akan menelannya hidup-hidup dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Tanpa ingin merespon panggilan sang suami, ratu Alderth itu berbalik. Menginjak buket bunga mawar indah yang ia buat. Menjadikannya tidak lagi berbentuk. Seperti hatinya.

"Baby! Tunggu", semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sang raja berlari dan meninggalkan Puteri Subin begitu saja. Secepat mungkin berusaha mengejar sang ratu yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Keheningan melanda ruangan utama istana. Semua orang disana masih berusaha memproses yang baru saja terjadi. Hingga kepala pelayan Ratu muncul dengan terengah. Matanya bersibobok dengan sepasang manik gelap milik sang kekasih.

Lelaki mungil itu berusaha bertanya melalui isyarat mata, dan gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Membuat tubuhnya merasa lemas secara mendadak.

Yang mulia ratu, tidak dapat menerima kabar itu dengan baik. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah dapat memprediksinya.

Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui tentang raja dan puteri Subin yang kembali bersama. Namun sungguh ia tidak tega menghancurkan hati sang ratu. Sehingga berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia berharap sang raja sadar dan meninggalkan Puteri Subin untuk kembali ke Alderth. Tetapi, harapan Kyungsoo harus musnah ketika surat terakhir dari sang kekasih mengatakan, raja akan kembali, bersama wanita itu.

"Aku, akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau berani menyakiti Aidyn. Kau dengar itu wanita murahan?", peringatan yang sarat kebencian meluncur dari mulut ibu suri untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum berbalik diikuti oleh Yoora bersama para palayan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak tidak lama kemudian. Meninggalkan Subin sendirian di ruangan itu. Kepulan asap imajiner keluar dari kepalanya. Tidak menyangka mereka semua lebih membela seorang rakyat jelata dibandingkan bangsawan sepertinya.

…

Deritan pelan suara pintu yang terbuka memecah keheningan di kamar utama istana. Sosok mungil yang duduk membelakangi pintu nampak tak bergeming dan tetap pada posisinya. Sesekali, bahu sempit itu bergetar. Isakan tertahannya membuat hati si lelaki satunya seakan teriris. Semua ini salahnya, ia sudah terlanjur melakukan sesuatu yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan sebagai seorang lelaki. Sang raja Alderth itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Baby", panggilnya.

Hening.

Terlalu hening hingga membuat sang raja terasa amat gugup. Ketakutan-ketakutan yang membayanginya selama empat bulan kemarin kini harus ia hadapi. Tidak ada lagi jalan kembali.

"sayang, jawab aku", tangan berototnya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu sempit sang suami. Berusaha membalikkan badan kurus itu untuk menghadap kearahnya. Apakah Baekhyun sekurus ini ketika ia pergi kemarin?

Kekuatan sang raja tentu dapat dengan mudah membalikkan badan lemah itu. Dibuat menatap kearahnya. Hanya saja, sepasang iris sipit itu masih enggan bertemu dengannya. Sang ratu memejam dan membiarkan aliran air mata menuruni pipi merah mulusnya. Baekhyun hancur, Chanyeol tahu itu. Ia sudah merusak janji yang dibuatnya sendiri kepada suami mungilnya ini. Sang raja tidak bisa berharap banyak, hanya jangan biarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya.

"apakah, karena aku tidak hamil sehingga kau melakukan semua ini?".

Lirih ucapan sang ratu seolah menusuk tepat di ulu hati sang raja. Menarik keluar seluruh perasaan bersalah yang mengisi hatinya selama empat bulan ini. Membiarkan hal itu menekannya. Chanyeol pantas mati karena kesalahannya. Sang raja sadar akan hal itu.

"sayang…"

"apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Itukah alasan semua suratku tidak pernah kau balas?".

Perlahan kelopak mata si mungil terbuka. Iris bening yang berkilauan karena air mata itu menatap tepat ke manik bulat sang raja. Semua perasaan kecewa, sedih, dan sakit hati yang sang ratu Alderth rasakan terpampang jelas disana.

"Sayang, maafkan aku… kumohon ampuni aku, ratuku". Kedua lutut itu bersimpuh. Meluruhkan seluruh jabatan, kekuasan, dan harga diri, Sang raja memohon ampun pada ratunya. Kedua tangan mungil itu ia genggam dengan erat. Kecupan sayang berkali-kali ia berikan di punggung tangan mulus itu, tetapi kekecewaan mengantam ketika si lelaki mungil menarik kasar kedua tangannya menjauh.

"ayo kita bercerai", ucap suara lembut itu pelan. Ekspresi datarnya jujur saja membuat sang raja Alderth merasa ketakutan.

"apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak akan bercerai denganmu ratuku. Kumohon jangan berfikiran seperti itu".

"kau sudah memilikinya. Untuk apa aku disini?".

"kau adalah segalanya bagiku Baek. Kumohon jangan seperti ini"

"jika kau mengatakan itu empat bulan yang lalu, aku tentu akan mempercayainya Ed. Ayo kita bercerai".

"Byun Baekhyun!".

"jika kau benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan sempat melihat orang lain ketika aku tidak ada. Kau tidak akan pernah terpikirkan untuk melakukan hal itu hingga membuatnya hamil…"

"hentikan! hentikan Baek… Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan berbuat adil pada kalian. Aku bersumpah", lagi kedua tangan itu berusaha menarik yang lebih mungil kedalam genggamannya.

"tidak…"

"aku bersumpah Baek…"

"anda tahukan yang mulia, jika seseorang sering bersumpah, itu akan menjadi hal yang mudah untuknya. Hanya bersumpah, tanpa kesungguhan didalamnya".

Untaian kalimat tajam itu membuat sang raja membisu. Ia sadar, sudah terlalu banyak yang dijanjikan pada sang ratu. Namun semua itu harus ia ingkari dengan membawa Subin ke Alderth.

"aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku sayang. Haruskah aku bersujud padamu?", ujar sang raja putus asa.

"saya tidak membutuhkan anda bersujud yang mulia, saya hanya membutuhkan bukti dari semua ucapan anda".

Pemilik tahta Alderth itu terdiam. Ucapan sang ratu seperti membunyikan bel kesadaran dalam otaknya. Manik kristal sang raja menatap ke sepasang lainnya, Berusaha menunjukkan ketulusannya melalui kontak mata itu. Perlahan namun pasti tangannya terulur, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

Kecupan manis ia berikan ke seluruh wajah cantik sang ratu, kemudian berpindah ke lehernya. Fakta bahwa si mungil tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun membuat sang raja Alderth sedikit merasa tenang, dan dengan berani melanjutkan.

Kecupan-kecupan yang berawal manis itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain ketika kemeja putih sang ratu terlepas dari tubuhnya dan melayang jatuh ke lantai. Diikuti dengan kemeja sang raja yang menambah tumpukan pakaian di lantai marmer tersebut.

Desahan nafas berat serta detak jarum jam menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka. Dunia sang raja serasa melebur ketika kejantanannya berhasil menerobos masuk lubang surga yang amat ia damba. Menghunuskan benda tumpul itu dalam-dalam tanpa menyadari tetesan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi sang ratu. Menganggap isakan pelan yang sang ratu berikan sebagai desahan nikmat yang membuatnya semakin brutal melakukan kegiatannya.

Suara nyaring retakan hati sang ratu yang berupa teriakan bersamaan dengan pelepasan mereka terdengar. Dekapan erat penuh kehangatan diberikan oleh sang pimpinan Alderth pada suami mungilnya. Bersamaan mengatur nafas terengah mereka.

"aku mencintaimu ratuku. Aku akan berusaha adil. Kumohon, berikan satu kesempatan lagi padaku".

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban sang ratu Alderth tersebut. Kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk masuk kedalam alam mimpi. Berusahan kabur meskipun hanya sesaat dari realita hidup yang amat menyakitkan.

…

Suasana kamar sudah gelap ketika si ratu Alderth membuka matanya. Ia mengira dekapan hangat itu masih dirasakan oleh tubuh mungilnya. Tetapi nihil.

Dinginnya udara malam lah yang menyapa. Tempat tidur disampingnya kosong, sang raja tidak terlihat dimanapun. Perlahan, sang ratu membangkitkan tubuh mungilnya dan menapak pada lantai marmer dingin dibawahnya. Melangkah pelan untuk meraih sebuah jubah tidur berwarna ungu tua.

Kain sutera itu meluncur lembut melalui kulit mulus sang ratu menutupi tubuh mungil telanjangnya. Simpul asal menjadi satu-satunya pengaman agar pakaian itu tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Setelah dirasa pantas, Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Menengok kanan kiri sebelum melangkah menjauh. Mencari keberadaan Chanyeol adalah tujuannya sekarang. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Kakinya ia bawa menuju ruangan kerja sang raja.

Namun, belum sempat ia tiba disana. Suara-suara dari ruangan rose chamber menarik perhatiannya. Sang ratu dengan berhati-hati berjalan mendekat dan sedikit mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Yang ia tahu, rose chamber dalam keadaan kosong. Siapa yang berada disana?

Sepasang mata kecil itu membelalak lebar melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun tidur putih panjang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca. Dibelakangnya, tubuh kokoh sang raja yang hanya terbalut celana piyama tipis mendekap erat tubuh sang wanita. Dagu nya bersadar nyaman di pundak, dan kedua tangan kokohnya memberikan elusan di perut yang nampak mulai membuncit itu.

Mendadak, mata sang ratu terasa panas. Seperti sesuatu membakar kedua maniknya dan menghasilkan lelehan air asin yang entah sudah keberapa kali dalam hari itu lolos.

Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba pandangan ratu menggelap dan ia mendengar bisikan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"jangan melihat, yang mulia".

Itu adalah suara jenderal Oh, yang menutupi kedua mata sang ratu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Berusaha menghalau pandangan sang ratu dari hal menyakitkan dihadapannya.

"Jenderal Oh…".

"jangan melihat sesuatu yang akan menyakiti anda, yang mulia", ucap sang Jenderal sebelum membalikkan badan sang ratu. Memegangi kedua pundak sempit itu sambil wajahnya tersenyum tipis.

"yang mulia, ingatlah ini. Jika suatu hari anda sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Temui aku, katakan 'Jenderal Oh, ayo pergi', dan aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini", bisik sang jenderal.

Iris mata sang ratu menatap bingung pada lelaki dihadapannya. Memang benar, sejak sering berlatih pedang, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Kecanggungan antara mereka seperti lenyap entah kemana.

"aku akan membawamu pergi. Luhan pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu", kekeh sang jenderal.

Lelaki mungil itu terdiam. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"sekarang beristirahatlah. Sudah malam, kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam yang mulia".

Setelah ucapan selamat malam tersampaikan, Jenderal Oh mengantarkan sang ratu hingga kedepan kamarnya lalu beranjak pergi ketika tubuh mungil itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Malam ini, seperti selama empat bulan terakhir, sang ratu kembali terbaring sendirian di tempat tidur luasnya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau dinginnya malam yang menusuk.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, March 17, 1854**_

Tiga bulan berlalu seperti kedipan mata.

Tiga bulan yang penuh dengan rasa kecewa, sakit hati, dan air mata.

Tentunya bagi sang ratu Alderth yang merasakan bagaimana suami tingginya berubah menjadi orang asing yang tidak ia kenal. Di tiap malam sunyi yang ia lewati sang ratu terkadang akan bertanya pada langit bertabur bintang diatasnya, kemana perginya suami hangat dan sabar yang amat mencintainya tersebut? Apakah mungkin lelaki yang kembali ke Alderth itu adalah lelaki yang berbeda dengan dia yang melakukan kontak mata terakhir dengan sang ratu sebelum masuk kereta Sembilan bulan lalu?

Tiada lagi pelukan hangat di malam yang dingin. Tiada lagi ciuman manis penuh cinta yang ditutup dengan bisikan cinta romantis seperti dulu.

Singkatnya, Park Chanyeol telah berubah.

Setiap hari lelaki tinggi itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Subin, yang semakin hari perutnya semakin membuncit besar. Subin menarik seluruh perhatian lelaki tinggi itu. Byun Baekhyun bukan lagi dunianya.

Tiga bulan terlewati dengan dingin. Teh bikinan sang ratu yang selalu menjadi favorit sang raja akan selalu terabaikan karena kehadiran cairan ungu yang merupakan wine bikinan Subin mendadak jadi kesukaan terbaru sang raja. Baekhyun akan merasa khawatir setiap hari dengan kesehatan suaminya karena harus menenggak minuman alcohol itu. Namun, lelaki mungil itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika kalimat 'aku menyukai ini lebih dari teh. Sejak dahulu favoritku adalah wine Baek, bukan teh' meluncur dari bibir favorit sang ratu, Bak tamparan keras bahwa sang ratu seolah tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai suami tingginya. Ketika itu, sang ratu tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Sampai tidak menyadari senyuman sinis yang Subin berikan pada dirinya.

Seperti halnya teh buatan sang ratu yang terabaikan hingga dingin, begitulah nasib sang ratu Alderth setiap malam. Janji sang raja akan berbuat adil nyatanya menjadi satu dari janji-janji kosong yang diucapkan pemilik tahta Alderth tersebut. Sang ratu harus menghadapi dinginnya malam sendirian. Sang raja mengatakan bahwa setiap malam Subin akan merasa kesakitan dan gelisah jika Chanyeol tidak ada disisinya. Sebuah alasan tepat untuk sang raja terus bersama si wanita yang mengandung anak nya itu.

Jika orang mengatakan, seseorang tidak akan bisa berubah dalam sekejap, nyatanya waktu empat bulan seolah bisa membuat sang raja berubah menjadi sosok lain. Sosok yang amat berbeda. Jas Navy favorit sang raja mendadak bukan kesukaannya lagi ketika Subin menyiapkan jas merah terang beludru untuknya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan sang ratu begitu saja. Terabaikan, seperti sang ratu Alderth tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan memang, selain menerima semua perlakuan sang raja. Menelan pahitnya kenyataan yang tidak pernah terbayang dipikirannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana perginya perasaan cinta, sapaan hangat, senyuman manis dan seluruh kebahagiaan itu. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan kenyataan getir bahwa sang raja telah mengambil kembali hatinya dari Baekhyun dan memberikan pada orang lain.

12 minggu berlalu dengan sang ratu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ratu Alderth, bukan sebagai seorang suami. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjalani setiap pertemuan dan agenda yang sudah disiapkan. Sebisa mungkin tersenyum manis terhadap rakyatnya, menutupi fakta bahwa luka dihatinya masih menganga lebar dan bernanah. Tidak terobati.

Semuanya amat berat, hingga membuat kesehatannya menurun. Tentu semua orang menyadari itu, bagaimana wajah cerah dan ceria sang ratu berubah pucat. Senyuman di bibir merah itu berubah menjadi senyuman hampa yang tidak sampai ke mata beningnya. Jika ia sedang sendiri, sang ratu tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk berpegangan pada tembok dan berjalan tertatih. Menahan berat tubuhnya yang seperti tidak bisa ia tompang lagi.

Tentu saja, semua orang menyadari bagaimana pipi berisi itu kini menjadi lebih tirus, menonjolkan tulang pipinya. Semua orang, kecuali sang raja yang seolah tidak peduli.

Sekeras apapun sang ratu Alderth berpura-pura, semua orang akan tetap menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Karena jujur, sang lelaki mungil itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, sang ratu akan sibuk menyelesaikan agenda hariannya. Hari ini, sang ratu memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko Yeri. Menikmati manisnya kue yang ia harap dapat mengobati pahitnya kenyataan yang harus ia telan setiap hari.

Namun ada yang berbeda, sang ratu seolah tidak nafsu melihat benda merah muda manis segar bernama Strawberry yang menjadi favoritnya sejak 25 tahun eksistensi dirinya. Ia akan merasa mual ketika mencium apapun yang berbau strawberry. Preferensi nya berubah menjadi rasa cokelat manis yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu ia sukai.

Sang ratu bahkan meminta Kyungsoo merubah aroma kamarnya menjadi aroma kokoa. Meminta cokelat hangat di sore hari daripada susu strawberry kesukaannya. Baekhyun menolak kue strawberry lezat buatan Yeri dan memilih kue yang penuh cokelat. Terkadang sang ratu akan mengernyit sambil tetap memakannya, menghalau perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuat lidahnya berteriak protes.

Yeri awalnya bingung ketika sang ratu menolak mentah-mentah kue strawberry buatannya dan meminta yang cokelat. Bukan hanya kue cokelat biasa, melainkan yang masih hangat dan baru matang. Alasan kenapa kini sang ratu ditinggalkan berdua dengan Vincent di kedai Yeri. Sedangkan si pemilik kedai sibuk membuat kue dibelakang sana dengan sang suami.

Kyungsoo dan Daniel tidak terlihat karena sang ratu meminta mereka berkeliling untuk membeli beberapa hal yang sang ratu inginkan secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat mengira sang ratu sedang hamil, namun pernyataan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

"ma, kenapa bibi Yeli lama sekali?", ucap Vincent. Memecahkan rangkaian lamunan yang sedari tadi menyibukkan sang ratu.

"hm? Mungkin sebentar lagi sayang".

"ma, mama telihat pucat". Perlahan tangan mungil Vincent terulur untuk menyentuh pipi sang mama yang terasa amat dingin di kulitnya. Sedari tadi, pengeran kecil itu terus mengawasi wajah cantik mamanya tanpa disadari oleh si lelaki mungil.

"mama baik-baik saja Vincent".

"mama bohong".

Senyuman manis Baekhyun berikan pada anak lelaki kesayangannya, kemudian menjawil hidung mungil itu. Semakin lama, Vincent semakin mirip dengan Baekhyun. Perbedaan mereka hanya terletak pada tulang-tulang Vincent yang sepertinya akan menjadi lebih tegas daripada sang ratu.

"apakah mama melindukan papa?", lirih anak kecil itu.

Tercekat adalah respon otomatis sang ratu. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"apakah papa tidak menyayangi kita lagi ma?".

"kenapa papa tidak pelnah menyapa dan menggendong Vincent lagi? Apakah papa benci Vincent?", lanjutnya.

"Vincent…"

"Vincent melindukan papa".

Namun hening kembali menyapa. Membuat Vincent mengguncang pelan lengan sang mama. Paras rupawan itu mengerut khawatir. Bibir mungilnya terus memanggil sang mama bagaikan mengucap mantra.

Tetapi, Ucapan terakhir anak itu terdengar samar di telinga sang ratu, karena mendadak pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya berputar. Panggilan panik Vincent semakin lama tidak lagi terdengar. Rasanya seperti Baekhyun ditarik masuk kedasar sungai, kedalam kegelapan yang mendadak membelenggunya.

…

Sepasang iris sipit itu kembali terbuka sekitar dua jam kemudian. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan suasana sekitar yang amat familiar. Benar, ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Seingat sang ratu, tadi ia masih berada di kedai kue milik Yeri sebelum kegelapan menjemput. Pastilah Kyungsoo dan Daniel yang segera membawanya kembali.

"Yang mulia, anda sudah sadar?", ujar suara lembut itu. Membuat sang ratu menoleh dan mendapat lelaki muda tampan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Menampilkan sebuah cekungan manis di pipi sang pemilik.

"Tabib Zhang", lirih sang ratu sebelum dengan perlahan berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Namun sayangnya, tangan Kyungsoo lebih sigap sehingga ia langsung kembali terbaring nyaman diatas Kasur empuk itu.

"jangan banyak bergerak yang mulia, anda sebaiknya istirahat".

"apa yang terjadi, tabib Zhang? Kyungsoo?".

Senyuman kembali timbul di kedua wajah itu. Senyuman yang amat manis, hingga membuat sang ratu mendadak gugup.

"Selamat yang mulia, anda hamil. Usia kandungan anda sudah menginjak Sembilan minggu".

Rentetan kalimat itu membuat sang ratu terdiam sesaat. Seperti berusaha mencernanya dengan baik dan memutuskan apakah ini mimpi atau realita.

"yang mulia, anda hamil. Yatuhan saya sangat senang! Selamat yang mulia!", pekik Kyungsoo. Berkat pekikan tersebut, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, bahwa ini nyata.

Lelehan air bening kemudian muncul, membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi sang ratu. Ia sangat bahagia. Semua penantian selama hampir empat tahun ini seolah terbayar dengan layak. Ia mengandung.

"Yang mulia raja?", tanya ratu Alderth itu pelan.

"oh, yang mulia raja sedang ada pertemuan dengan para lord. Namun tabib Zhang sudah menuliskan surat secara khusus untuk beliau. Saya sudah meletakkannya di meja kerja yang mulia raja", ujar Kyungsoo yang dibarengi anggukan setuju dari tabib Zhang.

"yang mulia, saya berdoa agar bayi ini menjadi jawaban dan solusi dari masalah pelik yang menjerat anda. Sekali lagi, selamat yang mulia. Jika sesuatu terjadi, jangan segan untuk memberitahu saya", ucap sang tabib dengan lembut.

"tabib Zhang, Kyungsoo, bisakah kita merahasiakan ini? Setidaknya hingga aku berbicara berdua dengan yang mulia raja?".

Kedua lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama tersebut saling menatap dengan bingung. Sejujurnya bingung kenapa sang ratu memilih untuk merahasiakan hal bahagia ini dari semua orang. Namun, mereka percaya pada sang junjungan. Amat percaya hingga langsung mengangguk tanpa mempertanyakan tujuan sang ratu.

…

Gebrakan pintu yang ditutup menggema memenuhi ruang kerja mewah milik sang raja Alderth. Sepasang kaki jenjang terbalut gaun berwarna orange panjang melangkah mendekat ke meja.

Beberapa menit lalu, wanita tersebut melihat kepala pelayan pribadi ratu masuk membawa sebuah surat. Perasaan sang wanita mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan ia harus memastikan segera sebelum yang raja tahu.

Sepasang mata kucing itu bergerak-gerak cepat menelusuri meja sang raja, dan kemudian senyuman puas tersungging di bibirnya yang dihiasi pewarna merah. Surat beramplop putih polos itu sudah berada di genggamannya, dan tanpa menunggu ia membuka kasar amplop tersebut.

Iris matanya bergerak kekanan kekiri membaca apa yang ada didalam surat itu. Decihan kesal kemudian terdengar.

Sang ratu telah hamil. Ia bahkan membaca dua kali surat resmi yang ditulis oleh tabib kerajaan untuk sang raja untuk memastikan.

Dia tidak menyangka sang ratu bisa hamil, ia mengira bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah carrier dan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai sang ratu. Subin tahu, posisinya terancam. Ia tidak akan bisa menjadi ratu jika raja mengetahui Baekhyun hamil. Ini akan menjadi bencana.

Sehingga, dengan cepat wanita itu melakukan apa yang langsung terlintas diotaknya. Menyobek surat tersebut menjadi potongan kecil sebelum melemparkannya kedalam perapian. Senyum licik kembali menghiasi wajah itu. Puas karena sepertinya, dewi fortuna masih ada dipihaknya.

"kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, Byun", desisnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, March 18, 1853**_

"kubilang raja sedang tidur, bagian mana yang kau tidak paham dari kata-kataku", desis wanita itu pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur di ruangan kerjanya. Sekarang kumohon biarkan aku masuk", sang ratu Alderth itu bersikeras sembari mendorong pelan tubuh wanita dihadapannya.

Namun, sepertinya tenaga wanita itu amat besar dibanding Baekhyun yang sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga ketika ia balik mendorong Baekhyun dengan kuat, tubuh ratu Alderth itu harus terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"apa yang kau tahu mengenai Chanyeol? Kau hanya mengenalnya sebentar. Dan jika kau penasaran, Chanyeol sudah membaca suratmu. Ia menitipkan salam kepadamu dan ucapan selamat atas kehamilanmu, yang mulia. Namun sayangnya ia sangat lelah dan tertidur. Chanyeol berpesan agar tidak diganggu oleh siapapun selain aku, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang".

"benarkah?"

"apa?!"

"benarkah Chanyeol mengatakan itu?"

"tentu, apa untungnya aku berbohong?".

Sang ratu Alderth terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru didapatnya.

"jika kau sudah selesai, aku harus beristirahat sekarang. Jadi pergilah", ujar wanita itu lagi sebelum membanting pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan keras. Membuat sang ratu melonjak kaget.

Apakah sang raja sudah tidak perduli lagi padanya?

"Yang mulia".

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh untuk merespon panggilan tersebut, dan mendapati Irene berdiri dibelakangnya sembari tersenyum.

"anda seharusnya tidak berjalan-jalan dahulu. Kondisi anda masih lemah, hamba akan membantu anda kembali ya yang mulia? Lagipula, hamba baru saja membuatkan anda kue cokelat favorit anda atau mungkin favorit pangeran kecil?", kikik Irene, yang seolah menular dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

" _baiklah, show me the way_ ".

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, May 4, 1853**_

Suasana hening ruang makan mewah di sayap timur membuat semua yang berada disana terasa nyaman. Sesekali sang ibu suri akan menaruh beberapa lauk di piring sang ratu Alderth. Menimbulkan senyuman manis di wajah cantik itu.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu, dan semuanya tidak berubah seperti yang sang ratu harapkan. Chanyeol masih menjadi sosok dingin yang sama. Masih tidak menatapnya, dan hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mereka berpapasan. Seolah ia tidak peduli dengan kehamilan Baekhyun.

Semakin hari, bersamaan dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, Baekhyun sadar, bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi mencintainya dan menginginkankan kehadirannya.

Perubahan drastis sang raja itu nyatanya tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Ibu suri dan puteri Yoora sering bercerita bagaimana lelaki tinggi itu berubah menjadi sosok yang amat dingin bahkan kepada keluarga kandungnya. Mengabaikan mereka seolah kehadiran mereka tidak ada artinya. Ratusan makan pagi bersama yang selalu mereka lakukan sudah dilewatkan oleh sang raja yang lebih memilih menghabiskan paginya dengan Subin.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari itu, ketika tiba-tiba Sunny mengumumkan kehadiran sang raja. Membuat mereka membelalak kaget kemudian berdiri untuk menyambut pimpinan Alderth tersebut.

Langkah kaki tegap itu terdengar menggema memasuki ruangan, jika mereka mengira senyuman akan tercetak di wajah tampan itu, sepertinya salah. Karena aura kemarahan seolah menguar dari sana. Mata tajamnya mengunci si lelaki mungil yang masih berstatus suaminya tersebut.

"katakan Byun, apa maksudmu menyebarkan rumor bahwa anak dikandungan Subin bukanlah anakku?", ucap sang raja Alderth itu tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah cantik berkerut bingung. Tidak memahami maksud sang raja yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"tidak usah berpura-pura polos seperti itu! Aku adalah orang yang melakukan itu kepada subin berkali-kali hingga dia hamil seperti ini! Aku adalah ayahnya, jadi berhentilah sekarang. Jika kau mengira itu akan menarik simpatiku, kau salah besar".

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan", desis sang ibu suri.

"diamlah bu! Ini urusanku dengan Baekhyun!", bentak Chanyeol, membuat semua yang ada disana menjengit kaget.

"Yeol, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu tehadap Subin", lirih Baekhyun. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. '

"sudahlah Byun. Aku sadar selama ini aku telah tertipu dengan sikap bak malaikatmu. Berhentilah Byun. Jika kau tidak tahan bertahan disisiku, kau boleh pergi dari istana ini dan lepaskan mahkotamu", ucap Chanyeol.

Rentetan kata itu terasa amat menusuk. Hingga sang ratu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ratu Alderth itu terisak pelan bersamaan dengan sang raja yang berbalik keluar begitu saja.

Jenderal Oh yang berada disana mengepalkan tangannya, muak melihat perlakuan sang sahabat terhadap suami mungilnya. Bagaimanapun, sang jenderal juga menjadi salah satu orang yang merasakan perubahan drastis dari raja Alderth tersebut.

Chanyeol seperti membuang mereka semua dan menyimpan Subin sebagai gantinya.

Isakan pelan sang ratu terdengar amat menyedihkan di telinga mereka semua. Bahkan ibu suri seolah tertular dan ikut menangis sembari memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu.

"wanita ular itu, aku akan membunuhnya!", teriak Yoora keras. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Chanyeol, sudah keterlaluan.

…

Kejadian tadi pagi agaknya memberikan dampak yang amat besar bagi sang ratu. Seharian, lelaki mungil itu terlihat murung. Binar-binar cahaya yang biasanya menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut seolah redup, tergantikan dengan awan mendung yang amat tebal.

Dinginnya hembusan angin seolah tidak memberikan efek pada tubuh mungilnya hingga ia bersikeras duduk di taman Wonderbush sendirian. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo berusaha menghiburnya, namun semua itu seolah tidak ada artinya, karena sang ratu tetap terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Hampir dua jam sudah ia berada disana, telapak tangannya mulai dingin. Namun ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semua reaksi lain yang dirasakan oleh tubuh sang ratu yang sebenarnya tidak dalam keadaan sehat.

Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada sang raja? Tatapan kebencian itu terasa amat nyata dan menusuk. Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihatnya seperti itu. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga pantas mendapatkan kebencian dari lelaki yang ia cintai?

Baekhyun berusaha, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan semua sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Berharap sang raja akan berubah kembali menjadi lelaki yang amat menyayanginya seperti dulu. Tetapi dewa tampaknya tidak berada di pihaknya. Semakin hari, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol semakin memburuk. Seolah ada lubang besar menganga yang memisahkan mereka. Menjadi amat jauh hingga tidak dapat melihat dan merasakan satu sama lain.

Sang ratu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa semudah itu sang raja membuangnya. Menyuruhnya pergi dan melepaskan mahkota. Semudah itukah Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun? Semudah ketika ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil itu dulu?

"ehm, bolehkah saya bergabung dengan anda, yang mulia?".

Adalah suara Oswald yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah sang ratu. Seolah tidak peduli dengan ekspresi murung yang sedari tadi menghiasi parah indah itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk namun terus terdiam, mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki tua itu.

"sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Sang raja mengadakan pertemuan mendadak untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak menyangka itu adalah isu yang menggemparkan para lord".

Nama sang raja tampaknya berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dan beralih mendengarkan ocehan pak tua tersebut. Merasa penasaran.

"aku tidak menyangka yang mulia mengajukan Puteri Subin untuk melakukan prosesi _Alyssum of The Throne,_ apakah ini berarti anda akan turun tahta? Kenapa yang mulia? Bukankah anda sedang hamil?", tanya lelaki tua itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nada mengejeknya.

"maksud anda lord Oswald?".

"mohon maaf, yang mulia raja sendiri yang memberi tahu saya bahwa anda hamil. Namun beliau mengatakan tetap akan melakukan prosesi Alyssum of The Throne untuk puteri Subin. Agar keturunan mereka dapat duduk di tahta… yang mulia! Yang mulia tunggu!".

Baekhyun beranjak pergi bahkan sebelum pak tua itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sehingga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana senyuman licik itu terkembang di wajah keriputnya.

* * *

 _ **Alderth, May 6, 1854**_

Bunyi dentingan piano yang berasal dari ruangan musik memenuhi sayap barat istana Etuviel. Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatannya berkuda bersama Sunbin memelankan langkahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berada dibalik grand piano hitam tersebut.

Perlahan ia mengintip, dan mendapati sosok mungil lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu duduk disana. Jemari-jemari lentiknya tampak dengan mahir menari diatas tuts piano, menghasilkan melodi indah yang enak didengar.

Agaknya permainan piano itu membuat sang raja seolah tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mematung disana, membiarkan alunan melodi itu memenuhi dirinya. Menghanyutkannya.

" _high in the sky we can see the whole world down below, we're walking the tightrope. Never sure will you catch me, if I ever should fall?"._

Hingga suara nyanyian lirih itu membuatnya tersadar lalu membuka mata. Suara sang ratu terdengar sedih. Seperti menahan rasa sakit yang amat menekan. Membuat sang raja semakin terpaku dan tidak sadar bahwa permainan piano itu telah usai.

Tanpa sadar, kedua pasang iris raja dan ratu Alderth tersebut bertemu. Sepasang iris terlihat kaget, namun berubah sedih. Sedangkan iris lainnya, entahlah tidak ada yang bisa menerjemahkan apa maksud tatapan sang raja Alderth itu.

Sesuatu di hatinya berbisik, menyuruhnya berjalan mendekati sang ratu. Namun sesuatu hal lain yang lebih kuat muncul, melarangnya mendekat. Mengembalikan kesadaran penuh dirinya atas apa yang sudah dilakukan sang ratu pada Sunbin dan calon bayinya.

Perasaan yang tadi sempat membuatnya hanyut hilang begitu saja, membuat sepasang kaki panjang itu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Meninggalkan sosok sang ratu bersama kepingan dirinya yang sudah hancur, karena sang suami bahkan tidak mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya.

Biasanya, di pagi hari sebelum pegelaran besar acara ulang tahun sang ratu, Ibu Suri, puteri Yoora, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan lainnya akan terlebih dahulu merayakan hari special itu secara tertutup. Sang raja akan menjadi yang paling semangat memberikan ucapan itu dibarengi dengan ciuman serta pelukan hangat.

Namun pagi itu, tidak ada sosok Chanyeol diantara mereka. Sang ratu berusaha tetap berfikir positif bahwa mungkin sang raja akan terlambat hadir. Tetapi, ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa sang raja memutuskan untuk berkuda bersama Subin, luruh sudah semua kepercayaan yang Baekhyun pegang dengan kuat selama ini.

Bahkan ketika baru saja mereka bertatap muka, sang raja tidak memiliki sedikitpun keinginan memberi selamat atas hari special Baekhyun.

Detikan jarum jam ke 40 muncul bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang menyeruak didalam hati sang ratu. Sesuatu yang berusaha ia tahan dan abaikan selama ini. Sebuah keinginan pergi yang ia abaikan, demi sang raja.

Chanyeol adalah alasan Baekhyun datang ke Rissingshire, melepaskan mimpinya, mempertaruhkan semua yang ia miliki, melewati masa-masa sulit demi berada di posisinya sekarang. Namun kini, Chanyeol sudah berbalik pergi dan tidak membutuhkannya. Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk tinggal.

Seolah berjalan dengan sendirinya, kaki Baekhyun melangkah tanpa ia sadari. Sesekali tangannya mengelus perut yang sudah mulai membuncit itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar kemana kaki itu melangkah, hanya sadar ketika ia sudah berada di ruangan Sehun. Berdiri dihadapan lelaki tampan yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Jenderal Oh, ayo pergi", lirihnya.

Seketika mata tajam milik sang jenderal membelalak kaget.

…

Tiga jam sebelum acara besar-besaran itu dilaksanakan, sang pemeran utama di hari itu malah berada di kendang para kuda yang sangat sepi. Hanya dirinya dan Sehun yang berada disana. Baekhyun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo dia ingin sendiri sebelum pesta dilaksanakan, sehingga si kepala pelayan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan sang ratu sendiri setelah riasan wajah dan pakaian sang ratu sudah terpasang.

Ketika Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak disana, dengan cepat ratu Alderth itu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Mengganti dengan pakaian usang yang dulu ia bawa ketika pertama kali tiba di Rissingshire. Mahkota berkilauannya sudah tergeletak di meja, beserta cincin pernikahannya dengan sang raja. Dibawah kedua benda sakral itu, secarik surat berteriak untuk segera dibaca.

Sang ratu mengenakan jubah bludru berwarna zamrud agar tidak menarik perhatian. Kupluk jubah menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Sebelum tubuh mungil itu melompat turun dari balkon, wajah cantiknya menoleh untuk terakhir kali. Menyimpan semua itu didalam hati dan kenangannya. Semua yang pernah terjadi disana dan bersama siapa ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar tersebut.

Lelehan air mata dengan kasar ia enyahkan dari wajahnya, kemudian tubuh mungilnya melompat lincah ke bawah dan berjalan cepat menuju kandang kuda. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Menanti jenderal Oh yang sedang mempersiapkan kuda hitamnya dan kuda cokelat lain untuk sang ratu. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak membawa Jasmine, karena kuda putih cantic itu adalah milik Subin sekarang.

Namun, tanpa ia kira, sebuah sundulan pelan ia rasakan di lengan kirinya. Membuat sang ratu menoleh. Disana, Jasmine menatap sedih kearahnya. Ringkikan pelan terdengae sembari kuda putih itu menarik-narik tubuhnya agar ikatannya dilepas.

"hey Jasmine tenanglah", bisik sang ratu sembari memberikan usapan di surai Jasmine.

Bukannya tenang, sang kuda malah semakin memberontak. Terus berusaha menarik tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang ratu.

"kurasa, Jasmine harus ikut. Dia menolak bertuan pada Subin. Dimatanya, kau adalah ratunya, satu-satunya yang berhak", Ucap Jenderal Oh, yang kini sudah berada disamping Baekhyun.

"tetapi, yang lain akan curiga".

"ada aku, mereka akan percaya padaku", kekeh sang Jenderal, sebelum membuka pintu kandang Jasmine dan melepaskan kuda putih tersebut dari kungkungan tali yang menjeratnya.

Mereka bergerak dengan cepat, namun sepelan mungkin. Agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Semua pelayan dan pengawal sedang terfokus pada acara sang ratu yang akan digelar sebentar lagi. Membuat ini menjadi momen yang tepat untuk mereka.

"Jenderal Oh, apakah kau yakin akan melepaskan jabatanmu demi membantuku? Aku tidak bisa membuatmu kehilangan segalanya".

"sejak saya melihat anda, saya sudah memutuskan akan melindungi anda dan menjadikan anda pimpinan saya yang sebenarnya. Meletakkan kesetiaan saya kepada anda daripada sang raja. Saya akan mengikuti anda kemanapun, yang mulia", ucap Sehun, tubuh gagahnya membungkuk. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena, ketika mereka melangkah pergi dari Alderth, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang ratu lagi.

Anggukan samar menjadi jawaban sang ratu, sebelum ia dengan perlahan menarik tali kekang Jasmine untuk membawanya keluar. Namun, pergerakannya untuk naik ke punggung Jasmine harus terhenti ketika suara seorang anak kecil masuk ke indera pendengar sang ratu.

"mama, mama akan kemana?", itu adalah suara Vincent.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menjaga air mukanya setenang yang ia mampu. Berusaha agar Vincent tidak curiga atas kepergiannya.

Ketika dirasa sudah siap, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian berjongkok dan membawa anak itu kedalam pelukannya.

"mama hanya akan pergi sebentar dengan paman Sehun. Vincent kembalilah kedalam ya?".

"bolehkan aku ikut ma?", ucap anak itu. Matanya terlihat penasaran.

"mama hanya akan pergi sebentar, setelah itu kita akan bertemu lagi ya?", ucap Baekhyun lembut. Berusaha menahan kesedihan yang menyeruak ke permukaan begitu saja.

"kenapa Vincent tidak boleh ikut?".

"karena… karena Vincent harus disini menemani papa", usapan lembut sang ratu berikan pada putera mungilnya. Menatap wajah tampan menggemaskan itu untuk terakhir kali. Mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Vincent tidak mau! Vincent mau dengan mama!".

"dengarkan mama, mama hanya pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak akan lama, Vincent harus jadi anak baik dan kembali masuk kedalam ya? Tunggulah mama bersama paman Kyungsoo".

Kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun kini menangkup sepasang pipi gembul milik Vincent. Mata hazelnya menyelami manik safir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya tersebut.

"mama janji?".

Sang ratu terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha menahan gejolak perasaannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mencium kening anaknya lama. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

"mama janji. Mama sangat menyayangi Vincent, Vincent harus berjanji akan menjaga papa, dan menjadi anak pintar ya?".

Sesungguhnya anak lelaki itu tidak memahami kalimat perpisahan yang sang mama ucapkan. Di fikirannya, sang mama hanya akan pergi sebentar, dan ia harus menjadi anak baik. Seperti biasanya ketika Baekhyun pergi bersama paman Sehun untuk mengunjungi kota.

"Vincent janji ma!", kikik anak itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya. Sebelum dengan pelan menyuruh pangeran kecil itu kembali masuk kedalam.

Kepala sang ratu tertunduk dalam, menahan semua kesedihan itu pada tempatnya. Menyimpan perasaan menyakitkan sebuah perpisahan di tempat dimana tidak bisa lagi terlepas dengan mudah. Sejujurnya ia lega tidak harus melakukan ini dengan Kyungsoo, ibu suri, Puteri Yoora dan terutama Chanyeol. Karena itu akan sangat berat bagi sang ratu.

"anda siap, yang mulia?".

"ya, ayo kita pergi".

.

.

.

Derap langkah kuda yang berlari dengan cepat menggema di jalanan sepi yang dikelilingi pepohonan besar sehingga membuatnya sedikit tertutup. Untuk terakhir kali, sang ratu menoleh. Menatap kearah istana yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil. Kelebatan memori manis memenuhi kepala indahnya. Membuatnya tersenyum sedih.

'selamat tinggal, yang mulia', bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga untaian kata itu seolah melebur bersama angin yang berhembus.

Tidak ia sadari, hembusan angin yang mendengar bisikannya, membawa patahan kalimat sedih itu masuk kedalam istana. Membuat sesosok lelaki tinggi yang duduk di kursi tahta mewahnya langsung berjengit kaget.

Ia merasa mendengar suara sang ratu berbisik kepadanya, namun kursi tahta disebelahnya tidak berpenghuni. Raja Alderth itu mengesampingkan perasaannya, menganggapnya angin lalu. Seperti perlakuannya pada sang ratu beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

…

"YANG MULIA RATU MENGHILANG! YATUHAN CEPAT KALIAN CARI BELIAU", teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar bersamaan dengan kehadirannya di Velvet Main hall. Membuat semua orang disana berbalik kaget.

"apa maksudmu pelayan Do?", tanya Lord Roland yang kebetulan berada didekat si lelaki mungil itu. Wajah tampannya nampak terkejut.

"YANG MULIA RATU TIDAK ADA DIKAMARNYA DAN TIDAK ADA DIMANA-MANA. PAKAIAN PESTANYA, MAHKOTA, SERTA CINCIN PERNIKAHANNYA TERGELETAK BEGITU SAJA".

Teriakan Kyungsoo seakan menyadarkan sang raja secara mendadak. Membuat pimpinan Alderth itu langsung berlari keluar dari hall menuju kamar sang ratu. Atau kamar mereka dulunya. Mengabaikan teriakan Subin yang terdengar jelas ditelinga lebarnya.

Jantung sang raja berdegup kencang ketika matanya menangkap benda berkilauan itu benar tergeletak di meja bersama dengan cincin pernikahan mereka. Hingga sang pimpinan Alderth menyadari, dibawah kedua benda tersebut ada sebuah surat yang dilipat rapih.

Tangan sang raja bergetar sembari menyingkirkan mahkota ratunya perlahan. Kemudian membuka lipatan kartas broken white tersebut.

Air mata raja menjadi pengiring sang waktu yang terus berjalan, ketika pimpinan Alderth itu menyadari, ratunya telah pergi.

* * *

 _ **Alderth, May 6, 1854**._

 ** _My Dear Husband, King Park Chanyeol_**

 _Yang mulia, saya masih mengingat jelas hari itu dimana pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau menatapku dengan mata indahmu, terakhir kali sebelum mata itu terpejam dan membuatku panik. Seolah baru terjadi kemarin, saya juga mengingat hari dimana saya mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang saya tolong adalah Raja dari kerajaan tempat saya tinggal. Hanya butuh seminggu bagi anda untuk mengucapkan kata cinta kepada saya, perasaan sama dengan yang saya rasakan._

 _Sejak hari itu, saya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua yang saya memiliki, meninggalkannya jauh dibelakang saya untuk mengikuti langkah anda menuju dunia baru, dimana hanya ada kita berdua dan keluarga kecil kita, seperti yang mulia janjikan. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, aku masih belum menjadi seorang pendamping yang sempurna untukmu, hingga membuatmu lupa akan janji itu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia yang kita bangun Bersama. Untuk berpindah dan membuat dunia baru dengan orang lain. Saya bersikeras untuk tinggal, namun kenyataan menghantam saya, kenyataan bahwa keberadaan saya sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi bagi anda._

 _Saya pernah berjanji, akan selalu berada disisi yang mulia hingga anda sendiri yang meminta saya untuk pergi. Sekaranglah saatnya saya untuk pergi. Sampai kapanpun, saya akan selalu mencintai anda. Menyimpan anda ditempat paling special dalam hati saya. Maafkan saya yang mulia. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dan terpaksa pergi bersama anak kita yang bahkan belum sempat berjumpa dengan ayahnya. Tetapi saya yakin, kehadiran anak anda bersama dengan ratu Subin akan membuat yang mulia merasa amat bahagia._

 _Saya kira, kita akan memiliki akhir yang berbeda dari kisah Hamlet dan Ophelia. Nyatanya saya salah. Seperti mereka, kita tidak dapat bersatu. Seperti Hamlet, anda akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak tersentuh, dan seperti Ophelia, saya akan jatuh dan tenggelam kedalam kegelapan kesedihan yang mungkin akan membunuh saya suatu saat nanti. Seperti takdir yang akan tetap membuat saya pergi, meskipun cinta anda kepada saya melebihi cinta 40 orang kakak laki-laki kepada Ophelia._

 _Berbahagialah, hingga kita berjumpa lagi. Saya mencintai anda._

 ** _With Love, Once your Queen_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"sayang, tidakkah menurutmu wanita penyihir berjubah itu amat mencurigakan?", bisik Yeri yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela kedainya. Mengamati sosok wanita muda yang setiap saat terlihat selalu terbalut jubah hitam misterius.

"mencurigakan kenapa sayang? Abaikan saja dia, seperti yang lain", ucap Seungjae acuh.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan jika aku selalu melihatnya lewat sembari membawa berbotol-botol cairan berwarna ungu yang kemudian ia bawa masuk ke kereta kuda istana. Menurutmu apa hubungannya ia dengan keluarga kerajaan?", gumam Yeri.

"mungkin ia hanya memberikan obat seperti tabib Zhang. Sudahlah, cepat tutup tokonya. Ini sudah malam", kekeh si lelaki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi ia penyihir. Kau tahu itu bukan berarti baik, Seungjae", ucap Yeri kesal.

"baiklah baiklah, kita bisa lanjutkan kecurigaanmu besok. Aku sudah lapar".

Memang Yeri menuruti apa kata sang suami, namun kecurigaan tidak dapat ia tepis begitu saja. Dalam benaknya, ia berencana segera menuliskan sebuah surat untuk Daniel. Kepala pengawal sang ratu yang kini menjadi salah satu temannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _Maafkan akuuu guys :(_**

 ** _akhirnyaa konflik yang kalian tunggu sudah tiba._**

 ** _Apakah alurnya kecepetan? please let me know :(_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review yaaa..._**

 ** _dan Thank you sudah menyempatkan baca, review, favorited, dan follow ff ku._**

 ** _Review dan kritik kalian sungguh berharga._**

 ** _I love u guys aloooooot._**

 ** _BTW, HBD Papa Byun! I love u to the moon and back!_**

 ** _regards,_**

 ** _Kileela_**


	11. Chapter 10

" _ **Well, it's all an adventure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That comes with a breathtaking view"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do Not Edit and Repost**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, May 10, 1854**_

"Katakan Daniel, Jaehwan, kenapa kalian ingin menemuiku secara mendadak seperti ini", ucap sang raja Alderth sembari menatap kedua lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. Di sofa empuk ujung ruangan, Subin menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan penuh tanya.

"Mohon maafkan hamba karena telah lancang bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat yang mulia… Kami sudah mencoba berbicara dengan penasihat Kim, namun beliau meminta kami mengatakan pada yang mulia secara langsung", Jaehwan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari menjawab.

"lalu? Apakah sangat penting hingga kalian harus kemari?".

"kami, mohon mengundurkan diri dari posisi di istana yang mulia", itu suara Daniel yang terdengar amat yakin. Bahkan terlalu yakin untuk seseorang yang akan melepaskan jabatan pentingnya di kerajaan.

"Maksud kalian? Kalian ingin berhenti bekerja?", tanya sang raja kaget. Tidak menyangka hal ini juga akan dilakukan Daniel dan Jaehwan.

Terhitung sejak kepergian sang ratu Alderth dari istana, sudah sekitar tiga puluh pelayan dan pengawal kerajaan yang mengundurkan diri. Jujur saja, sang raja terkejut dengan mereka yang rela melepaskan pekerjaan demi sang ratu. Memang, sudah menjadi tradisi di kerajaan, jika salah seorang junjungan meninggal atau pergi meninggalkan istana, mereka yang mengabdi serta menaruh seluruh kesetiaannya pada raja atau ratu, akan juga pergi meninggalkan istana. Istilah mudahnya, menolak untuk mengabdi pada orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisi junjungan mereka.

"ya yang mulia, kamu merasa tidak ada lagi alasan berada disini jika yang mulia ratu sudah pergi", jawab Daniel, tubuh berototnya membungkuk dalam.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ada Puteri Subin yang bisa kalian jaga setelah ini?".

"mohon maaf yang mulia, kami hanya mengabdi pada satu ratu. Sejak awal beliau dinobatkan dan sampai selamanya, hanya ratu Aidyn lah ratu kami", setelah meluncurnya kalimat itu, bersamaan Daniel dan Jaehwan membungkuk kepada raja. Tidak menyadari dibelakang sana, si wanita yang sejak tadi diam sudah mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menyaksikan para pelayan ratu, pelayan utama, pelayan dapur, para penjaga, pengawal khusus ratu semuanya mengundurkan diri karena hanya bersumpah mengabdi pada Baekhyun, fakta ini agaknya membuat Subin amat marah. Sejak awal, hampir semua orang di istana tidak ada yang menyukainya, menganggapnya sampah dan penganggu. Dalam benaknya, Subin sudah tidak sabar untuk naik tahta dan membuat mereka semua jera.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan, terimakasih Daniel, karena telah menjaga Aidyn dengan baik selama ini", untaian kata itu terucap lirih, alunan nada kesedihan terdengar amat jelas dari bibir sang raja.

Daniel kembali membungkuk hormat, entah keberapa kali dalam hari itu. Lalu akhirnya berbalik bersama Jaehwan dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja pribadi milik sang raja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Subin sendirian di sana, seperti beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Si raja Alderth tersebut seolah diisolasi dari dunia luar, dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di ruangan kerjanya, bersama Subin.

Rintikan hujan yang terjatuh ke bumi kembali menarik atensi penuh Chanyeol, perlahan tubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Di dalam benaknya, sesuatu seperti tengah bertarung. Berebut untuk mendapatkan kendali penuh atas dirinya.

Sesuatu yang amat pelan itu, berdesir pelan, membisikkan seluruh memori indah dirinya bersama sang ratu. Memori yang seperti perlahan menariknya keluar, membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri karena rasa rindu yang luar biasa menekan. Sedangkan satu hal lainnya, seolah lebih kuat, menekannya kembali masuk ke suatu hal yang tidak dapat ia pahami. Membuatnya seketika lupa, dan kembali dipenuhi rasa kebencian terhadap sang ratu yang tega pergi meninggalkannya bersama Sehun, sahabatnya.

"sayang, kau belum meminum wine mu", bisik suara itu tiba-tiba.

Sepasang lengan kurusnya melingkari perut sang raja dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, hingga membuat sang raja tersadar dari lamunan panjang. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

Perlahan tangan sang raja menggenggam tangan milik si wanita yang kukunya berhias pewarna merah menyala itu. Memberikan elusan lembut penuh sayang disana.

"aku sedang tidak ingin…".

"kenapa?"

"aku akan meminumnya nanti"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Subin sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kokoh Chanyeol. Mempererat pelukannya, tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan perutnya yang sudah sangat membuncit.

"bagaimana keadaan pangeran kecil hari ini hm?", ujar sang raja lembut.

Si wanita dibelakangnya terkikik pelan lalu berjinjit dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang raja.

"dia sangaaat baik dan merindukan ayahnya. Sepertinya ingin dipeluk sembari tidur malam ini", bisiknya manja. Mengundang kekehan pelan dari Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan kita tidur ya?".

Wanita dibelakangnya kembali mengangguk, kedua telapak tangannya kemudian memberikan usapan lembut di perut berotot sang raja. Membuat lelaki didepannya menggumam pelan merasakan elusan itu.

"aku sungguh tidak menyangka yang mulia ratu akan menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan Jenderal Oh", ujar nya pelan. Tidak sang raja sadari, wajah cantik itu tersenyum licik.

"apa maksudmu?", kening sang raja mengkerut bingung. Ya memang sang ratu pergi bersama Sehun sahabatnya, tetapi ia mengira tidak ada yang seperti itu diantara mereka.

"aku dengar dari pelayan, selama kau pergi mereka sering berlatih pedang berdua dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjalin".

"sesuatu seperti apa?"

"seperti, mereka menyukai satu sama lain…"

Seketika, sang raja menyentakkan tangan itu lepas dari pelukannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, entah pergi kemana. Wajah tampan itu mengerut marah.

"tentu saja, semuanya sangat mudah", kikikan itu terdengar begitu debuman pintu yang amat memekakkan telinga terdengar.

…

Di tengah gelapnya malam, tiga orang pria muda tengah berkumpul di ruangan militer. Percakapan mereka tampak serius, bisikan mereka sepelan desahan angin malam yang berhembus. Pada pukul ini, hampir seluruh penghuni istana sudah masuk ke alam mimpi mereka, sehingga tidak akan menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan ketiga pria tersebut.

"Kau yakin Guanlin?"

"ya, aku sudah mendapat surat dari Jenderal mengenai keberadaan pendeta tersebut. Ia berada di kerajaan yang sama dengan Jenderal dan yang mulia ratu".

Daniel tersenyum samar mendengar itu. Mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan kebenaran yang menanti diujung sana.

"kita kesana segera setelah matahari terbit"

"kau sudah memastikan semuanya dengan Yeri?"

"ya, aku sudah menerima surat dan semua detail yang ia rencanakan. Kita punya satu jam dari sekarang untuk tiba di toko Yeri"

"Jaehwan, kau berjaga disini pastikan wanita ular itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan istana"

"tentu, kalian berhati-hatilah", kekeh Jaehwan.

Anggukan menjadi komunikasi non-verbal yang mereka lakukan, sebelum masing-masing tubuh tegap itu melangkah keluar, menuju tempat dimana mereka seharusnya.

"Dan Jaehwan, pastikan kau menemui penasihat Kim untuk memberitahukan hal ini. Ingat, lakukan ketika wanita itu sudah pergi", ucap Daniel yang dibalas tepukan di pundak oleh lawan bicaranya.

"aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pergilah".

Hening kembali menyambut ketika tiga pasang kaki itu melangkah pergi, menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam. Mempertaruhkan nyawa dan seluruh takdir mereka demi sang junjungan.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, May 11, 1854**_

BRUKK

"astaga! Maafkan aku", pekikan nyaring terdengar membelah sunyinya malam di tengah kota Rissingshire.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kedai-kedai yang sudah tutup. Tidak ada siapapun disana, kecuali seorang wanita berjubah hitam yang tampaknya sedang akan berjalan masuk kedalam kereta kuda. Tetapi sayang, sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan harus gagal karena seorang gadis ceroboh menabraknya, amat keras sehingga botol-botol berisi cairan ungu yang ia bawa jatuh dan pecah berserakan di tanah.

Decakan kesal terdengar, si wanita berjubah hitam mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah siapapun itu yang berani menabraknya.

"kau, bersyukurlah aku tidak merubahmu menjadi katak karena sudah menabrakku dan menumpahkan semua minuman berharga ini!", hardiknya.

"oh tuhan! Maafkan aku nona, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Aku sangat mengantuk".

"aku tidak peduli! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hah?!".

"a…aku akan membantumu membuatnya? Atau haruskah aku membayar semuanya?".

Si wanita berjubah kembali mendecih kesal, sebelum mengibaskan jubahnya.

"aku tidak butuh uangmu, dasar orang miskin", ujarnya sinis. Dengan derap langkah kesal wanita itu berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kereta. Lalu tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki tapak kuda yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Kereta kuda itu menghilang, meninggalkan wanita satunya sendirian disana dengan senyuman mengejek. Ia membalikkan wajahnya cepat dan menatap ke sepasang mata lain yang sedang mengawasinya, di dalam gelapnya malam.

Anggukan disertai acungan jempol diberikan oleh si wanita, sebagai tanda bagi dua orang lelaki 'tak terlihat' itu untuk melakukan tugas mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, June 1, 1854**_

"Yeol, apakah aku harus pergi?", rengek Subin.

Membuat sang raja terkekeh kemudian mengelus sayang surai hitam panjang milik wanita dihadapannya.

"tentu saja, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ratu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu".

Si wanita memberengutkan wajahnya lalu memeluk tubuh kokoh lelaki dihadapannya. Memang benar, sudah menjadi tugas ratu menghadiri pertemuan dengan ratu-ratu kerajaan lain. Meskipun Subin belum resmi menduduki tahta, namun dengan absennya Baekhyun, ia menjadi satu-satunya pengganti untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Terlebih prosesi Assylum of The Throne akan dilaksakan kurang dari sebulan. Selangkah lagi baginya untuk duduk di tahta.

"bagaimana kalau anak kita merindukan ayahnya?".

"hanya seminggu sayang, setelah itu kita akan bertemu lagi", kekehnya.

"kau janji?".

"tentu… jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Seminggu akan berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa kau sadari kau sudah akan kembali", ucap sang raja.

 _"_ _jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Empat bulan akan berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa kau sadari aku sudah akan kembali"._

Gaungan suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga sang raja. Membuatnya terdiam bingung selama beberapa saat. Ucapan itu amat familiar. Seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

"yeoool", rengekan itu kembali menyadarkannya. Perlahan sang raja mengerjapkan mata dan menfokuskan padangan pada wanita dihadapannya.

"berangkatlah, kau akan terlambat nanti", kecupan sang raja berikan pada kening Subin, membuat si puteri tersenyum senang.

"jangan lupa meminum wine mu, kau bisa memintanya pada pelayan ya? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai wine buatanku".

"tentu, aku akan meminumnya setelah pertemuan dengan lord nanti", ujar Chanyeol, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Subin.

Sebelum wanita itu berjalan anggun memasuki kereta kuda dan pergi meninggalkan pelataran istana.

…

Suasana sunyi di Idlehall terasa amat menggigit pagi itu. Suara cicitan burung di pohon mahoni yang ditanam dekat jendela pun tampaknya tidak dapat membantu setiap insan di ruangan itu untuk merasa lebih tenang.

Semuanya terlihat tegang, bahkan penasihat Kim yang berdiri diujung ruangan pun tampan berdiri tidak nyaman ditempatnya. Mereka baru saja usai membahas keberangkatan puteri Subin ke Quvia untuk menggantikan ratu Aidyn selama seminggu yang dijadwalkan hari ini, namun tidak lama kemudian ekspresi sang raja berubah serius. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Beberapa detik lalu baru saja terjadi ledakan amarah yang luar biasa dari sang raja Alderth. Bermula dari penasihat Kim yang memberitahukan soal adanya pertemuan mendadak yang diadakan raja, hingga para lord harus berkumpul pagi-pagi sekali di istana, dilanjutkan dengan sang raja yang langsung marah besar.

Kemarahan sang raja ternyata dipicu oleh berita yang ia dengar mengenai hubungan khusus sang ratu dengan jenderal Oh, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh para lord. Beberapa kali, meja malang itu menjadi sasaran gebrakan bahkan pukulan tinju sang raja.

Membuat para lord hanya terdiam sepanjang kemarahan tersebut. Kini, nampaknya amukan itu sudah mereda, dilihat dari sang raja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursinya sembari memijit pelipis.

"hentikan", lirih sang raja akhirnya.

"y…ya yang mulia?", itu suara lord Roland yang memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"kubilang hentikan, seluruh pencarian terhadap Aidyn".

Gumaman seketika terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Para lord saling menatap dengan bingung. Menghentikan pencarian berarti menyerah dan melepaskan jabatan sang ratu Alderth. Dan jujur saja mereka tidak menyangka sang raja akan melakukan itu, pada suaminya yang amat ia cintai. Setidaknya itulah yang para lord ketahui.

Tetapi tampaknya kini mereka harus melihat sendiri bagaimana kedatangan puteri Subin membuat sang raja berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak lagi mencintai sang ratu dan lebih memilih mantan kekasih yang ia hamili secara sengaja.

"saya setuju yang mulia, pergi meninggalkan semua tugasnya dengan Jenderal Oh, benar-benar kelewatan. Lagipula ini sudah hampir sebulan, Ratu Aidyn seolah tidak ingin ditemukan. Biarkan dia menghilang, jika kembali kita akan adili sesuai dengan hukum Alderth", tentu saja, itu adalah Oswald. Yang tanpa menunggu langsung menyetujui titah sang raja tersebut. Untuk pertama kali sejak Chanyeol duduk di kursi tahta.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, kepalanya memberi anggukan samar sembari kristal gelap miliknya menatap satu per satu para lord yang masih terdiam. Ketukan jemari sang raja pada meja menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di sana.

"Saya tidak setuju", itu suara lord Roland, yang terdengar jelas namun tetap sopan. Matanya menatap langsung ke wajah sang raja.

Manik mata hitam kelam yang tadinya datar kini berubah tajam, menusuk kedalam mata sang lord. Dengan rahang mengeras, sang raja memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Berusaha mengintimidasi temannya tersebut.

"apa kau bilang?"

"saya tidak setuju, yang mulia. Ratu Aidyn adalah ratu terbaik yang pernah Alderth miliki. Kepergian beliau hampir sebulan lalu membuat Alderth seolah dihukum oleh dewa. Bencana alam yang menimpa dua desa terbesar milik Alderth saya rasa sudah menjadi peringatan yang cukup. Yang mulia ratu Aidyn, harus kembali", tegas Lord Roland.

"Jika kau, menolak permintaanku, kau bisa keluar dari wilayah Alderth dan bersiaplah untuk perang", geram sang raja. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Jika sang raja mengira lord Roland akan ciut dan berakhir menerima titahnya, ia salah. Lord muda itu malah berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap lurus ke wajah sang raja tanpa takut. Sejurus kemudian, apa yang terucap lantang dari bibirnya membuat pimpinan Alderth beserta lord tertua diantara mereka kaget.

"Saya, Roland Kim, ketua dari Klan Kim, penguasa wilayah Faydale, Elderminster, Silverchill, dan Edgeham menolak penuh keinginan yang mulia atas pemberhentian pencarian yang mulia ratu Aidyn. Kami seluruh anggota klan siap untuk berperang dengan Alderth jika memang itu yang harus kami hadapi".

"Roland…", geram sang raja.

"hentikan sekarang Roland, kau tahu kau akan mati jika melakukan ini", ejek Oswald sembari terkekeh.

Lord Roland tidak bergeming dan tetap berdiri tegap dengan wajah berwibawanya, tak gentar sedikitpun. Ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, ia tahu sang raja sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu mereka. Meskipun itu menentang titah sang junjungan.

"Saya, Baines Conner, ketua dari klan Conner menolak permintaan yang mulia atas pemberhentian pencarian yang mulia ratu Aidyn. Anggota klan sudah siap berperang dengan Alderth jika memang itu konsekuensinya", suara berat lain terdengar. Tubuh lord paruh baya dengan wajah tegas itu berdiri. Tak gentar dengan tatapan raja yang semakin lama semakin tajam.

"bergabunglah dengan kami, jika kalian merasa ratu Aidyn terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja, my lord", ucap Roland pelan, tatapannya tidak sedikitpun beralih dari si pimpinan Alderth.

Jika penolakan Roland cukup membuat raja terkejut, berdirinya 19 lord lain membuat sang raja luar biasa terkejut. Amarah dalam dirinya sudah siap meledak kapanpun, tetapi sebagai raja ia tahu apa yang benar atau tidak untuk dilakukan. Marah berarti berperang, dan jumlah 5 klan yang ada dipihaknya tentu akan kalah, atau berarti kekalahan dan akhir dari Alderth.

"kalian bodoh! Amat bodoh! Lelaki kecil itu bahkan tidak berguna untuk kerajaan! Puteri Subin akan memimpin Alderth dengan lebih baik! Ia adalah bangsawan dibanding ratu miskin kalian itu! Dengarkan aku…"

"Klan Kim memberikan bantuan 15 orang detektif dan pemburu handal dari Faydale untuk mempercepat pencarian yang mulia ratu", potong Roland lagi, lelah dengan ocehan pak tua tamak itu.

"klan Conner memberikan bantuan 20 prajurit berkuda terbaik untuk menemukan yang mulia ratu"

"klan Arrowsmith memberikan bantuan 70 kuda balap terbaik untuk pencarian"

"klan Tillman…"

"klan Heaper…"

Dan begitulah seterusnya para pimpinan klan bersautan memberikan bantuan mereka agar pertemuan sang ratu dipercepat, membuat si pak tua pimpinan para lord geram hingga menggebrak meja dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan suara debuman pintu yang masih menggema di ruangan yang mendadak hening tersebut.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, kepalanya serasa berputar bingung. Tidak menyangka para Lord akan bereaksi seperti ini. Sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Pimpinan Alderth itu kembali merasakan hal itu, sesuatu yang amat pelan itu kembali terdengar. Kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Awalnya sang raja tidak memahami apa itu, namun lama kelamaan ia menyadari, itu adalah Aidyn, suami mungilnya yang amat ia cintai. Perasaan cinta untuk lelaki mungil itu yang selama ini seolah dipenjarakan oleh sesuatu lain yang lebih kuat. Yang ia ketahui adalah perasaan cintanya untuk puteri Subin.

"yang mulia?", pimpinan Alderth itu terus diam. Mengabaikan panggilan lord Roladn kepadanya. Matanya setiap terpejam, menolak untuk terbuka dan melihat kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Selamat siang yang mulia", kali ini suara lain yang terdengar. Suara lain yang lebih menenangkan. Membuat sang raja mau tidak mau membuka mata.

Disana, tepat dihadapannya berdiri tabib Zhang, bersama dengan sosok lelaki tua yang ia ketahui sebagai kakek tabib nomor satu di Alderth tersebut.

"maafkan kami, yang mulia", suara itu berupa bisikan bersamaan dengan jemari keriput lelaki tua itu terulur dan menekan keningnya keras. Membuatnya terpejam dan seolah ditarik masuk kedalam sebuah gua gelap tak berujung.

…

 _Sepasang mata kelinci itu terbuka setelah sedari tadi kegelapan melingkupinya. Matanya menatap bingung keadaan sekitar yang amat asing. Seingatnya, tadi ia berada di Idlehall sebelum semuanya gelap. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia berada di taman bunga mawar merah yang amat indah ini?_

 _Perlahan, raja Alderth itu berdiri. Membawa tubuhnya melangkah hati-hati mengilingi taman yang tampaknya sangat sepi tersebut. Hanya ada dirinya, dan ribuan bunga mawar merah di sana._

 _Keindahan bunga tersebut, cerah merah yang menghiasi kelopaknya, membuat sang raja teringat akan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang amat menyukai bunga mawar. Yang wajahnya seindah bunga terang tersebut. Seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya beberapa tahun lalu. Seseorang yang kini meninggalkannya, sendirian._

 _"Yang mulia", suara lembut itu terdengar. Membuat sang raja menoleh cepat ke asal suara._

 _Persetan jika memang ia bermimpi, hatinya membuncah bahagia melihat sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah cantiknya masih sama, tubuh indahnya masih sama, namun ada sesuatu berubah. Sesuatu yang bukannya membuat lelaki mungil itu itu tampak buruk, malah membuatnya semakin indah, semakin bersinar._

 _Perut rata yang terakhir kali ia lihat kini sudah sedikit membuncit. Benar, sang ratu memang sedang mengandung._

 _"Baek…", kaki panjang sang raja melangkah mendekat. Takut kalau terlalu lama ia terdiam, sosok itu akan pergi._

 _"yang mulia…", senyuman manis menghiasi wajah itu, kedua lengan mungilnya menyambut tubuh gagah sang suami yang langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan erat._

 _"baby…", bisiknya. "baby, kau disini"._

 _"ya, yang mulia saya disini"._

 _"kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?", ujar sang raja. Perlahan pelukan mereka terlepas. Kedua manik gelap milik pimpinan Alderth itu menatap dalam ke sepasang manik indah dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang amat ia rindukan._

 _"karena anda sudah memiliki orang lain"._

 _"apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mencintaimu sayang kau tahu itu"._

 _"apakah yang mulia lupa? Yang mulia dan Subin akan memiliki anak sebentar lagi. Anda melupakan saya", lirih sosok cantik itu. Paras indahnya terlihat sangat sedih._

 _"a…apa maksudmu? Aku dan Subin sudah lama berlalu. Itu hanya masa lalu, hanya kau yang kucintai baby", ujar sang raja terbata. Matanya menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun._

 _Alih-alih menjawab, sosok mungil itu malah berjalan mundur. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang ada disamping mereka._

 _Perhatian raja kemudian sepenuhnya teralih, menatap kearah air bening yang kini menampakkan sesuatu. Menampakkan dirinya. Semua yang ia lakukan bersama Subin, bagaimana wanita itu bisa hamil._

 _Kedua kristal bulat sang raja bergerak-gerak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berkali-kali ia meminta gambaran bergerak itu berhenti, namun nihil. Semakin lama, yang ditampilkan genangan air itu semakin membuat sang raja tidak percaya._

 _Hingga tepat dibagian akhir, dimana ia melihat dirinya, dihadapan ibu, kakak serta sahabatnya, menyuruh Baekhyun melepaskan mahkota jika memang ia tidak bisa bertahan disamping Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana air mata di sepasang sipit favoritnya itu menggenang lalu berlomba-lomba untuk mengalir._

 _"tidak… tidak itu bukan aku! Baby aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu… aku tidak mencintai Subin. Demi tuhan baby, aku hanya mencintaimu", dengan panik, sang raja menatap ratunya yang masih setia berdiri disana. Menatapnya sedih._

 _"tidak, kau yang membuangku Yeol. Aku sadar, aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu", lirih Baekhyun._

 _Dengan cepat, sang raja melangkah mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menahan kedua pundaknya. Genangan air asin sudah memenuhi mata kelincinya._

 _"baby dengarkan aku. Itu bukan aku, tidak aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu", suara berat itu bergetar. Kedua ibu jarinya berusaha mengusap aliran sungai kecil yang sudah menuruni wajah cantik sang ratu._

 _"sayang…", ujarnya lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari sosok yang amat dicintainya tersebut._

 _"aku akan selalu mencintaimu, rajaku. Namun, seperti kelopak bunga yang telah diremas hingga tak berbentuk, aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi orang yang sama. Berbahagialah, rajaku"_

 _"tidak! Kau tidak bisa pergi lagi. Tidak lagi baby aku tidak akan melepaskanmu", rentetan kalimat panik itu terdengar menggema._

 _Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, karena bukannya mengangguk atau menyetujui, sang ratu tersenyum sedih. Kedua jemari lentiknya membetulkan kerah kemeja sang raja yang nampak kusut. Kemudian memberikan elusan sayang di dada bidang suami tingginya._

 _"selamat tinggal, yang mulia", bisiknya lembut. Sebelum kedua tangan itu mendorong dada bidang sang raja dengan keras. Amat keras sehingga sang raja terpental jauh kebelakang. Seperti melayang menjauh dan semakin jauh dari sang ratu._

 _"TIDAK! BABY BABY JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU", teriaknya._

 _Sang raja Alderth itu tidak berdaya, karena sang ratu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan ketika ia kembali ditarik masuk kedalam gua gelap tempat ia datang tadi._

.

.

.

"BABY!", teriak suara itu sembari tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi terlentang.

Pundaknya bergerak naik turun akibat dari hembusan nafasnya yang terburu.

Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha memproses hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kepalanya serasa dipukuli oleh ribuan orang.

Merasa suasana disekitarnya berubah hening, sang raja perlahan membuka mata. Memastikan ada dimana ia sekarang.

Disana ada sosok sang ibu, yang berdiri dan menatap khawatir kearahnya. Disamping sang ibu, terdapat kakaknya yang juga memasang ekspresi sama. Semuanya ada disana, semua kecuali sosok itu. Sosok yang amat ia rindukan dengan segenap hati.

"selamat datang kembali, Yang mulia", ujar tabib Zhang dibarengi senyuman tampan.

* * *

 _ **Crennica, June 03, 1854**_

"banguun yang mulia, banguun", sebuah suara menggemaskan perlahan masuk kedalam indera pendengar seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah mengarungi alam mimpi. Membuatnya terbangun dan senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"aku sudah bangun cantik", kikik lelaki mungil itu.

Dengan amat perlahan ia bersusah payah membangunkan tubuhnya yang semakin hari terasa semakin berat. Ia yakin ini salah Luhan yang selalu mencekokinya dengan makanan enak dan sehat setiap saat. Ditambah nafsu makannya yang sungguh gila sejak perutnya diisi oleh makhluk mungil lain yang harus berdiam disana selama sembilan bulan.

"kemari biar aku membantumu yang mulia", ujar suara menggemaskan itu lagi. Sepasang tangan mungilnya kemudian terulur dan menarik lelaki dihadapannya agar lebih mudah bangkit dari posisinya.

Kekehan lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir si lelaki mungil sembari ia berusaha keras mengangkat tubuhnya. Ketika tubuh itu berhasil duduk, sosok kecil yang semula menariknya langsung berhambur mendekat. Menempelkan telinga di perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit.

"selamat pagi pangeran kecil. Apakah kau sudah bangun?", bisik anak kecil bernama Wendy itu. Mengundang senyuman hangat terukir di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"ya, aku sudah bangun nona kecil", itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang dibuat semenggemaskan mungkin untuk menirukan suara anak kecil.

Sebuah tinju pelan dari dalam sana kemudian ia rasakan, Baekhyun memberikan elusan lembut di perutnya. Disaat seperti inilah Baekhyun merasa amat bahagia. Merasa amat dekat dengan sosok mungil yang ada didalam sana. Selama beberapa bulan ini, sosok mungil itulah yang menjadi penghiburnya. Membuatnya tersenyum kala perasaan rindu dan sedih membelenggunya. Menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"yatuhan aku sudah menunggu kalian di ruang makan sejak tadi! Berhenti bermain-main dan ayo sarapan. Kau tidak boleh telat mengisi perut Baek. Ingat, kau makan untuk dua orang", kali ini adalah suara Luhan. Yang mendecak sembari berdiri kesal didepan pintu. Menatap kedua makhluk berbeda ukuran dihadapannya tidak tertarik.

"aku baru saja bangun Luhan. Tenanglah", kikik Baekhyun, kemudian beranjak mendekat sembari menggandeng tangan mungil milik Wendy.

"benar ma! Yang mulia baru saja bangun begitupun dengan pangeran kecil".

Nyatanya, naluri Luhan sebagai orang tua lebih kuat daripada naluri mengomelnya, sehingga ia langsung luluh mendengar ucapan anak perempuan kesayangannya tersebut. Satu tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit Baek, kau tahu itu".

"aku tahu, terimakasih Luhan", Ujar Baekhyun tulus.

Begitulah setiap pagi sejak kedatangan Baekhyun kerumah ini. Luhan selalu menjadi sosok cerewet yang amat memperhatikannya. Memastikan semua nutrisi yang diterima si janin cukup. Membantunya menyiapkan pakaian, membantunya memijit punggung ketika Baekhyun terasa amat lelah. Luhan mengingatkannya akan Kyungsoo. Dan setiap saat, itu akan membuat si lelaki mungil merasa amat rindu.

Di hari pertama kedatangan mereka di kediaman keluarga Oh, Luhan tanpa ampun langsung memukuli suami tingginya dengan karung bekas jerami ̶ karena ia baru saja memberi makan kuda ketika mereka datang, mengira suami nya itu selingkuh dan menghamili carrier lain. Oh andai saja Baekhyun bisa berbuat hal yang sama, mungkin itulah yang ia lakukan ketika sang raja tiba bersama Subin kala itu. Namun si lelaki mungil berusaha menampik pemikiran tersebut, tidak ingin menjadi sedih secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah berjanji meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang. Maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Setelah kejadian memukuli Sehun dengan karung bekas jerami, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jenderal Alderth itu. Semua kemarahannya seketika menguap digantikan perasaan sedih serta rasa bersalah pada si mungil cantik dihadapannya. Tidak perduli bahwa itu pertemuan pertama mereka, dan lelaki dihadapannya adalah seorang ratu, Luhan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat dan menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke mansion milih keluarga Oh. Baekhyun tidak heran ketika menyadari betapa luas dan mewah kediaman mereka, Sehun adalah bangsawan, tentu wajar jika ia menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di desa tempat tinggalnya.

Sejak hari itu, setiap detik Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Luhan dan Wendy, anak kandung Sehun dan Luhan yang berusia lima tahun. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan jauh sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Namun Jenderal itu agaknya sangat pintar menyembunyikan rahasia bahkan dihadapan seluruh warga kerajaan. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja, lelaki dingin itu tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri di salah satu sesi latihan pedang mereka.

Luhan menjadi sosok yang dari asing menjadi amat penting bagi Baekhyun. Baginya, Luhan merupakan Kyungsoo namun versi cerewet. Lelaki bermata rusa itu tidak akan segan memarahinya jika lupa memakan sayuran atau buah-buahan barang sehari. Atau akan mengomel sepanjang hari jika Baekhyun lupa mengoleskan tumbukan bengkoang di perut buncitnya. Meskipun begitu, dengan adanya Luhan, ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Amat baik hingga kadang ia bisa lupa dengan kesedihan dan alasan mengapa ia berada disana.

Beberapa kali, Baekhyun membicarakan mengenai ia akan pindah dan tinggal terpisah dari keluarga Oh. Lelaki mungil itu merasa sungkan karena terlalu banyak merepotkan dan mengganggu kehidupan sang jenderal bersama keluarganya. Namun ide itu selalu ditentang keras oleh Sehun dan terutama Luhan yang langsung mengoceh sembari mengacung-ngacungkan sendok penggorengannya kearah si mungil. Hingga, keinginan untuk pindah itu hilang dari benak Baekhyun dan memutuskan menganggap mereka adalah keluarga.

Kini, yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap hari adalah membantu Luhan merawat bunga-bunga di rumah kaca yang sengaja Sehun bangun untuk sang ratu. Agar ia tetap memiliki kegiatan selama kehamilannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun akan merajut banyak baju untuk lelaki kecil di perutnya, kadang jika ia ingin, si ratu Alderth itu juga akan membuatkan satu syal untuk Wendy.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Baekhyun kira hari itu akan sibuk. Ia sudah menggenggam jarum dan benang lalu bersiap membuatkan syal merah muda untuk Luhan, Ketika suara langkah tegap terdengar mendekat kearahnya. Tidak hanya satu namun banyak langkah yang berjalan beriringan. Membuatnya seketika menoleh.

Mata kecil itu seketika membelalak lebar melihat siapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya bergetar tidak karuan dan sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perut buncitnya dibawah meja.

"Yang mulia…"

"P…penasihat Kim? Daniel? Jaehwan? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", sang ratu tergagap. Dan menatap bingung kearah Sehun ketika tiga lelaki itu menjatuhkan lututnya di lantai untuk memberi penghormatan padanya.

"Kami memberi salam pada yang mulia ratu Aidyn", ujar mereka serempak.

"hentikan, aku bukan ratu kalian lagi. Berdirilah".

"kami tidak akan berdiri sampai yang mulia menerima salam kami", ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Sehun, yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh sang Jenderal. Tanda untuknya segera menerima salam ketiga orang tersebut atau ini akan berlangsung lama.

"a…aku menerima salam kalian".

Dan senyuman terkembang di wajah Jongin, Daniel serta Jaehwan sebelum mereka kembali berdiri di samping kursi sang ratu. Mata Jaehwan berbinar senang begitu melihat perut rata sang ratu kini sudah membuncit. Membuat lelaki cantik itu tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"kami sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan yang mulia. Apakah Jenderal Oh memperlakukan anda dengan baik?".

"tentu saja Penasihat Kim, aku merasa seperti dirumah", jawab sang ratu, senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"kami belum sempat mengucapkan ini, tetapi lebih baik terlambar daripada tidak sama sekali. Selamat atas kehamilan anda yang mulia. Anda terlihat luar biasa, saya dengar bayinya lelaki? Saya yakin ia akan sangat menakjubkan, seperti anda".

"terimakasih Penasihat Kim. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Aku tidak menyangka kalian mengetahui rahasian Jenderal Oh", kikik Baekhyun, matanya menatap jail pada sang jenderal yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Jenderal Oh akan melakukan apapun demi anda yang mulia", gumam Jongin, sangat pelan hingga Baekhyun tidak yakin benar dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya? Aku tidak mendengarmu penasihat Kim?".

"maksud saya, kami sebenarnya sudah di Crenicca sejak dua minggu lalu, yang mulia. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus dan syukurlah semuanya berjalan mudah sehingga kami bisa kembali ke Alderth. Namun rasanya tidak sopan jika kami tidak mengunjungi anda terlebih dahulu", ujar Jongin sembari tersenyum tampan pada sang ratu.

"ah terimakasih, kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu. Lalu bagimana…", Jongin Menaikkan satu alisnya bingung mendengar sang ratu menggantung ucapannya. "bagaimana kabar yang mulia raja", lirih, ucapan itu terdengar amat pelan.

Senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya, matanya menatap prihatin pada sang ratu yang kini menunjukkan senyuman sedih.

"Yang mulia raja baik, tetapi sesuatu tampak menggangu beliau. Beliau menjadi kurang tidur dan tidak nafsu makan".

Baekhyun mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi jawaban Jongin terlalu jauh dan memalingkan wajah kearah jendela. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mukanya yang mungkin berubah sedih. Takut, jika perasaan sedih yang masih ia rasakan disadari oleh keempat pria gagah tersebut.

Tetapi, sesuatu diluar sana menarik penuh atensi sang ratu. Sesosok lelaki familier yang hampir setiap minggu menjadi temannya bercerita tertangkap oleh kedua kristal bening Baekhyun. Membuatnya diliputi ribuan pertanyaan.

"bukankah itu pendeta Kang? Apa yang ia lakukan di dalam kereta kuda kerajaan?", ucap Baekhyun. Kepalanya berpaling untuk menatap bergantian kearah sang penasihat dan Jenderal. Berusaha mendapatkan jawaban.

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati karena kesalahan kusir yang memarkir kereta kuda mereka tepat di samping ruangan sang ratu. Namun ia berusaha tenang dan kembali tersenyum.

"ah, pendeta Kang adalah teman saya. Ia ingin mengunjungi saudarinya di Alderth. Saya mengajaknya berangkat bersama", jawab Jongin. Matanya melirik was-was pada sahabatnya yang setia memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Yang mulia, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di ruang makan? Luhan sudah menyiapkan teh dan biscuit untuk kita", bagai hembusan angin surga yang menerpa Jongin begitu Sehun membuka mulutnya. Membuat kepalanya mengangguk semangat, dan terlalu semangat untuk mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Berharap sang ratu akan berubah fokus dan melupakan kehadiran pendeta Kang diantara mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Haiiii, chap 10 is up! maaf kalau chapter ini agak lebih pendek dari biasanyaa hehe.. but aku harap kalian masih enjoy yaa bacanyaa...

Anyway, aku kemarin bacain review kalian, dan percayalah i can relate. Akupun yang nulis kaya sambil ngomel-ngomel sepanjang aku ngetik di chap kemarin (i know im weird, so...)

Kalau sesuai rencana yang udah aku siapin, harusnya Chapter depan bakal end. Nah karena ituu aku mau tanya, kalian pengen **Happy Ending** , **Sad Ending** , atau **Sad Ending with epilogue**?

Because tbh, aku punya banyak versi ending di kepalaku heheheh.

anywaaay segitu dulu yaa aku ngocehnyaa, terimakasih banyaaaak udah baca, review, favorited, dan follow. Daaan jangan lupa review juga di chap ini yaa ehehe.

I luvvv u guyss sooooooo muchhhhh.

see ya!


	12. Chapter 11

" _ **Walking the tightrope, With you"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do Not Edit and Repost**_

* * *

 _ **Crennica, June 20, 1854**_

Teriknya matahari pagi itu amat menyengat. Cicitan burung merpati yang hinggap di pepohonan maple sepanjang jalan setapak menuju mansion keluarga Oh membuat suasana pagi itu amat tenang. Seorang lelaki mungil yang rambutnya tengah berkebar seirama dengan semilir angin, tengah mendongak kearah langit biru yang terhampar diatas sana. Senyuman manis menghiasi paras cantik tersebut, merasakan hangat sinar sang bola api yang mengenai tubuhnya yang semakin hari kian berisi. Sesekali jemari lentik miliknya memberi elusan di perut yang mulai nampak tersebut.

Kikikan manis terdengar pelan, ketika sebuah tendangan pelan ia rasakan. Hatinya berdesir bahagia merasakan interaksi kecil yang terjadi antara ia dengan si mungil didalam sana. Semakin hari, perutnya semakin membesar. Bersamaan dengan itu, aktifitas kecil didalam sana juga meningkat. Ketika gelap malam menjemput, si kecil seolah mengerti, akan ikut diam, tertidur didalam kehangatan Rahim sang mama. Dan kala sinar pagi mulai menerangi bumi, si kecil akan menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi sang ratu Alderth. Memberikan tendangan dan tinjuan kecil dari dalam sana, menarik sang mama dari alam mimpinya.

Tidak hanya itu, seolah memahami apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, si kecil juga akan memberikan tendangan atau tinjuan ketika mendengar suara lembutnya. Atau ketika Baekhyun merasa gelisah, sedih, dan tidak nyaman. Seolah memberikan semangat.

"hey _berry,_ bukankah hari ini sangat cerah? Mama amat bahagia melihat mawar merah yang kita tanam tumbuh amat subur", kikiknya. Yang kembali mendapat tendangan dari dalam sana.

"benar, mama tidak sabar bertemu langsung. Melihatmu, membawamu bermain, mengajarimu menanam bunga. Semua yang bisa kita lakukan bersama, hanya mama dan kau, _berry_ ".

Desahan angin pagi kembali berhembus, seolah merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ratu. Menerpa wajahnya, membawa sebuah kenangan manis yang disaat bersamaan juga amat menyakitkan. Memunculkan satu sosok yang sesungguhnya amat ia rindukan. Sebesar apapun Baekhyun berusaha menghalangi agar perasaan itu kembali muncul, sesering itu jugalah wajah tampan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu terlihat. Membuat hatinya berdesir sakit.

"mama harap…", sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata sembari mengelus gundukan di perutnya. "mama harap, kau akan bertemu papamu, suatu hari nanti", lirihnya.

Dug.

Itu adalah sebuah tendangan yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan. Merasakan nyeri yang mendera secara tiba-tiba akibat tendangan tersebut.

"apakah kau bersemangat?", kekehnya. "mama akan mencoba, membuatmu bertemu dengan papa. Ketika waktunya sudah tepat".

Jemari lentik itu kemudian perlahan mengusap sungai kecil yang terbentuk di pipi mulusnya ketika mendengar derap langkah semakin mendekat. Tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui seberapa hancur si lelaki mungil itu sebenarnya.

"Baek, astaga jangan terlalu lama berdiri seperti itu. Nanti kau lelah", itu adalah ocehan khas Luhan, yang membuat si mungil lainnya tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa Lu, jangan khawatir".

Mendengar itu, si lelaki cantik bermata rusa hanya mendecak pelan. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang keras kepala. Sehingga, agak sulit untuk memperingatkannya. Luhan memutuskan tidak memperpanjang perdebatan mereka, dan memutuskan fokus ke hal lain yang mendadak menarik perhatiannya.

"yatuhan! Semua bunga-bungamu sudah mekar Baek! Cantik sekali".

Anggukan menjadi jawaban sang ratu sebelum dirinya berjongkok dengan hati-hati untuk memotong beberapa daun yang sudah mengering.

"astaga, bahkan bunga merah aneh ini tumbuh amat subur. Kau tampaknya menyukai bunga ini Baek. Jumlahnya bahkan lebih banyak dari mawar merahmu".

"ya, aku amat menyukainya", kekeh Baekhyun.

"apa jenis bunga ini?"

"red spider lily"

"apa itu? Artinya pasti amat indah seperti bentuknya hingga kau menyukainya seperti ini".

Keheningan menyapa, jemari-jemari lentik itu berhenti dari kegiatannya untuk sesaat. Luhan hanya mengerjap bingung, menunggu jawaban dari sahabat mungilnya.

"kematian", lirihnya, jemari lentik itu kembali bergerak.

"apa?".

"artinya adalah kematian. Di setiap tangkainya, tumbuh perasaan dukaku, mekar dan subur bersama bunga itu. Perasaan duka, atas matinya perasaan cinta seseorang, terhadapku".

Luhan tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa maksud si kalimat si mungil, dan langsung memberinya pelukan yang amat hangat. Sembari mengusap surai terang itu dengan sayang.

"dia akan menyesal, Baek".

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, June 20, 1854**_

"Yang mulia sudah tiba! Cepat kembali pada posisi kalian!".

Do Kyungsoo, atau yang kini kembali menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan sayap barat, berteriak panik kepada para pelayan lainnya yang tengah berjejer di sepanjang jalan berbatu di taman wonderbush.

Secara tiba-tiba pada dentingan jam ke tujuh di pagi itu, sang raja sudah berpakaian rapi dan meminta mereka berkumpul di taman wonderbush pada pukul delapan. Pimpinan Alderth itu mengatakan sudah lama sejak terakhir ia mengunjungi taman indah kesayangan sang ratu. Sehingga ia memutuskan hari itu adalah saat yang tepat.

Semalam, sang raja tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Ia bahkan melepaskan paksa tubuh Subin yang menempelinya dan berjalan menyeret menuju Eagle room. Tepat pada pukul tiga dini hari, sang raja akhirnya tertidur dengan memeluk erat bantal milik suami mungilnya. Membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan berakhir berjumpa dengan sosok cantik itu dalam mimpi.

Pagi itu, sambaran rasa rindu membuat Chanyeol sesak. Menyadari bahwa ketika matanya terbuka, lelaki mungil yang merupakan suaminya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Menghadapkannya pada realita dimana dialah penyebab kepergian sang ratu. Karena kesalahannya yang teramat fatal. Kesalahannya yang telah merusak janji mereka berdua.

Itulah alasan dirinya meminta seluruh pengawal dan pelayan berkumpul di wonderbush. Tidak lupa dirinya meminta kepala taman untuk hadir dan menyapa sang raja.

"Tuan Bertram", sapa sang raja dengan wajah datarnya.

Seluruh pengawal dan pelayan disana bersama si kepala taman membungkuk sopan kemudian mengikuti kemana langkah sang raja membawa mereka.

Sepasang mata kelinci itu menatap sekeliling taman yang tampak banyak berubah tersebut. Memang sudah lebih dari delapan bulan ia tidak kesana, karenanya wajar jika sudah banyak yang berubah.

"kemana mawar-mawar yang ditanam ratu?", ujarnya.

Kepala taman membungkuk lalu berjalan tepat dibelakang sang raja.

"yang mulia ratu meminta semua mawar diganti dengan bunga red spider lily dan helenium, yang mulia".

Dahi sang raja mengernyit mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia tahu pasti arti bunga red spider lily. Namun Helenium? Sang raja belum pernah mendengar apa arti bunga itu sebenarnya.

"kenapa? Apakah ia memberitahukan alasannya?".

"yang mulia ratu meminta semuanya diganti tepat sebulan setelah anda kembali dari Patrathia, yang mulia. Permintaan beliau pun amat spesifik. Yakni membuang tiap tangkai bunga mawar merah dan mawar merah muda di taman wonderbush untuk diganti dengan bunga-bunga ini", ujar pak tua itu dengan nada sopan. Dibelakang mereka, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berada disana ketika itu terjadi. Membuatnya kembali mengingat hari itu dan mendadak amat rindu pada sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"apakah… apakah kau tahu apa arti bunga helenium, Bertram?".

"mohon ampun jika saya menjadi sok tahu. Namun seperti yang saya dengar, bunga helenium berarti air mata, dan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Dua minggu sebelum kepergian yang mulia ratu, beliau meminta saya menancapkan papan emas dengan ukiran tulisan di batu. Saya tidak bisa membaca, namun saya bisa menunjukkan kepada yang mulia".

Mendengar itu, rahang sang raja mengeras. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan perasaannya. Takut jika semua yang ada disana melihat, betapa rapuh dirinya kala itu.

"tunjukkan", hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum kakinya melangkah mengikuti pak tua bertubuh gempal tersebut.

Langkah itu berhenti tepat dimana kedua bunga tersebut bersatu, melebur menjadi perpaduan warna yang amat indah. Mata sang raja menangkap sebuah papan emas yang diukir indah dengan batu berbentuk kotak ditengahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekat. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya sebelum melihat apapun yang ada di atas batu tersebut.

 **..**

' _ **Di setiap tangkai bunga ini, tumbuh subur rasa dukaku atas matinya perasaan cintamu. Air mata yang terus mengalir menjadi pupuk yang amat kuat, menjadi alasan mengapa tiap kelopak bunga ini bisa amat terang. Amat indah, hingga tiada seorangpun yang mengetahui dalamnya duka yang tertanam bersama akar dibawah sana.'**_

 _ **..**_

Perlahan pundak sang pimpinan Alderth itu bergetar, semakin lama semakin kuat hingga lututnya jatuh menyentuh bumi. Tangan besarnya meremat kuat salah satu kelopak bunga disana hingga tak berbentuk. Setiap mata disana menatap prihatin pada junjungan mereka. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

Sungguh, lelaki pendek itu serba salah. Ia ingin menenangkan sang raja, namun dirinya tidak pantas melakukan itu. Sehingga hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya.

"astaga! Yang mulia".

Pekikan itu membuat semua mata menoleh keasal suara, kecuali sang raja tentu saja. Ia masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Suara tangisan semakin lama semakin keras keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega begitu mengetahui itu adalah suara Jongin. Yang berjalan tergopoh menghampiri sang junjungan lalu merangkul pundak lebar tersebut.

"Yeol, para pengawal melihat", bisiknya.

"Jongin, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya pergi dengan ia mengira bahwa perasaan cintaku telah mati", itu suara sang raja, yang masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Membuat semua yang ada disana menunduk karena untuk pertama kali melihat si pimpinan Alderth seperti ini.

"Chanyeol…"

"aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menanam ribuan mawar dengan tanganku sendiri untuknya. Agar ia tahu betapa besar perasaan cintaku padanya", dengan terburu, tubuh kekar itu berdiri lalu melangkah cepat tanpa arah. Jongin tahu, sahabatnya tengah mengalami _breakdown_ seperti yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu bersama tabib Zhang dan kakeknya. Sehingga secepat mungkin lelaki tan itu menyusul si pimpinan Alderth.

"Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah. Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Demi Baekhyun", Jongin mencengkram kuat lengan sang raja. Berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"tapi…"

"Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali, kecuali kau menyelesaikan semuanya terlebih dahulu".

Kalimat itu seketika menyadarkan sang raja. Membuatnya mengingat hal penting yang harus segera ia lakukan demi suami mungil yang amat ia cintai tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, July 11, 1854**_

 _(Tiga jam sebelum Alyssum of The Throne)_

Pagi itu, suasana riuh sudah terdengar memenuhi istana. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam masa jabatan Chanyeol, prosesi Alyssum of The Throne akan kembali diadakan. Tentu saja kali ini untuk calon yang berbeda, yakni puteri Subin.

Hampir seluruh rakyat Alderth sudah mendengar kepergian ratu mereka secara mendadak, dan diangkatnya Subin sebagai calon ratu. Protesan terjadi di mana-mana di seluruh penjuru Alderth. Namun seolah tuli, sang raja tetap memaksa untuk diadakan prosesi tersebut.

Di ruangannya, Chanyeol tengah berdiri tegap sembari menatap keluar jendela. Menatap ke burung-burung yang beterbangan membelah birunya langit. Senyuman miring menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

"sayang, astaga kau sedang apa disana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana", itu adalah suara Subin yang mendadak masuk dan merusak suasana sunyi diruangan tersebut. Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu berwarna emas berderap cepat untuk mendekat ke sosok tinggi sang kekasih.

"aku sangat gugup", ujarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu tersenyum manis sembari mengusap surai wanita itu. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang acara".

"kau janji?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menjawil hidung mancung tersebut.

"tentu. Sekarang kembalilah ke velvet main hall. Kau harus bersiap terlebih dahulu".

Wajah gadis itu merengut kesal, sembari bersedekap.

"disana ada ibumu. Dia menatapku seperti aku adalah hama".

"tenang saja, kau akan menjadi ratu setelah ini. Ibuku akan menjadi ibumu juga".

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Subin mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Meski didalam hatinya perasaan kesal membuncah. Alasan ia mengunjungi Chanyeol adalah karena dirinya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan benci ibu suri yang tak henti dilayangkan padanya.

Oh betapa tidak sabar Subin naik tahta dan menyingkirkan wanita tua menyebalkan itu.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali sekarang. Jangan lupa kau habiskan wine mu sayang", kikik Subin sembari memberikan kecupan manis di bibir sang raja.

Wanita itu kemudian melangkah anggun keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Mata kelinci itu menatap sekilas ke segelas wine yang masih tak tersentuh di meja jati mewah miliknya.

Begitu bunyi debuman pintu terdengar, dan langkah itu sudah tidak lagi terdengar, sang pimpinan Alderth meraih gelas wine tersebut. Menatap ke cairan ungu itu sekilas kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah salah satu pot bunga besar terbuat dari batu di ujung ruangan.

"ya, aku akan menghabiskannya sayang", kekeh Chanyeol sembari menuangkan seluruh isi gelas itu ke tanah yang memenuhi pot bunga. Senyuman miring dan tatapan tajam menghiasi paras tampan itu.

…

Suara tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan usai puteri Subin menampilkan tariannya. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak dimulainya prosesi, dan wanita tersebut tampaknya dengan mudah melalui semua prosesi. Hal itu tentu karena dirinya memang terlahir sebagai bangsawan. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya. Selama dua jam, si wanita dengan percaya diri melakukan tiap syarat yang diberikan. Mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi orang-orang diruangan itu.

Subin merasa diatas angin, karena kepercayaan dirinya bahwa ia akan berhasil melewati prosesi ini dengan mudah. Ditambah, semua orang hadir untuk menyaksikannya. Mulai dari para lord, para petinggi hukum, sang raja sendiri bersama keluarganya, dan beberapa rakyat yang memang diundang. Subin mendengar bahwa ketika Baekhyun melakukan prosesi ini, sang raja bahkan tidak hadir, membuatnya merasa menang. Satu nilai lebih untuknya.

Senyuman bangga sedari tadi tak luput dari wajahnya yang berhias makeup. Menatap ke seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu. Disampingnya, Lord Oswald berdiri tegap sembari tersenyum licik.

"Puteri Subin, telah berhasil melewati seluruh prosesi Alyssum of the Throne tanpa cacat. Menjadikan beliau secara resmi kandidat ratu Alderth selanjutnya", itu adalah suara Oswald, yang terdengar amat bangga.

"Puteri Subin adalah wanita cerdas, bangsawan hebat, seseorang yang sehat dan berpendidikan. Menjadikannya seorang ratu yang pantas untuk Alderth. Saya yakin, tiada seorangpun disini yang dapat membantah hal tersebut", lanjut Oswald.

Seluruh orang diruangan itu terdiam, termasuk sang raja. Menatap fokus kedepan mendengarkan apa yang pak tua itu katakan.

"saya keberatan", suara lembut itu terdengar secara tiba-tiba.

Yeri perlahan berdiri dari duduknya sembari melepaskan kupluk jubah merah yang sedari tadi menutupi parasnya. Senyuman mengembang di bibir itu. Menimbulkan pekikan kaget dan gumaman yang langsung terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"hey rakyat jelata! Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu", hardik Oswald. Namun nyatanya hardikan pak tua itu tak membuat si gadis gentar.

"saya menolak seorang penyihir menjadi ratu Alderth", ujar Yeri lagi. Kali ini lebih lantang.

Ditempatnya berdiri, Subin sudah mengepalkan tangan marah. Ia mengingat gadis itu sebagai orang yang menabraknya malam itu. Subin bahkan masih menyimpan dendam karena gadis itulah ia harus membuat ulang semua wine nya.

"kau akan digantung jika mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti, nona".

"aku punya bukti tuan, sangat banyak".

Oswald kembali menggeram, siap memanggil penjaga untuk mengenyahkan gadis itu. Mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan keberhasilan, tiada yang bisa menghalangi.

"Sunbin, hentikan semua ini", pekikan kaget terdengar lagi begitu sosok lelaki berbaju pendeta tiba-tiba muncul dibalik penasihat Kim yang setia memasang wajah datarnya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa sosok itu ada disana setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun.

"J…Jisung", sepertinya kehadiran lelaki itu juga membuat si pemeran utama dalam prosesi tersebut kaget hingga tergagap dan membelalak lebar.

"sampai kapan kau akan berbohong dan mengatakan janin diperutmu itu anak yang mulia raja Edmund? Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong dan menjauhkan aku dari anak kandungku?", Jisung berucap tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"JISUNG! T…tidak Ed ini tidak benar. J…jangan dengarkan dia…"

"Puteri Subin, atau Kang Subin adalah adik tiriku. Aku adalah kakak angkatnya. Jika kalian ingat, aku adalah raja dari kerajaan yang hancur karena ketamakanku sendiri", potong Jisung. Membuat Subin makin panik ditempatnya.

"runtuhnya kerajaan itu seperti menyakiti hati adik tiriku yang amat kucintai. Membuatnya amat membenci diriku karena dengan kehadiranku, ia gagal menjadi ratu. Hari itu, ketika kerajaan Qaigia berhasil merebut kerajaan kami, Subin menghilang, meninggalkanku. Dan tak terlihat lagi…"

"Tuan Jisung, sebaiknya anda berhenti sekarang atau…"

"atau apa Oswald? Berhentilah berbicara, biarkan pendeta Kang menyelesaikan", itu adalah suara raja. Yang kini menatap mereka dengan senyuman miring. Membuat Subin membola kaget.

"E…ed…"

"lanjutkan, pendeta Kang"

Jisung membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, menatap semua orang yang ada disana.

"hingga pada pertengahan tahun lalu ia tiba-tiba muncul di gereja tempatku mengabdi. Ia meminta bantuanku, mengungkit kesalahanku. Memberikanku seribu alasan kenapa aku harus membantunya merebut Yang mulia raja Edmund yang sudah menikah. Membantunya menjadi ratu untuk menebus kesalahanku", Hembusan nafas lolos dari bibir si pendeta. Menatap penuh arti pada sang raja. Sebelum melanjutkan.

"aku menolak tentu saja. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan semua dosaku. Bahkan pendosa pun memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dan kembali ke jalan tuhan. Dan itulah yang kulakukan. Namun ia tetap memaksaku, membuatku terjerumus ke dosa lainnya hingga membuat anak itu tumbuh didalam rahimnya. Rahim adik tiriku sendiri.

Ia mengancam akan membunuhku, dan membunuh ratu Aidyn jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Membuatku bersembunyi hingga Jenderal Oh dan Penasihat Kim menemukanku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini, jika aku tidak bertemu seorang lelaki mungil cantik yang ternyata tengah mengandung. Ia terlihat amat sedih tiap kali ia ke gereja. Hanya berdiam disana selama berjam-jam hingga aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Sungguh terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah ratu Alderth, yang dibuang oleh rajanya karena kesalahan adik tiriku. Karena kesalahanku…"

"HENTIKAN KANG JISUNG! HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI", entah bagaimana, wanita itu kini sudah berada dihadapan sang pendeta, satu tangannya terulur dan menekan leher lelaki tersebut.

"Aku bersaksi melihat Nona Kang membawa berbotol-botol wine setiap malam. Membawanya masuk ke kereta kuda kerajaan. Hingga aku sengaja menabraknya dan mengambil bercak sisa wine ditanah untuk kuberikan pada tabib Zhang", itu suara Yeri yang kembali menyahut. Membuat Subin menoleh cepat dan reflek melepaskan cekikannya. Kesempatan bagi pendeta Kang menghempaskan tangan itu.

"Itu adalah wine biasa yang dicampur dengan tumbuhan Bristly Roman dosis tinggi. Ramuan yang sering digunakan penyihir untuk membantu pelanggannya membuat seseorang jatuh cinta, hingga lupa pada sekelilingnya", kali ini suara lembut tabib Zhang menyahut. Subin mati kutu ditempatnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sudah tamat.

Melihat anggukan penyemangat dari tabib Zhang, si pendeta mulai melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Ketika pertemuan kami tahun lalu, Subin mengatakan ia sudah berubah. Ia sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Karena ia menghilang bertahun-tahun untuk mempelajari sihir di kerajaan Nalyra. Pusat dimana semua ilmu hitam berada. Aku tidak menyangka, ketamakanku membuat adik manisku berubah menjadi orang yang tidak kukenal. Hingga tega membuang surat berita kehamilan sang ratu sehingga raja Edmund tidak mengetahui kehamilan suaminya sendiri. Meracuni seorang raja, bekerja sama dengan Lord Oswald untukl membohongi semua orang, demi duduk di kursi tahta", akhir Jisung. Semua orang disana masih tercengang dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Semua tindakan sang raja yang mendadak berubah kini bisa mereka pahami. Semua karena minuman itu. Minuman yang Subin akui sebagai wine terbaik buatannya selama ia bekerja di kerajaan Staria sebagai pelayan. Nyatanya semua itu hanyalah tipuan belaka, tipuan demi jalan menuju ke tahta.

"Y…yang mulia kumohon… semua itu tidak benar. Ini adalah anak anda. Anda yang melakukan ini. Mereka berbohong. Ini pasti rencana Aidyn untuk menjatuhkan ku. Menutup jalan bagi anak kita menjadi putera mahkota", wanita angkuh itu kini meluruhkan seluruh harga dirinya untuk bersimpuh sembari memeluk kaki sang raja. Berharap sedikit wine nya masih berfungsi dan membuat raja percaya padanya.

Dehaman pelan lolos dari bibir sang raja sebelum lelaki tampan itu berdiri tegap. Mengabaikan Subin yang bersimpuh di kakinya untuk berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar semuanya. Aku sudah kembali menjadi diriku sendiri beberapa minggu lalu. Membuang tiap wine yang kau siapkan. Dan aku sudah sadar sebenarnya siapa dirimu. Aku ingat malam itu kau memberikanku minuman itu sebelum kita melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Sesuatu yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku…", sang raja menarik nafasnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba wajah cantik suaminya muncul di kepala. Membuat tangannya mengepal marah.

"karena itu, aku King Edmund Danvers the 6th, pimpinan Alderth, memutuskan memberikan hukuman kurungan selama sebulan hingga anakmu lahir. Setelahnya anak itu, akan diberikan ke ayahnya untuk ia rawat dengan baik. Dan kau, bisa melanjutkan ke hukuman selanjutnya. Hukuman pancung di tengah kota Rissingshire. Disaksikan seluruh rakyat agar mereka tahu siapa penyihir keji yang bertanggung jawab atas perginya ratu mereka".

"Ed… Ed kumohon kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku! Ed… aku…"

"dan kau Oswald Warrer, hukuman gantung akan dilakukan padamu terhitung tepat seminggu dari hari ini. Aku menunjuk Kris Warrer, anak tertuamu untuk menggantikan posisimu", potong Chanyeol tanpa sudi menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"y…yang mulia! Ini tidak adil!".

"penjaga! Tangkap mereka", tegas sang raja, sebelum lelaki tua itu sempat menyentuhnya. Suara Chanyeol amat tenang, wajahnya tidak menampakkan emosi apapun bahkan ketika teriakan nyaring Subin yang memekakkan telinga memenuhi ruangan itu. Bersautan dengan teriakan Oswald. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin menjauh, menggema di Lorong yang mereka lewati. Membuat setiap insan di ruangan velvet main hall menahan nafas karena kentalnya ketegangan disana.

Sang raja masih berdiri ditempatnya hingga suara mereka tidak terdengar. Lalu menatap seluruh mata disana.

"siapapun yang terlibat, juga akan dihukum mati. Tidak ada remisi. Pertemuan kububarkan", ucapnya, sebelum langkah kaki tegap itu ia bawa keluar dari sana. Diikuti iring-iringan pengawal serta Jongin dan Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri diujung ruangan.

…

"terimakasih, kau mau kembali dan membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini, Sehun", ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka bertiga sudah kembali ke ruangan sang raja. Mantan Jenderal Alderth itu berdiri tegap disamping sang penasihat yang tersenyum.

"aku melakukan ini untuk ratu Aidyn, bukan untukmu", jawab Sehun dingin, menusuk hati sang raja.

"aku tahu, aku sadar bahwa kesetiaanmu sudah beralih pada ratu sejak dia datang. Aku bisa memahaminya. Tinggallah mala mini, dan pulanglah besok. Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk bertemu Baekhyun".

"siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan yang mulia?".

"apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Dia suamiku", wajah sang raja tampak bingung sembari bejalan mendekat kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah menyuruhnya pergi, ingat? Aku hanya berjanji pada Jongin untuk menjadi saksi. Tidak untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Baekhyun jadi berhentilah…"

BUGH

"BRENGSEK!", Chanyeol melayangkan satu pukulan diwajah itu sembari mengumpat. Dadanya naik turun dipenuhi amarah. Sehun yang tidak siap menerima pukulan itu jatuh tersungkur. Membuat dirinya semakin menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan sang raja yang membabi buta.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!", teriak Jongin sembari sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat sang raja jatuh terlentang di lantai.

"kalian berdua adalah sahabat! Hentikan semua ini! Dan kau Park Chanyeol, kau pantas menerima semuanya. Kau harusnya bersyukur kami membantumu! Kau adalah raja, tapi kami tidak akan dengan mudah memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Jika kau amat mencintainya, seharusnya kau berusaha! Bukan seperti ini".

Chanyeol menggeram marah mendengan ucapan Jongin, lalu tanpa berkata apapun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan debuman pintu yang amat keras hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sayap barat istana Etuviel.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, July 12, 1854**_

Matahari belum muncul dari peraduannya ketika sang raja Alderth tengah mengendap-endap mengikuti sosok lelaki tegap berkuda cokelat yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dihadapannya. Ia menjaga jarak aman agar lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti.

Setelah pertengkarannya kemarin, Chanyeol memutuskan akan diam-diam mengikuti sang jenderal. Ia yakin Sehun akan membawanya langsung kepada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Pimpinan Alderth itu bahkan rela terjaga semalaman agar tidak tertinggal dan mengacaukan seluruh rencana yang ia susun seorang diri. Ia menanti Sehun di kandang kuda selama dua jam sebelum akhirnya jenderal itu terlihat.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di gelapnya hutan yang menjadi perbatasan antara Rissingshire dan desa Loca. Hanya suara langkah kaki kuda yang terdengar dan pepohonan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ada sejauh mata memandang. Ini pertama kalinya sang raja melalui hutan sendirian tanpa pengawalan, dan ia sesungguhnya merasa tidak aman.

Sang raja berusaha keras menahan matanya yang amat mengantuk, sesekali ia akan meletakkan kepala di bagian belakang leher Jillian. Namun Chanyeol tetap fokus, agar tidak kehilangan jejak sang jenderal.

Tetapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada si raja Alderth. Sehingga membuat dirinya tertidur setelah mengikuti ritme tapakan kaki Jillian yang teratur. Membawanya kealam mimpi meskipun hanya sekejap. Hingga tak lama kemudian suara tawa seseorang menyadarkan sang raja. Kedua tangan lebar itu mengusap wajah lelahnya perlahan. Berusaha mengusir kantuk sejauh mungkin dari matanya.

Sang raja tidak menyadari apa yang ada dihadapannya hingga kikikan panik Jillian membuatnya awas, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan terbukti ketika raja Alderth itu menyadari lima orang bertubuh gempal dengan senjata tajam tengah mengelilingi dirinya dan Jillian.

Wajah bengis mereka tampak senang, tentu senang karena mereka mendapat mangsa empuk di pukul sedini itu.

"siapa kalian?", suara berat sang raja amat tegas dan mendominasi. Nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menakuti bawahan dan musuhnya.

"Well well well, apa yang seorang raja lakukan di pukul sedini ini, di hutan, tanpa pengawal?", kekeh salah satu dari mereka. Ia adalah seorang lelaki botak bertubuh besar dengan pedang berada di genggaman.

"kalian mau apa? Jika ini perampokan, aku bersumpah akan menjebloskan kalian ke penjara sampai mati".

"tenang tenang yang mulia. Kami tidak akan merampok harta, tapi kami akan mengambil paksa nyawa anda. Bagaimana kedengarannya?".

Perlahan, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam gagang pedang miliknya. Siaga untuk sewaktu-waktu mencabut pedang itu jika diperlukan.

"katakan siapa tuan kalian".

"tuan kami? Tuan kami akan anda hukum gantung minggu depan. Kami akan memastikan anda musnah sebelum itu sempat terjadi, yang mulia", itu adalah ucapan terakhir si pimpinan. Sebelum ia berteriak memberikan aba-aba untuk menyerang.

Salah seorang anak buah yang bertubuh pendek mengarahkan obornya ke rumput kering disekitar mereka. Menutup akses kalau-kalau raja Alderth itu akan kabur.

Chanyeol melompat lincah dari punggung Jillian dan dengan lihai melawan mereka satu-persatu. Rasa kantuk yang tadi ia rasakan sudah lenyap entah kemana, bahkan ia sudah lupa tujuannya berada disitu. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah lari dan lolos dengan selamat. Ia memiliki jutaan jiwa yang bergantung padanya.

Dentingan suara pedang yang beradu terdengar di kesunyian hutan, bahkan teriakan kesakitan menjadi music pengiring pertengkaran hebat itu. Sang raja menusukkan pedangnya pada dada pemimpin kelompok. Menjadi yang terakhir gugur. Kelima tubuh tak bernyawa itu tergeletak di sekeliling Chanyeol. Membuat wajahnya mengernyit jijik.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pimpinan Alderth itu kembali melompat naik ke punggung Jillian dan berbalik arah. Memutuskan kembali ke istana karena jika ia mengejar Sehun pasti sudah terlambat. Ia sudah kehilangan jejak terlalu jauh.

Tali kekang Jillian ditarik membuat kuda putih gagah itu berlai cepat dan melompati api yang membara disekeliling mereka. Sang raja mempercepat pacuan kudanya sembari memejamkan mata. Menekan rasa kecewa karena gagal mengikuti Sehun dan bertemu dengan suami mungilnya.

"Jillian, kurasa kita gagal hari ini karena merek…Huk",

Sang raja perlahan terbatuk, dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sebuah panah menghunus punggungnya tepat di belakang jantung. Rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa membuat sang raja terdiam. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu anak buah komplotan itu masih ada yang berada di akhir kesadarannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melesakkan panah itu kearah sang raja Alderth.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit, pimpinan Alderth itu sudah dilingkupi kegelapan. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak di punggung Jillian yang terus berlari kencang menuju istana. Ikatan yang terjalin antara keduanya mampu membuat si kuda putih menyadari bahwa sang tuan dalam keadaan bahaya.

Dari kejauhan, penjaga gerbang istana melihat Jillian yang berlari kencang. Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata untuk melihat hingga ia menyadari, sang raja sudah tidak sadarkan diri di punggung si kuda. Membuatnya berteriak panik memecah ketenangan pagi di istana Etuviel.

* * *

 _ **Crennica, October 11, 1854**_

Derap langkah panik memenuhi mansion Oh malam itu. Beberapa pelayan berlarian untuk mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan lainnya. Mereka semua menuju ke satu kamar. Kamar dimana asal suara teriakan kesakitan yang amat nyaring terdengar. Suara-suara lain yang memintanya bernafas dan kembali mengejan terdengar. Beberapa suara lain seperti berusaha menenangkan seseorang yang tengah berteriak tersebut.

Benar, sudah tepat Sembilan bulan kehamilan sang ratu Alderth. Dan malam ini harus menjadi malam dimana ia akhirnya bertemu sang buah hati. Baekhyun sedang makan malam bersama Luhan, Sehun dan Wendy ketika perutnya tiba-tiba terasa amat sakit. Kepanikannya bertambah ketika campuran air dan darah mengalir menuruhi pahanya dan menggenang dibawah telapak kaki dimana ia berpijak.

Seketika Luhan berteriak, memberi tahu setiap orang disana bahwa sang ratu akan melahirkan. Membuat suasana nyaman dan tenang di mansion Oh berubah kacau.

"papa, yang mulia akan baik-baik saja bukan", itu suara Wendy, yang berada didepan bersama sang ayah. Luhan melarangnya masuk sehingga anak kecil cantik itu harus menekan seluruh rasa penasarannya dan terjebak diluar dengan sang ayah.

"berdoalah agar yang mulia dan pangeran kecil selamat ya", ujar Sehun sembari mengusapkan telapak tangan pada surai blonde milik anaknya.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Wendy sembari anak itu memejamkan mata erat. Tidak membiarkan teriakan yang semakin lama semakin nyaring itu mengganggu konsentrasi berdoanya.

"Yang mulia, tekan! Ayo yang mulia", itu adalah suara tabib Jean. Yang terdengar tenang namnun tegas memberikan arahan agar proses melahirkan berjalan lancar.

Sehun reflek memeluk pundak anaknya. Berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari sana. Ia merasa amat bersalah karena tidak mengijinkan sang raja bertemu Baekhyun dan membiarkan ratu Alderth itu melahirkan tanpa sosok Chanyeol disampingnya.

Mantan jenderal Alderth itu merasa amat bersalah hingga ia tidak dapat merasa tenang sejak tadi. Teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar seolah tidak membantu dan semakin menekannya tiap menit. Membuat kedua telapak kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan.

Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja. Hingga ia bisa mempertemukan keluarga kecil itu agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Sehun merasa seperti seabad telah berlalu ketika suara tangisan bayi yang amat memekakkan terdengar. Nafas yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya dengan lega ia hembuskan.

"ayo, sepertinya pangeran kecil sudah lahir. Mau mendekat?".

Wendy mengangguk bersemangat mendengar ajakan sang ayah kemudian dengan ceria melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar dimana persalinan itu dilaksanakan. Namun, baru sepuluh langkah, suara lain terdengar. Suara yang membuat Sehun terdiam ditempatnya. Kakinya seolah kaku.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BUKA MATAMU!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN LIHATLAH ANAKMU SUDAH LAHIR!"

Kaki panjang Sehun berjalan kaku untuk mendekat ke kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu. Semakin lama, teriakan suara suami cantiknya terdengar jelas.

"DEMI TUHAN BYUN AKU TIDAK AKAN RELA MEMBIARKANMU PERGI SEPERTI INI! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!".

Mata Sehun membelalak begitu ia sudah bisa melihat gambaran dari suara-suara tadi. Disana, Luhan sedang mengguncang hebat tubuh sang ratu Alderth yang terdiam. Kedua iris yang selalu berbinar itu memejam. Tiada gerakan naik turun pada dada dan perutnya, seolah nafas nya sudah tidak lagi berada disana.

Hingga gelengan pelan sang tabib sembari lepasnya pergelangan tangan milik sang ratu dari genggaman tabib Jean menyadarkan Sehun apa maksud semua itu. Tangisan pilu Luhan seolah menyadarkan dirinya. Didalam gendongan salah satu pelayan, bayi lelaki yang masih merah dengan balutan selimut tebal itu ikut menangis. Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Seketika itu luruh sudah semua pertahanan sang Jenderal. Lututnya bersatu dengan bumi tempat ia berpijak. Air mata menggenang di matanya.

"papa, ada apa? Kenapa papa menangis?", Wendy berusaha bertanya. Kejadian ini masih terlalu rumit untuk dipahami anak seusianya.

"Papa?".

DUARR

Suara petir yang menyambar dengan tiba-tiba membuat Wendy berjengit kaget lalu memeluk papanya yang masih terdiam.

"papa, aku takut", lirih Wendy bersamaan dengan hujan deras` yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Pengiring tangisan kedua pasangan Oh atas berhentinya detak jantung sang ratu Alderth.

* * *

 _ **Crennica, October 25, 1854**_

"katakan, dimana ratuku Oh Sehun…"

"y…yang mulia"

"KATAKAN!"

"maafkan hamba, yang mulia"

"AKU DATANG KEMARI KARENA INGIN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA SURATMU OMONG KOSONG. KATAKAN DIMANA BAEKHYUN SIALAN!", bentak Chanyeol.

Membuat semua orang diruangan itu berjengit kaget. Kyungsoo yang sudah berada dipelukan Jongin tidak henti mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Selama ini ia berharap setidaknya dapat bertemu Baekhyun karena lelaki bermarga Do itu tahu dimana keberadaan sang ratu.

Namun nyatanya takdir seolah bermain-main dengan mereka semua. Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Tampaknya dewa amat mencintai lelaki manis itu hingga tidak bisa telalu lama membiarkan derita dirasakan olehnya.

"Baekhyun sudah pergi! Dia sudah pergi Park Chanyeol! Ia meminta kami menghanyutkan tubuhnya di laut Arst. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang melarangmu menemuinya", perlahan Jenderal Alderth itu memeluk kedua kaki panjang sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, raja Alderth itu masih mematung ditempatnya. Seminggu lalu ia mendapat surat yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya telah lahir. Dan kabar buruk datang bersama kabar gembira itu. Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Bukan pergi untuk beberapa hari, atau minggu, atau tahun. Melainkan untuk waktu tidak terbatas. Baekhyun telah menghadap sang penciptanya ketika melahirkan Jackson Park, anak mereka.

Chanyeol menyesali semuanya, menyesali takdir yang membuatnya koma selama dua bulan lebih karena insiden pengepungan itu. Takdir yang membuatnya tidak dapat bertemu sang suami disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Sang raja menerima surat 'hitam' itu hanya seminggu setelah dirinya bangun dari tidur panjang. Luka di punggung kirinya masih berdenyut nyeri, kini denyutan sakit di hatinya menambah parah semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Mungkin inilah hukuman yang pantas ia dapat karena menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat seperti Baekhyun. Malaikat yang mencintainya tanpa syarat. Menunggunya tanpa henti, memberinya kesempatan tak terbatas. Namun ia hanyalah seorang lelaki bodoh yang dengan begitu mudah menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Hingga tidak tersisa lagi kesempatan untuknya.

"yang mulia…", suara lembut Luhan menarik perhatian sang raja.

Air mata yang memenuhi iris itu berhasil memburamkan objek dihadapannya. Yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi mungil tampan berbalut selimut tebal dengan lambang Alderth. Anaknya dan Baekhyun.

Tangan bergetar Chanyeol perlahan menerima makhluk mungil lemah itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat sang papa. Perlahan mata Chanyeol menyusuri tiap detail paras tampan anak mereka. Mata, telinga dan hidung itu adalah warisan dirinya. Bukti nyata bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah dari bayi itu. Sedangkan bibir dan dagu runcing itu adalah milik Baekhyun, mamanya.

"i…ini adalah buku harian milik yang mulia ratu. Saya rasa anda berhak memilikinya, yang mulia".

Chanyeol menatap nyalang benda bersampul cokelat itu. Perlahan ia menumpu berat anaknya di satu lengan, sedangkan tangan lain menggenggam benda tersebut. Tanpa menunggu dan menghiraukan semua yang ada di ruang tamu Mansion Oh, sang raja berbalik melangkah menuju kereta kuda mahalnya.

Dengan berhati-hati, sang raja mendudukkan dirinya sembari memangku sang putera mahkota yang sedang tertidur. Raja Alderth itu memberanikan diri membuka buku bersampul cokelat dihadapannya.

Membalik tiap lembar dan melihat tanggal yang tertera disetiap lembar buku tersebut. Sejak awal kedatangannya ke Alderth, hingga dua hari sebelum kelahiran Jackson. Sang raja Alderth memejamkan mata, menyiapkan hatinya membaca tulisan sang ratu di hari itu. Hari terakhir tangan lentiknya menorehkan tinta untuk menulis cerita di selembar kertas kosong di buku tersebut.

..

 _Crennica, October 09, 1854_

 _Baiklah, aku memutuskan akan memberimu nama Jackson Park, terlepas papamu menyetujuinya atau tidak. Jackson adalah nama yang indah, seindah dirimu puteraku. Mama sungguh tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, menggendongmu, dan menyayangimu. Entahlah, mama rasa sebentar lagi kita akan segera bertemu. Meskipun Sembilan bulan ini amat menyenangkan bersamamu didalam perut mama, namun mama lebih tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan menyentuhmu langsung._

 _Jackson, jika suatu saat kau membaca ini, mungkin mama sudah keriput, sakit-sakitan, atau bahkan mama sudah pergi jauh ketempat yang lebih indah, berjanjilah kau akan ke Alderth. Pergilah ke istana Etuviel, disanalah ayahmu berada. Disanalah takdirmu seharusnya. Kau lahir, ditiupkan nyawa oleh dewa, untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Maka, kejarlah takdirmu. Mama sangat menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi kau selamanya permata dalam hidup mama. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa mama masih bertahan hingga kini._

 _Jagalah papa, jadilah seseorang yang bisa membanggakan papa. Mama percaya padamu._

 _Mama amat menyayangimu anakku. Mama tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu. Mama yakin kau akan setampan papa, atau bahkan lebih tampan dari papamu yang pemarah itu. Sampai kita berjumpa, anakku. Pangeran kecilku._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Maafkan aku guys. Aku baca dari kalian banyak yang minta happy end untuk BBH dan sad END untuk PCY. Dia pantes dapet ganjarannya kan? :') please dont hate meeee :(**

 **Btw makasih ya buat kalian yang udah baca, fav, dan follow ff ini sejak awal dan terakhir. Udah mau review di tiap chapternya. Aku bener-bener makasih sama kalian udah support FF pertamaku.**

 **I Love u guys...**

 **Semoga enjoy bacanya ya, sekali lagi terimakasih.**

 **jangan lupaa review juga disini yaa?**

 **Thank Youuu.**

 **regards,**

 **Kileela.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

PS: see you at the epilogue guys :)


	13. Epilogue I

" _ **saya tahu bahwa takdir itu kejam, tetapi bisakah saya mendapat satu kesempatan lagi, wahai dewa?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not edit and repost**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baca sampai bawah ya, I've got something to say :)**_

 _ **(tulisan miring adalah flashback)**_

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, December 25, 1854**_

Butiran-butiran benda yang menyerupai kapas putih berjatuhan, memenuhi seluruh kerajaan Alderth. Akhir tahun berarti salju, natal, tahun baru, dan sejuta kehangatan bersama keluarga. Setiap orang di kerajaan amat senang dan tidak sabar menanti datangnya hari ini. Hiasan-hiasan khas natal sudah terpasang diseluruh penjuru ibukota Rissingshire. Bahkan beberapa pernak Pernik merah dan hijau itu sudah sampai ke dalam istana Etuviel.

Para pelayan mengganti topi putih mereka menjadi topi wool hangat bewarna merah dengan sedikit sentuhan zamrud di beberapa titik. Seluruh karpet yang berwarna crème berubah menjadi merah. Beberapa pohon natal juga terpasang di berbagai sudut utama istana. Singkatnya, semua orang merasa tidak sabar menanti datangnya natal.

Orang bilang, waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka. Dan momen-momen kebersamaan seperti natal mengambil peran yang cukup besar dalam mengurangi rasa sakit, menyembuhkannya perlahan, dan meninggalkannya dibelakang. Seperti Kyungsoo, ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang amat terpukul dengan kabar kematian sang ratu. Sejak kabar itu ia terima, tiada hari dilewati tanpa titikan air mata. Tiada hari tanpa lelaki bermata bulat itu melamun atau bahkan ia dengan sengaja menata ulang lemari milik sang ratu. Lemari yang masih penuh dengan baju-baju yang ditinggalkannya.

Tiada yang menghitung, namun semua orang tahu, Kyungsoo sudah puluhan kali membereskan lemari itu. Disela-sela kegiatannya, si kepala pelayan itu akan mengelus kemeja milik Baekhyun atau bahkan memeluknya dengan erat. Ketika semuanya sudah cukup, lelaki pendek itu akan kembali menata ulang semuanya. Dengan telaten melipat satu persatu pakaian yang bahkan masih rapih tak tersentuh tersebut. Semua orang di istana tahu, Kyungsoo hancur. Ia merasa semua tidak adil bagaimana takdir mempermainkan mereka. Kepala pelayan itu merasa sang raja pantas mendapat satu kesempatan lagi dari dewa. Ia merasa, sahabatnya yang bak malaikat tak bersayap itu pantas mendapat kebahagiaan seperti halnya dalam novel romansa. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika dewa sudah menjentikkan jari nya saat itulah takdir akan terjadi. Tiada jalan kembali, dan hanya ada penyesalan diujung jalan.

Seperti halnya luka menganga, lama kelamaan, lelaki pendek itu sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan. Ada pepatah mengatakan, jika satu pergi, akan datang satu lainnya sebagai pelipur lara karena nyatanya memang seperti itulah hidup. Akan ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa sakit ditinggalkan itu mulai bisa ia terima tanpa harus meraung di tengah malam lagi karna hantaman rasa rindu yang amat kuat.

Semuanya semakin membaik sejak yang mulia raja menunjuk dirinya sebagai ibu asuh pangeran Jackson. Kyungsoo lah yang melakukan semuanya untuk Jackson. Mengganti popoknya, membuatkan susu, menimangnya dan menemani sang bayi hingga tertidur.

Hal yang paling Kyungsoo sukai adalah ketika matanya beradu tatap dengan iris hazel yang amat familiar milik sang bayi. Iris yang sangat identic dengan milik mamanya. Singkatnya Kyungsoo yakin, Baekhyun masih hidup. Ia hidup didalam Jackson.

Tetapi, jika kita berkata mengenai manusia, tentu tidak bisa kita menyamaratakan satu dengan satu lainnya. Setiap orang lahir dengan dna berbeda. Dengan bentuk berbeda dan jiwa berbeda. Setiap manusia berhak memiliki perasaannya sendiri dan kepercayaannya sendiri. Sehingga, lain hal nya Kyungsoo, tampaknya sang waktu pun tidak dapat menyembuhkan lobang menganga dihati sang raja Alderth. Lelaki tinggi tampan dengan segala otoritas dan kemewahan yang melingkupinya itu, masih belum bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Takdir seolah menariknya jatuh kedasar dan semakin jatuh tanpa ia sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Dimulai dari ramuan ungu laknat itu, dilanjutkan dengan anak buah Oswald yang memanah dirinya. Bukan hanya panah biasa yang menancap. Tapi sebuah panah yang satu centimeter lagi akan merenggut nyawanya jika terlambat diselamatkan. Untung saja tabib Zhang bergerak cepat, meskipun sang raja harus melewati masa koma selama dua bulan. Mata panah tajam itu mengenai salah satu syarafnya yang langsung terhubung ke otak, menyebabkan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Bisa dibilang, masa itulah yang paling disesali oleh Chanyeol. Ia melewatkan dua bulan begitu saja, padahal waktu itu amat berharga, mungkin jika kejadiannya tidak seperti itu, sang raja akan memiliki lebih banyak kesempata. Tetapi manusia hanya bisa berandai-andai bukan? Jika jika jika dan jika. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan disaat pikirannya melayang. Membayangkan apakah akhir mereka akan berbeda jika Chanyeol tidak bodoh? Tentu tidak, dewa sudah menentukan jalannya seperti ini. Maka apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan pergi.

Hampir tiga bulan berlalu seperti kerjapan mata. Rasa sakit itu masih sama seolah terjadi kemarin. Rasa sesak akibat desakan penyesalan dan kesedihan masih menghimpitnya tiap malam. Membuatnya berakhir menghabiskan sebotol penuh vodka yang ada di lemari berisi minuman keras yang ia koleksi. Begitulah setiap malam panjang yang melelahkan sang raja lewati. Berakhir dengan di pagi hari ia merasa seperti ribuan truk melindas kepalanya.

Satu-satunya pelipur lara adalah kehadiran dua anaknya. Dua anak lelaki menggemaskan yang membuatnya memiliki sedikit harapan untuk hidup. Membuatnya yakin bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapat ampunan dewa. Jika Chanyeol boleh meminta, ia akan rela menukarkan nyawanya untuk Baekhyun. Karena tanpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Raja Alderth itu lebih memilih menyendiri di ruangan kerjanya, menatap kosong kearah langit. Berharap Baekhyun melihatnya dari sana, dan sudah memaafkannya. Bahkan ketika hembusan angin musim gugur sudah berubah menjadi turunnya bulir-bulir salju menandakan musim sudah berganti, Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun, hidupnya, nyawanya, seluruh dunianya direnggut dengan cara seperti itu oleh sang pencipta. Di tiap malam ketika sedikit kesadaran masih melingkupi, pimpinan Alderth itu akan menyelipkan satu doa. Doa agar ia diberikan satu lagi kesempatan untuk menebus segala dosanya. Untuk menepati semua janjinya pada Baekhyun, dan untuk membuktikan betapa ia mencintai lelaki mungil tersebut dengan segenap jiwa.

Tidak ada, sekali lagi tidak ada satupun obat yang benar-benar menyembuhkan luka di hatinya secara permanen. Rasa sakit itu hanya akan hilang sementara. Lalu akan kembali ditengah sunyinya malam di kota Rissingshire. Bahkan natalpun tidak memiliki efek apapun untuk hati sang raja. Alih-alih menyembuhkan, momen hangat yang terjadi sekali dalam setahun itu malah membawanya ke masa lalu. Masuk menyelami memori indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama suami mungilnya. Singkatnya, memperparah luka di hati tersebut.

Tahun inipun, sang raja membiarkan seluruh keluarganya bersama Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berkumpul di sayap timur. Menikmati kebersamaan yang menghangatkan dinginnya musim. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri, terisolasi di ruangan kerja miliknya ditemani secangkir vodka dan percikan api perapian. Setidaknya membuat tubuhnya merasakan hangat, meskipun tidak sampai ke hatinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Gema ketukan pintu akhirnya menarik atensi raja, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap kearah pintu. Gumaman 'masuk' cukup keras ia ucapkan hingga sosok diluar sana bisa mendengar dan perlahan mendorong pintu jati mewah tersebut. Itu adalah Sehun, yang dengan ragu-ragu melangkah masuk untuk menghampiri dirinya. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan baik meskipun Sehun sudah kembali menjabat sebagai Jenderal. Mereka jarang bercakap, lebih kepada sang raja yang mengabaikan Sehun. Masih amat kecewa karena tidak memberitahukan semuanya lebih cepat. Tetapi kembali lagi, semua itu salahnya. Sehun memiliki alasan yang logis atas semua yang dilakukannya.

"y…yang mulia", gumam Sehun pelan. Yang seperti biasa, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang raja.

"saya… ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, raja Alderth itu kemudian berbalik dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menghisap cerutunya.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia. Seharusnya saya tidak melarang anda bertemu yang mulia ratu. Seharusnya saya menjadi penyelamat kalian, bukannya malah menjadi tembok penghalang".

Sang raja masih terdiam, enggan menanggapi meskipun telinganya masih aktif mendengarkan tiap untaian kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

"saya memiliki alasan kenapa tidak memberitahu yang mulia ratu mengenai kondisi anda. Mengenai kebenaran bahwa anda dibawah pengaruh sihir".

"karena kau ingin melindunginya kan", gumam sang raja akhirnya. Memberikan sedikit respon.

"ya, kandungan yang mulia ratu bukanlah kandungan yang kuat. Sedikit saja ia memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, pendarahan ringan akan terjadi. Tabib memintaku merahasiakan semua tentang anda. Setidaknya sampai Jackson lahir. Tetapi saya tidak tahu. Jika semuanya akan seperti ini. Mohon ampuni saya, yang mulia", kepala Sehun tertunduk dalam. Menunjukkan melalui perilakunya betapa ia amat menyesali semua kesalahan yang dilakukan.

"kenapa, kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini sekarang?".

"karena yang mulia, selalu menutup pintu untuk saya. Tidak membiarkan saya masuk untuk memperbaiki semuanya".

Lagi-lagi, raja Alderth itu tidak memberikan respon. Malahan kini memberikan punggungnya pada Sehun. Ditempatnya berdiri, sang jenderal merasa kaku. Perasaan bersalah menghimpitnya hingga tidak menyisakan jalan lain untuknya.

"yang mulia, saya hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Tetapi Patrathia bisa menjadi jawaban untuk semua kegelisahan anda", lirih Sehun.

"apakah kau bermaksud menyindirku? Apakah maksudmu aku harus mencari pelacur lain untuk melupakan suamiku?", gebrakan meja terdengar, sama menggelegar dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar amat marah.

"b…bukan yang mulia. Saya hanya…", Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "saya tidak berhak mengatakan apapun, namun saya hanya bisa mengatakan, anda mungkin akan menemukan jawaban atas semuanya, di Patrathia".

"keluar", desis Chanyeol.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa keras kepalanya sang raja. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua bahkan ketiga. Sang raja akan selalu marah besar dan moodnya memburuk ketika berbicara dengan Sehun ataupun Jongin. Ia tidak bisa selamanya bermusuhan dengan sang raja atau lebih tepatnya dimusuhi oleh sang raja.

Sehingga si jenderal Alderth tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain mengatakan hal yang sudah menghantuinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak main-main. Sudah cukup kau membuangku dan Jongin secara perlahan atas kesalahan yang kita lakukan. Aku berusaha membuat semuanya baik, membuatmu menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin ingin kau temukan. Jawaban yang bisa kita berikan hanya itu. Rahasia besar yang kita simpan. Bahkan sesuatu yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak ketahui. Pikirkanlah", akhir Sehun. Sebelum jenderal tampan itu membungkuk hormat dan berbalik keluar dari sana. Membiarkan sang raja sendirian dalam sunyi ditemani oleh sesuatu yang berdebat sengit dalam otaknya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, December 28, 1854**_

"UWAAAA UWAAAA", tangisan nyaring pemilik kursi tahta selanjutnya kerajaan Alderth membelah kesunyian malam. Menggetarkan telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Membuat mereka seketika terjaga.

Sang raja Alderth yang baru saja menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya setelah mandi, dengan sigap bangkit untuk menghampiri baby box kecil yang kerangkanya terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran mahkota disini dan disana tersebut. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tampan itu begitu melihat air mata sudah meleleh menuruni wajah menggemaskan anak lelaki bungsunya.

"hey, papa disini sayang tenanglah", tanpa melewatkan beberapa detik lagi, sang raja langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Satu tangannya yang lain dengan mudah meraih botol susu milik sang putera mahkota yang sudah disiapkan sejak tadi oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah hafal, setiap pukul sebelas malam, Jackson akan selalu menangis karena lapar. Dan itu sudah menjadi tugasnya karena ketika sang matahari tengah duduk disinggasana, disaat bersama sang Phoenix juga harus terbang mengelilingi langit Alderth. Memimpin, melihat, dan melakukan semua kewajibannya. Kala bulan dan bintang muncul menggantikan kehadiran sang matahari, saat itulah sang Phoenix harus kembali ke sarangnya berubah menjadi seorang ayah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tiap detail paras rupawan anaknya tersebut. Menikmati setiap kesunyian yang hanya ditemani suara bibir anaknya yang menghisap dot tanpa ampun. Melihat bagaimana mata bening itu menatap kearahnya adalah momen kesukaan sang raja. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan. Hal lain yang ia sukai adalah bagaimana hidungnya tampak menjadi salah satu bagian kesukaan sang pangeran. Jemari kecil gembul itu akan meremat hidungnya setiap kali Chanyeol memberinya susu seperti ini.

Disaat seperti itulah, sang raja Alderth mengira lukanya sembuh dan ia merasa siap untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, meninggalkan semua dibelakang. Tetapi salah, rasa sakit itu akan selalu kembali dalam wujud memori yang bertebaran di mana-mana dalam kamar mereka. Membuat hatinya berdarah hingga mengeluarkan aliran air asin hangat dari kedua iris hitam tersebut. Sehingga, di momen tenang berdua dengan sang putera mahkota adalah salah satu saat yang paling raja Alderth itu tunggu. Karena dengan kehadiran makhluk mungil yang bahkan masih membutuhkan orang lain untuk minum itulah, Chanyeol bisa sejenak lupa akan luka nya. Merasa senang, setidaknya hanya beberapa waktu.

Sang raja tidak melepaskan sedikitpun kontak mata dari putera nya. Manik gelap sang raja menelusuri tiap detail paras menawan bocah lelaki dipelukannya. Bentuk matanya, alis, hidung dan telinga, semua adalah hasil duplikat sempurna atas dirinya. Sedangkan bibir mungil itu, dagu serta kristal hazel didalam sana adalah milik sang mama. Hal yang selalu berhasil mengira dirinya tengah melihat kedalam manik milik lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki mungil yang amat ia cintai.

Puk

Tampaknya Jackson menendang sesuatu hingga membuat suara kertas yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar. Sontak keheningan nyaman tadi berganti dengan panik sang raja yang langsung mengelus telapak kaki puteranya. Ketika ia yakin tidak ada yang menggores kaki mungil itu, sang raja kemudian mulai mencari apa yang menjadi sasaran tendangan jagoan kecilnya.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat, yang ia terima sehari setelah natal. Takdir seolah mempermainkannya dengan sedemikian rupa hingga ia harus menerima undangan pesta tahun baru di kerajaan Patrathia. Tepat sehari setelah Sehun mengatakan hal misterius itu. Kebingungan melandanya, bagai banjir bandang yang tanpa ampun menyeret siapapun di jalannya. Chanyeol setiap hari melihat kearah surat itu. Menimbang haruskah ia berangkat hingga tanpa sadar membawa secarik kertas yang biasanya sehabis ia baca akan dibuang itu, ke tempat tidur.

"Jack, apa menurutmu papa harus berangkat", gumam Chanyeol sembari memberikan elusan sayang pada kepala sang anak yang dibingkai oleh surai terang milik mendiang suami mungilnya.

Tentu saja hanya keheningan yang menyahut karena Jackson belum pada usia yang memperbolehkan dirinya untuk memahami dan menjawab percakapan orang dewasa. Namun, kristal bening itu tampak berbinar. Mengalahkan ribuan bintang diatas sana, seolah Jackson menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri undangan itu. Meyakinkannya. Mendorong sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk berangkat saat itu juga.

Kalau itu memang jawaban, biarlah ia menemukannya. Dan jika bukan, mungkin dewa memang memiliki rencana lain untuknya.

Malam itu, secara tiba-tiba sang raja Alderth mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin setelah memastikan pangeran kecilnya sudah kembali tertidur pulas. Jongin yang memang selama ini masih didiamkan oleh sang raja merasa kaget sekaligus senang. Ia bahkan ingin rasanya memeluk sahabat tingginya tersebut. Tetapi Jongin urungkan tentu saja, memikirkan imagenya dihadapan para penjaga yang kebetulan sedang berada disekeliling mereka.

"bangunkan seluruh pengawal, aku akan berangkat ke Patrathia sekarang juga", ujar sang raja yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan tidak berarti apapun. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mengerjap kaget lalu melongo begitu menyadari, jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Yang mulia… yang mulia yang benar saja, yatuhan Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan mengikutimu ke kerajaan lain di pukul sedini ini…"

"aku tidak mengajakmu penasihat Kim!", potong sang raja dari kejauhan tanpa membalikkan badan. Tangannya melambai asal kemudian tubuhnya tidak lama menghilang dibalik koridor.

"apakah dia gila?", gerutu Jongin.

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, December 31, 1854**_

Hiruk pikuk pelayan yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara besar-besaran untuk menyambut tahun baru terdengar di seluruh penjuru istana Patrathia. Semua orang tampak antusias dengan pesta besar yang memang diadakan oleh kerajaan ini. Barisan kereta kuda berisi para bangsawan yang akan menghadiri pesta sudah terlihat sejak tadi di gerbang utama istana.

Bangsawan yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu kini satu persatu masuk sembari memberikan undangan milik mereka kepada si penyambut, tugasnya mengumumkan siapa yang datang di grand entrance door. Agar semua yang ada diruangan tahu, siapa tamu-tamu special kerajaan tahun ini.

Layaknya bangsawan lain, sang raja Alderth pun tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian. Hanya saja karena Alderth merupakan kerajaan besar terpandang, sehingga pengawalan atas dirinya lebih ketat dibanding yang lain. Semua orang menahan nafas ketika melihat sosok tampan itu menginjakkan langkah pertamanya didalam hall. Si penyambut dengan lantang menyebutkan namanya sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat. Diikuti seluruh pengawal yang ada di barisan depan.

Ratusan sinar lilin menerpa jas bludru hitamnya yang dihiasi permata di beberapa sisi, membuat jas mahal itu berkilauan. Rambut hitam selegam arang itu mengkilap, membingkai wajah tampan sang raja yang tampak datar, mengintimidasi, seperti biasanya. Derap langkah tegasnya menjadi satu-satunya pengiring music yang masih terdengar. Karena mendadak ruangan menjadi sunyi, para wanita seperti tercengang melihatnya, sedangkan para lelaki, beberapa terlihat iri dan sisanya terlihat kagum. Memang, sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru dunia mengenai ketampanan sang raja Alderth. Namun sensasi melihat sosok itu secara langsung tetaplah berbeda. Sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika kaki jenjang itu sudah menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan tamu lainnya di lantai dasar hall, suara-suara gumaman mulai terdengar lagi. Para wanita single sudah berbisik, beberapa bahkan mengecek penampilannya sebelum bersiap menyapa sang raja. Tampaknya, kabar meninggalnya sang ratu Alderth sudah sampai ke mana-mana, membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi mangsa empuk untuk para wanita itu.

Namun, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Raja Alderth itu bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh dan menatap mereka. Ia memasang wajah datar sejak tadi sembari membawa sepasang kaki panjangnya menuju singgasana raja Leo untuk memberikan sapaan.

Senyuman langsung tersungging di wajah raja Leo begitu melihat temannya berjalan mendekat. Lalu ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, tepukan di pundak ia berikan pada sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

"aku turut berduka, Ed", ujarnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat prihatin.

Sedangkan sang raja Alderth yang sudah ratusan kali mendengar itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk.

"terimakasih Leo atas perhatianmu".

"ya, tetapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk bersedih. Nikmati pestanya dan bersenang-senanglah. Setelah ini akan ada atraksi pedang, kau pasti menyukainya", kekeh pimpinan Patrathia yang hanya dibalas dengan dehaman oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari hadapan raja Patrathia untuk mengambil wine. Cuaca sangat dingin dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat. Mata tajamnya sesekali menyisir ruangan mencari keberadaan Roland yang memang sengaja ikut dengannya. Lelaki itu mendadak hilang ketika sang raja menemui Leo tadi.

Namun, jumlah manusia didalam ruangan itu terlalu banyak untuk kapasitas mata sang raja dapat menemukan Roland. Sehingga ia akhirnya menyerah dan langsung mengambil satu gelas wine yang sudah disiapkan pelayan. Chanyeol menggumam nikmat saat cairan merah itu mengenai lidahnya. Memang, wine Patrathia adalah yang terbaik. Itulah alasan kenapa ia sangat mudah jatuh dan meminum wine pemberian Subin kala itu. Wine Patrathia adalah favoritnya. Kerajaan ini selalu memanen anggur kualitas terbaik setiap tahunnya, menjadikannya kerajaan penghasil wine terbesar di seluruh dunia.

"yang mulia! Pertunjukan pedang akan dimulai, raja Leo sudah menyiapkan tempat paling depan untuk anda. Mari saya antar", ujar Roland secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja sang raja Alderth tersebut memiliki reflek yang baik sehingga gelas digenggamannya tidak terjatuh.

Raja Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengikuti kemana langkah Roland membawanya. Mereka melewati para tamu yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi lantai yang dihiasi aksen melingkar. Roland berteriak permisi berkali-kali agar orang-orang tersebut memberikan jalan bagi sang raja. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka berhasil melewati lautan manusia tersebut.

Sang raja tersenyum sekilas kepada raja Leo yang ternyata sudah duduk di sofa merah double untuk dua orang. Raja Alderth itu mendudukkan dirinya sembari menyesap wine yang masih berada di genggaman.

Suasana hening sesaat, sebelum tabuhan drum yang amat keras terdengar. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sekitar sepuluh orang lelaki berpakaian hijau yang berbaris dan berdiri mengelilingi bagian luar lingkaran.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan malas, sesekali memutar-mutar gelas yang ia pegang. Atraksi dimulai dengan teriakan dari seorang lelaki gempal dan kemudian gerakan-gerakan pedang mereka tampilkan. Berbagai gaya, dan tarian semua membuat para tamu terpukau bahkan bertepuk tangan. Dan tidak berhenti disitu, secara tiba-tiba kesepuluh orang tadi berhenti bergerak dan membentuk formasi dua baris.

Tabuhan drum kembali terdengar, membuat semua orang penasaran. Atensi sang raja pun teralih dan akhirnya fokus menatap para lelaki itu, yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Suara krincingan terdengar. Lalu muncullah seorang sosok lelaki berbadan mungil yang mengenakan jubah sutera panjang berwarna putih. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengetahui siapa itu, karena lelaki itu masih memunggungi mereka.

"dia adalah penampil terbaik kami. Meski baru beberapa bulan ia bekerja disini", bisik raja Leo, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, tubuh itu berbalik seperti slowmotion. Membuat sang raja tercengang begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik punggung sempit tersebut.

Lelaki itu amat cantik, meskipun satu matanya tertutupi 'eyepatch' berwarna merah maroon, namun keanggunan serta kesempurnaan itu tidak lantas tertutup. Chanyeol amat mengenal siapa orang itu, meskipun satu matanya terhalang kain merah yang amat mengganggu. Satu irisnya yang tidak tertutupi bersinar tajam menatap setiap orang disana. Hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup, ia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat luar biasa, amat memukau. Hanya sekali, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tergila-gila.

Jemari lentiknya dengan lihai mengayunkan pedang yang ia genggam. Tubuh mungil itu bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pasti ia hanya bermimpi, atau mungkin ini adalah ilusi yang tercipta dari kerinduan tak berujung yang dirasakannya.

"d…dimana kau bertemu dengannya?", bisik Chanyeol. Berusaha menyembunyikan suara nya yang bergetar.

"Dia? Tiba-tiba saja datang untuk melamar. Kemampuan pedangnya sangat bagus. Dan wajahnya, aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki secantik itu, meski sebelah matanya harus tertutup". Chanyeol masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna informasi yang diberikan oleh Leo.

"meskipun yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memakai penutup mata itu. Mungkin matanya terluka. Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu diam, kami bahkan mengira ia bisu", lanjut Leo. Sebelum lelaki itu fokus pada atraksi dihadapannya.

Chanyeol seolah ditelan didalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan matanya menatap kosong pada lelaki yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran sang raja Alderth tersebut. Jujur saja, sang raja tidak tahu apakah ini benar mimpi atau realita. Ia belum bisa memutuskan.

Waktu terus berjalan, penampilan tersebut akhirnya berakhir. Tabuhan drum berhenti bersamaan dengan para penampil yang berpose bersama dengan si lelaki mungil berdiri ditengah. Sang raja Alderth masih terpaku ditempatnya. Sepasang mata itu masih menatap nyalang ke sosok yang diterpa ribuan sinar lilin ditengah sana. Membuatnya bersinar, bak permata langka yang amat indah.

Detik berlalu, sang waktu memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi mata mereka untuk bertemu. Satu hazel itu bertubrukan dengan iris gelap sang raja. Didalam sana, sang raja menangkap sebuah emosi. Rasa terkejut yang amat sangat. Hingga tampaknya tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh lelaki berjubah putih tersebut. Jantung sang raja berdegub kencang.

Ini nyata, lelaki mungil itu nyata.

Suaminya, masih hidup dan sedang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya, menyamar menjadi seorang penari pedang.

Dunia disekitar Chanyeol seakan berputar, dan raja Alderth itu berubah panik ketika si mungil langsung berbalik dan berlari menghilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Baekhyun!", teriak sang raja sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Cukup lantang hingga semua orang menatap bingung kearahnya. Bahkan raja Leo sudah berdiri disampingnya lengkap dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"kau mengenalnya?".

"katakan dimana ia tinggal leo", ujar sang raja pelan. Matanya masih menatap nyalang ke semua manusia disekelilingnya.

"maksudmu?"

"LELAKI ITU! Dimana ia tinggal?"

Raja Leo menatap bingung kearah temannya, namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan itu.

"tentu saja bersama para prajurit pedang lain di asrama mili…Hey Edmund kau mau kemana?".

Tidak, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat dan tidak akan mau menanti sang raja jika ia tetap terdiam disana tanpa berbuat apapun. Ia bisa kehilangan ratunya lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu. Ia harus memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan jika memang ini jawaban yang Sehun maksud, ia akan menemukannya. Memilikinya lagi, dan membawanya kembali ke Alderth.

…

Seperti kesetanan, raja Alderth itu berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa menjangkau. Tetapi sayang, banyaknya orang yang memenuhi area istana membuat usahanya agak sulit. Beberapa kali ia harus mendorong orang-orang tersebut secara paksa agar memudahkan jalannya. Decakan kesal berkali-kali ia terima. Namun raja Chanyeol seolah tuli dan hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Dewi fortuna seperti berpihak pada Chanyeol. Karena begitu ia melangkah keluar dari bagian utama istana, lautan manusia itu berkurang. Memberikannya ruang yang cukup untuk mempercepat ayunan kaki panjang tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan lelaki mungil berjubah putih yang lumayan mencolok ditengah gelapnya malam.

Chanyeol berharap dalam hati agar dewa memberinya satu kesempatan lagi. Kesempatan yang ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Kesempatan terakhir dan setelahnya sang raja akan menyerah.

Semakin lama, langkah itu membawanya menuju kesebuah hamparan rumput yang menanjak. Seperti bukit kecil di belakang istana. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk ketulang, namun ia sungguh tidak peduli. Dibawah sana, Chanyeol bisa melihat banyak lampion yang sudah siap diterbangkan oleh ratusan orang yang tengah berkumpul. Memang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan di kerajaan Patrathia untuk menerbangkan lampion di penghujung tahun. Sebagai alat mengirimkan harapan mereka pada tahun selanjutnya secara langsung kepada sang dewa. Jika saja raja Alderth itu sempat, ia pasti akan menulisnya. Namun ini bukan saatnya ia peduli akan lampion.

Rasa frustasi bercampur dengan tarikan nafas berat ia rasakan. Lelaki mungil itu terlalu cepat hingga dirinya kehilangan jejak. Sedang sang waktu, seolah tidak ingin membantunya dengan bergerak lambat. Terus berjalan dengan cepat dan setiap detiknya semakin menjauhkan suami mungilnya dari jangkauan jari si raja Alderth.

"BAEKHYUN!", teriaknya seperti orang gila. Ia tahu lelaki mungil itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!".

Hening menyahut.

Perasaan sakit itu kembali menekannya, melemahkan tubuhnya, meluruhkan lututnya kepada sang bumi yang ia pijaki. Tangisan frustasi ia keluarkan, beruntung disana sangat sepi sehingga Chanyeol yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat dirinya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Kepala yang seumur hidupnya berhias mahkota itu menunduk dalam ketika penyesalan kembali datang dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sumur gelap tak berdasar. Membuatnya lupa akan sekitar.

Begitulah sang raja Alderth pasrah membiarkan sang waktu terus berjalan. Ia merasa amat lelah. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan optimis yang sempat dirasakan beberapa saat lalu menguap entah kemana. Melebur bersama hembusan angin musim dingin, menerbangkannya jauh hingga tidak terlihat.

"kau tidak bisa seperti ini, orang akan melihat", suara lembut itu terdengar. Sangat lembut, sangat menenangkan dan melegakan disaat bersamaan. Bak oasis ditengah hamparan pasir sejauh mata memandang.

Perlahan, raja Alderth itu mendongak. Matanya yang dipenuhi air mata mengabur, hingga tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada disana. Gelapnya malam pun seolah tidak membantu. Namun yang ia tahu pasti, Chanyeol sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang setiap malam memenuhi mimpinya. Suara yang amat ia rindukan hingga dirinya merasa semua itu tidaklah nyata.

"B…baek", lirihnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki mungil itu malah melepaskan jubahnya kemudian menjatuhkan jubah hangat tersebut pada pundak lebar sang raja.

Tangan pimpinan Alderth itu bergerak cepat menggenggam jemari lentik yang masih ada dipundaknya tersebut. Bahkan lebih cepat dari otaknya yang masih berusaha memproses semua ini.

"apakah kau nyata?", ujarnya lagi, berusaha memastikan.

"ya", suara itu sangat pelan, bak hembusan semilir angin.

"bagaimana… bagaimana bisa? Mereka bilang kau…",

"aku harus pergi", potong si mungil bahkan sebelum sang raja sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Tangan mungil itu seketika melepaskan genggaman lelaki yang lebih besar kemudian berlari menjauh. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, kakinya yang panjang bisa lebih cepat menjangkau tubuh mungil itu, dan segera membawanya masuk dalam dekapan hangat. Tidak peduli jika suami mungilnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan dekapan tersebut.

"kumohon, jangan pergi", lirih sang raja.

Ucapan itu tampaknya berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun hingga ia perlahan berhenti memberontak. Memasrahkan dirinya, namun tidak balas memeluk tubuh berotot tersebut.

"kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan Baek. Untuk memperbaiki semuanya".

Tidak, masih tidak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi hanya suara angin yang berkolaborasi dengan riuh suara dibawah sana yang terdengar. Sang raja merasakan sepasang tangan mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh. Lalu tubuh mungil itu berbalik melangkah ke ujung bukit. Mendudukkan diri di rerumputan sambil matanya menatap kosong pada warga yang tengah sibuk dengan lampion mereka.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh sehingga ia cepat memahami maksud si mungil. Raja Alderth itu mengikuti yang suaminya lakukan. Kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun. Mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti. Dan sang raja masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah ini mimpi atau tidak.

"kenapa, kau kesini?", lirih suara itu. Memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap paras indah itu dari samping.

"a…aku meng̶ "

"apakah Sehun dan Jongin memberitahumu?", potong Baekhyun. Kepalanya menoleh menatap sang raja.

Chanyeol baru akan menjawab, tetapi fokusnya beralih pada eyepatch yang menutupi salah satu mata indah favoritnya itu. Meskipun Baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik menggunakannya, namun rasa khawatir tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh sang raja.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi pada matamu?".

"bisakah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga?", ujar lelaki mungil itu kesal. Ia kembali memalingkan wajah.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baek", tangan lebar itu terulur untuk menyentuh pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, selanjutnya jemari lentik itu dengan kasar menarik lepas eyepatch yang terpasang di satu matanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung, tidak ada yang berubah. Mata Baekhyun tetap berbinar indah, tanpa cacat ataupun luka. Lalu apa alasan suami mungilnya melakukan ini?

"aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi orang akan tahu siapa aku tanpa eyepatch ini".

Secara tidak sadar, sang raja menghela nafas lega. Melupakan fakta bahwa si mungil melakukan semua itu demi tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh siapapun.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?".

Diam, hanya itu yang Baekhyun lakukan. Jemarinya bermain dengan ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Meskipun pakaian itu tidak semewah yang biasa digunakannya sebagai seorang ratu, namun si mungil tetap terlihat amat menawan.

"jawab aku Baek".

"karena aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya!", tegas Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya bahwa ternyata kau berada dibawah pengaruh sihir. Bahwa Subin dan Oswald sudah dihukum mati. Aku mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan Luhan secara diam-diam. Mereka tidak mau memberitahuku", jeda sejenak sang mungil menghela nafasnya lelah.

"aku tahu bahwa meskipun itu terjadi, kau tetap tidak mau mengunjungiku. Kau membiarkanku sendiri meskipun mereka bilang kau sudah sadar", iris hazel itu menatap iris gelap lainnya. Kilat kesedihan terpampang nyata disana, dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk menyembunyikannya.

"tidak seperti itu sayang… Sehun tidak mau memberitahuku, aku…"

"kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Tentu itulah alasannya. Kejadian kemarin menyadarkanku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup di istana. Aku tidak cocok untuk hidup disana. Semuanya sangat berbeda, penuh dengan persaingan, taktik politik licik, aku… aku tidak bisa menghadapi itu semua. Aku ingin sekali saja dalam hidupku menjadi egois. Melepaskan diri dari genggamanmu dan mengejar mimpiku, meski harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Karena itu aku pergi", Baekhyun melemparkan gumpalan rumput yang dicabutnya. "aku meminta Sehun bekerjasama. Membohongi Luhan, Kyungsoo, kau dan semuanya atas kematianku".

"bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Jackson seperti itu demi tuhan Baek!", hardik sang raja. Namun tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu malah tertawa miris, kemudian menatap dalam ke mata Chanyeol.

"Jackson baru saja lahir. Orang tua macam apa aku hingga tega membawanya pergi. Lagipula, kau lihat sendiri aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku tidak punya uang untuk menghidupinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya mati kelaparan bersamaku. Karena itu, aku meninggalkannya di tanganmu. Di tempat yang tepat".

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih tidak dapat mengerti maksud si mungil. Tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran lelaki itu hingga berbuat sejauh ini. Apakah rasa sakit yang amat sangat bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan akalnya?

"kenapa kau melakukan itu? Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku? Menantiku menjelaskan semuanya?", lirih sang raja. Kekecewaan terlihat di paras tampannya.

"tiga bulan sudah cukup bagiku untuk menunggu sejak aku mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menanti lagi, yang mulia. Seperti yang kubilang, aku juga seorang manusia yang berhak bermimpi dan berhak egois".

"jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan mengejarmu Baek! Andai kau tahu bahwa aku serasa ingin mati tanpa adanya dirimu. Jackson dan Vincent adalah alasan kenapa aku bertahan".

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Punggungnya menghadap Chanyeol untuk membelakangi lelaki tinggi tersebut. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pelupuk matanya.

"baby…", ujar suara itu lembut, diiringi dengan pelukan hangat yang sang raja berikan. Dagu kokoh milik sang raja bersandar nyaman di pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"baby, ayo kita pulang"

"aku tidak punya rumah"

"rumahmu di Alderth. Bersama aku, dan anak-anak kita", bisik sang raja.

Diam, lelaki mungil itu tetap membisu tanpa keinginan untuk menjawab sedikitpun. Membuat sang raja gelisah dibelakangnya. Takut dengan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Memang Baekhyun masih hidup, namun semua akan sama jika lelaki mungil yang amat ia cintai itu menolak untuk kembali bersamanya.

"aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan mati sekalipun Baek".

"benarkah?", lirih Baekhyun akhirnya.

"ya, aku bersumpah".

Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan sang raja.

"Kau hanya perlu melepaskanku, yang mulia. Semua sudah berakhir. Anggaplah aku sudah mati, seperti yang selama ini kau ketahui. Selamat tinggal, yang mulia", ucap Baekhyun sebelum kemudian berlari cepat, menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"B…BAEK! BAEKHYUN TUNGGU!", secepat kilat sang raja berusaha menyusul si mungil. Matanya menatap nanar kesana kemari demi dapat melihat sosok itu lagi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!", teriaknya lagi.

Nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

Sang raja menghela nafasnya kecewa kemudian kembali berteriak.

"AKU AKAN MENDAPATKANMU LAGI. KAU DENGAR? ITU ADALAH SUMPAHKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!".

Detik berlalu, berubah menjadi menit ketika sang raja Alderth menyerah karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon. Memutuskan bahwa suami mungilnya sudah tidak ada disana, sehingga ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa tahu, sesosok tubuh mungil itu tengah bergetar dengan tangisan tanpa suara dibalik sebuah pohon mahoni.

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, January 1, 1855**_

"yang mulia, apakah benar? Yang mulia ratu… masih hidup?", lirih Roland.

Ia mengatakannya dengan amat hati-hati. Takut jika sang raja merasa tersinggung hingga marah. Namun rasa penasaran sang lord terlalu tinggi hingga muntahan pertanyaan itu tidak bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

Semalam, Roland mencari keberadaan sang raja hingga ke sudut-sudut istana. Ia amat khawatir melihat sang raja berlari kesetanan mengejar lelaki mungil yang mengenakan eyepatch tersebut sembari meneriakkan nama ratu Alderth.

Memang, ketika ia melihat penampilan itu kemarin, si lelaki mungil yang menjadi centre dalam tarian sangatlah familiar. Seperti ia pernah melihatnya, atau bahkan sering melihatnya. Roland sempat curiga dan berencana untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada sang raja ketika pesta usai, namun belum sempat hal itu ia lakukan, sang raja ternyata sudah lebih sigap untuk bertindak.

Kecurigaannya semakin besar dan berubah menjadi keyakinan begitu ia menemukan sang raja berjalan gontai kembali ke istana. Wajahnya merah, tangannya mengepal dan nafasnya memburu amat cepat. Roland yakin, sesuatu yang tidak baik sudah terjadi hingga membuat rajanya kembali seperti itu.

"ya", singkat. Dan amat pelan jawaban sang raja. Sebelum sosok gagah itu kembali berbalik menatap keluar jendela, entah memperhatikan apa diluar sana.

Roland hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar itu. Jika memang sang ratu masih hidup, itu berarti Jenderal Oh dan Penasihat Kim telah berbohong kepada seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Mereka, bisa dihukum penjara atau bahkan mati karena kesalahannya.

"apakah ini berarti, Jenderal Oh sudah berbohong, yang mulia?".

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, bibirnya yang menyesap wine menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ia keluarkan.

"yang mulia, anda tahu jenderal Oh dan penasihat Kim bisa dihukum jika semuanya tahu akan hal ini bukan?", ujar Roland lagi, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk gelas kaca yang ia genggam.

"Apakah aku harus merelakan nyawa sahabatku demi kebahagiaanku sendiri Roland? Ataukah aku harus menyelamatkan sahabatku dan melepaskan Baekhyun?", perlahan tubuh itu berbalik. Untuk pertama kalinya, Roland menangkap kesedihan yang amat sangat didalam iris gelap sang junjungan. Lord Alderth itu hingga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena kesedihan yang menguar dari sana seperti menulari dirinya.

"y…yang mulia"

"kirimkan surat pada hakim agung mengenai hal ini, dan aku ingin bertemu Leo".

"baik yang mulia", Roland membungkukkan badannya hormat. "raja Leo sudah menanti anda di ruangannya".

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian berlalu melewati Roland menuju pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya.

…

Riuh suara prajurit yang mengelilingi hamparan rumput hijau di bagian belakang istana seolah menggetarkan pagi yang hening di istana Patrathia. Sorakan-sorakan serta teriakan mereka terdengar amat jelas bahkan hingga ke bagian utama istana. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana seluruh prajurit dan anggota penari pedang berkumpul untuk berlatih. Di akhir kegiatan, biasanya mereka akan bersenang-senang. Seperti mengadakan duel atau berlomba.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda sejak tiga bulan belakangan. Kemunculan seorang anggota baru klub tarian pedang agaknya membuat para prajurit amat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya amat cantik, melebih kecantikan wanita meskipun satu matanya tertutup. Tubuh mungil yang mereka kira lemah itu nyatanya sangat tangguh hingga selalu berhasil mengalahkan prajurit pedang terhebat sekalipun. Menjadikannya juara bertahan selama tiga bulan ini dan membawa pulang seluruh koin emas hasil taruhan para prajurit.

Para prajurit tangguh kerajaan Patrathia sangat menikmati waktu mereka memperhatikan si mungil itu bertarung dan mengayuhkan pedangnya. Dalam benak mereka, ini seperti membunuh dua burung hanya dengan satu batu sekaligus. Mereka bisa bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan indah.

"Baiklah! Apakah ada yang ingin bertarung lagi melawan penari pedang terbaik kami?", itu adalah suara Jihoon, salah satu penari pedang yang juga merupakan teman terbaik Baekhyun selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah cantik Baekhyun sembari satu tangan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang di genggamannya. Iris hazel yang tidak terutup eyepatch tersebut menyisir ke setiap prajurit yang mengelilingi dirinya. Tetapi sayang, lelaki itu melewatkan dua pria lain yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Pria paling tinggi diantara keduanya sedang tersenyum sembari menatap lekat pada sosok mempesona yang tengah diterpa sinar matahari disana. Tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya sejak ia tiba di tempat itu tadi.

"yang mulia… sudah saatnya", bisik Roland. Anggukan diberikan oleh sang raja sebelum lelaki tampan berbalut kemeja putih itu berjalan dengan gagah kearah kerumunan.

Roland tersenyum lebar sembari mengikuti langkah cepat sang raja. Ia tidak menyangka cara ini akan diambil oleh Chanyeol setelah lelaki tinggi itu menghilang untuk bertemu raja Leo. Tampaknya, sang raja Patrathia sudah mengetahui hal ini sehingga si raja Alderth bisa dengan mudah menemukan ratunya yang semalam sempat terlepas lagi dari genggaman.

"Aku, aku menantang yang mulia ratu Alderth untuk bertanding pedang denganku", ucap sang raja lantang sembari membelah kerumunan para prajurit.

Mendengar itu, suasana seketika hening. Seluruh prajurit disana menoleh keasal suara untuk melihat siapa dalang dibalik kejadian itu. Dan ketika mereka sudah mengetahui siapa, secara serempak puluhan prajurit tadi menjatuhkan satu lututnya di tanah untuk memberikan penghormatan pada sang raja Alderth.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget melihat lelaki tampan yang masih berstatus suaminya itu berjalan mendekat diikuti oleh Lord Roland. Mau tidak mau, si mungil ikut menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat.

"y…yang mulia, apakah anda yakin ingin melakukan duel ini dengan kami?", Jihoon menjadi pertama yang membuka suara. Memastikan apakah semua ini benar. Bagaimana bisa seorang raja kerajaan besar seperti raja Alderth sudi berduel bersama mereka?

"tentu, aku ingin menantang dia…", Chanyeol mengarahkan pedangnya kearah sang suami mungil. "Ratu Alderth, untuk berduel pedang denganku".

Baekhyun merasa ingin ditelan bulat-bulat oleh bumi ketika mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa sang raja mengatakan itu secara terbuka seperti ini. Tidakkan sama saja ia menimbulkan masalah baru?

Seluruh mata seketika menatap kaget pada Baekhyun. Ada yang tercengang, ada yang bahkan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berbisik. Tidak percaya jika lelaki asing cantik itu adalah ratu Alderth yang dikabarkan sudah wafat.

"Y…yang mulia", desis Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam pada sang raja. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman miring andalannya.

"R…ratu Alderth, maksud yang mulia?", lagi Jihoon bersuara.

"dia, lelaki cantik itu yang berdiri dibelakangmu adalah ratu Alderth. Ratuku, yang pergi karena kesalahanku".

Bisik-bisik semakin terdengar jelas disekeliling mereka. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sekarang. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Jihoon kepadanya. Tatapan yang jika diartikan adalah 'kau berbohong padaku!'.

"bagaimana, ratu Aidyn? Apakah anda bersedia? Tentu aku tidak menginginkan koin emas. Aku menginginkan dirimu. Jika aku menang, kau akan kembali pulang bersamaku ke Alderth. Jika aku kalah, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu", suara Chanyeol terdengar lantang. Kaki panjangnya perlahan mendekati yang lebih mungil. Membuat Baekhyun mendadak merasa gugup.

"terima! Terima! Terima! Terima!", perlahan bisikan para prajurit berubah menjadi seruan penyemangat untuk mereka. Secara bersamaan teriakan yang juga memojokkan si mungil. Semakin detik berlalu, semakin lebar saja senyuman sang raja.

Helaan nafas perlahan Baekhyun hembuskan. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan pedang yang ia bawa. Sebenarnya lelaki mungil itu sangat ingin marah, namun ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah raja, dan ia tidak berhak memaki seorang raja dihadapan puluhan orang meskipun itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

"baiklah, aku menerimanya. Dengan syarat"

"katakan sayangku", kekeh sang raja. Tanpa disadari oleh si mungil, lelaki tinggi yang masih amat tampan itu sudah berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja darinya. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"a…aku", Baekhyun meremat lagi pegangan pedangnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mendadak datang. "aku ingin ada kesempatan kedua bagi siapapun yang kalah".

Tentu, itu adalah syarat yang masuk akal. Baekhyun tahu seberapa hebat sang suami dalam bermain pedang. Bahkan mungkin raja Alderth itu sangat hebat menggunakan semua senjata yang ada. Kemungkinan ia menang mungkin lebih tipis, dan Baekhyun kali ini tidak akan mudah mengikuti keinginan pemilik tahta Alderth tersebut.

"tentu, apapun untukmu sayang", bisik sang raja dibarengi kekehan. Sang ratu Alderth hanya menatap tajam pada suami tampannya.

Bunyi pukulan gong kemudian menjadi tanda bagi mereka untuk mengambil posisi ancang-ancang. Sepasang suami tersebut perlahan berjalan mundur, namun iris keduanya seolah tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

Teriakan mereka kemudian terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan bunyi pedang kedua pimpinan Alderth yang beradu untuk pertama kali.

SLING, suara pedang sang ratu yang ia tarik terlebih dahulu menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan memekakkan telinga, menunjukkan pada siapapun disana betapa tajam senjata miliknya. Meskipun begitu, tidak berarti sang raja akan lengah. Dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan kedua yang diarahkan Baekhyun padanya. Menimbulkan dentingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Suara sorakan terdengar keras mengiringi kedua pedang itu berduel satu sama lain. Satu menyerang satu menangkis. Sesekali, gerakan mengejutkan diberikan oleh masing-masing dari mereka, menunjukkan kemampuan pedang yang dimiliki. Jujur saja, sang raja Alderth merasa kemampuan Baekhyun sangat luar biasa, dalam hati ia berjanji akan berterimakasih pada Sehun karena sudah mengajarkan sang ratu mengayunkan pedang hingga menjadi amat handal.

Teriknya matahari dan gerakan lincah membuat keringat mereka bercucuran, kulit mulus kedua pimpinan Alderth itu berkilat terkena cahaya. Setiap mata disana menjadi saksi bagaimana sang raja Alderth berusaha mendapatkan kembali sang ratu, dan bagaimana sang ratu berjuang untuk perasaannya.

SLINGG

Lagi suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan pedang sang raja yang memojokkan sang ratu. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu pada himpitan pedang dan tangan kekarnya. Membuat Baekhyun diam tak berkutik. Secara otomatis, senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah tampan itu. Nafasnya yang berderu cepat membuat nya tampak sangat menggoda dimata sang suami mungil. Namun tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan sang raja, tidak hari ini.

"menyerahlah sayang, kembalilah padaku. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya", ucap sang raja.

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menatap dalam ke mata sang raja. Senyuman kemudian terkembang di wajah cantik itu. Iris hazel yang tadinya amat tajam kini berubah lembut dan sangat…menggoda. Chanyeol merasa dunia bergetar didalam kepalanya.

"tentu saja… tidak akan semudah itu… Yang mulia", dengan cerdik si ratu Alderth menggunakan kesempatan lengah Chanyeol untuk menyerang. Ia menundukkan tubuh mungilnya kemudian berputar dengan indah. Membuat sang raja semakin tercengang melihat bagaimana tubuh itu bergoyang dengan amat indah sebelum mengarahkan pedang itu kearah dirinya. Sungguh, jika dia mati dengan cara seperti ini, raja Alderth itu merasa rela. Ia dijemput oleh dewa kematian terindah yang pernah ada. Teriakan-teriakan yang tadi terdengar jelas di telinga lebar itu mendadak hilang entah kemana. Disekeliling tubuh mungil yang kini seperti melompat kearahnya itu seperti terdapat binar-binar cahaya imajiner.

KLANG

Sayang, suara itu harus menyadarkannya. Dilanjutkan dengan suara teriakan heboh para prajurit disekeliling mereka.

"WOOOOOOOOOO AIDYN! AIDYN! AIDYN AIDYN!".

Tidak ada hitungan menit, dan sang raja kini sudah terjatuh di tanah. Pedang kebanggaannya terlempar beberapa meter. Sedang Baekhyun kini berada dihadapannya sembari menodongkan pedang yang ia genggam tepat di wajah raja Chanyeol.

"aku menang yang mulia", kekeh Baekhyun. Matanya kembali menatap tajam kearah sang raja. Senyuman miring terkembang menghiasi paras cantik yang dibalut keringat itu.

Chanyeol menggeram marah kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang di tanah. Berusaha mengatur nafas dan memejamkan mata sembari merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan menang dengan cara seperti ini, Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya.

"SELAMAT RATU AIDYN!", teriak Jihoon yang lagi disambut sorak sorai para prajurit.

Perlahan Baekhyun menjauhkan pedangnya dan menunduk untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada sang raja. Meskipun mereka sedang dalam masa 'perang dingin' namun Baekhyun masih sedikit khawatir pada suami tingginya. Ratu Alderth itu bersumpah hanya sedikit ia merasa khawatir, hanya sedikit. Ya benar, sangat sedikit hingga ia merasa jantungnya akan lepas kapan saja.

GREP

Baiklah, jika kita membicarakan raja Alderth, tentu kita tahu bahwa pria tersebut adalah seseorang yang amat menawan dengan jutaan trik untuk menjatuhkan mangsanya. Dan ya itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dengan cepat, sang raja menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terulur. Kemudian membenamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, hingga posisi Baekhyun kini tengkurap diatas tubuh kekar milik Chanyeol.

Membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan puluhan orang hingga beberapa dari mereka bersiul menggoda.

"apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol!", desis Baekhyun.

Namun raja Alderth itu hanya tersenyum sembari menatap dalam ke satu hazel Baekhyun yang tidak terhalang kain.

"aku mencintaimu", bisiknya. Kemudian meraup bibir manis yang amat ia rindukan itu.

Memberikan lumatan dalam di kedua belah benda kenyal merah milik sang ratu. Tidak peduli tangan mungil itu sudah menghantam dadanya berkali-kali, memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Justru itu membuatnya semakin semangat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Raja Alderth itu lupa betapa candunya bibir Baekhyun. Dan ketika akhirnya ia dapat mengecap benda kenyal bak heroin itu, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya amat ringan. Merasa kecanduan lagi akan benda yang dulu pernah menjadi kesukaannya itu.

Serangan di bibir yang amat sensual itu membuat Baekhyun mendadak lemas, semua perlawanan yang ia berikan lagi kini berubah menjadi pelukan pada leher kokoh sang raja. Bibir mungilnya sebisa mungkin mengimbangi pangutan dalam sang raja. Baekhyun amat merindukan ciuman ini, dan ia tidak dapat berdusta lebih lama lagi.

Waktu berjalan, raja dan ratu Alderth itu seolah tuli dan masih fokus mengecap bibir masing-masing tanpa peduli dengan sekeliling. Memuja momen yang seperti telah jutaan tahun mereka lewatkan. Namun sayang, kedua pimpinan Alderth itu adalah manusia. Oksigen tentu menjadi kebutuhan utama karena kini dua pasang paru-paru didalam sana sudah berteriak karena asupan yang semakin menipis tiap detiknya. Dengan berat hati, sang raja Alderth melepaskan pangutan mereka. Nafas keduanya memburu, mata Chanyeol terus memerangkap mata Baekhyun yang juga menatap lembut kearahnya. Raja Alderth itu bersumpah ia kembali melihat cinta yang amat sangat disana. Mengapung di tengah-tengah samudera hazel bulat milik suaminya.

"ANDA HEBAT YANG MULIA".

Chanyeol sangat ingin mencari siapa pemilik suara itu dan melemparnya ke sungai, karena berkat suara teriakan lantang itu, Baekhyun seperti tersadar. Tatapan lembutnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke iris gelap sang raja. Perasaan cinta itu lenyap begitu saja. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang itu sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, ia berbalik untuk mengambil kasar pedang miliknya yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang raja yang masih dalam posisinya. Tercengang.

"AKU MASIH MEMILIKI KESEMPATAN KEDUA! SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN SAYANG!", teriaknya. Namun si mungil tidak menggubris dan tetap berjalan membelah kerumunan prajurit yang mengelilingi mereka. Kemudian, punggung sempit itu kembali menghilang, lepas dari pandangan sang raja.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, January 05, 1855**_

Derap langkah sepasang kaki panjang yang diikuti sepuluh pasang lainnya menggema memasuki ruangan utama istana Etuviel. Seketika, atensi seluruh orang disana terfokus pada sang raja, dilanjutkan dengan bungkukan badan tanda penghormatan.

Pagi itu, sang raja akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di Alderth tanpa sang ratu tentu saja. Lelaki tampan itu berencana akan kembali Patrathia untuk mendapatkan lelaki mungil itu, namun ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Sesungguhnya rasa kecewa sudah tak lagi terbendung, mengingat ia kembali gagal untuk kesekian kali dalam usaha mendapatkan suami mungilnya. Memang benar, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang Sehun maksud. Namun sepertinya jawaban itu tidak berhasil ia pecahkan, hingga malah berbalik menjadi masalah lainnya.

"selamat datang kembali yang mulia", ucap mereka serempak.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala untuk balas menyapa mereka, namun semua rencana itu urung saat melihat sosok lelaki berwajah datar yang sangat ingin ia temui. Tentu saja bersama dengan di tan lain yang sudah berani menyembunyikan rahasia amat besar dari dirinya.

"Oh Sehun…", desis sang raja.

Tidak sampai satu kejapan mata, suasana tenang tadi berganti dengan pekikan yang keluar dari bibir para pelayan wanita. Semua orang disana membelalakkan mata kaget, ketika sang raja secara mendadak menyerang Jenderal Alderth dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada rahang tegas itu.

Jenderal Oh yang saat itu tidak siap, langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah, setetes darah mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya. Lelaki tampan itu mengerang kesakitan sembari berusaha bangkit.

"yang mulia apa yang anda lakukan?", kaget Jongin.

"bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Pada Alderth?!", bentak Chanyeol sembari menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang masih tergeletak disana.

Tanpa ampun, raja Alderth itu kembali memberikan bogemannya pada wajah jenderal Oh, bertubu-tubi hingga wajah itu tidak berbentuk dan berlumuran darah. Meskipun begitu, Sehun sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan dan hanya diam. Begitupun dengan Jongin.

Karena saat itu mereka sadar, sang raja sudah mengetahui rahasia kecil mereka.

"apakah…kau sudah…selesai?", ucap Sehun tersengal. Hidung dan pelipisnya masih mengeluarkan darah hingga menutupi pandangannya.

"aku tidak akan pernah selesai mengingat apa yang kau lakukan keparat!", desis Chanyeol.

"hentikan yang mulia! Biarkan Jenderal Oh menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan kami menjelaskan semuanya", ujar Jongin, yang perlahan mendekat kearah dua sahabatnya yang kini beradu tatapan tajam.

"Diam kau Jongin! Aku tidak menyangka, kau juga tega melakukan ini kepadaku".

"kami melakukan semuanya untukmu… Park", kekeh Sehun menyahut. Meskipun wajahnya sudah penuh luka, namun senyuman miring masih menghiasi wajah itu.

Mendengar ucapan itu, seketika Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun begitu saja, hingga sang jenderal kembali terjatuh di tanah. Raja Alderth itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memejam. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Jongin, dengan sigap langsung membantu sahabatnya yang sudah babak belur itu untuk berdiri.

"Ini semua permintaan yang mulia ratu. Beliau…", ucap Jongin ragu sembari menatap kearah Sehun, Jenderal Alderth itu mengangguk tanda bagi Jongin untuk melanjutkan. "beliau mengancam akan bunuh diri jika kami tidak menuruti keinginannya…"

* * *

 _Crennica, October 11, 1854_

 _Kejamnya badai diluar sana masih menemani perasaan duka tiap insan yang masih bernafas di dalam mansion Oh. Luhan dan tabib Jean memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan melahirkan karena si lelaki bermata rusa itu tidak bisa berlama-lama ada disana. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, sehingga ia lebih memilih ikut memandikan si kecil yang belum memiliki nama tersebut. Bisa dikatakan suami Sehun itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini._

 _Suasana kamar itu amat sepi, udara dingin terasa menggigit di kulit. Derasnya hujan diluar sana pun seolah tidak membantu. Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang tertinggal disana bersama tubuh Baekhyun yang terbujur kaku. Penyesalan terasa menghimpit di dada sang Jenderal. Ia berharap sang waktu akan membantunya, membalikkan kembali semua ke masa dimana Sehun masih bisa memilih. Tentu, ia akan memilih kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dirinya bersumpah tidak akan lagi egois dengan memisahkan mereka berdua. Namun semua itu hanya angan-angan, nyatanya sang waktu akan tetap menjadi sosok yang berjalan lurus, sesuai jalur. Tidak ada keringanan bahkan bagi seorang Jenderal seperti dirinya._

 _Tangan lebar itu bergetar sembari menggenggam sepasang tangan lainnya yang terasa amat dingin. Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi, hingga ia berakhir menangis seperti bayi sembari membenamkan wajah di kedua tangan sang junjungan. Ratusan untaian maaf ia rapalkan bak mantera, berharap sang ratu bisa mendengar dan memaafkannya dari atas sana. Seharusnya ia bisa memberikan akhir bahagia bagi Baekhyun, tapi semua itu hancur di hari ia menolak untuk memberitahu Chanyeol dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Itu semua salahnya, bahkan jika dewa meminta nyawanya ditukar dengan sang ratu, ia akan melakukannya._

 _Derasnya hujan dan kerasnya badai diluar sana melebur bersama isakkan sang jenderal. Mengubur suara keras itu sehingga tidak terdengar dari luar sana. Begitulah detik demi detik berlalu, Jenderal Alderth itu masih menolak untuk beranjak._

 _"Jenderal, kenapa kau menangis", lirih suara itu._

 _Sehun yakin ini pasti imajinasinya, karena diruangan itu hanya ada dirinya. Dan pemilik suara itu sudah dipastikan meninggal oleh tabib. Apakah mungkin itu hantu?_

 _"jenderal, aku memanggilmu", ujar suara itu lagi._

 _Seketika lelaki tampan itu mendongak, kemudian mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan jika yang ia lihat adalah nyata._

 _Sang ratu tengah menatapnya, dadanya naik turun karena nafas itu masih ada disana. Apakah benar ini bukan ilusinya?_

 _"Jenderal Oh, aku mendengar semuanya. Aku terbangun tepat ketika Luhan tengah meraung dan mengguncang tubuhku. Apakah mereka mengira aku mati?", bisik Baekhyun._

 _Seolah kaku, jenderal Alderth itu hanya mengangguk. Bibirnya kelu untuk bahkan sekedar berucap._

 _"b…bagaimana…"_

 _"Aku, belum mati Jenderal", kekeh sang junjungan._

 _"t…tapi bagaimana dengan tabib Jean? Aku harus memberitahukan yang lain!"._

 _"Tidak!", pekik Baekhyun. "tidak… kumohon", perlahan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Menarik sang jenderal agar kembali ke posisinya yang berlutut di samping ranjang._

 _"aku selama ini selalu mengganggapmu seperti adikku. Kau seperti seorang adik yang kuharap kumiliki dalam hidupku. Sehun…", Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya. "aku, mempercayaimu. Biarkan aku pergi, jauh dari Alderth. Dari kalian semua. Biarkan aku, mengulang semuanya, mengejar mimpiku, membangun duniaku sendiri dimana aku tidak perlu lagi bergantung pada orang lain"._

 _"tidak, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada diluar sana sendirian! Kau bisa terluka…"_

 _"aku adalah seorang lelaki Sehun. Aku menghabiskan hidupku seorang diri sebelum bersama Chanyeol. Aku bisa melakukannya, kumohon izinkan aku lepas. Atau…"_

 _"atau?"_

 _"atau aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri", lirih Baekhyun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, lelaki mungil itu sejak tadi tengah menggenggam sebuah gunting yang dipakai oleh tabib Jean untuk proses bersalin. Kini gunting itu sudah mengarah ke leher mulus sang ratu, sedikit saja, besi tajam itu akan menghunus masuk dan mungkin Sehun benar-benar akan kehilangan kesempatannya._

 _"t…tidak jangan lakukan itu yang mulia… kumohon", Tangan bergetar Sehun berusaha meraih ke benda tajam digenggaman sang ratu._

 _"maka lepaskan aku. Bantu aku pergi dari sini. Aku hanyalah lelaki miskin, yang hanya bisa memberikan seluruh kepercayaan serta hatinya sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Namun, sungguh tidak sanggup melihat semua kepercayaan itu dirusak, dan hati itu dicabik-cabik ribuan kali oleh suamiku sendiri. Aku memutuskan sudah cukup aku diam, menerima semuanya karena aku amat sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Kini aku ingin menjadi egois, dengan melepasnya, melepas Alderth, melepas anakku, dan mengejar mimpiku", bisik sang ratu. Matanya berkilat karena air mata. Membuat hati Sehun terasa amat sakit._

 _"Yang mulia…"_

 _"kumohon Oh Sehun…", lirihnya._

 _Saat itu, Sehun sadar. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain mengiyakan permintaan sang junjungan dan mengatur semuanya. Membantunya pergi dan melepaskan diri selamanya dari Alderth._

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, January 05, 1855**_

"aku tahu, akulah yang berdosa. Aku tahu hukuman apa yang menantiku atas semua kesalahanku. Karenanya, aku akan menerima kematian jika memang itu yang pantas kudapatkan. Lepaskan Jongin, karena ia tidak termasuk dalam rencana ini. Jongin, hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah hingga aku terpaksa memberitahunya. Aku akan menerima hukumanku, atas kebohonganku padamu, rajaku, dan pada Alderth. Tetapi kau harus berjanji, untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Dan membahagiakannya. Berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Seperti yang kau janjikan di hari pernikahan kalian", ucap Sehun.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya sembari mengguncang bahu sahabatnya. Berusaha menyadarkan jika memang lelaki berwajah datar itu sedang mengigau.

"apa maksudmu! Kau tidak bersalah! Jangan seperti ini Oh! Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu padamu! Benarkan Chanyeol?".

Hening, sang raja masih tetap pada posisinya membelakangi mereka.

"katakana Park Chanyeol!", hardik Jongin.

Perlahan, tubuh tinggi itu berbalik, mata gelap nya menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Menusuk bak mata pisau yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Sehun tahu, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Dan dirinya wajib bertanggung jawab atas semua dosa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Heyyy aku back membawa Epilogue buat kaliaan !**_

 ** _Epilogue nya aku bagi dua chapter karena kepanjangan :') mohon pengertiannya ya wahai readerku yang tercintaa._**

 ** _Anywayy, aku mau ngasih tau, kalau aku berencana bikin giveaway photocard set gitu (unofficial ya), photocardnya tentuu adalah cast nya tighrope. Ini murni karna aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian udah mau baca ff ku, review, favorited dan follow. Aku tidak bisa ngasih banyak sih, tapi itu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalaam (readers langsung muntah berjamaah)_**

 ** _Sudah segitu dulu yaa.. makasih semuanyaa! jangan lupa review ya! i love you all!_**

 ** _regards,_**

 ** _Kileela_**


	14. Epilogue II

_**"Hari itu, untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyesal menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan bersama melalui tightrope menuju ke dunia yang mereka bangun bersama. Dunia dimana hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Keluarga kecil mereka."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baca sampai Akhir yaa..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DO Not Copy and Repost**_

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, January 6, 1855**_

"Jihoon bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu sejak tadi? Demi tuhan kita sudah sekamar selama tiga bulan", Decak seorang lelaki mungil dengan eyepatch merah yang menghiasi satu matanya.

Kedua lelaki yang orang sering mengatakan berparas cantik bak wanita itu memang ditakdirkan menghuni kamar yang sama. Sebuah ruangan sempit pengap dengan tembok tipis di ujung markas militer kerajaan Patrathia. Di awal pertemuan, tampaknya sesuatu hal diantara mereka amatlah 'senada' sehingga menjadi dekat dalam kedipan mata.

Tetapi, suasana sedikit berubah sejak seluruh Patrathia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah ratu Alderth. Jihoon menjadi agak kikuk berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya pun berubah menjadi sangat formal, sungguh membuat sang ratu kesal.

Ia mengira seiring berjalannya waktu, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu akan melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang ratu dan kembali menjadi dirinya. Tetapi, kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Raja Leo memanggilnya kemarin. Memberinya bungkukan badan hormat serta memanggilnya ratu Aidyn. Pimpinan Patrathia tersebut mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik sampai raja Edmund tiba. Mulanya Baekhyun mengira jika raja Patrathia akan mengusir lelaki mungil tersebut. Namun ia bisa bernafas lega ketika Leo mengatakan tidak akan turut campur dalam rumah tangga kedua pimpinan Alderth tersebut, menyerahkan seluruhnya pada mereka berdua dan menjadi seorang tuan rumah yang baik dengan menyediakan fasilitas yang layak untuk sang ratu.

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu menyediakan kamar tamu terbaik di bagian utama istana dan memaksa Baekhyun pindah kesana dengan embel-embel 'aku akan sangat sedih jika kau menolak'. Sehingga rayu Alderth itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengatakan ya, dengan syarat Jihoon ikut serta bersamanya.

Well, memang Jihoon berakhir pindah ke kamar mewah bersama sang ratu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri sikapnya yang kikuk. Kadang ia secara tidak sadar akan terang-terangan menatap sang ratu dengan takjub. Dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyukainya.

Seperti saat ini, mereka baru saja usai berlatih dan kembali ke kamar. Alih-alih mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan diri seperti biasa, Jihoon malah diam terpaku menatap sang ratu yang tengah melepaskan eyepatch nya di depan cermin. Jujur saja, meskipun dirinya sering diperhatikan namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada terbersit rasa canggung jika diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh kawan sekamar. Bahkan jika orang itu sudah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersamanya.

"m…maafkan kelancangan hamba yang mulia", Jihoon tergagap sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Di ujung kamar, Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya sembari menatap tajam Jihoon dari kaca.

"Jika sekali lagi aku mendengarmu memanggilku yang mulia atau apapun itu, lihat saja. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu", geram Baekhyun kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Jihoon. "lagipula, ini Patrathia bukan Alderth, aku bukan siapa-siapa disini. Jadi berhentilah. Sudah cukup semua orang memperlakukanku bak ratu, aku hanya berharap kau akan berbeda", lirih Baekhyun akhirnya. Rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Jihoon.

"y…ya maksudku Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya merasa tidak pantas berbuat seenaknya pada seorang ratu".

Anggukan menghiasi kepala Baekhyun, wajah kesalnya mendadak berubah. Sorot mata main-main yang ia berikan tadi lenyap, digantikan dengan kesedihan yang menari-nari dalam hazel miliknya. Lelaki mungil itu perlahan berbalik untuk duduk di sofa berwarna zamrud mewah di dekat jendela. Matanya menatap nanar ke luar sana. Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir merah tersebut.

"Kau tahu Jihoon, aku pergi meninggalkan tahtaku, kerajaanku, anakku, teman-temanku dan semuanya di Alderth. Semata-mata hanya karena aku ingin lepas dari semuanya", ucap Baekhyun. Memutuskan untuk mengawali cerita yang sudah ia sembunyikan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Jihoon adalah orang terdekatnya di Patrathia, Baekhyun menganggap lelaki itu pantas untuk mendengar yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku sudah melalui rasa sakit yang amat sangat untuk waktu lama. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah aku lepas dari belenggu rasa sakit yang akan terus kurasakan kemanapun aku pergi, jika aku masih tetap terikat dengan mereka, dengan Alderth…dengan suamiku", Setitik air mata turun membasahi pipi merah itu. Baekhyun akan selalu seperti ini tiap ia teringat akan semua rasa sakit yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam selama tiga bulan terakhir. Itulah alasan mengapa ia berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut, meninggalkannya di belakang, dan memulai kembali semuanya sebagai orang lain. Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping sejak lama.

"baek…", dengan hati-hati Jihoon mendekat untuk memberikan usapan di pundak. Lelaki itu akui, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang amat misterius. Dibalik sikap ceria serta senyuman manisnya, Jihoon selalu yakin ada yang ia sembunyikan. Semua akhirnya terbukti seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun begitu Jihoon masih tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut ketika mendengar sendiri apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Untuk pertama kali.

"tiap malam aku akan bertanya pada diriku. Apakah aku menyesali semuanya? Apakah aku seorang lelaki jahat yang sudah meninggalkan anak yang baru dilahirkannya begitu saja. Apakah aku seorang pendosa yang dengan egois meninggalkan tahta dan melanggar sumpahku pada rakyat hanya karena rasa sakit hati? Aku amat membenci diriku tiap aku memikirkan semua itu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa lupa dengan mudah. Kenapa meskipun aku telah berusaha menjadi orang lain, aku masih tetaplah sama? Kenapa…", Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Menahan getaran yang mulai terdengar jelas di tiap untaian kata yang ia keluarkan. "kenapa setelah semua rasa sakit yang ia berikan, aku masih tetap mencintainya", lirih Baekhyun akhirnya.

"oh Baek…", tanpa menunggu lagi Jihoon langsung membawa lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Menawarkan pundaknya sebagai wadah untuk Baekhyun menumpahkan segala tangis disana. Sesungguhnya, ia terlalu kaget mendengar semua penuturan sang ratu hingga tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"well, aku sudah memutuskan", ujar Jihoon secara tiba-tiba. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik mulai saat ini! Dan jika suamimu itu ingin mendapatkanmu kembali, aku akan memastikan ia berusaha amat sangat keras untuk itu. Persetan dengan gelarnya sebagai yang mulia raja dengan segala ketampanan dan keseksiannya itu…"

"Jihoon, apa kau baru saja mengatakan suamiku tampan dan sexy… didepan suaminya?", pelukan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan jail.

'mati aku', batin Jihoon.

"a…aku…maksudku… tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Yang jelas aku tidak peduli jika dia raja atau siapapun. Dia tetap harus berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkanmu lagi!", Jihoon berdeham sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang bak tomat matang.

"baiklah baiklaaah… kau memang yang terbaik Jihoon", kikik Baekhyun sembari mengacak surai madu milik teman sekamarnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Alderth, January 09, 1855**_

Hujan deras bersama dengan turunnya salju tengah terjadi di Alderth. Udara sekitar sangat menggigit. Angin yang berhembus amat kencang tidak membantu, malah membuat pepohonan besar yang tertanam disekitar bergoyang tidak beraturan bahkan beberapa tumbang dan menghalangi jalan. Semua orang berlarian untuk segera berlindung ke tempat yang hangat, bersembunyi dari kejamnya musim dingin. Kedai-kedai di sepanjang jalan Rissingshire tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suasana ibukota hari itu sangat sunyi, bak kota mati yang tengah diserang ganasnya badai salju.

Tidak jauh berbeda, di area istana Etuviel para penjaga tengah menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa dari mereka yang masih kuat menahan dingin, membantu mengenyahkan butiran es yang memenuhi lantai marmer di halaman depan istana. Sedangkan di dapur bagian belakang istana, suasana sangat ramai karena para pelayan tengah berkumpul untuk menikmati hangatnya teh. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan bertukar cerita. Namun, ketika suara petir yang memekakkan terdengar, suara pekikan para wanita seketika juga akan terdengar kemudian diikuti suara tawa karena kekonyolan mereka sendiri.

Tidak berbeda jauh, para bangsawan di lantai atas sayap timur pun tengah menikmati hangatnya perapian sembari menyenderkan tubuh di sofa empuk mereka. Semuanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin melawan rasa dingin dengan berbagai cara. Namun agaknya, ada yang berbeda. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa dingin, untuk sosok mungil lain di istana.

Di sayap barat istana, suara tangisan bayi bersautan dengan derasnya badai diluar sana. Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak khawatir. Beberapa pelayan tengah berusaha sebisa mungkin membesarkan api di perapian agar makhluk mungil itu bisa bertahan.  
Wajahnya memerah, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan kerasnya tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang membiru itu memperparah semuanya. Tabib Zhang, salah satu dari ke tujuh orang lainnya tengah menatap iba pada sang putera mahkota yang kini berada di gendongan sang ibu suri. Disekeliling mantan ratu Alderth itu, berdiri Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, dan puteri Yoora yang juga terlihat sangat khawatir. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakinya cemas.

Di ujung ruangan, dihadapan jendela besar berbingkai emas, sang raja berdiri tegap sembari menatap keluar. Wajahnya tampak datar, tapi rasa sedih terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

Raja Alderth itu merasa terpuruk. Didalam sana, badai tengah terjadi di hatinya. Lelaki tampan itu merasa amat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kesalahan di masa lalu itu semakin menghantui malam-malam sunyi yang ia lalui. Semua menjadi parah ketika pimpinan Alderth itu sadar, sang suami mungil berbuat hingga sejauh itu, karena dirinya. Semua adalah akibat dari perbuatannya. Ia adalah pendosa, yang pantas mendapat hukuman. Tetapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa menerima jika Jackson, mataharinya, menjadi salah satu yang harus menanggung dosa yang raja Alderth itu perbuat. Melihat anak lelakinya tengah kesakitan seperti ini meremat hati Chanyeol.

Orang mengatakan, ia adalah orang terkuat di seluruh Alderth. Seorang ksatria tangguh dan hebat yang tak terkalahkan. Namun, mereka tidak tahu, sang ksatria bahkan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa di saat seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan puteranya. Sang ksatria sadar ini saatnya untuk pasrah pada takdir dan yakin bahwa hanya dewa yang bisa menyembuhkan bayi mungil yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Tabib Zhang, apakah tidak ada cara lain? Kenapa demamnya tidak kunjung turun", ucap ibu suri. Tangannya sesekali mengusap kening Jackson.

"saya sudah memberikan ramuan yang lebih berat dari tadi pagi yang mulia. Kita tunggu hingga beberapa jam lagi. Suhu yang amat dingin sepertinya memperparah demam yang mulia pangeran".

Ibu suri mengangguk paham, kemudian menimang sang cucu, berusaha membuat makhluk mungil itu tenang dan hangat. Iris madu milik Tiffany perlahan beralih pada puteranya yang berdiri tak bergerak sejak tadi. Hatinya mencelos melihat bagaimana raja Alderth itu tampak menghukum dirinya sendiri tanpa ampun.

"Yeol… apa yang kau lakukan disana? Disana sangat dingin. Kemarilah", ujar sang ibu lembut.

Hening, raja Alderth itu tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap nanar keluar jendela menerbangkan fikirannya bersama angin kencang yang berhembus di luar sana.

"yeol…", panggil ibu suri lagi.

"aku akan tetap berangkat ke Patrathia malam ini", jawab sang raja. Tidak repot-repot mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan badai besar masih terjadi hingga besok, aku tidak…"

"membawa Baekhyun pulang adalah satu-satunya cara. Jackson masih membutuhkannya. Hanya Baekhyun", lirihnya sembari menatap kearah sang ibu. Iris gelap itu nampak amat terluka.

"aku tidak bisa jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah! Sudah cukup Jackson kehilangan Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga", hardik Tiffany. Perlahan wanita paruh baya itu beranjak dan memberikan Jackson pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum melangkah untuk mendekati puteranya.

"aku akan baik-baik saja", jawab Chanyeol. Wajahnya berpaling untuk kembali menatap nanar keluar sana.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga. Setelah ayahmu, semuanya sungguh berat bagi ibu", tangan mulus yang mulai keriput itu dengan hati-hati menyentuh pundak sang raja. Memberikan elusan sayang disana.

"percuma bu, aku sudah mati… di hari Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku", lirih Chanyeol. Perlahan menggenggam erat tangan Tiffany, ia berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik pada sang ibu.

"jangan katakan itu Chanyeol…"

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali, bersama Baekhyun", ucapnya final. Sang ibu tahu, itu bukanlah janji yang diucapkan oleh Edmund, sang raja Alderth. Melainkan janji seorang Park Chanyeol yang amat menyayangi sang ibu dengan segenap hatinya.

* * *

 _ **Alderth, January 09, 1855**_

Langit sudah berubah gelap ketika raja Alderth itu mengenakan jubah bludru tebalnya. Diluar sana, hujan masih turun namun tidak sederas tadi siang. Suhu tubuh Jackson pun sudah membaik sehingga lelaki tampan itu bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang untuk pergi. Memang benar jika ibu suri mengatakan cuaca hari itu terlalu bahaya untuk bepergian, karena sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri menunggu hujan turun dan membiarkan sang waktu berlari cepat sembari membawa suami mungilnya semakin jauh untuk ia jangkau. Besok adalah hari dimana ia memiliki kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali, dan jika gagal ia akan tetap berusaha hingga sudah tiada jalan lain untuk dilalui. Itu adalah tekadnya.

Perlahan, sang raja berjalan mendekat kearah baby box milik Jackson. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak mengganggu anak bungsunya. Si pangeran kecil tengah tertidur pulas berbalut selimut tebal yang hangat. Wajahnya tampak damai, tangisan menyayat hati yang memenuhi istana Etuviel sejak tadi pagi sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah sang raja melihat wajah menggemaskan itu, ditambah bibir merah sang bayi yang mengerucut secara tidak sadar. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Jackson dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasa takut akan kehilangan pun memenuhi benaknya. Namun, besarnya rasa khawatir itu sebesar rasa sadar sang raja bahwa Jackson masih amat membutuhkan Baekhyun. Benar, anak itu memang dilimpahi dengan kenyamanan, kehangatan, baju-baju terbaik yang pernah ada, susu kualitas terbaik di seluruh penjuru dunia, dan hal mewah lain. Namun semua itu tidak berarti jika Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Melihatnya tumbuh, mengajarkannya hal baru, dan berdampingan bersama sang raja untuk merawat Jackson.

Itulah alasan mengapa sang raja amat bersikeras untuk pergi ke Patrathia dan bertemu Baekhyun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa cuaca sedang buruk, dan Patrathia berada di daerah pegunungan. Tentu saja, ia tidak bodoh. Jalanan ke Patrathia melewati jurang dan jalanan terjal. Ia bisa terluka, atau bahkan terbunuh. Tapi keadaan amat mendesaknya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan seolah ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya. Jika ia tidak berjuang sekarang, makan tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain. Maka itu, Chanyeol mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk keluarga kecilnya, untuk Baekhyun.

"baik-baiklah selama papa pergi. Papa akan membawa mama kembali", bisik sang raja sembari mengelus surai Jackson.

Dengan hati-hati, sang raja mengeluarkan belati kecil terbuat dari kristal bening yang amat indah. Dibarengi senyuman, Chanyeol meletakkan belati yang terbungkus aman itu di samping bantal si kecil Jackson.

"jika sesuatu terjadi pada papa, berjanjilah akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat di masa depan. Jagalah dirimu sendiri, Vincent, dan semua orang disekitarmu. Cari mama hingga kau berhasil menemukannya. Anggap saja ini hadiah pertama dan terakhir papa untukmu", lirih sang raja.

Pimpinan Alderth itu kemudian membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman sayang di kening puteranya. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"papa? Papa akan pergi?", ujar suara itu.

Kekehan lolos dari bibir sang raja menyadari siapa pemilik suara menggemaskan yang tampak mengantuk itu dan berbalik. Di depan pintu, Vincent berdiri sembari mengusap matanya. Satu tangan lain tengah menyeret boneka besar yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Vincent, kenapa kau terbangun hm?", ucap Chanyeol sembari membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongan. Kecupan ia berikan di pipi bulat milik Vincent.

"Vincent mendengar Grandma mengatakan papa akan pergi. Vincent ingin melihat papa".

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan tubuh mungil Vincent pada tempat tidur miliknya yang berada tepat di samping baby box Jackson. Ia tidak menyangka Vincent akan terbangun dan membuat acara perpisahan ini semakin terasa berat.

"papa tidak akan lama, berjanjilah selama papa pergi kau akan menjaga Jackson ya".

Vincent mengangguk kemudian menepuk pipi sang papa. Anak kecil itu mendadak merasa takut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Vincent sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa pergi berarti berpisah. Dan itu bukanlah hal baik.

"mama juga mengatakan itu ketika ia pergi", lirihnya.

"hm? Apa yang mama katakan?".

"mama mengatakan pada Vi bahwa mama hanya akan pergi sebentar dengan paman Sehun. Tapi, mama tidak kembali hingga sekarang. Apakah papa juga tidak akan kembali seperti mama?".

Pertanyaan polos itu seolah menohok Chanyeol. Tidak menyangka anak bungsunya sudah tumbuh begitu cepat hingga bisa memahami hal seperti ini. Terbersit perasaan bersalah jika nanti ia tidak bisa menepati janji pada Vincent untuk kembali.

"papa akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kembali", ujarnya.

Tangan lebar itu mengelus kepala Vincent dengan sayang sebelum memberikan pelukan hangat terakhir kali. Ia berharap dewa menyaksikan semua ini. Hingga berbelas kasih padanya, dan memberikan keajaiban pada keluarga kecil mereka.

"apakah Vincent masih menyimpan belati yang papa berikan?".

Anak itu mengangguk, kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih belati yang tersimpan rapi di kantung bajunya.

"Selama papa pergi, Vincent yang harus menjaga Jackson, grandma, Aunty Yoora, dan lainnya ya? Berjanjilah akan menjadi anak baik?"

"Vincent berjanji pa".

Sang raja kembali tersenyum, kemudian memberikan instruksi pada anak sulungnya untuk kembali tidur. Ia membiarkan anak kecil itu merebahkan diri di Kasur milik sang raja. Setelah Chanyeol memastikan selimut sudah melindungi tubuh mungil itu, sang raja meniup lilin yang masih menyala. Membuat ruangan seketika menjadi gelap.

"selamat malam", lirihnya.

"selamat jalan pa", jawab Vincent.

Menjadi ucapan yang terakhir didengar sang raja sebelum pintu jati mewah itu tertutup sempurna.

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir sang raja sebelum tubuh berotot itu berbalik dan berjalan tegap menuju mayor Minho yang sudah menunggunya di ujung koridor. Sang raja hanya mengangguk sekilas menyambut sapaan hormat Minho dan berjalan telebih dahulu keluar istana diikuti para pengawal serta beberapa anggota militer lain.

"yang mulia, sumber kami mengatakan bahwa perjalanan ke Patrathia akan lebih terjal karena beberapa pohon tumbang serta terjadi longsor di satu titik sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari perbatasan Patrathia", ujar Minho.

Sang raja berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak akan mundur sekarang.

"Aku akan berkuda sendiri. Siapkan Jillian dan kuda kalian. Pastikan semuanya dalam keadaan sehat dan siap untuk ditunggangi".

"y…ya yang mulia? Berkuda sendiri tanpa kereta? Tidakkah akan berbahaya?", Minho tergagap. Tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran sang raja.

"menaiki kereta akan memperlambat perjalanan kita. Aku harus tiba besok pagi di Patrathia apapun keadaannya. Lagi pula untuk apa aku membawa puluhan prajurit militer terbaik jika masih mengkhawatirkan bahaya", tegas sang raja.

Sang mayor hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu, sang raja adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui. Apapun yang dikatakannya adalah titah, dan Minho tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Sehingga ia dengan segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bergerak memenuhi perintah raja.

Ucapan sang raja bahwa beliau ingin tiba di Patrathia tepat ketika matahari terbit berarti satu, mereka harus bergerak cepat. Dan tiap detik yang berlalu sangatlah berarti bagi sang pimpinan Alderth.

Nyatanya, cuaca dan kondisi sekitar selama perjalanan lebih buruk dibanding yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Baru lewat tiga jam setelah mereka meninggalkan istana, berbagai halangan telah menghadang. Pohon tumbang dimana-mana membuat mereka berkali-kali harus memutar jalan. Hembusan angin kencang terdengar mencekam ketika menerpa pepohonan lebat hutan yang mereka lewati. Dinginnya air hujan menusuk hingga ke tulang. Namun raja Alderth itu seperti mati rasa. Ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun saat ini.

Berkali-kali Jillian meringkik memberikan protes, berusaha memberitahu tuannya sebisa mungkin bahwa puluhan bahaya menghadang mereka didepan. Insting Jillian yang begitu kuat memang selalu tepat dan jarang sekali meleset. Jika ini hari biasa, sang raja akan memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Namun kali ini tidak, Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dan memilih mengelus surai Jillian, berusaha menenangkan kuda putih kesayangannya itu serta disaat bersamaan menguatkan agar Jillian sanggup terus berlari, hingga mereka tiba di Patrathia.

"bersiaplah, beranikan diri kalian. Kita akan memasuki hutan Anubis dalam tiga jam kedepan", titah sang raja tegas.

Benar, jika menempuh jalur biasa yang dilewati untuk tiba di Patrathia dapat memakan waktu lebih dari sehari jika berkuda. Sang raja benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama hingga ia melewati lewat jalur lain yang mungkin dapat merenggut nyawanya. Memilih hutan Anubis yang hingga kini membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi sang raja.

* * *

 _ **Patrathia, January 10, 1855**_

Pagi itu, suasana amat mendung. Hembusan angin dingin serasa menggigit. Semalam hujan berhenti sekitar pukul tiga pagi dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Seorang pengawal memberinya kabar bahwa sang raja Alderth tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Patrathia menunggangi kuda. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa khawatir yang meliputi. Hari ini adalah saat yang dijanjikan untuk mereka melakukan adu pedang kedua. Saat yang paling ditunggu karena inilah momen dimana Baekhyun menghadapi takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun tidak berharap sang raja akan tetap berangkat dalam kondisi cuaca yang amat berbahaya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Karena, jika sang raja melakukan itu, semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Baekhyun. Bahwa perasaan itu tidaklah main-main. Sang raja tidak membual, dan itu terbukti dari betapa keras usahanya untuk kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun takut semua itu kembali janji palsu dan harapan kosong lain. Sehingga Baekhyun menolak untuk jatuh lagi. Katakan Baekhyun egois dan buta, namun rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan begitu lama membuat dirinya takut. Takut untuk kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Merasa khawatir jika nantinya Chanyeol akan kembali melepaskan genggaman itu untuk orang lain.

Setelah malam panjang yang melelahkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar sekitar pukul enam pagi. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Ditengah lapangan dengan puluhan anggota militer bersamanya. Mereka tengah berlatih, namun tidak benar-benar berlatih karena sungguh, alasan mereka berkumpul adalah menyaksikan pertandingan pedang kedua pimpinan Alderth tersebut.

Ternyata rasa penasaran juga dirasakan oleh sang raja Patrathia sendiri, pimpinan berwajah dingin itu juga terlihat berdiri di atas batu besar dengan seorang pengawal memayungi dirinya. Hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun membasahi bumi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun semakin merasa khawatir setiap detiknya.

Kabar mengatakan bahwa sang raja akan tiba tepat ketika matahari terbit, dan hingga kini setelah empat jam berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sang raja. Baekhyun sangat hafal bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang tepat waktu dan melihatnya terlambat seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa berdiam tenang. Berkali-kali kaki mungil itu melangkah tak tentu arah. Berjalan berputat-putar sambil sesekali menggigit jarinya. Hal ini tidak luput dari pandangan Jihoon. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan pemilik tahta kedua Alderth tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Raut panik tak lekas meninggalkan paras cantik itu.

Bisa Jihoon pahami memang, karena sebesar apapun rasa sakit yang ratu Alderth itu rasakan, cintanya terhadap sang raja jauh lebih besar.

"tenanglah Baek, mungkin beliau istirahat sebentar. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa", Ujar Jihoon. Maniknya mengikuti kemanapun tubuh mungil sang ratu Alderth melangkah.

"aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya merasa… merasa… ya aku merasa sedikit lelah karena sejak tadi duduk. Ingin melemaskan kakiku", kikik Baekhyun gugup. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa diatas rumput.

Lelaki lainnya mendecih pelan sembari merotasikan bola matanya. Ia tahu sang ratu berbohong tentu saja. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak duduk sama sekali sejak tadi.

"ya terserah kau saja, yang mulia".

"sudah kubilang jangan ̶ "

"Yang Mulia raja Edmund Danvers, King of Alderth telah tiba", seru seorang penjaga yang berdiri ditengah Menara cagak tinggi di ujung lapangan, menginterupsi bantahan Baekhyun. Diam-diam Jihoon berterimakasih pada lelaki tersebut.

"E…ed", Tubuh mungil itu tanpa menunggu langsung berdiri secara reflek. Hatinya merasa luar biasa lega mendengar bahwa suaminya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak khawatir huh? Ya aku mengerti"

"diamlah Jihoon", decak Baekhyun kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah mereka dan fokus ke hadapannya. Menanti kedatangan sang raja Alderth yang sudah memasuki gerbang utama istana.

Menit berlalu, derap langkah kuda yang awalnya terdengar sayup-sayup, semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegub. Tanpa ia akui, pertemuan mereka ini sudah dinantinya sejak sang raja kembali ke Alderth beberapa hari lalu.

PUK

"berikan sapaan padanya, ia akan senang", itu suara raja Leo yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Baekhyun dan memberinya tepukan di pundak sebagai penyemangat. Sang ratu Alderth hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu membiarkan matanya mengikuti raja Leo yang berjalan mendekat ke jalanan berbatu di ujung sana untuk menyambut Chanyeol.

Deguban di jantung Baekhyun semakin lama semakin menggila, apalagi ketika sosok Jillian yang gagah sudah masuk kedalam penglihatannya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok yang menunggangi kuda putih gagah itu, tapi hatinya malah mencelos.

Chanyeol terlihat lelah. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, beberapa percikan lumpur mengenai pipinya. Rambut yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi itu kini tak beraturan dan menutupi sebagian mata tajam sang raja. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa ia masih tetap sangat menawan dimata Baekhyun.

Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada para prajurit dibelakang sang raja. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup terkena hujan, noda lumpur mengotori pakaian dan sebagian wajah para prajurit tangguh Alderth tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke pemandangan di hadapannya, berusaha menahan segala gejolak perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyerang bak halilintar di siang hari.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat bak kedipan mata, karena tiba-tiba sang raja sudah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat pedang Justifier yang tetap mengkilat indah meskipun terkena kejamnya badai. Mata tajam sang raja menatap lurus ke wajah suami mungilnya, tidak sedikitpun beralih. Tubuh gagah itu bergerak senada dengan sang waktu yang semakin lama membawanya semakin dekat dengan tubuh mungil itu. Hanya satu kedipan mata, dan tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam dekapan hangat tubuh basah sang pimpinan Alderth.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Memang ia merindukan suami tingginya, namun ia belum siap membuka diri secepat itu pada sang raja.

"y…yang mulia, yang lain melihat", ujar Baekhyun yang serupa bisikan. Suaranya seolah tidak mau keluar karena rasa gugup yang menekan.

"Aku merindukanmu, ratuku", bisik sang raja. Kecupan sayang ia berikan pada kening suami mungilnya. Baekhyun diam membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dibelakang mereka, Jihoon menahan pekikan senang lalu memalingkan wajah begitupun para prajurit disana yang langsung menatap kearah lain. Berusaha memberikan privasi bagi kedua pimpinan Alderth itu.

Keheningan yang amat nyaman melingkupi mereka. Desahan angin dingin yang berkolaborasi dengan rintikan kecil hujan menjadi music yang manis bagi raja dan ratu Alderth itu. Baekhyun mendadak tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit nya dan menerima ciuman itu. Memejamkan matanya sembari mengusap dada sang raja dengan lembut.

Detik berubah menjadi menit ketika sang ratu memutuskan sudah cukup 'sapaan' yang ia berikan pada sang raja dan mendorong dada bidang itu perlahan untuk menjauh darinya. Matanya berpaling, menatap kemanapun kecuali sosok lelaki tinggi yang sebenarnya masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"aku adalah seorang raja. Aku menepati janjiku untuk melakukan pertandingan pedang kedua bersamamu. Dan itulah yang akan kulakukan. Apapun hasilnya aku akan menerima, tetapi aku mengajukan satu syarat untukmu", ujar sang raja.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. Tatapan hangatnya berubah dingin, seperti saat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"katakan"

"Jika aku kalah, aku tetap memintamu kembali ke Alderth…"

"itu mustahil, lalu untuk apa semua ini? Kau kira aku main-main?", tegas Baekhyun. Sorot mata itu terlalu tajam hingga menyakiti hati sang raja.

Hening, Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak menyahut. Ekspresi nya terluka dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Apakah ucapannya terlalu kasar?

"Jackson sakit, Baek...", lirih sang raja. "sudah tiga hari demamnya tidak kunjung membaik. Aku… aku hanya ingin kau menjenguknya".

Desiran sedih sang ratu rasakan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Anaknya sedang sakit. Jacksonnya. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menekan Baekhyun hingga ke ulu hati. Jackson masih sangat rapuh, tentu saja ia masih membutuhkan sang mama. Tidak banyak yang tahu, namun setiap malam Baekhyun akan membuang asi yang ia peras dari kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Selain bisa hamil dan melahirkan, seorang carrier juga diberi anugerah menyusui anaknya secara langsung. Namun Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat melakukan semua itu. Air susunya ia buang setiap hari demi meredakan rasa nyeri yang menekan dada. Tentunya, rasa nyeri berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan kini.

"Hanya sampai Jackson sembuh", ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. "aku akan kembali ke Patrathia setelah Jackson sembuh".

Raut wajah sang raja seketika berubah lega, senyuman menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Patrathia. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Kembalilah ke Erith dan mengejar mimpimu. Aku tidak akan menganggu. Hanya biarkan Jackson dan Vincent mengunjungimu sesekali".

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bisa kembali ke Erith setelah semua ini berakhir. Itu adalah impian yang seperti tidak akan pernah terjangkau mengingat Erith juga milik sang raja. Chanyeol memiliki semuanya yang ada di Alderth, semua hingga butiran kerikil tak berharga yang berserakan di tanah.

"a…aku akan memikirkannya", ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Lelaki mungil itu kira, percakapan ini telah usai dan mereka bisa segera memulai pertandingan pedang yang tampaknya sudah ditunggu oleh seluruh prajurit di lapangan hijau itu. Tetapi ia salah.

Alih-alih mengambil posisi, sang raja malah kembali berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Iris gelap itu terfokus pada pedang di genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau, si mungil pun ikut mengamati pedang yang ia pegang. Memang itu hanyalah pedang biasa, terbuat dari besi murahan tanpa ukiran indah seperti pedang Justifier milik suaminya. Namun pedang ini cukup tajam, dan ringan. Baekhyun lumayan menyukainya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan memberikannya pada lelaki gempal yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Mayor Minho. Si mungil menatap penuh tanya kearah pimpinan Alderth itu.

"Gunakan ini", ucap sang raja sembari meletakkan sebuah pedang yang masih berada di dalam pembungkusnya. Baekhyun mengerjap melihat pedang yang kini sudah digenggamannya itu.

Pembungkus pedang terbuat dari emas dan dihiasi dengan permata indah yang tersebar indah di seluruh permukaannya. Pada bagian handle pedang terdapat satu permata besar berwarna merah menyala yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Rasa penasaran membuat Baekhyun perlahan mengeluarkan pedang itu dari pembungkusnya. Dan ketika mata Baekhyun melihat langsung benda yang di genggamannya, air mata seketika menggenang mengaburkan pandangan.

Pedang itu mengkilat, terbuat dari besi terbaik yang diukir membentuk pola bunga dan dedaunan pada separuh bagian atasnya. Dari bagian tengah hingga ke ujung, pedang ini berbentuk seperti pedang pada umumnya, namun ukiran indah yang berjejer di pinggir kiri membuatnya tampak berbeda. Sangat indah. Sangat Baekhyun.

"Para leluhur memberinya nama pedang Loyalty, pedang yang diukir khusus untuk ratu Alderth sebagai symbol kekuatan dan keindahan yang melingkupinya. Aku menahan pedang ini darimu karena tidak ingin melihatmu bermain-main dengan benda tajam hingga membahayakan diri. Namun, melihat bagaimana kau mengalahkanku di pertandingan pertama, aku rasa sudah waktunya kau bersatu dengan pedang ini. Ibu memintaku membawanya dan memberikan padamu, terimalah", ujar sang raja.

Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya sambil mengamati pedang indah itu. Jemari lentiknya dengan lembut mengelus dan menyisir permukaan pedang mengkilat yang ia genggam.

"a…aku bukanlah ratu Alderth lagi", bisiknya.

"kau adalah ratuku, dan akan selalu menjadi ratuku apapun keadaannya".

Untaian kata itu agaknya membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali bereaksi. Namun si mungil itu tampak sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya begitu lama, membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok lain yang amat kuat. Melindunginya dari luar, meskipun di dalam sana, darah masih mengalir deras dari robekan luka hatinya, tidak terobati.

Perlahan, Baekhyun berjalan mundur tanpa sepatah katapun untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan memutuskan sudah cukup mereka berbincang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Bunyi gong tanda dimulainya pertandingan dimulai, terdengar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan pedang kebanggaannya dari pembungkus dan mengacungkan pedang itu kearah sang ratu. Matanya berubah tajam dan fokus pada pertandingan yang akan ia hadapi. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Chanyeol akan berusaha, bahkan jika ia harus terluka karenanya.

SLINGG

Kedua bilah pedang itu beradu. Sungguh ironis bagaimana pedang yang diciptakan berpasangan itu harus berakhir melawan satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah. Hari itu, tentu akan menjadi hari yang tercatat selamanya dalam sejarah Alderth.

Tekanan dari keduanya sama-sama keras, seperti pandangan mereka yang sama manusuknya. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menarik pedang Justifier untuk kemudian memberikan serangan yang langsung ditangkis dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Menimbulkan dentingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Jika pertandingan pertama mereka kemarin menegangkan, pertandingan kedua ini bahkan jauh lebih intens. Tidak ada sedikitpun jeda dari kedua orang itu untuk tidak saling melawan. Suara dua bilah pedang mewah yang beradu terdengar mengiris hati. Kedua pedang itu memiliki takdir yang sama dengan kedua pemilik mereka di masa ini. Ditakdirkan berpasangan, namun berakhir melawan satu sama lain. Yang satu memperjuangkan cintanya, sedang yang lain memperjuangkan mimpi dan menyelamatkan sisa hatinya yang masih belum hancur.

Rasa lelah setelah perjalanan jauh tampaknya membuat kondisi tubuh sang raja tidak seperti biasa. Raja Alderth itu berkali-kali harus mundur tertatih karena serangan tanpa ampun dari suami mungilnya.

Baekhyun dengan jeli mengamati tiap gerak sang raja seperti yang selalu diucapkan oleh Sehun dalam pembelajaran mereka. Baekhyun melihat berbagai kesempatan untuk mengalahkan suami tingginya. Namun hal itu tidak ia lakukan. Sesuatu didalam dirinya melarang keras Baekhyun melakukan itu dan berakhir menyakiti Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak prima, sang raja sejak tadi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena semalaman penuh diguyur hujan. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, tetapi raja Alderth itu masih berusaha sebaik mungkin menjatuhkan pedang Baekhyun dan memenangkan pertandingan terakhir mereka.

"Baek, hentikan semua ini. Ayo pulang bersamaku. Lupakan semuanya", tegas sang raja sembari memberikan serangan yang langsung ditangkis dengan cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"kau dengan mudah menyakitiku, apa kau berharap aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu?", balas Baekhyun. Serangannya semakin membabi buta karena ucapan sang raja.

"kau tahu aku mencintaimu Baek! Jangan keras kepala", hardik sang raja, berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindari serangan Baekhyun. Lalu balik menghunuskan pedangnya yang berhasil di hindari oleh sang ratu.

"cintamu tidak cukup untuk membuatku kembali, yang mulia", ujar Baekhyun tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam dari bilah sepasang pedang tertinggi kerajaan Alderth.

Tangannya meremat handle pedang dengan erat sebelum menunduk dan menjegal kaki sang raja lalu menangkis pedang justifier dengan keras hingga pedang mewah itu terpental jauh dan terjatuh di tanah, bersamaan dengan tubuh berotot sang raja seketika membentur tanah. Chanyeol mengerang sakit sembari mengatur nafasnya tersengal. Kenyataan lagi-lagi menampar raja Alderth itu, Chanyeol kembali kalah di kesempatan terakhirnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah mendekat sembari mengacungkan pedangnya kepada sang raja. Matanya menatap tajam ke orang nomor satu Alderth tersebut.

"jika anda mengira aku adalah orang yang mudah, anda salah yang mulia. Rasa sakit, merubahku", ujarnya dingin.

Mata sang raja menatap dalam ke iris hazel itu. Berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan disana. Namun, hanya rasa sakit dan kebencian yang ia lihat mengapung di permukaaan bening manik Baekhyun.

Derap langkah seluruh prajurit Alderth yang turut serta tiba-tiba terdengar. Minho yang memimpin mereka perlahan mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu berdiri tepat di belakang sang raja.

JLES

Bilah pedang tajam Minho menancap sempurna di rerumputan sebelum Mayor Jenderal Alderth itu menjatuhkan lututnya, bersujud pada sang ratu. Diikuti puluhan prajurit yang serempak bersujud dan menjatuhkan keningnya di tanah. Sebuah penghormatan dan tanda menyerah karena kekalahan raja mereka. Sudah menjadi tradisi yang digunakan di medan perang, bahwa siapapun yang mengalahkan raja mereka, abdi dari sang raja pun akan turut berlutut tanda menyerah.

"Hormat yang mulia ratu!", Seru Minho.

"HORMAT YANG MULIA RATU", saut seluruh prajurit itu serempak, mengikuti pimpinan mereka.

Hening, seluruh prajurit Patrathia yang sejak tadi menonton seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Begitupun dengan raja Leo yang tercengang ditempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol adalah seorang raja yang handal menggunakan pedang. Seumur hidupnya, Leo tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang lebih hebat dari Chanyeol dalam bertarung. Hari ini, asumsinya terbantahkan dengan telak.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima hormat para prajurit Alderth. Sebelum matanya kembali menatap dingin kearah suami tampannya yang masih terduduk di rerumputan.

"aku akan kembali ke Alderth, hanya sampai Jackson sembuh. Setelah itu, aku adalah pria yang bebas. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kumau, yang mulia", ujar Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungil itu kemudian berbalik pergi diikuti oleh Jihoon yang berlari kecil mengikutinya.

Waktu berlalu, semakin jauh Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Sang raja tetap terdiam di tempatnya, seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Chanyeol tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung sempit itu. Perasaan kecewa, menyesal, dan marah semua bercampur menjadi satu. Raja Alderth itu tidak menyangka sang ratu berubah menjadi sosok lain, yang tidak lagi ia kenal. Dan semua itu, karena dirinya. Chanyeol lah yang menciptakan monster dalam diri Baekhyun.

Namun satu hal yang luput dari kesadaran sang raja Alderth. Bahwa Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dibalik punggungnya. Menyembunyikan pada dunia betapa sakit yang ia rasakan. Menyembunyikan betapa ia kecewa, pada dirinya sendiri.

…

"apa kau yakin ingin tinggal Jihoon?", ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis pada teman sekamarnya.

Jihoon mengangguk sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang ratu lalu mengusap air matanya yang sudah menitik sejak tadi. Merasa amat sedih harus berpisah dengan lelaki manis itu untuk waktu yang lama.

"baiklah, kunjungi aku y ajika kau rindu", kekeh Baekhyun.

Malam sudah menjemput ketika lelaki mungil yang bukan lagi ratu Alderth itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jihoon. Mereka berada di depan pintu utama istana. Didepan sana, Chanyeol sedang menunggu bersama para prajuritnya. Raja Alderth itu sudah terlihat lebih segar. Pakaiannya sudah ganti, rambutnya sudah tertata rapi. Ketampanan masih menghiasi parasnya. Namun, kesedihan tidak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja dari raut wajahnya.

Beruntung, udara malam itu lebih cerah. Meskipun angin dingin berhembus, namun tidak ada butiran salju ataupun air yang mengguyur bumi. Baekhyun menebak perjalanan mereka akan lebih mudah dibanding perjalanan Chanyeol semalam.

Setelah memberikan pelukan akhir pada Jihoon, si lelaki cantik itu perlahan melangkah mendekat ke rombongan sang raja. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian sang ratu, hingga sukses membuat hatinya bergolak sedih.

Jillian dan Jasmine tengah mengusapkan kepalanya ke satu sama lain. Mereka tampak bahagia dapat bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa dirinya adalah penjahat dalam kisah mereka karena terlalu banyak memisahkan dan meninggalkan.

Ternyata, Baekhyun tidak satu-satunya yang menyadari interaksi mengharukan kedua kuda putih tersebut. Chanyeol juga tengah memperhatikan bagaimana kuda kebanggaannya dengan sayang mengusapkan surainya ke leher Jasmine. Tanpa sadar, senyuman menghiasi wajah sang raja. Ia berharap nasibnya akan sama dengan kedua itu, namun lagi-lagi takdir menghukumnya, tentu karena ia adalah seorang pendosa.

"harusnya aku sadar kau masih hidup ketika aku tidak menemukan Jasmine di rumah Sehun. Jasmine dan dirimu tidak dapat dipisahkan, sesuai dengan yang kurencanakan sejak dulu", ujar sang raja pelan. Sedikit menarik atensi Baekhyun untuk beralih dari jasmine dan Jillian. Tak dapat ditahan, senyuman pun terkembang di bibir merahnya.

"ya, seperti kau dan Jillian", jawabnya pelan.

"tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan kita berusaha memperbaiki semuanya?", ujar sang raja. Matanya beralih menatap dalam ke sisian wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"yang mulia, saya sudah memaafkan anda", perlahan Baekhyun menoleh dan balas menatap dalam ke iris gelap itu. "tapi, kita tidak bisa kembali bersama. Semuanya, terlalu berat untukku. Kumohon biarkan aku, menyelamatkan sisa diriku yang belum hancur".

Untaian kata itu bagai tamparan untuk sang raja hingga pimpinan Alderth tersebut hanya bisa menunduk. Helaan nafas yang amat berat ia loloskan, sebelum perlahan berbalik dan mengusap surai Jillian. Raja Alderth itu menoleh terakhir kali pada suami mungilnya, lalu melompat lincah ke punggung gagah kuda putih tersebut. Tanpa tatapan terakhir kali, sang raja langsung memacu Jillian untuk jalan.

Minho membungkukkan badannya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun menaiki Jasmine. Tidak lama kemudian, rombongan itu memacu kudanya menjauh dari Patrathia.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun. Agaknya itu membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Namun itu adalah pilihannya, Baekhyun siap menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang ia pilih.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun telah berusaha keras mengarahkan Jasmine agar berlari dibelakang Jillian. Karena Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan raja tampan itu. Namun, Jasmine merasa ini saatnya membangkang. Hingga kuda putih itu akan terus mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jillian. Akibatnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain beriringan dengan lelaki yang masih berstatus suaminya itu. Chanyeol pun tampak tidak keberatan, atau tidak peduli. Pria mungil itu belum bisa memutuskan. Beberapa kali, Baekhyun menoleh. Memperhatikan bagaimana satu tangan sang raja menggenggam erat tali kekang Jillian sedang tangan lainnya beristirahat pada paha kokohnya. Munafik, jika Baekhyun mengatakan jantungnya tidak berdebar melihat betapa gagah dan menawannya sang raja.

Sehingga yang ia lakukan pada akhirnya hanya menunduk, dan membiarkan Jasmine memimpin perjalanan kali ini. Karena Baekhyun sadar, mungkin ia bisa memaksa hatinya bersabar dan mengabaikan cinta menggebu pada sang raja Alderth. Namun ia tidak bisa egois dan memaksa Jasmine melakukan hal bodoh yang sama seperti dirinya.

 _ **Patrathia, January 12, 1855**_

Bunyi terompet menjadi tanda bahwa kedua pimpinan Alderth telah menginjakkan kakinya memasuki wilayah istana. Di sepanjang jalan Rissingshire, semua rakyat telah berkumpul sejak pagi karena mendengar ratu mereka telah kembali. Sorakan bahagia terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota. Sesekali Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan rakyat, berusaha menahan perasaan bersalahnya pada ratusan orang yang sudah menyambutnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika tahu, sang ratu telah melepaskan jabatannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas. Terlihat jelas, sang raja sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik bahkan untuk berpura-pura sekalipun.

Jika Baekhyun kira berhadapan dengan rakyat adalah yang terberat, ratu Alderth itu salah. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Ibu Suri, Puteri Yoora, Jongin dan Sehun tampak sudah menantinya bersama puluhan pelayan dan seluruh penjaga yang berbaris rapi dari halaman istana.

Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak gugup dengan menggenggam erat tali kekang Jasmine. Kuda putih itu meringkik perlahan, seolah bisa menangkap perasaan tidak nyaman dari tuannya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengusap surai Jasmine, meyakinkannya bahwa sang ratu baik-baik saja.

"aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Kau bawa sendiri berita itu pada mereka", ujar sang raja pelan. Masih enggan menatap Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengira Chanyeol hanya membual dan akan membantunya. Tentu, Chanyeol selalu menyelamatkannya selama ini bukan?

"selamat datang kembali, yang mulia", ujar seluruh pelayan dan penjaga secara serempak begitu sepasang pimpinan Alderth itu melompat turun dari kuda.

Tanpa menunggu untuk berbasa-basi, sang raja langsung melangkah masuk kedalam istana. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang berkumpul di halaman depan.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kedua lelaki yang tingginya tidak beda jauh itu sudah menatapnya sengit. Bahkan jika bisa, Kyungsoo tampak ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"h…hai", ujar Baekhyun tergagap.

"hai? HAI? Kau baru saja mengatakan HAI dengan mudahnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kami? Demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun!", hardik Luhan. Baekhyun berjengit sedikit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"m…maafkan aku… aku ̶ "

"jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Seberat apapun itu, kami akan selalu berada disini. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pergi lagi", itu adalah Kyungsoo. Yang tanpa Baekhyun duga langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. Diikuti Luhan yang juga ikut memeluknya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, sehingga ia tersedu-sedu di pundak Kyungsoo. Sedang kedua lelaki lainnya mengelus punggung sempit itu sayang. Kata Maaf Baekhyun ucapkan berkali-kali bak mantera. Membiarkan perasaan bersalah meliputinya.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Baekhyun beranjak mendekati sang ibu suri yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Memang, Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya. Namun Tiffany memiliki keterikatan tersendiri dengan menantu kesayangannya itu. Perasaan sayang luar biasa seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"bu…maafkan aku", ujar Baekhyun bergetar. Perlahan, ratu Alderth itu menjatuhkan lututnya dan memeluk kaki sang ibu suri. Dibelakang sang ratu, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun dan beberapa pelayan serta penjaga ikut membungkuk dalam. Sedangkan Jongin, mayor Minho, dan pelayan serta penjaga sisanya tetap berdiri tegak. Terlihat jelas pada siapa mereka menaruh kesetiannya.

Jika seseorang telah memutuskan untuk bertuan pada salah satu raja atau ratu, kepada orang itulah mereka sepenuhnya mengabdi. Jika sang ratu yang merupakan junjungannya tengah bersujud, itu berarti mereka juga wajib membungkuk hormat. Jika sang ratu rela menjatuhkan seluruh harga diri serta otoritasnya, mereka yang notabene hanya seorang abdi, tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

"bangunlah Byun Baekhyun. Kau adalah seorang ratu… Aku sudah memaafkanmu", ujar Tiffany sembari terisak. Ibu suri mengangkat perlahan tubuh menantunya agar kembali berdiri dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi muda, yang kuinginkan hanya melihat mu dan Edmund bahagia. Jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti berpura-pura bahwa kau sudah meninggal. Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya kami mendengar kabar itu Baek".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, bibirnya kelu dan isakan yang amat hebat membuat dirinya susah untuk mengucap.

"berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan Alderth dan tahtamu. Atau kau ingin melihatku mati karena memikirkanmu", ujar ibu suri.

Hati Baekhyun teriris mendengar ungkapan itu. Tiffany sudah seperti seorang ibu bagi Baekhyun. Tentu ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita yang sudah mulai tua itu. Melihat Tiffany sakit karena dirinya, adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"a…aku berjanji bu", ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. Tanpa sadar, janji berarti ia kembali terikat. Ia tidak bisa pergi lagi, untuk selamanya.

…

Deritan pintu perlahan membelah sunyinya eagle room. Suasana hangat seketika menyapa tubuh mungil sang ratu. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari ruangan itu. Bahkan sprei dan kelambu yang terpasang masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia pergi. Hanya satu benda kecil yang indah memberikan sedikit sentuhan lain di kamar mewah itu. Sebuah baby box yang sangat cantik. Didalam sana, anaknya tengah berbaring, anaknya yang amat ia rindukan siang dan malam. Hati Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang dibuatnya. Ini adalah kedua kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jackson. Kali pertama adalah sebelum ia pergi secara diam-diam dari kediaman Sehun. Hanya sepuluh menit yang amat berharga, ditengah gelapnya malam, Baekhyun memandangi wajah Jackson untuk pertama kalinya. Sang ratu kira, itu akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya. Namun dewa sangatlah baik, sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan lain untuk bertemu dengan puteranya.

Dengan hati-hati sang ratu melangkah masuk. Berusaha tidak bersuara sedikitpun agar tidak mengganggu Jackson. Air matanya tidak dapat lagi terbendung ketika sang ratu menatap wajah damai puteranya yang tengah tertidur. Kali ini terlihat jelas, karena cahaya dari matahari musim dingin yang bersinar terang. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana indah paras mungil itu. Paras yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Jackson adalah versi mini dari Chanyeol.

Perlahan, tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menggendong makhluk mungil itu. Mendekapnya erat dan memberikan kecupan sayang di kening. Air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari matanya membasahi kening Jackson. Membuat bayi itu terganggu tidurnya dan terbangun. Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi ketika sepasang mata itu terbuka perlahan. Maniknya bertatapan langsung dengan manik identical lain yang lebih mungil. Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelah itu Jackson menyipitkan matanya dan mulai menangis.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang menempel pada jendela, perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka kancing kemeja dan untuk pertama kali menyodorkan dadanya kepada Jackson. Insting tajam Jackson membuat bayi itu seketika paham, dan langsung menghisap air susu yang keluar dari nipple pink milik sang mama. Tangisan seketika berhenti, mata bulat basah itu menatap wajah cantik sang mama dengan penasaran.

Detik itu, meskipun ini adalah kali pertama, Baekhyun sudah bisa memutuskan bahwa menyusui Jackson adalah saat yang paling ia sukai. Melihat bagaimana sepasang mata bening itu menatap kedalam matanya. Bagaimana jemari kecil milik anaknya beristirahat nyaman di dadanya sembari makhluk mungil itu sibuk menyusu. Baekhyun merasa hatinya bisa meledak kapanpun karena rasa bahagia. Mendadak, ia tidak lagi merasa sakit.

Klek.

Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi keheningan serta momen mereka. Perlahan Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati sang raja tengah berdiri didepan pintu sembari menatapnya kaget. Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa sang raja tidak mengira Baekhyun ada didalam kamar.

"mmm… m…maaf aku tidak tahu kau ada disini", ujar sang raja.

"tidak apa Chan… Tunggu ̶ "

BRAAK

Terlambat, pintu sudah tertutup bahkan sebelum Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin membina hubungan baik dengan sang raja meskipun mereka tak lagi bersama. Baekhyun tentu membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk bersama membesarkan Vincent dan Jackson. Namun, ia sadar betul sang raja kecewa padanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apapun tentang itu.

Helaan nafas berat ia loloskan, sebelum sang ratu memutuskan untuk kembali menatap wajah damai anaknya yang ternyata sudah tertidur tanpa ia sadari. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa amat bahagia. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta lagi untuk pertama kali pada sosok mungil di dekapannya. Bagaimana perasaan hangat menyusupi buku-buku hatinya, hingga membuatnya terlena dan lupa bahwa ia belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pada semua orang. Baekhyun tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya bersama dengan Jackson.

Setelah lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba pintu eagle room kembali terbuka, menampakkan Vincent yang tanpa menunggu langsung menghambur kearah sang mama yang seperti sudah sangat lama tidak ia jumpai.

Air mata yang sempat mengering kembali turun membasahi pipi sang ratu Alderth. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan pelukan pada Vincent sedang satu tangannya lain menahan tubuh mungil Jackson yang tengah tertidur.

"ma… mama sudah pulang", ujar Vincent pelan. Mata polosnya menatap tepat ke manik Baekhyun seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Baekhyun menyadari, Vincent sudah jauh lebih besar sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Selain itu sorot matanya sudah berubah lebih tegas dibanding dengan sorot takut serta malu yang dulu sering anak kecil tampan itu tunjukkan. Baekhyun sangat bangga, melihat bagaimana anaknya tumbuh dengan baik ditangan sang raja.

"ya, mama sudah pulang".

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Vincent. Otak polosnya membuat anak itu seketika percaya pada ucapan sang mama meskipun sekali Baekhyun pernah mengingkari janji mereka. Janji bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar dan kembali, namun nyatanya tidak.

"ma, bisakah mama tidak pergi lagi? Vincent sangat sedih tidak ada mama. Meskipun papa selalu menemani Vincent sebelum tidur, namun rasanya tidak lengkap tanpa mama".

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pergi pada anak ini? Tentu itu akan menyakiti Vincent, dan hal tersebut sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

"benarkah? Papa menemani Vincent setiap malam?", jika mengubah topik pembicaraan adalah solusinya, maka itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"ya… papa akan menemani Vincent dan Jackson tidur. Tetapi tiap malam, Vincent takut papa tidak bangun lagi seperti waktu itu. Sehingga Vincent akan membangunkan papa sesekali untuk memastikan", kikik anak itu menggemaskan.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar pernyataan Vincent. Ia tidak memahami sedikitpun apa yang dimaksud anak sulungnya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol baik-baik saja selama ini dan lupa akan dirinya. Lalu kenapa, apa maksudnya ia tertidur dan tidak bangun?

"papa tidak bangun lagi? Apa maksudnya hm?".

"Vincent tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Grandma mengatakan kalau papa sakit dan Vincent harus tidur dengan Grandma. Tapi Vincent tidak percaya! Papa kan sangat kuaat! Lalu Vincent memutuskan mendatangi papa suatu malam. Tapi Grandma benar, papa tidak kunjung bangun bahkan setelah Vincent bangunkan berkali-kali. Di bagian dada papa dipenuhi ramuan hijau aneh yang baunya sangat tidak enak", bibir Vincent mengerucut. Mendadak kenangan buruk itu kembali memenuhi fikirannya.

Sayangnya, penjelasan Vincent tidak dapat sedikitpun dipahami oleh sang ratu. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Chanyeol sakit? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu dirinya akan hal ini?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Membuat sang ratu tanpa sadar mengabaikan Vincent yang tengah bercerita. Hingga anak itu menyadari bahwa sang mama tidak memperhatikannya dan berakhir merengek sembari menghentakkan kaki.

Hal ini sepertinya berhasil, karena Baekhyun langsung tersadar dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan satu tangannya. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu dan sayang yang teramat besar.

"ma, mama belum berjanji padaku kalau mama tidak akan pergi lagi".

Hening menyapa, bibir Baekhyun kelu untuk saat.

"ya… mama berjanji", lirih Baekhyun akhirnya.

Tidak menyadari, seorang lelaki tinggi sedang bersandar pada tembok bagian luar eagle room. Semua percakapan menggemaskan itu terdengar dengan jelas olehnya, membuat debaran aneh terjadi di jantungnya.

…

Empat orang dewasa tengah berkumpul di satu ruangan sayap barat. Yang tertua sedang memejamkan mata sembari berfikir. Sedangkan tiga lainnya tengah berdebat sengit membahas suatu hal yang amat penting.

Ibu suri, Puteri Yoora, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi antara dua pimpinan Alderth itu. Mereka merasakan aura dingin sang raja yang sedikitpun tidak tampak bahagia dengan kembalinya sang ratu. Tentu, kedua orang ini pastilah bertengkar karena suatu hal.

"tidak tidak. Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol akan senang kita mencampuri urusannya", tegas puteri Yoora.

"ayolah, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lagi", decak Luhan.

"aku setuju, kita harus memikirkan cara", sahut Kyungsoo.

"oh Diamlah!", hardik ibu suri mendadak.

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka lebar, dibarengi senyuman yang amat sumringah.

"pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah masuk tahun ke lima kan?".

Serempak, tiga kepala lainnya mengangguk.

"aku punya rencana. Kyungsoo! Hubungi tuan Sterling. Katakan ia memiliki tugas mulia yang harus segera dilaksanakan", kekeh Ibu Suri. Mengundang tatapan heran dari tiga lainnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel palace, January 13, 1855**_

Matahari musim dingin menyorot dengan amat terang pagi itu. Membuat suasana istana seolah kembali hidup setelah beberapa hari lalu diserang badai. Setiap orang di istana seperti terbawa dengan cerahnya suasana sekitar dan ikut tersenyum cerah pada siapapun yang mereka temui. Begitupun dengan sang ratu yang mengawali pagi pertamanya di istana setelah sekian lama.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, semua masih melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Para pelayan akan menyapanya ketika sang ratu melewati koridor. Suasana hati sang ratu sungguh baik pagi itu. Meski semalam ia tidak berhasil menemukan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bicara. Memang, akibat dari ucapan Vincent, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Memikirkan apa maksud anak sulungnya itu.

Niat pertamanya adalah bertemu Chanyeol. Menanyakan apa maksud Vincent secara jelas. Namun, lelaki itu seolah menghilang secara misterius. Ia tidak ada diruangannya dan di semua ruangan yang biasa ia tempati. Mengundang ribuan tanya di otak Baekhyun.

Sang ratu menghela nafasnya pelan, hari ini ia bertekad akan menemukan Chanyeol dan memperjelas semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu, sang ratu punya urusan lain yakni mengisi perut. Jackson sudah bangun tepat ketika matahari terbit. Memekik pelan dan seketika menangis dengan sangat keras. Membangunkan sang ratu dari tidurnya yang amat tidak jenak.

Setelah menyusui Jackson, lelaki cantik itu melanjutkan kegiatannya memandikan sang bayi dan kembali menidurkannya. Kini, Baekhyun merasa sangat kelaparan. Dan ia tidak dapat menunggu lagi untuk mengisi perut.

"jujur saja Lu, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yang mulia raja", itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun baru saja akan berbelok masuk kedalam dapur sebelum ia mendengarkan suara sahabatnya. Mendadak, lapar tidak lagi ia rasakan. Berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Ratu Alderth ini menahan keinginannya masuk kedapur dan berdiam di samping pintu. Berusaha mendengarkan apa yang kedua sahabatnya akan katakan.

"benar Kyung. Yang mulia raja masih belum sembuh betul dari luka panahan itu. Kemarin beliau baru kembali dari Patrathia dan malamnya harus pergi lagi ke Faydale sampai besok".

Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun. Ia pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Tapi tunggu, luka panah?

"Apakah kau tidak berencana memberi tahu yang mulia ratu alasan sang raja tidak menemuinya dalam jangka dua bulan setelah Sehun kembali dari Alderth kala itu? Baekhyun amat terluka karena itu. Hingga ia ingin pergi selamanya dari kehidupan kita", lanjut Luhan.

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun semakin lama semakin dalam. Semuanya sangat membingungkan. Otaknya mendadak bodoh sehingga sulit memahami maksud mereka.

"entahlah, bagaimana caranya aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun bawa sang raja sekarat akibat luka panah hingga tidak sadarkan diri selama dua bulan? Baekhyun akan panik mendengarnya kau tahu".

"benar, andai saja ketika itu Sehun memberitahu yang mulia keberadaan Baekhyun. Kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Beliau tidak perlu membahayakan diri dengan diam-diam mengikuti Sehun dan berakhir terluka…".

Detik itu, dunia Baekhyun seakan berputar didalam kepalanya. Mendadak suara kedua temannya mengabur. Pandangan Baekhyun berubah tidak fokus.

Jadi itulah kenyataannya? Chanyeol terluka, dan hampir merenggang nyawa karena… karena ingin bertemu dengannya?

Oh tuhan, kenyataan macam apa ini? Baekhyun sungguh tidak dapat memahaminya. Perasaan bersalah yang sejak awal ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi kini. Kilasan bagaimana ia melawan sang raja di pertandingan pedang padahal suaminya masih belum pulih total menghantui Baekhyun. Kata-kata kejam yang ia ucapkan untuk menyakiti Chanyeol kembali terngiang, dan malah berbalik menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras membentuk sungai kecil di pipi tanpa ratu Alderth itu sadari. Hatinya seperti diremas.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berterimakasih pada sang raja. Setelah apa yang suamiku lakukan padanya, ia masih memaafkan Sehun. Mengembalikan jabatannya. Memberikan perlindungan hukum penuh pada Sehun agar tidak dihukum mati dan mengampuninya. Kurasa, sujudpun tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti hutangku…".

Perlahan, lelaki mungil itu berbalik. Ia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk kembali ke kamar. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Semakin lama ia berdiri disana, semakin lemas kakinya terasa. Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol adalah tersangka dalam kisah mereka. Namun kenyataannya, Baekhyun lah yang bersalah. Bersalah karena tidak pernah memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya mendengar, dan membiarkan sang raja menjelaskan.

…

Bias sinar oranye menghiasi langit Rissingshire sore itu. Menyinari sesosok lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk sembari menatap keluar jendela. Matanya sembab akibat menangis sejak pagi. Sang ratu menolak bertemu dengan siapapun, menolak makan, dan membiarkan ia sendiri bersama dirinya di kesunyian The Rose Chamber.

Baekhyun kembali mengulang semua kejadian di otaknya. Sejak hari dimana ia bertemu sang raja, menikah, dan melalui hari-hari indah bersama. Tapi, akhirnya tiba pada bagian menyakitkan dimana Subin hadir diantara mereka. Memporak-porandakan kisah indah mendekati sempurna yang telah mereka rajut bersama. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa pergi jauh, membawa Jackson bersamanya. Sang ratu bahkan masih merasa amat sakit di bagian dada mengingat kejadian itu. Nafasnya seketika sesak karena air mata seolah tidak mau berhenti.

Lama kelamaan, kenangan itu membawanya kepada hari dimana ia mendengar secara diam-diam bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah bersalah. Ia hanyalah korban dari kejamnya ramuan sihir yang membuat sang raja Alderth lupa akan segalanya. Ketika itu, hati Baekhyun terasa amat bahagia. Rasa lega luar biasa meringankan beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan sudah memaafkan sang raja dan menunggunya datang. Menjemput dirinya, dan bersama mereka menanti kehadiran putera yang masih dikandungan sang ratu.

Namun, dua bulan kemudian, perasaan bahagia itu berubah ketika Baekhyun menyadari penantiannya sia-sia. Setiap malam ia menanti, dan setiap malam pula ia harus kecewa. Karena sang raja tidak kunjung datang. Rasa sakit hati kembali menyerangnya. Bagaimana bisa sang raja masih tetap tidak peduli dengan dirinya dan putera dikandungannya. Semua perasaan terkhianati itu kembali mendera Baekhyun. Mendadak, ia meragu. Bagaimana jika ternyata Chanyeol benar mencintai Subin. Dan sang raja menyadari itu setelah semuanya terlewati.

Pikiran itulah yang terus memenuhi Baekhyun selama jangka waktu tidak hadirnya Chanyeol bahkan setelah kasus itu terungkap. Pikiran itu mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju hari dimana Jackson akhirnya lahir. Hingga ia memutuskan akan pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang.

Kini, setelah semua prasangka yang memenuhi dirinya itu terbukti salah, Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang terkejam yang pernah ada. Penyesalan menekannya bak beton yang jatuh tepat di dada. Membuatnya diam, tak bergerak, tak bernafas. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah bertemu Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu tampak menghindarinya dan lebih memilih pergi ke Faydale tanpa sepengetahuan sang ratu.

Tentu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah melewati begitu banyak hal menyakitkan seorang diri seperti dirinya. Namun Baekhyun terus saja merasa dirinya adalah satu-satunya pihak yang tersakiti dan balik menyakiti tanpa ia sadari.

Kemarin, setelah ia melihat Jackson dan Vincent, sang ratu merasa amat berat untuk pergi dari istana. Baekhyun berfikir dua kali dengan keputusannya. Rencana tinggal dan berusaha kerja sama dengan sang raja tanpa ikatan romansa sempat terbersit di pikirannya. Katakan Baekhyun munafik, tapi ia hanya seorang pria dengan dua anak lelaki kecil rapuh yang masih amat membutuhkan kehadiran dirinya. Berat terasa untuk Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka dan memutuskan untuk tinggal. Lalu mulai berusaha berteman dengan Chanyeol.

Namun, fakta baru yang ia terima hari ini seperti membuka matanya lebar. Menyadarkannya. Seolah dewa memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan atas dilemma yang membuatnya terjaga setiap malam.

Baekhyun hanyalah manusia terlepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang ratu. Ia bisa salah, ia bisa merasa sakit, dan ia bisa munafik.

Dengan keputusan final yang baru saja ia ambil. Sang ratu mengusap air matanya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, namun Baekhyun terlalu buta dengan kebencian dan rasa egois hingga tidak bisa melihat semua itu. Kini giliran Baekhyun, yang harus memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, January 15, 1855**_

"em, maafkan aku tuan Sterling. Tapi untuk apa yang mulia ibu suri memintaku hadir disini?", ujar Baekhyun pelan. Membuat lelaki tua berjenggot yang tengah sibuk dengan kanvasnya mendongak. Lalu tersenyum pada sang ratu.

"apakah yang mulia ratu tidak mengatakan pada anda? Tradisi setiap lima tahun usia pernikahan raja dan ratu", ujar pak tua itu.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. Sungguh ia tidak sedang dalam mood melakukan semua ini. Semalam ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Mengakibatkan dirinya terbangun dengan sakit kepala luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup. Baekhyun sesungguhnya hanya ingin mengurung diri di kamar seharian bersama Jackson sembari menunggu sang raja kembali. Namun, semua cita-cita itu harus musnah ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, memaksa mandi, sembari mengatakan bahwa ibu suri menunggu dirinya di ruangan lukis.

Rasa kesal luar biasa ia rasakan ketika melihat bahwa ibu suri tidak ada diruangan lukis dan hanya tuan Sterling yang sedang menunggunya dengan seperangkat alat lukis yang sudah siap digunakan. Separuh bagian ruang lukis tertutup kain berwarna merah, menyembunyikan sebuah kursi kayu yang sepertinya akan digunakan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya mengenai hal ini. Terlebih tentang tradisi lima tahun pernikahan. Ia merasa de javu, seolah kembali ke masa dia masih seorang penghuni baru di istana mewah ini.

"tuan Sterling, tolong jelaskan padaku. Sungguh aku tidak memahami maksud anda", titah Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi pak tua itu hanya tersenyum jail, semakin membuat sang ratu merasa kesal.

"tradisi lima tahun pernikahan raja dan ratu, berarti raja dan ratu harus menjalani prosesi lukis bersama. Maksudnya, anda dan yang mulia raja akan dilukis berdua", jelasnya.

"bukankah kami sering dilukis berdua?".

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut pak tua itu. Kekehan jail yang menggoda.

"oh tentu kali ini berbeda. Anda dan yang mulia raja akan dilukis bersama, telanjang".

Benar, sang ratu langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan tuan Sterling dan terbatuk-batuk amat keras. Demi tuhan, apa maksudnya dilukis telanjang? Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa telanjang dihadapan orang lain?

"yang mulia raja tidak ada disini, hingga mustahil jika…"

CKLEK

"tuan Sterling, kurasa ibuku salah paham. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan… Baek?", seketika kedua pasang mata raja dan ratu Alderth itu membelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu lagi dengan suasana seperti ini.

Sang raja menjadi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berdeham kikuk. Membuat sediki rasa kecewa mengapung di permukaan hati Baekhyun.

"kurasa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Aku dan yang mulia ratu tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ibu sepertinya salah sangka. Yang mulia ratu sedang… tidak enak badan. Ya, dia sedang tidak enak badan. Sehingga aku akan memikirkan semuanya lagi bersama dan ̶ "

"tidak, ayo kita lakukan", lirih Baekhyun. Menginterupsi ucapan sang raja yang terdengar sangat cepat ditelinganya. Bahkan membuat Baekhyun hampir saja mengira lelaki itu tengah gugup.

"y…ya? Baek, apa kau ̶ "

"aku yakin, ayo kita lakukan", ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selama ini amat sang raja rindukan.

"ah! Luar biasa! Kalau begitu, silahkan yang mulia bersiap dibalik kain merah ini. Jika sudah siap, beritahu saya ya", pekik tuan Sterling senang. Seolah tidak peduli dengan ketegangan yang terjadi antara dua anak adam dihadapannya itu.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama beranjak ke balik kain merah itu, memberikan isyarat mata pada sang raja untuk mengikutinya.

"Baek, kau tidak harus melakukannya karena ibu. Aku akan membicarakannya lagi", ujar sang raja. Masih berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa mundur dan batal melakukan prosesi dadakan ini.

"tidak, aku tidak melakukannya karena ibu", jawab Baekhyun. Membuat sang raja berkedip bingung. Seingatnya, kemarin Baekhyun masih amat dingin dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sang raja mendadak curiga, sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"ayo, tuan Sterling sudah terlalu lama menunggu", lanjut Baekhyun. Sebelum tubuh mungil itu berbalik untuk menanggalkan satu demi satu pakaian yang melekat padanya.

Raja Alderth itu seolah kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih tidak merasa yakin, namun punggung telanjang Baekhyun seolah menghipnotisnya. Membuat Chanyeol secara tidak sadar ikut melepaskan pakaiannya, hingga tubuh berotot itu tidak terlapisi sehelai benangpun.

Dunia disekitar Chanyeol seketika berhenti, ketika tubuh telanjang yang sangat indah itu berbalik menghadapnya. Senyuman yang sangat cantik menghiasi paras suami mungilnya. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang membuat sosok Baekhyun semakin sempurna dimata sang raja Alderth.

"kemarilah", lirih Baekhyun, kemudian membimbing sang suami tinggi yang masih diam mematung itu untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah disiapkan, posisinya membelakangi sang pelukis.

"B…Baek", bisik sang raja. Degupan jantungnya semakin menggila. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya menatap ke tubuh indah itu secara langsung. Chanyeol merasa bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak hari terakhir ia menatap sempurnanya ciptaan sang dewa yang merupakan suami mungilnya tersebut.

Perlahan, tangan sang ratu terulur dan memberikan usapan lembut di pundak kokoh sang raja. Kemudian meremasnya pelan, dan menggunakan pundak itu sebagai pegangan, bersamaan dengan sang ratu yang melebarkan kedua pahanya untuk duduk di pangkuan sang raja.

"tuan Sterling mengatakan ini posisi yang pas", bisik Baekhyun. Berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

Dibawah sana, tubuh sang raja bergetar akibat sensasi luar biasa ketika tubuh telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit mulus Baekhyun. Api gairah seketika membakarnya, ketika kedua benda di bawah sana saling bergesekan secara tidak sengaja.

Sekuat tenaga sang raja menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Ia takut akan menakuti Baekhyun dan memperparah hubungan mereka yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk tersebut.

Degupan jantung mereka terdengar amat keras, hingga terdengar jelas oleh keduanya. Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan gelenyar gairah yang ia rasakan ketika perlahan jemari Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya sayang. Sedang satu tangan lainnya memberi belaian sayang pada surai hitam sang raja. Reflek, raja Alderth itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Memberikan elusan lembut disana.

Desahan pelan terdengar, amat pelan seperti bisikan angin. Hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikan apakah suara itu nyata atau hanyalah bagian dari imajinasi liarnya.

"kami sudah siap, tuan Sterling", ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"sudah? Baiklah! Aku akan melepaskan kainnya sekarang", ujar lelaki tua itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kain merah yang melindungi mereka terjatuh di lantai. Mengekspos keduanya secara jelas di mata sang pelukis.

"ah sangat sempurna! Yang mulia raja, bisakah anda menoleh ke kiri?".

Dengan berat hati, raja Alderth itu memalingkan wajahnya dari keindahan yang sedang ia nikmati dan mengikuti intruksi dari sang pelukis.

"benar tepat sekali. Yang mulia ratu, anda bisa meremat rambut sang raja? Jangan terlalu keras, namun cukup meyakinkan ya? Lalu saya ingin anda membenamkan separuh wajah anda dibalik rambut sang raja dan menatap kearahku. Ingat, tatapan tajam yang menggoda", kekeh tuan Sterling.

Tentu, sang ratu Alderth melakukannya sesuai dengan yang diminta. Bahkan matanya tidak main-main menatap menggoda kearah si pelukis. Siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini tentu akan setuju, bahwa keduanya terlihat amat… Erotis.

Semuanya memang tidak masuk akal, prosesi apa yang mengharuskan raja dan ratu bersedia dilukis telanjang? Namun itulah adanya. Prosesi ini dimulai pada masa raja ketiga Alderth yang amat menjunjung tinggi seni. Raja Philip mempercayai bahwa erotisme sejalan dengan rasa cinta dan keindahan. Menurutnya, rasa cinta yang terjalin kuat akan terlihat dari bagaimana raja dan ratu menikmati jalannya prosesi melukis ini. Perasaan cinta mereka akan menggetarkan hati siapapun yang melihat hasil lukisan mereka. Membuktinya bahwa cinta mereka nyata. Menunjukkan bahwa aturan yang dibuat oleh ayah raja Philip, tidaklah salah. Tentu hasil dari lukisan mereka akan dipajang di ruangan rahasia yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh raja dan ratu yang sudah melewati kegiatan ini. Begitupun dengan sang pelukis. Hanya keturunan Sterling lah yang bisa dan dipercaya untuk melanjutkan tradisi tertutup ini.

Detik berlalu berganti menit, hingga satu jam yang amat mendebarkan terlewati. Keduanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak gairah yang amat menyiksa. Apalagi, secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun akan bergerak gelisah, membuat kedua kejantanan mereka bergesekan secara tidak sengaja. Memperparah keadaan, dan membuat suhu udara disekitar mereka mendadak naik. Hingga kedua pimpinan Alderth itu berkeringat.

Gesekan suara pensil dan kertas menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi heningnya ruangan itu. Sang waktu berjalan amat lambat, seperti tidak mengerti betapa tegangnya kedua pimpinan Alderth itu. Beberapa kali, sang pelukis meminta mereka untuk rileks. Agar prosesi ini cepat selesai. Namun semua itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh keduanya. Hawa kecanggungan terasa amat tebal disekitar mereka. Membuat kedua pimpinan Alderth itu tidak bisa mempedulikan hal lain, selain mereka berdua, dan bagaimana friksi menyenangkan ini bisa mereka abaikan.

"baiklah! Saya rasa sudah cukup! Saya akan menyelesaikan lukisan ini dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Dan sekarang saya akan keluar, agar yang mulia leluasa berpakaian kembali".

Tidak ada hal yang lebih melegakan lagi bagi mereka saat itu, kecuali ucapan sang pelukis yang sejujurnya telah mereka nanti sejak tadi. Terlebih sang raja Alderth yang sunggih tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi, dan bisa saja menerkam suami mungilnya tanpa peduli jika si pelukis melihat.

KLEK.

Pintu tertutup, hening kembali menyapa. Dengan kaku, sang raja Alderth menolehkan wajahnya kembali. Menatap ke wajah cantik yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Kedua pasang iris itu bertemu. Membangkitan debaran menggila didalam dada mereka. Perlahan, sang ratu mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut pada pipi sang raja. Tidak sedetikpun melepaskan sepasang manik hitam lain yang memerangkap hazelnya.

"baby", bisik sang raja yang menyerupai desahan. Membuat sang ratu merinding.

"maafkan aku…", Ujar Baekhyun. "maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku karena tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk berbicara".

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?", ujar sang raja bingung. Kerutan menghiasi kening menawannya. Sembari perlahan telapak tangan kasar itu membelai lembut pinggul sang ratu.

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya… Maafkan aku", Bisik Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini tepat dihadapan bibir sang raja yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"tidak, maafkan aku Baby. Semuanya salahku, dari awal, akulah si pendosa itu", bisik sang raja.

Sang ratu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha meyakinkan sang raja bahwa itu tidaklah benar. Bahwa Baekhyun sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Sudah saatnya mereka berhenti untuk saling menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Setitik air mata tidak bisa lagi ditahan oleh sang ratu. Hatinya membuncah bahagia karena dewa masih memberinya kesempatan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Benar, mereka berdua sudah terlanjut sakit. Namun berpisah agaknya bukan jalan yang baik untuk dilalui. Karena tiap itu terjadi, hal buruk akan selalu menimpa mereka. Membawa mereka semakin jauh satu sama lain.

"kumohon, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, rajaku. Kini biarkan aku yang meminta maafmu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang tidak pernah memberimu kesempatan, maafkan aku yang sudah egois dengan meninggalkanmu bersama anak-anak sendirian. Sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah tidur nyenyak tiap malam jika kau belum mengampuni dosaku", bisik sang ratu. Isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"baby… hey, sayang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan menangis kumohon, sudah cukup aku membuat air matamu mengalir selama ini".

Ratu Alderth itu perlahan mengangguk. Tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun karena isakkan yang terus menderanya.

Tidak tahan tentu saja, sang raja Alderth tidak bisa terus melihat suami mungilnya menangis seperti itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal pertama yang melintas di kepalanya.

Memangut bibir merah itu. Membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

Perlahan, sang ratu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang raja. Bibir mungil itu berusaha sebisa mungkin membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh suami tingginya. Kedua belah bibir itu saling memangut, mengecap rasa manis bak candu yang mereka rasakan.

Ciuman yang berawal manis itu tidak lama berubah panas. Lumatan lembut yang raja lakukan semakin lama semakin menuntut hingga membuat yang lebih mungil bergerak gelisah di pangkuannya. Lagi, membuat dua kejantanan mereka bergesekan secara tidak sengaja.

"mmh", desahan pertama lolos dari bibir sang ratu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan menyudahi pangutan bibir mereka untuk pindah menyerang leher putih mulus itu.

Kecupan-kecupan manis sang raja berikan di sepanjang pembuluh darah yang terlihat jelas dibalik kulit menggoda itu. Sang ratu semakin menggeliat geli karenanya.

"s…sayang ngh", desahnya lagi, sembari meremat pundak sang raja.

"shh, aku disini, baby", bisik sang raja. Tepat di lubang telinga Baekhyun.

Seketika, bisikan itu seperti menyengatkan sesuatu ke sekujur tubuh mungilnya. Membuat ratu Alderth itu menggelinjang.

"jangan lepaskan aku lagi, yang mulia", lirih Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk, dan tatapan sayu yang amat menggoda ia berikan pada suami tingginya.

"cinta kita sudah ditakdirkan sejak ratusan tahun lalu, Baby. Aku pernah melepasmu sekali kala itu. Aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Kali ini aku bersumpah, dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi", ujar sang raja mantap. Suara beratnya terdengar amat lembut mengalun di telinga Baekhyun.

Ratu Alderth itu perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu kembali menarik wajah sang raja untuk berbagi ciuman manis. Tentu ciuman manis yang tidak lama berganti dengan suara desahan-desahan nikmat yang bahkan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Begitulah, takdir mempermainkan mereka. Mengombang-ambingkan perasaan mereka bak nahkoda yang tengah berlayar. Jika suatu hari badai dan ombak besar terjadi lagi, mereka berdua hanya perlu mengingat bahwa suatu saat ketenangan serta keindahan laut akan kembali menyambut jika mereka berhasil melewati badai itu dengan baik.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka pernah memutuskan untuk berpisah, untuk menyerah dengan takdir dan melepaskan satu sama lain. Tapi hanya dalam kedipan mata, semuanya berubah. Mereka yang awalnya menyerah menjadi percaya. Memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit dan berusaha menarik tangan satu sama lain yang semakin waktu berjalan semakin terpisah jauh.

Begitulah cinta, begitulah kehidupan. Begitu sederhana, dan itulah yang membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyesal menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan bersama melalui tightrope menuju ke dunia yang mereka bangun bersama. Dunia dimana hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Keluarga kecil mereka.

Dunia yang terasa amat sempurna hanya dengan merasakan lelaki tinggi itu berada amat dekat dengannya. Amat dengan hingga tubuh keduanya dapat menyatu. Amat dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan deguban jantung menggila itu didalam sana. Amat dekat hingga Baekhyun yakin, mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **HALOOOOO akhirnyaa ya end jugaa FF ini gaess hehehe. Gimana? suka? or not? ehehe. Anyway! terimakasih yaa sudah baca ff pertamaku. Sudah menyempatkan review, favorited, dan follow cerita pertama ini. I'm so happyyyy sampe gabisa berkata-kata!**

 **intinya makasih buaaaanyaaaaaaaaakkkk! I Love u guys to the moon and back to the moon and back again!**

 **Anywaay, bagi yang belum tau, aku mau ngadain giveaway buat kalian. Tapi hanya untuk yang follow ig ku ya karena mudah bagiku menanyakan soal alamat dan lainnya kalau disana.**

 **oke okee? segitu dulu yaa. Sampai jumpa minggu depaan. eh maksudnya sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya (yang mungkin masih berkaitan sama ini) ehe he he he he lupakan anggap aku tidak bilang apa-apa!**

 **BYE BYE GAES SELAMAT MEMBACAA!**

 **jangan lupa review yaa.**

 **regards,**

 **Kileela.**


	15. Rewrite The Stars

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **A Fanfiction By Kileela**

" _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied"_

 _ **̶**_ __ _ **Zac Efron x Zendaya, Rewrite The Stars (The Greatest Showman Ost)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **kalian minta sequel, aku kasih prequel. Aku mah gitu orangnya' (dihujat)**_

 _ **Baiklaaah ini not an update ya!**_

 _ **Tapi berhubung kalian banyak minta sequel, otakku memberontak nyuruh bikin sequel aja.**_

 _ **Jadi aku memutuskan bikin one chapter separated prequel yang masih 100% berhubungan sama King Ed and Queen Aidyn.**_

 _ **Kalian kangen mereka?**_

 _ **Aku juga hiks**_

 _ **Baiklah tanpa banyak cakap lagi aku ini , kalian yang berminat membaca bisa cek ke profile ku ya. Karena aku gabisa attach link disini. Hiks.**_

 _ **Anyway iyaa sekarang udah bisa baca , karena udah aku post. Hehehe**_

 _ **Jadi sekian dan terimakasih!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review yang cinta-cintaku!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kileela**_


	16. Bonus I ( The Three Musketeers)

**Bonus I**

 **(The three musketeers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Not Edit And Repost**

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, February 22, 1855**_

Derikan suara serangga malam menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kaca di eagle room yang terbuka. Semilir angin mengibarkan kelambu putih mewah yang menggantung, seolah melebur dengan remang cahaya lilin. Membuat suasana amat romantis.

Malam itu, bangunan utama Alderth terlihat amat sunyi dan tenang. Seluruh penghuninya sudah masuk kedalam hangat selimut masing-masing. Menyisakan beberapa penjaga saja yang bertugas pada jam nya.

Cuaca seharian tadi juga lebih hangat dari biasanya. Kentara sekali perbedaannya dengan hari kemarin yang terasa menusuk tulang. Sehingga menikmati udara malam tidak akan semenyeramkan biasanya, malah terasa menyenangkan. Terakhir, suara percikan api yang bersumber dari perapian menjadi pelengkap untuk petang yang sempurna.

"jangan lakukan ini sayang, Jackson bisa terbangun", bisik sang ratu, membelah keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta. Jemari lentik itu memberikan cubitan pada lengan kekar Chanyeol yang tengah menyusup di sela-sela pinggang sempitnya. Punggung Baekhyun bergerak-gerak geli akibat kecupan kupu-kupu yang diberikan bibir tebal sang raja Alderth, sekaliguas berusaha mengenyahkan bibir nakal itu dari kulit bak pualamnya.

"baby…", bisik sang raja. "apakah kau tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mencicip susu Jackson?".

Mendengar itu, secara otomatis sang ratu langsung mendecak kesal. Lalu menyikutkan lengan pada sang suami tinggi, tepat mengenai perut berototnya. Menimbulkan erangan dari si target. Ratu Alderth itu tidak peduli bahkan jika suami tampannya tengah merajuk dibelakang sana.

Seperti itulah mereka, sejak masalah itu terselesaikan.

Benar, sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak momen dimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah rumit yang lebih dari setahun sudah mereka lewati. Dua belas bulan yang penuh rasa sakit dan tangis. Keduanya tidak pernah merasa begitu lega sebelum ini. Seolah ber ton-ton batu baru saja disingkirkan dari dada sepasang pimpinan Alderth tersebut.

Raja dan ratu Alderth itu seolah kembali ke lima tahun silam ketika mereka baru saja mengikat janji suci dihadapan pendeta. Kalimat manis, kecupan mesra, dan pelukan sayang tanpa canggung mereka lakukan di depan umum. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia seberapa besar perasaan itu mengkonsumsi hati mereka. Cinta yang begitu menggebu.

Karena itu tidak heran, jika Jongin menyebut keduanya 'pengantin baru kedua'. Ya, Raja dan ratu Alderth itu seolah tidak ingin berjauhan. Benar-benar tidak ingin hingga mencapai titik dimana sang raja akan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun lelaki mungil itu pergi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi ratu, sekalipun tidak pernah melibatkan diri dalam rapat dewan, kini akan selalu terlihat di balkon atas ruangan Idlehall dan memperhatikan seluruh prosesi yang tengah dilakukan sang raja bersama puluhan lord lain.

Kris, sang anggota baru, beberapa kali bertanya pada Roland ̶ yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua para lord, apakah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kerajaan Alderth jika sang ratu mengawasi jalannya rapat rahasia seperti ini. Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sembari berkata, "Penasihat Kim bilang, mereka dalam fase pengantin baru kedua".

Pimpinan muda Klan Warrer bersurai blonde tersebut kemudian mengangguk paham, dan tak lagi memperpanjang pertanyaannya.

Seperti itulah hari-hari mereka lalui, tak hanya sang junjungan, melainkan seluruh penghuni istana Etuviel. Hanya tawa dan canda yang terdengar di sekeliling bangunan mewah nan megah kebanggaan Alderth itu. Kesedihan dan amarah seolah musnah terhapuskan oleh sang waktu. Senyuman cerah menghiasi hampir seluruh wajah berseri baik para bangsawan maupun pelayan dan penjaga. Seolah emosi yang dirasakan oleh raja dan ratu mereka memiliki efek yang dahsyat bagi para abdi nya.

"kenapa kau selalu menolakku seperti ini? Sangat malang! Benar aku adalah pria paling malang di seluruh penjuru Alderth", gerutu sang raja. Sepasang lengan berotot itu otomatis melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh telanjang pria mungil lain yang berada di dekapan, untuk kemudian berbaring terlentang.

Kikikan tak lagi dapat ditahan oleh sang ratu. Si mungil cantik itu mau tidak mau berbalik dan merangsek semakin dekat ke sumber kehangatannya. Lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang suami tingginya yang tengah merajuk.

"hey tuan, apakah kau lupa apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku beberapa menit lalu?".

"tsk, tentu saja itu berbeda. Beberapa saat lalu kegiatan kita adalah membuat adik untuk Jackson. Dan barusan aku hanya ingin menyusu sedikit. Tapi lihat bagaimana dengan tega kau menolakku", suara berat itu dibuat semanja mungkin. Hingga pemilik tahta nomer dua Alderth itu dengan gemas menarik hidung mancung sang raja.

"menyusu bagimu akan membawa kita kembali pada kegiatan lain. Ingat kau besok harus bangun pagi dan pergi bersama anggota Three Musketeers mu itu".

Mendengar itu, sang raja menghela nafas pelan kemudian memeluk erat pinggang sempit suami mungilnya.

"Three Musketeers hm? Sepertinya aku harus membatasi waktumu berkumpul dengan anggota lelaki-lelaki pendek mu itu".

Cubitan panas tanpa ampun diberikan sang ratu pada pinggang Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"cepatlah berbaikan dengan jenderal Oh. Kalian terlalu mendiamkan satu sama lain. Rasanya sangat aneh", ujar Baekhyun.

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, sang raja menoleh dan kembali menghela nafas. Jujur saja, bahkan setelah waktu berlalu. Hubungannya dengan sang jenderal seolah tak kunjung membaik. Mereka berdua lebih memilih menghindar dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berada di ruangan yang sama. Hal ini membuat Jongin si penasihat menjadi yang paling menderita. Diapit dua lelaki dengan aura dingin mematikan yang menguar.

"kau tahu aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan membebaskannya dari hukuman mati. Jika aku menyimpan dendam ia tentu sudah mati sekarang", jawab sang raja. Suaranya terkesan dingin.

"Oh suamiku, tidakkah kau dengar sendiri bagaimana nada bicaramu barusan?", perlahan ratu Alderth itu bangkit dan menompang dagunya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mata nya berbinar indah, menatap dalam ke sepasang manik gelap lain. "aku tahu kau amat menyayangi Sehun seperti saudaramu sendiri, jika tidak kau tentu tak akan repot-repot menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kalian hanya perlu menghancurkan dinding yang tanpa sadar kalian bangun tersebut".

Tangan besar sang raja dengan lembut mengusak surai terang Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit yang dihiasi ukiran mewah diatas sana.

"Sayang?", bisik Baekhyun, berusaha mengembalikan atensi si tinggi kepadanya.

"sesuatu membuat diriku dan Sehun tak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Aku amat kecewa padanya, begitupun ia kepadaku".

"tak bisa, atau kalian belum mencoba?".

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, sang raja menghela nafas. Kristal segelap malam itu menatap dalam ke wajah cantik ratunya.

"baby…"

"kumohon, besok adalah saat yang tepat untukmu dan Sehun. Bicarakan masalah kalian, cobalah untuk saling memahami. Aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil bukan?", bisik sang ratu.

Hening menyambut. Sang raja nampak tak yakin harus menyanggupi permintaan sang suami mungil atau tidak. Jujur saja, kekecewaan yang ia rasakan pada Sehun sangatlah besar. Hingga titik dimana bertemu Jenderal Alderth itu terasa sangat canggung dan tidak semenyenangkan dulu. Terlebih mengingat betapa besarnya 'perang dingin' mereka kala itu. Disisi lain, raja Alderth itu juga tak dapat menolak permintaan ratu nya. Hingga ia secara tak sadar mengangguk samar, berharap Baekhyun tak melihat pergerakannya itu.

Tetapi ia salah, senyuman lebar menghiasi paras manis sang ratu melihat anggukan itu.

"berjanjilah padaku", bisiknya.

"ya, aku berjanji", lirih Chanyeol, bebarengan dengan hembusan nafas berat yang ia loloskan.

* * *

 _ **Glimmerhelm, February 23, 1855**_

Riuh tepuk tangan ratusan warga terdengar hingga ke penjuru sebuah desa kecil yang terletak 100 mil di bagian barat ibukota Rissingshire. Glimmerhelm bisa dibilang merupakan penghasil kentang dan ubi terbesar di seluruh Alderth. Setiap tahun, hasil pertanian mereka akan menyumbang pundi-pundi emas yang cukup besar untuk kerajaan. Sehingga tidak heran, jika setiap tahunnya panen mereka akan dirayakan secara besar-besaran dan dihadiri oleh petinggi-petinggi Alderth.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hari ini pun tak jauh berbeda. Perayaan panen diadakan di jantung desa Glimmerhelm. Warga yang sejak awal sudah terlihat senang semakin antusias begitu melihat kuda putih gagah yang ditunggangi sang junjungan membelah kerumunan. Raja Alderth itu sesekali tersenyum untuk menyapa rakyat diikuti oleh Jenderal Oh yang berada di kanan dan Penasihat Kim di sebelah kiri Chanyeol.

Wajah tampan, pakaian mewah, serta aura penuh wibawa cukup untuk membuat setiap insan yang berada di kerumunan itu tercengang. Bahkan berkedip pun terasa sangat sulit. Bisa dimengerti, tidak setiap hari mereka bisa melihat langsung orang nomor satu Alderth itu.

"demi tuhan, aku tidak menyangka _The Three Musketeers_ akan hadir. Kukira yang mulia tidak akan datang karena tahun lalu beliau pun tak datang", bisik salah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian khas kasta tengah yang membalut tubuh berisinya.

Anggukan tanda setuju diberikan oleh pria tua berjenggot yang berdiri disampingnya, "Ya, terlebih kabar dari ibukota mengatakan yang mulia raja dan Jenderal Oh tengah dalam hubungan yang tidak baik. Apakah ini berarti _The Three Muskeeters_ tak lagi ada?".

"Tsk", wanita lain yang ternyata juga termasuk dalam percakapan itu berdecak, lalu menyikutkan sikunya pada lengan si pak tua. "kalian terlalu mudah termakan gossip. Jika mereka tidak dalam hubungan baik, tentu Jenderal Oh tidak akan menatap yang mulia raja seperti itu. Lihat! Lihat… Mata itu terlihat khawatir".

Mendengar itu, secara otomatis ketiga pasang mata mereka menatap objek yang dimaksud oleh si wanita. Sekitar dua ratus meter didepan mereka, terlihat sang raja sedang berusaha menembus kerumunan untuk naik keatas panggung kecil dengan Lord Kris Warrer menanti disana.

Dibelakang sang raja, terlihat jelas jenderal Oh memelototi beberapa warga agar memberikan jalan pada sang junjungan. Atau sesekali dengan canggung ia mendongak khawatir melihat tangan salah satu warga yang terlalu berani menyentuh Chanyeol.

"hmm, kau benar. Mungkin itu hanya gossip", kekeh si pak tua akhirnya.

Tidak tahu, jika didepan sana sang raja baru saja menepis kasar tangan Jenderal Oh yang secara reflek menyentuh pundak sang junjungan. Sentuhan di pundak merupakan isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui bahwa keadaan kuranglah baik dan harus berhati-hati. Namun sayangnya, sang raja tampak belum memaafkan sang jenderal hingga isyarat sederhana itupun ditolak olehnya.

Tidak peduli jika lelaki berwajah dingin dibelakangnya itu tampak sedikit terluka karena tindakan Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun seketika terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan menatap kosong kearah sang raja yang sudah berdiri di samping Kris dan memulai sambutannya. Sungguh, jenderal Alderth itu tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan sangat sulit memaafkannya. Nampaknya, sang waktu belum berhasil mengembalikan persahabatan mereka seperti sedia kala.

PUK PUK

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Chanyeol memang seperti itu kan?", Ujar Jongin sembari memeberikan tepukan penyemangat pada pundak tegap berbalut baju besi sang Jenderal.

Untaian kata tak dapat ia ucapkan, hingga anggukan menjadi wakil yang paling bisa diandalkan oleh sang jenderal. Di dalam sana, hatinya meng amini apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Karena sesungguhnya, Sehun juga memiliki sebersit rasa rindu atas kehadiran sang sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak baginya. Namun tentu, gengsi akan posisinya sebagai lelaki sejati menahan seluruh luapan perasaan itu dan membiarkannya bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang ia bangun tanpa sadar.

…

BRUK

"OOF, YAK OH SEH…"

"SSTT DIAMLAH", bisik Sehun. Satu tangannya membekap mulut sang raja yang berusaha memberontak.

Entahlah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Penyambutan untuk acara pesta panen berjalan lancar. Semua warga tersenyum lebar sejak tadi. Dan sang raja sudah tak sabar meneguk minuman yang disediakan bar langganan mereka, L'Empire, yang bisa dibilang merupakan bar nomor satu di seluruh penjuru Glimmerhelm. Bar bernuansa mewah itu menyediakan minuman alcohol terbaik, dan berlokasi di area elit. Sehingga hanya bangsawan dan mereka yang memiliki ratusan keping emas lah yang sanggup membayar tagihan yang diberikan sebagai ganti atas pelayanan yang didapat.

Namun suasana bahagia itu entah hilang kemana digantikan ketegangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Semua berawal dari sang raja yang meninggalkan Jillian, Cobalt dan Thunder di tempat mereka diikat tadi lalu berjalan kaki menuju L'Empire karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tetapi sayang, di tengah perjalanan sekelompok lelaki gempal bersenjata mengepung mereka. Awalnya tidak terlalu serius, mereka hanya meminta raja menerima mereka sebagai penjaga istana. Hanya saja, menjadi penjaga istana tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Hanya mereka yang berhasil melalui berbagai ujian ketat yang dapat masuk. Meskipun terlihat sepele, penjaga juga mengambil peran yang sangat penting. Tanpa mereka yang terpercaya, mungkin istana sudah ratusan kali mengalami pencurian.

Sebagai raja yang baik, Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai prosedur dan protocol yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Sayangnya para lelaki gempal itu tidak peduli dan dengan berani menyerang ketiganya. Sungguh nahas, karena mereka bertiga sama sekali tak membawa pedang dan meninggalkannya di kuda. Mengira tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan pergumulan sengit, akhirnya ketiga bangsawan itu berhasil kabur. Dengan Jongin yang berlari cepat menuju kuda mereka dan Chanyeol serta Sehun yang malah mengambil arah lain. Membawa mereka semakin masuk kedalam bagian terpencil desa.

Secepat apapun mereka berlari, derap langkah segerombolan pria itu tetap saja terdengar dibelakang mereka. Terus mengikuti dan tak melepaskan kedua target itu dari pandangan. Tetapi, dewi keberuntungan sepertinya sedang berbaik hati hari itu. Di tengah-tengah momen genting yang terjadi, Sehun melihat sebuah celah yang bisa digunakan untuk mereka bersembunyi.

Semua rasa canggung, rasa marah, dan kesal yang keduanya pendam seolah tak lagi diingat. Bahkan sang raja membiarkan Jenderal Oh menarik lengan kekar itu dan membawanya masuk ke celah antara dua pohon tanjung yang berada di halaman rumah warga. Tanpa menunggu, kedua lelaki tampan itu melompat kedalam lubang galian yang cukup tinggi hingga dapat menyembunyikan keduanya.

Semakin lama, derap langkah itu semakin menjauh, membawa sang raja Alderth pada kesadaran akan jarak dirinya dan Sehun yang nyaris menempel dengan sempurna. Dengan brutal, tangan kekar itu mendorong jauh Sehun hingga yang lebih muda harus menerima rasa sakit akibat benturan cukup keras antara punggungnya dengan batu besar yang menancap di tanah.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang timbul di hati Chanyeol melihat ringisan Sehun. Tetapi pimpinan Alderth itu memutuskan untuk tak peduli dan bersiap naik kembali ke atas.

Baru saja kaki panjang itu menjejak tanah dan menjadikannya pijakan untuk naik, Sehun dengan kasar menarik pundak sang junjungan hingga tubuh tinggi itu jatuh terduduk di dalam lubang. Geraman marah terdengar, namun sang jenderal tidak peduli dan malah membekap mulut sang raja dengan satu tangan. Sedang tangan lainnya berpegangan pada pangkal tanah, menompang berat tubuhnya yang kini berjinjit untuk mengintip.

Ternyata, gerombolan itu belum sepenuhnya pergi.

"Kurasa mereka benar sudah pergi. Kalau sampai penasihat Kim kembali membawa pasukan kita bisa habis bos!", ujar salah satu dari gerombolan pria gempal tadi.

"tsk, kita sudah terlalu berani. Menampilkan wajah dihadapan yang mulia raja dan mengancamnya. Kita benar harus pergi dari sini segera".

Setelah itu derap langkah kembali terdengar, semakin lama semakin jauh hingga sunyi datang menghampiri. Sang raja yang sepertinya sudah menyadari bahwa suasana kini benar-benar aman, menampik tangan sang jenderal dan mendengus. Lalu tanpa menoleh lagi, memanjat naik keatas. Meninggalkan Sehun yang meringis sembari mengusap lengannya yang terbentur batu tajam.

"YANG MULIA! Park Chanyeol! Syukurlah kukira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian! Prajurit sudah mengejar mereka", dari dalam lubang, Sehun dapat mendengar jelas suara Jongin dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol memanjat keluar.

"Oh Sehun! Yatuhan aku sangat lega! Haruskah kita langsung kembali ke istana? Pakaian kalian terlihat kotor", ujar Jongin begitu sosok Sehun masuk kedalam irisnya.

"gerombolan tikus itu tidak dapat merusak rencanaku. Ayo, L'Empire sudah menunggu", ucap Chanyeol. Nadanya terdengar datar kemudian berlalu dan melompat naik ke punggung Jillian. Memacu kuda itu menuju bar yang sudah diimpikannya sejak beberapa hari.

Bersamaan, Jongin dan Sehun menghela nafas. Well, itu sebelum mata elang Jongin menangkap bercak darah yang menembus kemeja putih sang jenderal.

"Hey. Kau tidak apa bung? Tanganmu berdarah", ujar Jongin.

"ya, terpantuk batu sedikit. Sangat sial, batu itu terlalu cerdas hingga ia memilih bagian lenganku yang tidak tertutupi baju besi".

Lagi, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan memberikan tepukan penyemangat pada pundak Sehun lalu merematnya.

"apakah Chanyeol tidak melihatnya?".

"ia tidak peduli, seperti biasa", jawab Sehun sembari melepaskan pakaian besinya lalu membuang benda itu asal.

"Chanyeol akan kembali seperti biasa. Ia hanya butuh waktu. Bersabarlah".

Jenderal Alderth itu terdiam beberapa saat, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Namun ia memutuskan tak akan memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka dan mengangguk. Lengan kekarnya yang dalam kondisi sehat dengan kasar merangkul leher Jongin lalu menariknya berjalan cepat menuju Cobalt dan Thunder yang sudah menanti.

…

Dentingan gelas kaca yang beradu, dan suara gumaman orang melebur menjadi satu. Menimbulkan kesan khas dari bar mewah nomor satu di Glimmerhelm tersebut. Di ujung sana, tiga orang lelaki tengah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar dengan gelas berisikan _Merlot_ dihadapan mereka. Yang paling tinggi, tampak tengah asik mencicipi jamur portabello rebus di tangannya.

Suasana disekitar mereka cukup berisik, namun hening menyelimuti meja mewah yang khusus disiapkan untuk sang raja tersebut. Sehun tampak diam sembari sesekali mengelus luka di lengannya, sedangkan Jongin sibuk mengawasi dua orang yang mengeluarkan aura dingin dihadapannya.

Jongin yakin seratus persen bahwa Chanyeol pasti melihat luka di lengan Sehun. Karena memang lukanya cukup besar dan warna merah darah sangatlah kontras dengan pakaian Sehun. Tetapi entah kenapa, pimpinan Alderth itu seolah tidak peduli dan malah sibuk menikmati makanannya. Sungguh, lelaki tan itu ingin protes, namun itu sama saja menabuhkan genderang perang dengan Chanyeol.

"permisi, segelas anggur putih pesanan yang mulia raja. Selamat menikmati", seorang pelayan paruh baya dengan pakaian formal menginterupsi suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

Bunyi 'tuk' pertanda gelas Kristal itu sudah mendarat aman di meja menjadi suara terakhir yang terdengar. Karena setelah itu sang pelayan sudah berlalu pergi.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya heran, ia hafal bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah penggemar Anggur putih. Menurut sang raja rasanya terlalu 'sehat' sehingga minuman alcohol itu menempati nomor urut akhir di daftar minuman kesukaan sang raja.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, justru anggur putih adalah kesukaan Sehun.

Realisasi itu membuat Jongin membelalak dan bersiap membuka mulut. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Chanyeol sudah mendahului.

"minumlah, ini bagus untuk kesehatan", ujar Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu meletakkan gelas berisikan anggur putih tepat dihadapan Sehun sebelum berdeham dan kembali melahap jamurnya.

Seketika, rahang Jongin terjatuh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki berwajah datar itu mendadak tersenyum lebar. Merasa amat bahagia meskipun suara Chanyeol masih terdengar datar. Setidaknya ini adalah kemajuan. Setelah beberapa bulan ia dan Chanyeol saling beradu punggung dingin, kini sang raja tampak sudah mau membalikkan sedikit badannya untuk menghadap Sehun.

"T…terimakasih Park", ujar Sehun.

"Hm", singkat Chanyeol.

Namun cukup membuat senyuman tak luntur dari wajah Sehun dan membuatnya lupa akan denyutan nyeri luka yang menghiasi lengan berototnya.

"Lihatlah kau sangat pilih kasih. Kau memesankan anggur putih special untuk Sehun, dan tidak untukku?", decak Jongin. Berusaha mencairkan canggung yang sempat terjadi.

"lukai lenganmu dulu baru aku akan memesankannya", jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sepertinya tanpa sadar, karena tak lama kemudia raja Alderth itu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk karena kesadaran atas ucapan yang ia lontarkan muncul.

"Ah kalian berdua manis sekali. Segeralah berciuman berpelukan kalau perlu tidur bersama nanti malam. Seperti pasangan baru saja", goda Jongin sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

BRAK

"Kim Jongin", desis Chanyeol. Mata elang itu menatap tajam pada targetnya tanpa ampun.

"M…maaf yang mulia", lirih Jongin. Kepalanya menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman disana. Karena meskipun sang raja terlihat marah, kedua pria lain di meja itu sadar, bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara bagi nya menutupi rasa gugup dan malu. Tipikal Park Chanyeol.

Lirihan Jongin tersebut tak lagi ditanggapi oleh yang paling tinggi, sehingga suasana di meja itu kembali hening. Hanya ada suara garpu dan piring yang beradu. Berkolaborasi dengan suara bibir yang menyesap minuman dari gelas kristalnya. Erangan atas reflek yang dikeluarkan ketika kerasnya alcohol mengenai tenggorokan seolah menjadi melodi terakhir yang melengkapi.

Ditempatnya duduk, sesekali sang Jenderal Alderth menoleh untuk menatap sang junjungan. Mendadak merasa lega karena mungkin setelah ini hubungan mereka akan membaik. Perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu. Dan insting Sehun adalah juara dua di seluruh penjuru Alderth, setelah sang raja tentu saja.

"Chanyeol, apakah Sehun belum memberitahumu? Mengenai catatan Jenderal Richard yang ditemukan Sehun di brankas rahasia markas militer?", ujar Jongin. Menyingkirkan sepi yang sejak tadi menyelimuti.

Sang raja mendongak, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ekspresi yang kontras dengan sang jenderal yang kini melotot marah pada Jongin.

"Jenderal Richard? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya?".

"Demi tuhan! Kau adalah keturunan Danvers bagaimana kau tidak tahu hal ini?", Jongin berdecak. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Sehun. "Jenderal Richard adalah kekasih Putera Mahkota Beck Danvers. Kakak dari Raja Raymond yang bunuh diri ratusan tahun lalu".

"Pangeran Beck? Aku tidak pernah memiliki leluhur dengan nama itu. Bukankah Raja Raymond adalah anak tunggal?".

BRAK

Gebrakan meja yang ditimbulkan oleh tangan lebar Jongin terdengar. Pria tan itu berubah menjadi mode bersemangat.

"Itu rahasia kerajaan kau tahu? Semua jejak tentang pangeran Beck dihapus, begitupun Jenderal Richard. Awalnya aku mengira itu hanya bualan para orang tua. Namun tidak! Sehun menemukan catatan pribadi sang Jenderal. Juga ada lukisan kecil sang jenderal disana bersama pangeran Beck. Aku sangat penasaran namun Sehun bilang gambarnya sudah rusak. Bukankah itu berarti mereka benar ada? Yakan Sehun?".

Secara otomatis, kedua pasang mata itu beralih menatap sang Jenderal yang kini kaku bak batu di tempatnya duduk.

"y…ya, aku benar menemukan buku milik Richard. Namun isinya hanya peta dan strategi perang. Tidak seperti yang Jongin ucapkan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang penting. Itu hanya masa lalu. Dan di buku itu tak ada satupun fakta yang bisa membuktikan cerita para tetua", Jawab Sehun.

Sang raja tampak berfikir sebentar. Namun kemudian mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tapi kau bilang…"

"aku salah membaca, Kim Jongin", tandas Sehun.

Seolah memahami isyarat mata tajam itu, Jongin langsung terdiam dan meneguk _merlot_ nya.

"tapi, kurasa memang terjadi sesuatu di era itu. Sangat mustahil bagaimana bisa semua lukisan masa muda raja Raymond habis terbakar bersama dengan ruangan pribadinya ketika terjadi pencurian besar-besaran di istana? Dan lagi… Tentu leluhurku membuat aturan mengenai kebebasan raja memilih pasangan, dengan suatu alasan kan?", ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun berdeham pelan. Berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya.

"m…mungkin itu hanya kebetulan".

"atau mungkin, Raja Raymond berusaha menghilangkan jejaknya dan pangeran Beck?", mata tajam Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah Sehun. Lalu senyuman miring penuh arti berkembang di bibirnya. Sungguh, sang jenderal Alderth itu mulai merasakan keringat dingin bercucuran dibalik pakaiannya.

'apakah, ia tahu?', batin Sehun.

…

Senja telah tiba ketika ketiga anggota _The Three Muskeeters_ bertolak ke Rissingsire. Jillian si kuda putih terlihat memimpin perjalanan dan berjalan di tengah. Menapak gagah pada tanah dengan bunyi tapak yang terdengar tegas. Beberapa puluh meter dibelakang Jillian, Cobalt dan Thunder berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah si kuda putih.

Bias cahaya oranye sore di langit luas terlihat kontras dengan si putih Jillian, si hitam Cobalt dan si cokelat Thunder. Menimbulkan perpaduan yang apik untuk dilihat. Jalanan berumput yang mereka lalui sudah mulai sepi. Tidak ada orang berlalu lalang seperti tadi. Namun malah membuat perjalanan mereka terasa damai dan menyenangkan.

Didepan sana, sang raja tampak focus menatap kejalanan. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat handle pedang Justifier yang menggantung di sisian tubuhnya. Sikap siap siaga jika terjadi penyerangan tak terduga seperti tadi.

Berbeda dengan junjungannya. Jongin menompangkan dagunya pada kepala Thunder. Matanya terasa berat, salahkan perutnya yang kenyang, dan alcohol yang mulai mempengaruhi system kerja tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap lurus kedepan sambal sesekali mengusap kepala Cobalt.

"Hey Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau berbohong?", gumam Jongin. Cukup keras hingga Sehun mendengar, tapi juga lumayan pelan sehingga tak bisa ditangkap oleh sang raja.

"kukira kau sudah tidur"

"berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Katakan", desis Jongin.

Sang Jenderal perlahan menghela nafas. Iris tajamnya menoleh menatap Jongin. Bias cahaya senja menyinari Kristal itu hingga warnanya berubah kecoklatan dan bersinar.

"Biarkan dia hidup sebagai dirinya di era ini. Masa lalu tidak dapat diubah. Dewa memberinya kesempatan dengan takdir baru yang lebih indah. Tidak adil jika semua itu dirusak karena kenangan akan masa lalu yang pahit. Dewa membuatnya kembali ke dunia ini, dengan jutaan kemewahan dan lelaki yang sejak ratusan tahun lalu ia cintai. Bersama dengan memori baru yang hanya ada keindahan di dalamnya, tanpa sedikitpun jejak ingatan perih kehidupan sebelumnya. Itu adalah anugerah. Tidak seharusnya kita merusak anugerah yang dewa berikan pada seseorang".

"jadi maksudmu lebih baik ia tidak tahu?".

"ya, itu lebih baik. Sudah cukup mereka menderita dulu. Biarlah di kehidupan ini hanya ada kebahagiaan, hingga ajal menjemput", Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah Sehun. Membuat Jongin seketika melongo.

"apakah kini aku berbicara dengan Raja Raymond? Atau Oh Sehun?".

"berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku yang kini berada di sampingmu adalah Oh Sehun. Aku berbeda dengan aku di kehidupan sebelumnya. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku sebagai Oh Sehun dengan tenang tanpa bayang masa lalu. Lagipula, aku sudah bisa bertemu dengan kakak-ku dan melihatnya setiap hari. Itu sudah cukup".

Bibir Jongin mencebik dengan dramatis mendengar penuturan Sehun. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai seperti ingin memeluk sahabat berwajah datarnya itu. Membuat lelaki lainnya mengernyit jijik dengan ekspresi terharu yang tidak natural tersebut. Namun sayang, Thunder bukannya malah mendekat kearah Cobalt seperti yang diinginkan sang penasihat, tetapi menjauh. Jika sedang sial mungkin…

BRUK

Ya, Jongin sedang sial sehingga ia harus terjatuh dari punggung Thunder. Cukup keras, hingga Jillian berhenti dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?", ujar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun, saksi dari kejadian tragis itu, hanya tertawa dan memacu Cobalt meninggalkan Jongin. Yang kini mengerang kesakitan sembari mengusap punggungnya.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, February 24, 1855**_

Dentingan ke 12 Grand Watch di bagian utama terdengar menggema hingga ke sudut tergelap istana Etuviel. Suara tapak kuda yang semakin lama semakin mendekat mengalahakan derikan suara serangga malam yang sejak tadi menjadi unsur dominan disana. Para penjaga dan pelayan yang seharusnya sudah beristirahat dan bergumul mesra dengan selimut hangat, mau tidak mau berjajar rapi menyambut kedatangan si phoenix yang baru kembali dari kunjungan.

Jaehwan sebagai kepala pelayan sayap barat kini berdiri paling depan dengan Alexandre, kepala penjaga sang raja yang baru. Bungkukan dengan serentak mereka berikan ketika kaki panjang itu menapak lantai marmer mengkilat dibawahnya.

Rasa lelah terasa amat menekan, ingin rasanya sang raja segera masuk dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang sudah amat ia rindukan itu. Sehingga tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, pimpinan Alderth itu melemparkan asal pedangnya pada Alexandre dan berlalu masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun dibelakang.

Sayangnya, baru beberapa langkah ia menapak masuk ke istana. Sebuah tubuh mungil yang jelas milik wanita dengan libung terjatuh tepat dihadapannya. Reflek, sang raja mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh itu. Membawa masuk ke rengkuhannya. Tentu, itu dilakukan semata-mata karena pimpinan Alderth itu kaget.

Ternyata ia adalah seorang pelayan wanita sayap barat yang baru di rekrut minggu lalu. Sepertinya wanita muda itu belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan istana yang berat dan sibuk hingga harus jatuh pingsan dihadapan junjungannya. Kesalahan fatal yang bisa membuatnya digantung jika sang raja dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"yang mulia!", pekik jaehwan sembari berlari mendekat diikuti Alexandre dan lainnya.

Raja Alderth itu menegakkan tubuh sembari menahan berat wanita di pelukannya. Hembusan nafas lelah lolos dari bibir merah itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin marah, namun melihat wajah pucat si wanita, sang raja mendadak tidak tega.

"Jaehwan, kau berikan wanita ini istirahat selama beberapa hari. Nampaknya ia sakit", ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari melihat wajah pucat abdinya untuk terakhir kali.

"baik yang muli…"

"Chan! E…ed kau sedang apa?".

Jawaban Jaehwan sukses diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara lain yang amat dikenal oleh seluruh nyawa di ruangan itu. Benar, yang mulia ratu. Jongin dan Sehun langsung membelalak kaget. Merasa hal buruk akan terjadi lagi.

Bukankah menurut kalian kejadian ini sedikit familiar?

Dengan susah payah, sang raja menelan ludahnya yang mendadak mengeras seperti batu. Menatap khawatir pada sang ratu yang kini memajukan bibirnya lucu sambal bersedekap marah. Matanya terlihat kecewa.

"Baby… ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Dia pingsan ketika aku lewat… sungguh aku tidak…"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU EDMUND! TIDURLAH DENGAN JILLIAN MALAM INI", teriak si mungil sebelum berbalik dan kakinya melangkah cepat hingga tak lagi terlihat dibalik dinding lorong.

Belasan rahang di ruangan itu seketika jatuh. Pertama kalinya mereka melihat sang ratu marah besar seperti ini. Namun tampaknya mereka maklum, karena sang ratu sedang tidak enak badan. Alasan yang masuk akal mengapa tabib Zhang datang berkunjung sore tadi. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu benar penyakit apa yang membuat ratu mereka mendadak pemarah seperti barusan.

"Kejar dia, Romeo", celetuk Jongin. Seketika menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Ah aku bisa gila", gerutunya. Dengan cepat sang raja melepaskan pegangannya dari wanita itu dan berlari kearah suami mungilnya pergi tadi. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan si pelayan yang baru saja di pegangnya. Untung, Alexandre tepat berada di samping sang raja untuk menangkap pelayan wanita itu dan membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam rengkuhan.

Seperti takdir, tepat ketika tubuh hangat Alexandre menompang tubuhnya. Wanita itu membuka mata, dan iris mereka beradu. Menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi si pelayan.

…

"Edmund kenapa kau harus sial sekali haha? Sungguh memalukan sungguh memalukan rasanya dimarahi suamimu didepan para pelayan kan? Ah sungguh aku benar-benar sial", gerutu sang raja. Kakinya bergerak seirama dengan kalimat yang terucap bak mantera dari bibirnya.

Sungguh, raja Alderth itu merasa lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Sayangnya, bahkan keinginan se sederhana itu tak dikabulkan oleh dewa malam ini. Ia malah berakhir dengan tergesa menyusul sang ratu yang ia yakini sudah mengunci dirinya di kamar.

Ratusan scenario berkelebat di otak sang raja. Ia berencana akan memanjat balkon atau mendobrak pintu jika memang itu diperlukan. Apapun asalkan kesalahpahaman ini tak berlanjut serius. Ia tidak ingin masa pahit yang sempat terjadi dalam pernikahan mereka kembali terulang.

BRUK

"DIMANA MATAMU HA… Tabib Zhang?", Ujar Chanyeol kaget. Tangannya perlahan mengusap pundak tegap yang baru saja menjadi korban tabrakan atas dirinya dan si tabib.

Menyadari siapa sosok yang ia tabrak, sang tabib dengan cepat membungkuk hormat pada sang raja. Wajahnya berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tenang yang selama ini ia tunjukkan dalam 26 tahun masa hidupnya.

"apa yang anda lakukan disini?".

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum ramah pada sang junjungan. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan perut. Menunjukkan gestur 'hormat' dan tenang.

"hamba baru saja memenuhi panggilan yang mulia ratu. Beliau merasa kurang enak badan".

"Apa? Suamiku sakit? Apakah serius? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa ia tak mau memberitahuku?".

Bukannya wajah serius atau sedih yang sang raja dapat, melainkan sebuah senyuman hingga menunjukkan cekungan khas di pipi sang tabib. Sungguh hati sang raja kini bergolak karena perasaan khawatir, tidak nyaman, dan panic yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Yang mulia ratu baik-baik saja… Hanya…"

"hanya apa? Tabib Zhang jangan bermain-main seperti ini", desis sang raja. Rahangnya mengeras. Siap untuk meledak marah.

"hanya yang mulia harus sabar menghadapi perubahan emosi yang mulia ratu mulai hari ini. Tampaknya janinnya perempuan, mungkin beliau akan lebih sensitive dan emosional", Tabib Zhang membungkukkan badannya lagi. Menahan senyuman lebar yang akan terlihat jika ia tidak segera membungkuk hormat.

"j…janin? Apa m…maksudmu tabib…"

"selamat yang mulia, nampaknya julukan The Three Muskeeters sudah mendapatkan tiga anggota penerus. Yang mulia ratu tengah mengandung. Usianya baru menginjak empat minggu".

"APA? MENGANDUNG?".

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Haloo i'm back setelah sekian lamaaaa! ada yang kangen sama tightropee? aku bawa bonus bagian 1 nih buat kaliaan. setelah ini mungkin ada bonus part 2 dan seterusnya. Fungsinya untuk menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang kelewat di inti cerita kemarin. Bisa flashback bisa maju kedepan. Jadi perhatikan tanggal dan tahun tiap baca ya! Oiyaa tiap bonus itu berdiri untuk satu cerita dan satu tema. Jadi akan berbeda-beda.**

 **Sekali lagii terimakasih yaa untuk kalian yang baca, fav, review dan follow tightrope serta ff ku lainnya. I love youuu all! jangan lupa review chap ini juga yaa, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki lagi kedepannya. Aku tanpa kalian butiran debuu eheheh. I Love u fuuullllll!**

 **Love,**

 **Kileela**


	17. Bonus II (The History of Cravings)

**Bonus II**

 **(The history of cravings)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Not Edit and Repost**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, March 24, 1855**_

Suara cicitan burung yang tengah bertengger diatas dahan pohon tanjung menjadi iringan music penyemangat di pagi kala itu. Titikan embun memenuhi dedaunan, ditambah dengan kabut yang masih menyelimuti istana, sebuah pelengkap yang sempurna. Dentingan grand watch sebanyak enam kali biasanya menjadi sebuah tanda bahwa seluruh penghuni istana siap memulai hari. Mulai dari pelayan, penjaga, tukang kebun, para peternak, pekerja dapur, hingga yang berada di jajaran tertinggi seperti ibu suri, puteri, dan tentu saja raja serta ratu.

Bunyi pintu terbuka serta derap langkah kaki akan mulai terdengar di mana-mana setelah dentingan terakhir berbunyi. Para pelayan sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapannya untuk membersihkan seluruh penjuru istana. Sebisa mungkin membuat istana hingga ke sudutnya bersih, tanpa setitik debu yang tertinggal. Para penjaga sudah berbaris di jalan setapak lebar di depan gerbang istana untuk menjalankan upacara pagi. Tubuh tegap, derap langkah kompak dan tegas, serta teriakan lantang sudah merupakan ciri khas pagi di istana Etuviel. Yang mungkin jika suara itu tak terdengar, akan terasa janggal.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di bagian belakang istana. Dimana para peternak mulai membuka kandang besi berisi hewan-hewan ternak mereka. Diawali dari kandang unggas, dengan mengambil telur kualitas terbaik yang nanti akan diberikan pada petugas dapur untuk dimasak. Tidak hanya telur, daging serta susu pun juga melalui proses yang sama. Singkatnya, semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh raja, ratu serta petinggi kerajaan lainnya adalah yang terbaik dan yang paling segar.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan para peternak, petugas dapur akan memulai hari mereka dengan mengunjungi ladang privat milik kerajaan. Disana tumbuh berbagai macam sayuran serta buah-buahan yang partumbuhannya dipantau lekat-lekat. Sembari menanti para peternak menyerahkan hasil mereka, petugas dapur menghabiskan pagi dengan memetik sayur serta buah segar yang akan dikonsumsi hari itu. Memilah terbaik dari yang terbaik agar tidak membahayakan kesehatan sang junjungan. Terlebih kini, sang ratu tengah mengandung anak kedua nya. Sehingga seluruh makanan yang dimasak akan di cek lebih dari dua kali oleh kepala pelayan sebelum akhirnya dapat di hidangkan di meja.

Semuanya bergerak dengan cepat, seperti saling berkejaran dengan waktu. Sebisa mungkin ketika sang junjungan keluar dari ruangan, segalanya telah siap dan bersih. Karena mereka tahu, sang raja adalah orang yang disiplin. Lelaki tampan itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat menghadiri jadwalnya. Para petugas istana tentu tidak ingin merusak hari dengan membuat kesalahan fatal yang berakibat amukan dari orang nomor satu Alderth tersebut.

Namun, tampaknya ada yang berbeda di hari itu. Cukup kontras hingga hampir seluruh petugas istana berbondong-bondong mengunjungi wonderbush untuk menjadi saksi. Tuan Bertram, si kepala taman tampak membungkuk kikuk sembari beberapa kali memerintahkan para tukang kebun mengambil benda-benda yang ia sebutkan.

Di hadapan si pria berusia paruh baya itu, se sosok lelaki tinggi tampan dengan rambut hitam mengkilat tengah berjongkok. Lengan kemeja putihnya di tekuk hingga ke siku, menampakkan lengan berotot tersebut. Dua kancing teratas pakaian putih itu terbuka, hingga memberikan akses bagi orang lain mengintip sedikit bentuk dada bidang berotot miliknya.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang mulia raja Edmund Danvers the 6th yang menjadi penyebab kegaduhan di pagi itu. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya, hingga si pimpinan Alderth itu sudi menyentuh tanah taman dengan tangannya sendiri. Semua diawali ketika dentingan jam berbunyi lima kali di pagi itu. Sang raja tampak sudah rapih dengan kemejanya. Sendirian ia menyusuri sepinya lorong istana, karena kebetulan sang suami mungil tengah berkunjung ke Erith bersama kedua puteranya. Langkah kaki tegap itu ia bawa untuk membangunkan sang penasihat sebagai kegiatan pertama raja Chanyeol pagi itu. Tentu saja, menimbulkan reaksi luar biasa kaget dari si penasihat. Pimpinan Alderth itu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menginjakkan kaki ke gubuk sederhana milik tuan Bertram yang terletak di sebelah selatan taman wonderbush, dekat asrama para pelayan. Sama seperti Jongin, kepala taman itu nyaris saja menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai akibat keterkejutan luar biasa dengan kehadiran mendadak sang raja.

Bisa dibilang, pagi itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Alderth. Seorang raja menginjakkan kakinya sendiri ke gubuk milik ketua taman yang jauh dari kata mewah itu. Ditambah lagi, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pertanda bahwa ia datang membawa sebuah kabar gembira, sehingga pikiran takut yang awalnya menyelimuti Bertram menguap entah kemana.

Apabila kehadiran Chanyeol sendiri sudah membuat kaget, ucapan pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya seolah mampu membuat si kepala taman oleng dan terkapar akibat serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan percaya diri, pimpinan Alderth itu memerintahkan seluruh bunga Helenium dan Red Spider Lily yang tertanam di wonderbush di cabut. Karena sang raja sendiri yang akan menanam bunga mawar sebagai gantinya.

Lalu, acara menanam dimulai tak lama kemudian. Hiruk pikuk di taman wonderbush terdengar hingga ke pelayan bagian belakang. Semuanya tampak bersemangat ingin menyaksikan sang raja menjatuhkan seluruh otoritasnya hanya untuk menanam bunga. Seolah ingin menjadi saksi kejadian yang hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup mereka. Bahkan sepuluh pelukis istana pun sengaja didatangkan oleh Jongin untuk mengabadikan kejadian itu. Mulai dari sang raja menggali tanah, menancapkan bunga pertamanya hingga ketika pimpinan Alderth itu menyeka peluhnya. Semua tak luput dari coretan pensil sang pelukis.

Jika sang raja menanam, ini berarti menjadi kewajiban mutlak bagi Sehun dan Jongin. Sejak kecil, ketiga pria tampan itu memang berjanji satu sama lain akan mengikuti apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan dan melindungi satu sama lain. Memang bagi orang lain itu terdengar amat manis dan menyentuh. Tetapi, bagi Jongin dan Sehun saat ini mereka menyesal pernah mencetuskan janji itu. Raja menolak mentah-mentah bantuan seluruh pelayan, tukang kebun, serta penjaga. Dan hanya menerima bantuan dari kedua sahabatnya. Bahkan Bertram tak diizinkan menyentuh bunga-bunga itu barang secuil.

Ya, meskipun mereka tidak banyak bekerja karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi si rajin yang bersedia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hingga menebarkan pupuk dan mengatur penyusunan warna, adalah Chanyeol dalangnya. Keringat yang bercucuran seolah tak digubris, rambut yang tadi sudah tertata rapih kini tak beraturan. Kemeja putih licin itu kini basah kuyup hingga mencetak jelas tubuh berotot menawan Chanyeol. Noda lumpur dan tanah yang mengotori kemeja mahal serta tubuhnya sama sekali tak menjadi masalah bagi pimpinan Alderth tersebut. Alih-alih terlihat buruk, tingkat ke seksian raja Chanyeol menjadi naik berkali-kali lipat, membuat para pelayan wanita menelan liurnya sendiri melihat sang junjungan.

"Yang mulia, biar kami yang melanjutkan. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Yang mulia bahkan belum sarapan pagi", ujar Bertram. Sembari dengan kikuk mengipasi tubuh sang raja yang masih setia berjongkok dibawah sana.

"Bertram, hanya tinggal satu petak lagi. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau dengar sendiri, aku telah bersumpah menanam ratusan mawar dengan tanganku sendiri untuk ratu", jawab sang raja. Tangannya tanpa henti bergerak sibuk mengubur akar bunga mawar putih yang salah satu kelopaknya telah mekar dengan indah.

"Yang mulia… ayolah", kali ini adalah Jongin yang tengah berhenti menyiram bunga yang baru saja ditanam oleh sang raja.

"Kim Jongin, selesaikan tugasmu lalu kita beristirahat. Kau tahu sumpah adalah sumpah".

Dengusan kesal ia loloskan mendengar jawaban tegas sang raja. Sehingga tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan yang diperintahkan.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar lagi setelah itu. Sang raja kembali mengerahkan fokusnya pada bunga yang ia tanam. Begitupun Jongin dan Sehun, nampaknya kedua lelaki tampan itu sadar bahwa semakin banyak mereka menggerutu akan semakin lama pekerjaan tersebut selesai. Sehingga kini semua atensi mereka berikan pada tugas 'mulia' yang tengah diemban.

Sang waktu berjalan dengan cepat, wonderbush yang awalnya di penuhi warna kuning Helenium dan Merah Red Spider Lily kini berubah menjadi putih dan merah mawar yang sangat indah. Enam jam melelahkan itu diakhiri dengan kedua tangan berotot sang raja menancapkan tiang emas penyangga tulisan berbatu yang baru saja tiba dari Faydale kemarin malam. Menggantikan tulisan batu yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

' _Biarkan ratusan mawar ini menjadi simbol atas besarnya rasa cintaku padamu. Pernah sekali aku membiarkan tangis dan kesedihanmu tumbuh subur di taman ini. Tetapi, kini aku bersumpah akan menggantikan semua itu dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta yang akan kuberikan padamu, hingga maut menghampiri. Biarkan bunga-bunga, taman, dan bumi yang kupijak menjadi saksi bahwa cinta yang tumbuh dihatiku sangatlah tulus, hingga aku rela mati karenanya.'_

 _̶ HRH. King Edmund Danvers the 6_ _th_

Senyuman puas terkembang di wajah sang raja untuk terakhir kali, setelah mata kelinci itu menelusuri tulisan berbatu yang kini tertancap gagah pada titik pertemuan mawar merah dan putih di taman wonderbush. Tepukan di kedua pundak ia terima dari kedua sahabatnya. Dibarengi dengan riuh suara tepukan tangan para pelayan serta tukang kebun yang sedari tadi berada disana. Semua insan disana, tak terkecuali, merasa lega. Seolah suasana sedih yang dibawa oleh Helenium dan Red Spider Lily kini berganti kembali menjadi suasana bahagia yang amat kuat. Masa-masa bahagia itu benar-benar telah kembali, menggantikan suasana sedih yang kini hanya menjadi bagian dari kenangan pahit serta pelajaran hidup yang berharga.

Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari setahun. Matahari kembali bersinar dengan cerah di seluruh penjuru Alderth, bersamaan dengan cerahnya senyuman di wajah sang junjungan.

* * *

 _ **Etuviel Palace, March 27, 1855**_

"Yang Mulia Ratu Aidyn Danvers, bersama Yang Mulia Putera mahkota Jackson Danvers the 7th dan Pangeran Vincent Danvers telah tiba", teriak seorang penjaga berseragam dengan lantang hingga suaranya terdengar ke pintu utama istana. Sontak, pelayan dan penjaga yang tengah berkumpul disana berdiri tegak untuk menyambut kereta mewah yang tengah mendekat itu. Suara tapak kaki tiga pasang kuda cokelat, dengan Jasmine si putih yang memimpin paling depan semakin lama terdengar jelas. Dibelakang kereta kuda mewah itu, Daniel si kepala pengawal ratu duduk dengan gagah diatas kuda hitamnya. Diikuti sekitar tiga puluh prajurit kerajaan yang berada dibawah kepemimpinan Daniel. Senyum sumringah tak dapat lagi di sembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di barisan paling depan untuk menyambut sang ratu.

Sudah lima hari, ratu mereka pergi berkunjung ke Erith bersama kedua puteranya. Kunjungan itu sebenarnya bukan kunjungan kerja. Melainkan sang ratu yang tiba-tiba saja merindukan Belle Bittersweet serta Minseok sahabatnya. Raja Alderth yang tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan perayaan hari kemenangan Alderth tersebut terpaksa tinggal.

Dengan puluhan syarat seperti salah satunya pasukan milik Daniel dan Jaehwan harus ikut serta, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan sang ratu berkunjung sendiri ke Erith. Meskipun begitu, orang nomor satu Alderth itu tampak khawatir dan terus-terusan menyuruh Jongin mengirimkan surat ke Erith. Dalam lima hari mereka tak berjumpa, sudah tiga surat raja kirimkan. Sungguh membuat sang penasihat geleng-geleng kepala.

"selamat datang yang mulia", ujar Kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Wajah cantik sang ratu terkembang membentuk senyuman manis, satu tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk pegangan turun dari kereta. Sedangkan tangan lainnya tengah menggendong Jackson yang tampak tertidur pulas.

"terimakasih kepala pelayan Do. Bisakah kau bantu aku menggendong Vincent? Ia juga tertidur", kikik Baekhyun. Yang dibalas bungkukan badan oleh si lelaki bermata bulat, sebelum perlahan mengangkat tubuh kecil sang pangeran yang tengah meringkuk di kursi empuk kereta kuda.

Mata kecil Baekhyun menyusuri satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Kerutan di kening kemudian menjadi pertanda bahwa sesuatu tampak mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang janggal, namun si mungil itu berusaha menepisnya dengan berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki istananya.

"dimana yang mulia raja?", ujar ratu Alderth itu ketika kakinya sudah melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong istana. Rasa heran tak dapat lagi dibendung melihat sang suami tak ada di sana untuk menyambutnya.

Tersisip secuil rasa kecewa di benaknya, namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menepis perasaan tak menyenangkan tersebut, dengan mengira sang raja tengah menghadiri acara penting yang tak dapat dilewatkan. Ya, ratu Alderth itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan dugaan tak pasti. Ia sungguh tak ingin marah di hari pertamanya kembali ke Rissingshire setelah lima hari berpisah.

Baekhyun akui, sejak kehamilannya yang kedua ia jadi lebih sensitive. Lebih mudah marah, berfikiran buruk, cemburu dan sikap-sikap buruk lain yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lakukan. Perasaan kesal seolah lebih mudah menguasainya. Tetapi, sebagai seorang ratu Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan dengan tetap tersenyum. Hanya kepada Chanyeol ia melimpahkan semua amarah itu dengan leluasa. Karena si tinggi tampak tidak keberatan dan selalu saja mengalah dengan apapun yang dikatakan si mungil.

Namun kala malam menjemput, dan hanya ada keheningan sebagai teman Baekhyun yang tak dapat memejamkan mata, perasaan bersalah membelenggunya. Melihat bagaimana suami tingginya tertidur pulas sembari memeluk sayang tubuh mungil sang ratu. Saat itulah Baekhyun akan memberikan ciuman sayang di seluruh wajah Chanyeol dibarengi bisikan maaf yang melebur bersama desahan angin malam.

"yang mulia raja berada di taman wonderbush, yang mulia", ucap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mengekori junjungannya menuju eagle room.

Baekhyun tampak tak menyahut selama beberapa saat. Tubuh mungilnya terus berjalan tegap memasuki eagle room ketika pelayan sudah membukakan pintu jati mewah itu lebar-lebar.

Sang ratu dengan perlahan meletakkan Jackson pada baby box nya lalu berbalik untuk membetulkan selimut Vincent yang kini sudah berbaring nyaman di Kasur kedua orang tuanya.

"wonderbush? Sedang apa ia disana?".

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo seketika menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ke sikap formal. Dehaman lolos dari bibirnya.

"menanti anda tentu saja, yang mulia".

Kikikan manis sang ratu terdengar, bak lonceng kecil yang tertiup angin. Kedua tangannya perlahan mengelus perut yang mulai membuncit di kehamilan yang hampir menginjak dua bulan.

"kau dengar itu? Papa mu memang sangat misterius", bisik Baekhyun.

Rasa rindu yang amat besar membuatnya tanpa menunggu langsung berjalan dengan pelan menuju taman wonderbush. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri bersama Vincent.

Selama langkah kaki itu ia bawa, Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan lirikan serta senyuman jahil yang dilontarkan para pelayan ketika berpapasan dengannya sepanjang lorong hingga ketika ia keluar dari gedung istana.

Baekhyun yakin, rajanya tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Fakta itu membuatnya ingin berlari cepat menghampiri sang suami tinggi jika tidak mengingat makhluk mungil rapuh yang kini tengah menghuni perutnya.

Selangkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Tepat di tapakan langkah ke empat sang ratu, bersamaan dengan dentingan pertama grandwatch di pukul sepuluh, Kristal bening itu menangkap warna merah dan putih dari bunga kesukaannya.

Teng

Di dentingan kedua, kesadaran menghinggapi sang ratu. Wonderbush, telah berubah total dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Perlahan, kedua tangan lentik itu menangkup menahan pekikan yang sebentar lagi lolos dari bibir.

Apakah, sang raja yang melakukan ini?

Satu kedipan mata

Dua kedipan mata

Apakah Baekhyun bermimpi?

Teng

Kedipan ketiga terjadi bebarengan dengan dentingan ke tujuh grandwatch di kejauhan.

Saat itulah suara berat yang amat Baekhyun rindukan terdengar. Membuat hangat menyelimuti hati yang sarat akan rindu.

"selamat datang kembali, ratuku".

Teng

Di denting ke delapan, Baekhyun berbalik.

Teng

Langkah itu ia bawa dengan cepat menghampiri sosok tinggi yang terlihat amat tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Dunia di sekeliling mereka seolah melebur, menjadi objek tidak focus, sedangkan kedua pasang anak adam tersebut adalah pusat dari rotasi bumi.

Teng

Tepat di dentingan terakhir, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling memangut dalam peraduan cinta yang manis dan memabukkan.

Hembusan angin pagi terasa amat sejuk menerpa tubuh keduanya. Suasana sekitar sangat sunyi, seolah warga istana mengerti bahwa kedua junjungannya tengah menginginkan waktu berdua. Matahari diatas sana bersinar cerah, melebur indah dengan langit biru. Senada dengan warna pakaian mewah yang tengah melekat di tubuh keduanya.

Detik berlalu seperti itu.

Hingga sang raja menjadi yang pertama melepaskan pangutan mereka. Senyuman tampan menghiasi wajahnya. Mata hitam itu menatap penuh cinta ke paras cantik yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti dihadapannya.

Debaran jantung menggila saling bersautan. Berlomba-lomba memenuhi indera pendengar mereka. Terlebih ketika manik hazel sang ratu Alderth memutuskan untuk memerangkap si gelap di hadapannya.

"Yeol… apa yang terjadi", bisik Baekhyun. Cukup lama, karena tiba-tiba suaranya tak dapat keluar. Debaran jantung itu seolah menghilangkan semua control atas tubuhnya.

"aku tidak menyukai bunga yang terakhir kau tanam. Jadi kuputuskan mencabut semuanya dan mengganti dengan bunga kesukaanmu".

Perlahan ratu Alderth itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan getaran yang tiba-tiba saja timbul.

"apakah…apakah kau yang…"

"ya, aku yang menanam semua. Dengan tanganku sendiri"

Pekikan sungguh tak dapat ditahan oleh Baekhyun kali ini. Pria mungil merasakan matanya perlahan memanas. Air mata bahagia tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

Melihat suaminya menangis seperti bayi, sang raja tak lagi menunggu untuk menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"aku sangat mencintaimu. Bunga-bunga ini adalah saksiku. Sampai mati, aku tak akan menyakitimu, baby", bisik Chanyeol.

Di dalam dekapannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Lidahnya mendadak kelu tak mampu berkata-kata. Meskipun begitu, sang raja sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud ratunya. Karena kadang sebuah isyarat sudah cukup mewakili jutaan kata.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, May 25, 1855**_

Suasana pasar Locust pagi itu amatlah ramai. Hiruk pikuk pedagang yang tengah menjajakan barangnya bersaut-sautan dengan suara pembeli yang tengah sibuk menawar. Tapak kaki kuda pengangkut barang terdengar di mana-mana. Tidak heran jika pasar ini dijuluki sebagai tempat ter sibuk di Rissingshire.

Jika pada hari biasa saja keadaan sudah riuh, kehadiran tiba-tiba ratu pagi itu membuat para warga semakin heboh. Didampingi Daniel dan dua pengawalnya, Baekhyun berjalan pelan membelah pasar. Tangannya sesekali melambai untuk menyapa rakyat. Ratu Alderth itu terlihat amat cantik mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana putih panjang. Sepatu kulit cokelatnya mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Perutnya yang sudah membuncit, membuat pria mungil itu tampak amat menggemaskan. Tubuh yang sudah memukau itu semakin berbinar, mereka mengatakan itu adalah efek kehamilannya.

Dimulai dari pedagang bunga di paling depan pasar, berita kedatangan ratu tersebar dari mulut ke mulut. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, para pedagang daging di bagian paling belakang pasar sudah mendengar kabar bahwa ratu mereka tengah berada di sana. Seluruh warga yang berada di sana silih berganti menyapa Baekhyun. Mengucapkan kalimat selamat serta doa-doa yang mereka sisipkan untuk si jabang bayi.

Tentu, semua kalimat tulus itu dibalas dengan senyuman paling cantik yang mampu melelehkan hati orang paling kaku di seluruh penjuru Alderth.

Mata kecil sang ratu sesekali menelusuri dagangan yang tengah di pajang, iris hazel itu berbinar lucu ketika melihat pakaian-pakaian bayi yang kebetulan dilewatinya.

Tentu kalian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin raja yang sangat amat protektif itu mengijinkan ratunya pergi ke pasar hanya ditemani oleh tiga pengawal?

Jawabannya adalah karena sang raja sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini. Pimpinan Alderth itu harus mengunjungi Faydale sejak semalam dan dijadwalkan akan kembali malam nanti. Melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas, sang ratu memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan keluar dari istana. Alasannya, ratu Alderth itu hampir mati kebosanan karena tak diizinkan pergi kemanapun oleh sang suami. Semakin besar kehamilan Baekhyun, semakin protektif pula Chanyeol. Bila perlu, sang ratu tidak diperbolehkan mengangkat sendoknya sendiri untuk makan. Sehingga, saat Chanyeol memiliki kegiatan diluar Rissingshire, itu berarti hari kebebasan bagi sang ratu.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya bebas karena masih ada Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti 'mata kedua' sang raja. Namun meyakinkan sahabat bermata bulatnya itu jauh lebih mudah disbanding menghadapi amukan Chanyeol.

Seperti pagi tadi, Kyungsoo tentu dengan tegas melarang keinginan Baekhyun. Namun dengan sedikit mata memelas dan kerucutan bibir menggemaskan, sang kepala pelayan akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pertanda 'ya' dengan tidak ikhlas. Ratusan omelan Kyungsoo layangkan pada dirinya dan Daniel. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berangkat dengan tenang.

Baekhyun menunggangi Jasmine dengan Daniel yang mengikuti tepat di samping sang junjungan. Sedang ketiga prajurit lain berada dibelakang mereka. Membutuhkan lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari mereka untuk tiba di Locust, lebih lama dari biasa. Karena entah mengapa Jasmine berjalan amat lambat meskipun berkali-kali Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Seakan Jasmine mengetahui bahwa tuannya tengah mengandung.

"yang mulia, tolong jangan terlalu jauh dari hamba", ujar Daniel. Membuat bibir sang ratu seketika mengerucut lucu. Demi tuhan ia hanya mengandung, bukan seorang pesakitan.

"Kang Daniel. Kau sudah hampir menempel seperti lintah. Jika kau lebih dekat lagi mungkin Edmund tidak akan menyukainya".

Mendengar penuturan sang junjungan, Daniel seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lelaki tampan itu terbatuk-batuk pelan lalu berdeham dramatis. Sebuah kode non-verbal untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"m…maksud hamba bukan seperti itu yang mulia… hamba…"

"tsk, aku bercanda Daniel", kekeh Sang ratu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan kikuk, Daniel menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lelaki bertubuh gempal itu terus mengekori sang ratu yang tampak asik menyantap kudapan pemberian para warga. Mulai dari roti bagel, keju panggang, hingga biscuit susu. Semua diterima dan di lahap dengan senang hati oleh si mungil. Daniel yakin jika sang raja ada disini, mungkin pria tinggi itu akan panik berlebihan.

"permisi tuan, apakah benar itu yang mulia ratu?", ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang memecah atensi sang penjaga. Daniel menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyusuri wajah wanita itu. Mengamati jika saja wanita itu ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"Tentu, ada apa nyonya?".

"tidak, hanya beliau terlihat sangat cantik. Ini pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya", jawab wanita itu malu-malu.

Helaan nafas Daniel hembuskan, sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak penting untuk dijawab. Namun lelaki itu berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap ramah agar tidak mencemari nama baik kerajaan dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"tentu saja, beliau memang sangat mengagumkan".

Senyuman terkembang di wajah wanita itu mendengar jawaban Daniel. Dan itu sudah cukup, sehingga sang pengawal tanpa banyak berbicara lagi berbalik untuk memusatkan atensi pada junjungannya yang tengah mengandung tersebut.

Deg

Sayangnya, ketika ia berbalik, junjungannya sudah tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Kepanikan melanda, hingga keringat bercucuran menuruni kening. Daniel menoleh kesana kemari dengan nanar, berharap menangkap sedikit siluet sang ratu.

"kalian! Kemana yang mulia?!", hardiknya.

Tiga pengawal yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Daniel tampak mulai kebingungan. Tampaknya focus mereka benar-benar teralihkan hingga tak menyadari ratu mereka dengan ceria berjalan lebih dahulu.

Kini tanpa disadari, si mungil itu sudah tiba di sebuah lorong yang lebih sepi dari lainnya. Ratu Alderth itu terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya hingga tak sadar terpisah dengan Daniel. Satu tangan memegang bagel dan satu lagi mengelus perut buncitnya. Pemandangan yang menggemaskan, amat menggemaskan hingga memancing tiga orang pria bertato dan berbadan gempal untuk mendekat.

"ehem", deham yang paling gemuk diantara keduanya.

Sepertinya berhasil, karena Baekhyun seketika mendongak sembari mengernyitkan kening.

"apa yang lelaki cantik dan menggemaskan sepertimu lakukan disini, sendirian?".

Suara berat itu terdengar amat menyeramkan hingga bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Mata kecil itu langsung berubah tajam. Satu tangannya dengan sigap berpindah masuk ke bagian belakang jubah.

"ayolah jangan takut begitu. Mari kita bersenang-senang? Tenang kami tidak akan kasar", kekeh pria paling tambun diantara ketiganya.

Sret

Kaki kanan Baekhyun berjalan mundur. Tetapi pria dengan tato di pelipisnya itu tampak lebih cepat. Tangan besarnya mencengkram erat lengan kurus Baekhyun. Membuatnya meringis.

"ayolah manis… kau mau kemana?".

"lepas", ujar Baekhyun dingin. Berusaha sekuat tenaga lolos dari sana. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar dirinya, terlebih bayinya di dalam sana selamat.

Sebersit penyesalan muncul dan merebak memenuhi hati sang ratu. Seharusnya ia mematuhi kemuan si suami tinggi agar tetap di istana. Namun penyesalan memang selalu berada di belakang. Hingga ia tidak memiliki jelan kembali.

"ooo, sangat galak ternyata. Wajahnya semakin manis jika seperti itu… ayolah…"

SRAT

CLASH

Dengan satu ayunan, tangan pria itu terlepas. Dan secara sengaja, cincin Baekhyun yang memang ukirannya sedikit tajam mengenai wajahnya. Menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam hingga darah seketika mengalir keluar.

Geraman amarah terdengar, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengambil langkah mundur. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam bagel memegang erat pegangan pedang Loyalty yang tersimpan rapih tak terlihat di belakang tubuhnya.

"kau! Jadi kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya hah? Baik, jangan harap kami akan mengampuni nyawamu nanti".

SLING.

Ketiga pria gempal itu dengan wajah marah mengeluarkan belati serta golok dari sisian tubuhnya. Derap langkah mereka terdengar ketika tubuh Baekhyun mulai terkepung. Ratu Alderth itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah dibalik rambut berwarna terangnya.

"kau sudah terpojok sekarang. Kau akan menyesal menolak permintaan kami, dasar lelaki murahan".

Alih-alih mengkerut takut, Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan kekehan mengejek. Perlahan ia mendongak, matanya menyipit tajam dengan senyuman miring yang terlihat berbahaya. Sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya tadi.

"kalian, bermain-main dengan orang yang salah".

SLING

"HYAAAAAA", Teriak Baekhyun bersamaan dengan pedang loyalty yang kini berkilat marah terpapar sinar matahari ketika sang ratu mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

.

.

.

"KANG DANIEL".

Deg.

Seketika jantung Daniel akan lepas dari tempatnya mendengar suara hardikan itu.

Benar, suara sang raja.

Sepertinya sang raja memajukan jadwalnya sehingga di pukul yang cukup siang ini lelaki tinggi itu sudah menginjakkan kaki di Rissingshire.

Setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas, Daniel perlahan berbalik. Berusaha menjaga ekspresinya se normal mungkin. Disana, sang raja sudah berdiri gagah mengenakan pakaian resminya. Mahkota besarnya berkilauan diterpa sinar mentari. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat pedang Justifier. Seolah siap memenggal kepala Daniel.

Dibelakang sang raja, Jillian si kuda pun terlihat seolah memelototinya. Benar mungkin bagian ini delusi, karna bagaimana bisa kuda memelototi Daniel kan?

Jika sang raja sudah menyeramkan, ekspresi dingin Jenderal Oh dan Penasihat Kim seolah menjadi paket sempurna yang akan mengantarkannya ke neraka. Oh tidak pernah seumur hidup Daniel ditatap dengan begitu menusuk oleh ketiganya. Dan ia bersumpah jika berhasil lolos dan hidup, tak akan mau mengulangi kejadian ini meskipun emas adalah hadiahnya.

"y…yang mulia, selamat datang kembali", ujar si kepala pengawal tergagap. Dengan cepat ia membungkuk dalam. Bersembunyi dari tatapan menusuk itu.

"tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku, kepala pengawal Kang. Dimana Aidyn?".

"y…yang mulia ratu… beliau…"

"KANG DANIEL!", Kali ini hardikan Jenderal Oh terdengar. Sangat keras hingga membuat siapapun disana merinding.

"yang mulia ratu hilang… mohon ampuni kelalaian hamba yang mulia…".

Chanyeol meremat kuat tangannya mendengar ucapan Daniel. Tubuh lelahnya seolah menjadi pendukung tersendiri bagi amarah yang sebentar lagi meledak.

"bagaimana bisa… apakah dua mata tidak cukup untukmu pengawal Kang?".

"ampuni hamba yang mulia, hamba hanya mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dan beliau sudah menghilang. K…kami tidak dapat menemukan beliau dimana-mana", ujar Daniel bergetar. Keringat dingin bercucuran menuruni pelipis dan punggungnya.

"apakah, tujuanmu kemari adalah berbelanja dan bukan mengawasi Aidyn?".

Hening, kepala sang kepala pengawal sudah tertunduk dalam. Ketakutan menguasainya. Sang raja memang adalah pria baik, asal kau tidak menarik sisi buruknya keluar.

"JAWAB AKU KANG DANIEL!", bentak Chanyeol. Bisik-bisik warga yang berada disana sudah mulai terdengar. Amukan raja tampaknya cukup membuat mereka berkumpul untuk menyaksikan keributan tersebut.

"Yang mulia, rakyat sedang melihat", bisik Jongin pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol agar tidak merusak citera nya sendiri dihadapan rakyat.

Perlahan, raja Alderth itu memejamkan mata. Berusaha menahan semua luapan emosi yang ia rasakan dengan menyalurkannya ke kepalan tangan yang begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"aku, tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Aidyn, Kang", ujarnya dingin.

Tanpa banyak berucap, lelaki tinggi itu langsung melangkah masuk kedalam pasar. Meninggalkan Daniel yang masih berjongkok di tanah. Sehun dan Jongin dengan cepat mengikuti langkah sang raja, begitupun dengan puluhan pengawal yang kebetulan mengawal kembalinya sang raja dari Faydale. Langkah-langkah panic itu terdengar Menelusuri bagian-bagian terdalam Locust.

Mulai dari jalanan utama hingga belokan sepi yang tidak terjamah. Semakin lama, rasa khawatir semakin menekan raja Alderth itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Baekhyun pergi lagi dari kehidupannya. Sungguh ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan mimpi buruk itu.

"Aidyn! Aidyn jawan aku", teriak sang raja.

Mata kelinci itu bergerak-gerak dengan cepat dan menatap ke seluruh sudut Locust yang tidak biasanya sangat ramai. Tampaknya berita bahwa Ratu dan Raja berada di sana sudah tersebar. Hingga rakyat berbondong-bondong memenuhi Locust demi bertemu sang junjungan.

"AIDYN!", teriak sang raja lebih kencang.

Tubuh tinggi itu berbalik untuk menyusuri bagian lain yang belum ia jamah. Kaki panjang itu tidak peduli jika genangan air mengotori pakaian mewahnya saat telapak kakinya beradu dengan air cokelat tersebut.

"AIDYN jawab aku baby".

Perasaan kalut sudah tak dapat lagi dibendung. Raja Alderth itu merapalkan segala doa yang bisa ia ingat dalam hatinya. Bersamaan dengan tiap langkah yang ia tapakkan di bumi. Satu doa ia rapalkan. Berharap suami mungilnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Di menit ke dua puluh tiga, atensi sang raja tiba-tiba saja terpusat pada sebuah gerbang hijau yang terbuka. Dibalik gerbang itu terdapat jalan gelap bercabang yang entah mengarah kemana. Tanpa ampun, jantung sang raja berdetak dengan cepat. Seolah mendapat firasat bahwa ratunya berada disana.

SLING

Pedang justifier ditarik dengan kasar oleh sang raja lepas dari selongsongnya. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pedang tersebut sembari kakinya berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan gelap yang hanya sedikit terkena sinar matahari melalui celah-celah atap berbahan goni.

"Aidyn?", panggil sang raja pelan.

Nihil, tiada jawaban.

Raja Alderth itu tak gentar dan terus berjalan. Sesekali ia menengok di tiap belokan yang dilaluinya. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Sungguh ia sudah berada di ambang menyerah, jika saja suara sayup-sayup di kejauhan tak ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Hingga suara yang awalnya berupa gumaman kini dapat ia identifikasi sebagai suara teriakan. Bukan teriakan biasa, melainkan teriakan yang amat ia kenal.

Suara Aidyn.

Dentuman di dadanya semakin menggila, dan tanpa membuang waktu raja Alderth itu berlari menuju asal suara. Langkahnya ia bawa se lebar dan secepat mungkin. Sampai ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari belokan terakhir yang ada dihadapannya.

Tap

Satu langkah pelan ia ambil.

Sang raja berusaha menenangkan dan menguatkan diri atas apapun yang akan ia lihat nanti.

Tap

Pedang Justifier sudah siap menyerang dan kini berada di depan sang raja.

Tap

"AAAAAAAAAA…"

"AIDYN!"

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAH sudah kubilang kalian bermain-main dengan orang yang salah"

Chanyeol seolah di lem dengan tanah dibawahnya. Ia berdiri kaku disana. Tangannya yang tadi siap menyerang kini menggantung di udara. Matanya menatap kosong kearah sang ratu yang tengah tertawa hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang amat lucu. Tangan kanan Baekhyun tengah memegang bagle yang kini tersisa separuh, sedang satu tangan lain memegang gagang pedang loyalty. Ujung pedang berukir bunga itu dihiasi cairan kental berwarna merah.

Setelah berusaha menarik diri kembali ke alam sadar, sang raja akhirnya menyadari ada tiga sosok tak dikenal diantara mereka. Chanyeol melihat tiga orang pria bertubuh besar yang kini diikat menjadi satu. Kaki mereka tampak mengucurkan darah segar. Wajah takut amat nyata menghiasi wajah-wajah yang tak lagi muda tersebut. Amat kontras dengan sang raja yang kini menampakkan raut lega luar biasa, meskipun rasa penasaran juga berkecamuk di benaknya.

'apa yang terjadi?', batin Chanyeol.

"Baby", panggilnya pelan. Memutuskan kini sudah waktunya sang ratu menyadari kehadirannya.

Tawa itu terhenti, dan dalam sepersekian detik wajah cantik itu berubah panik mengetahui siapa yang berada disana.

"y…yang mulia, anda sedang apa disini?", ujarnya tergagap.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu Aidyn. apa… apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?".

"M…maafkan aku, aku terpisah dengan Daniel. Tiga orang ini berusaha menyakitiku, namun sudah kuatasi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir yang mulia sungguh". Panik mendera ratu Alderth itu. Sehingga tanpa berfikir, ia berjalan mendekat dan menarik-narik tangan berotot suami tingginya. Berharap lelaki tampan itu tidak akan marah padanya.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?", rahang sang raja mengeras. Secara otomatis, pedang Justifier teracung kedepan. Hanya beberapa senti dari leher pria yang berada di tengah.

"y…yang mulia mohon ampuni kami. Kami sungguh tidak tahu beliau adalah yang mulia ratu. Kami mohon…"

"DIAM!", hardik sang raja.

"C…chan", lirih Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja merasa amat takut. Chanyeolnya yang begitu penyayang dan manis kini berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Yang Mulia!", satu lagi suara lain terdengar memecah ketegangan diantara mereka. Diikuti dengan derap langkah tegas lainnya yang semakin mendekat.

Sehun menjadi yang pertama tiba disana, bersama Jongin dan pengawal lain tak lama kemudian. Bebrapa pasang mata itu bergerak-gerak bingung. Berusaha menelaah akibat kejadian yang mungkin terjadi dengan hasil yang sudah terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Jenderal Oh".

"ya, yang mulia raja", dengan tegas, Jenderal Alderth itu berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya sudah cukup dingin sampai-sampai ketiga preman itu menjadi ciut.

"Sesuai dengan hukum Alderth yang dibuat pada tahun 1567, bahwa siapa saja yang berani membayakan anggota kerajaan, akan dihukum mati, ditempat kejadian tanpa ampun.", mata Chanyeol menatap lekat pada pria-pria gempal dihadapannya. Seolah memberikan kabar mutlak bahwa mereka akan mati hari itu. "Juga, sesuai dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh ayahku, raja Charlie di tahun 1812 mengenai pemerkosaan, siapapun pelaku tanpa memandang jabatan akan diadili langsung oleh raja dan sepenuhnya menjadi wewenang raja…"

Hening menyambut. Mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, sedang tiga pria dibawah sana sudah tahu bagaimana akhir nasib mereka hari itu.

Sehun pun tak jauh berbeda, lelaki tampan itu sudah paham kemana arah pembicaraan sang raja, karena kini Jenderal Alderth itu tengah menggenggam erat pegangan pedangnya. Matanya tajam menusuk tanpa ampun.

"aku, Edmund Danvers The 6th raja dari seluruh penjuru Alderth, dengan ini memutuskan hukuman mati bagi ketiga pria dihadapanku yang berani menyentuh dan membahayakan ratu. Bukan hanya ratu, melainkan juga calon puteri kerajaan yang tengah berada di kandungan. Eksekusi akan dilakukan detik ini juga dengan cara apapun yang diinginkan oleh Jenderal Oh.", senyuman sinis terkembang di wajah tampan itu. "Berbahagialah di neraka, keparat", desis Chanyeol.

"t…tidak yang mulia! Ampuni kami… Yang mulia!".

Sautan ketiga pria di bawah sana bak angin lalu, tanpa peduli Chanyeol berbalik. Tangannya menarik satu tangan Baekhyun dan membawa pria mungil itu meninggalkan lorong gelap sempit yang kini dipenuhi suara teriakan dan ayunan pedang.

.

Sorakan lega dari para warga terdengar ketika sepasang pimpinan Alderth itu terlihat keluar dari gelapnya sudut tersembunyi pasar Locust. Seolah tak sadar dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuh gagah sang raja. Sedang, dibelakang sana, tertutupi oleh dada bidang lebar itu, sang ratu Alderth menunduk dalam karena sejak tadi Chanyeol tak sedikitpun menggubris dirinya.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba bertanya sepanjang perjalananan sunyi mereka kembali ke bagian depan pasar. Namun nihil, karna pertanyaan itu tak bersambut. Raja seolah tuli dan tak mau menjawabnya.

Genggaman tangan erat itu bahkan dilepaskan paksa oleh Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang sang suami tinggi.

Ternyata, semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin banyak warga yang berkumpul memenuhi jalanan utama Locust hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun celah. Perjalanan kedua pimpinan Alderth itu harus terhambat beberapa kali ketika ada warga yang dengan berani berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Rasa pusing dan lelah luar biasa mendadak menyergap sang ratu. Kejadian tadi cukup menguras energinya, ditambah kini hiruk pikuk suasa disekitar membuat kadar stress nya meningkat. Sungguh ia bisa saja pingsan sebentar lagi jika warga tak segera menepi dan memberi mereka jalan.

PUK

Tubuh tinggi sang raja menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Chanyeol dengan perlahan menoleh, yang akhirnya membuat rasa iba merebak di hati.

Sang ratu tengah menyandarkan keningnya di punggung tegap sang suami. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram erat pakaian resmi Chanyeol seolah menjadikan kain mewah tersebut pegangan.

"baby", panggil sang raja pelan.

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Sang ratu masih setia pada posisinya.

"sayang?", ujarnya lagi. Berusaha menarik atensi sang ratu.

Sepertinya berhasil, karena wajah cantik ratunya kini perlahan mendongak. Paras indah itu tampak lelah dengan binar air mata menggenangi pelupuk favorit Chanyeol. Sontak, hati raja Alderth itu mencelos. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menghinggapinya kini.

"baby, hey kenapa kau menangis hm?", Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Chanyeol sebelum tubuh berotot itu berbalik dan membawa tubuh pria yang lebih mungil kedalam gendongannya. Satu tangan menompang punggung sempit itu, sedangkan satu tangan lain menahan pahanya. Pekikan warga sudah terdengar dimana-mana saat momen manis itu terjadi. Membuat suasana yang sudah riuh menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

"bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini", bisik sang raja.

Anggukan menjadi respon sang ratu sebelum lengan kurus itu terulur untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol. Sedang kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada pundak tegap milik sang suami.

Well, Baekhyun tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Hanya teriakan para pengawal yang menyuruh warga untuk menyingkir secara sayup-sayup terdengar. Karena begitu ia merasa nyaman di dekapan hangat pria yang amat dicintainya, kantuk menghampiri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam tidur yang amat nyenyak.

.

Sepertinya, ratu Alderth itu merasa amat lelah. Karena sepasang iris sipit itu kembali terbuka saat malam telah menjemput. Pendar cahaya lilin menjadi focus utama yang ditangkap oleh sang ratu. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa hari sudah malam.

Perlahan pria mungil itu mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada headboard, merasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan netra nya dengan cahaya yang baru saja diterima.

Dan ketika semua sudah tampak lebih jelas, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melihat sang suami yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Satu tangannya memeluk paha Baekhyun. Wajah tampan itu terlihat amat damai hingga Baekhyun tak tega untuk menganggu. Pastilah raja Alderth itu amat lelah, terlebih karena kejadian tadi pagi yang cukup tak terduga. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghinggapi hati sang ratu tanpa permisi. Guratan kesedihan seketika menghiasi paras manis itu.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Chanyeol hingga hal berbahaya itu tak perlu terjadi. Memang, ia berhasil mengalahkan tiga lelaki bertubuh besar itu dengan mudah. Namun, tidak selamanya keberuntungan berpihak pada Baekhyun. Bisa saja lain kali hal buruk akan benar-benar terjadi bila ia tak menggubris peringatan sang suami.

Pemikiran itu agaknya mempengaruhi Baekhyun hingga bibir merahnya mengerucut. Ia benar-benar membahayakan diri hanya demi hasrat yang sebenarnya bisa ditahan.

"maafkan mama, sayang", bisik Baekhyun sembari mengelus perutnya.

"maafkan aku, suamiku", kali ini bisikan itu diarahkan pada Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini sibuk mengelus surai hitam legam sang suami dan perut buncitnya.

Detik terus berlalu, keheningan menjadi satu-satunya teman Baekhyun. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sungguh, waktu terasa amat cepat tiap kali sang ratu sibuk mengamati wajah suami tampannya. Setiap pahatan sempurna di wajah itu tak kunjung membuatnya bosan meski sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Hidung mancung, rahang tegas, bibir tebal yang menggoda, dahi nya yang sempurna, kelopak mata kelinci yang tengah tertutup, dan tentu saja telinga mencuat yang menjadi favoritnya. Semua itu ia telusuri dengan telunjuk lentiknya dengan amat pelan. Cukup membuatnya merasakan betapa lembut dan sempurna wajah itu, namun tak cukup keras hingga membuat sang suami terbangun.

KRUUUK

"ugh", desis Baekhyun pelan. Reflek kedua tangannya menangkup perut yang tengah membuncit itu.

Lapar. Benar, lelaki mungil itu tak menyantap apapun sejak pagi. Wajar saja jika sekarang perutnya mengamuk minta diisi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah hasrat menyergapnya. Amat kuat hingga Baekhyun akan menangis jika tak mendapatkannya. Di dalam kepala indahnya, terbayang apel merah segar yang tadi ia lihat ketika melewati salah satu rumah warga.

Air liur sudah memenuhi mulut, hingga ratu Alderth itu harus meneguknya berkali-kali. Bayangan akan apel itu kini berubah menjadi wajah Kyungsoo dan kejadian kemarin sore ketika mereka tengah santap malam bersama.

.

 _'Baek, apakah kau benar tidak pernah mengidam? Kau tahu? Menginginkan sesuatu secara spesifik. Itu sudah biasa dialami saat kehamilan'._

 _Perlahan Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia pernah mendengar itu, namun tak benar-benar merasakannya. Hanya perasaan bosan saja yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia kadang amat ingin pergi berjalan-jalan._

 _'ah, mungkin saja kau tidak tahu. Mengidam itu ketika kau amat menginginkan sesuatu. Entah makanan atau benda lainnya. Terutama saat kau berada di dekat suamimu. Dan yang terpenting, keinginan itu harus dituruti Baek'._

 _Kening Baekhyun perlahan mengkerut. Bingung mencerna informasi yang baru saja di dapat. Karena saat ia mengandung Jackson, sama sekali ia tidak merasakan apa yang disebut mengidam. Mungkin berada jauh dari Chanyeol adalah alasannya._

 _'apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak menurutinya?'._

 _'oh, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Para tetua bilang, anak yang kau kandung nanti akan terus meneteskan air liur tanpa henti. Seumur hidupnya'_

 _._

GLEK

Tidak… tidak ia tidak boleh membiarkan puteri cantiknya meneteskan air liur seumur hidup.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah tertidur.

Benar, ini demi puteri mereka. Chanyeol tak akan keberatan. Ya, tentu lelaki tampan itu tak keberatan.

Dengan tekad yang bulat, Baekhyun mengguncang pundak sang suami perlahan. Awalnya sang raja tak menggubris. Namun semakin lama guncangan itu semakin kuat hingga mau tak mau kesadaran menghampiri. Menariknya dari tidur yang amat nikmat itu.

"hmmm, kau menginginkan sesuatu sayang?", gumam sang raja. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya menguap lebar, menunjukkan bahwa kantuk masih menyelimuti.

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban sang ratu. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum berucap pelan.

"puteri kita menginginkan apel, Chan".

Satu kedipan

Dua kedipan

Raja Alderth itu seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"kau menginginkan apa? Apel?".

Lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Berusaha meluluhkan hati sang raja agar menuruti kemauannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuh lelahnya kemudian tangan lebar itu mengacak-acak surai hitam yang sudah menyerupai sarang burung itu. Berusaha mengusir kantuk.

"baiklah aku akan meminta penjaga memetiknya untukmu di kebun belakang"

"tidak", ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"bukankah kau menginginkan apel?".

"ya, tapi aku mau apel yang tumbuh di rumah warga. Letaknya tak jauh dari Locust. Warna nya merah dan tampak sangat segar".

"baby, apel yang tumbuh di istana tentu jauh lebih segar dan berkualitas dibanding apel itu. Lagipula semua apel sama saja kan".

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Kedua tangannya bersedekap lucu. Mendadak merasa kesal karena sang suami tak memahami keinginannya.

"tidak! Aku mau apel itu. Bukan apel lain. Puteri kita menginginkan apel yang itu".

Chanyeol tahu, ia tak akan menang berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"ya baby, aku akan menyuruh pengawal mencari apel yang kau inginkan. Tunggu disini ya?".

"tidaaaaaak yeeeeoooool", Baekhyun merengek. "puteri kita menginginkan dirimu yang memanjat pohon itu dan memetiknya".

"baby, yang benar saja pukul berapa ini?", desah Chanyeol lelah sembari memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut.

"baiklah, tidak perlu kau lakukan! Kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan puteri kita! Melakukan seperti saja kau tidak mau! Biarkan saja aku mati kelaparan!", pekik Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap tubuh mungil itu kini sudah tersembunyi di balik selimut dan hanya suara tangisannya yang terdengar.

Sungguh, malam ini Chanyeol mengutuk siapapun itu diluar sana yang menciptakan kata mengidam.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Halooooo! aku back membawa bonus duaaa.. hehe semoga kalian enjoy bacanya yaa.. Maafkan kalau ada beberapa typo disana dan disini. (juga maaf updatenya agak lamaaa) BTW makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu ff ku, baca, review, fav dan follow. kalian emang terbaiik! hehe. jangan lupa jugaa review di chap ini yaa supaya aku terus tau tanggapan kalian. Demi kedepannya kualitas tulisan yang aku kasih bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **THANKS A LOT**

 **Love,**

 **Kileela**


End file.
